Los dioses leen Persi Jackson y el ladrón del rayo
by AntoMack22
Summary: Le di un giro interesante que rondaba en mi cabeza... ademas agregue algunos invitados extras...
1. Chapter 1

**Persephone Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 **** ** _1o años antes del nacimiento de Persi…_**

 _Era una tarde como cualquier otra… los dioses estaban el salón del trono como siempre, algunos discutían... cof cof Zeus cof cof Poseidón… otros como Artemis y Atenea platicaban sobre las nuevas carpas que la diosa de la caza estaba confeccionando junto con Hefesto, quien se hallaba diseñando una nueva espada, Ares y Afrodita coqueteaban como siempre, Hera pensaba en que le gustaría tener un hijo semi-dios para consentir, pero no podía traicionar a su marido, entonces se le ocurrió… adoptar uno, sonrió satisfecha con ella misma, mañana se dijo, mañana comienzo la búsqueda. Hestia desde su lugar en la hoguera los miraba, Dionisio aprovechaba para una siesta y Apolo con Hermes organizaban una fiesta… sin ningún motivo más que divertirse._

 _De repente un flash y tres ancianas de aspecto desagradable estaban en el centro del salón._

 _-Las Parcas... (Susurro Atenea)_

 _-Mis señoras… (Hablo Zeus haciendo una reverencia)_

 _-Ahórrate el teatro Zeus… (Dijo Cloto secamente)_

 _-No estamos contentas… (Continuo Láquesis en el mismo tono de voz)_

 _-Y es culpa tuya… (Finalizo Átropos dándole una mirada de muerte, que lo hizo estremecer)_

 _El rey de los dioses las miro nervioso._

 _-No veo que pude haber hecho… Mis señoras? (Pregunto con la voz quebrada)_

 _Artemis estaba que se moría de la risa al ver tan nervioso a su padre, se mordió el labio para evitar soltar la carcajada._

 _-Me alegra que esto te divierta Artemis. (Comento Átropos, centrando su mirada en la susodicha)_

 _Artemis palideció, pero dijo con la voz más firme que pudo reunir. – Lo siento._

 _-Da igual… (Intervino Cloto) Supongo que querrán saber a qué hemos venido? (Cuestiono)_

 _Todos los dioses asintieron… Cloto asintió a su hermana Láquesis y esta hablo…_

 _-Sus acciones en el futuro desencadenan una serie de catástrofes, que a toda costa queremos evitar. (Hablo con voz firme)_

 _-Por primera vez en todo nuestro tiempo, no queremos cortar un hilo, y si ustedes no cambian tendremos que hacerlo. (Intervino Átropos)_

 _-Para evitarlo vamos a darles 10 libros sobre el futuro que tendrán que leer (Sentencio Cloto)_

 _Atenea se animó ante este hecho, Ares alcanzo a reprimir el gemido de frustración que casi se le escapa._

 _-Los 5 primeros son del punto de vista de nuestra heroína y los otros 5 de diferentes puntos de vista. (Continuo Átropos)_

 _-Además traeremos desde el futuro a los personajes de estos libros para que los leen con ustedes. (Informo Láquesis)_

 _-Está de más advertirles que ningún daño puede ser hecho a ellos, si no se la verán en grandes problemas. (Advirtió Cloto, dándole una mirada significativa a Zeus)_

 _Con eso desaparecieron dejando en su lugar, una pila de libros. Atenea fue la única en levantarse he ir por ellos._

 _-Lee los títulos… (Mando el señor de los cielos)_

 _Poniendo los ojos leyó -Persephone Jackson y el ladrón del rayo, El mar de los monstruos, La maldición del Titán, La batalla del laberinto y El último Héroe de olimpo… los otros 5 son El héroe perdido, El hijo de Neptuno, La marca de Atenea (en este la diosa de la sabiduría trago audiblemente) La casa de Hades y La sangre del Olimpo._

 _Cuando termino de leer el último libro, otro flash y 14 semidioses aparecieron en el salón junto con un sátiro, una náyade, un centauro, una loba, un ciclope y 4 Héroes del pasado._

 _-Sesos de alga. (Gimió una muchacha rubia de unos 18 años que se veía sucia y maltratada, aún no había abierto los ojos y estaba tirada en el suelo)_

 _-Anni? (Cuestiono un muchacho alto, rubio, de ojos azul bebe)_

 _La niña abrió los ojos y los cerro nuevamente por la claridad del lugar. En ese momento los demás parecieron salir de su shock al verla y se abalanzaron a ella, abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Annabeth! (Exclamaron)_

 _Annabeth no les presto mucha atención, se veía confundida en un primer momento, luego abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada desesperada._

 _-Persi! Persiiiiiiiii! (Comenzó a gritar en pánico) sesos de algas? (Siguió llamando)_

 _-Annabeth cálmate, ella no está aquí. (Le informo una pelinegra de unos 16 años angustiada)_

 _-Como me puedes decir eso y pedirme que me calme Thalía. (Dijo la rubia furiosa) ¿Sabes dónde estábamos? no te das cuenta de que si estoy aquí y ella no, quiere decir que esta sola allí._

 _-Lo siento… yo no me di cuenta… (Tartamudeo nerviosa)_

 _-Me di cuenta… (Dijo secamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a los dioses) devuélvanme de donde me sacaron ahora. (Ordeno con voz fría)_

 _-Quien te crees tú semi-diosa para ordenarnos. (Bramo Zeus)_

 _-No tengo tiempo para esto Zeus, ella me necesita, devuélvanme al Tar… (Pero lo que iba a decir fue cortado por un papel que cayó en sus manos)_

 _-Léelo. (Ordeno el dios de los cielos)_

 _Annabeth rodo los ojos y leyó en voz alta._

 ** _Annabeth_**

 ** _No te preocupes, Perci está bien, ella tampoco está donde tú crees, la traeremos en algún momento durante la lectura, ahora preséntense con su nombre, edad y filiación, salvo los 3 que ya saben que no tienen que decir nada, salvo sus nombres sin apellidos._**

 ** _Las Parcas_**

 _Annabeth suspiro calmándose, ahora que sabía que su novia estaba bien._

 _-Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, jefa de la cabaña, hija de Atenea, una de las siete y Arquitecta del Olimpo, tengo 18 años. (Dijo y se sentó en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos) (Annabeth tiene el pelo largo rizado y rubio como princesa, ojos grises intimidantes, cuerpo atlético y piel bronceada)_

 _-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus (El susodicho abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Hera murmuraba algo sobre maridos infieles) teniente de Artemis, tengo 15 años (finalizo y se sentó junto a Annabeth) (Thalía tenia pelo corto negro con las puntas tenidas de azul, ojos azul eléctricos, cuerpo atlético y tez pálida)_

 _-Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita, jefe de la cabaña, una de las siete y tengo 17 años. (Dijo una muchacha de piel morena, pelo castaño, cuerpo atlético y ojos caleidoscópicos)_

 _-Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter, ex pretor, uno de los siete, vencedor de Krios y tengo 17 años (un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azul eléctrico al igual que su hermana, tez bronceada)_

 _-Franck Zhang, hijo de Marte, ex miembro de la cuarta cohorte, uno de los siete y tengo 16 años (Franck tiene cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones oscuros, tez bronceada, su cara es como la de un peluche panda y su cuerpo es grande y musculoso)_

 _-Yo soy el increíble y magnifico Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, usuario del fuego, uno de los siete y tengo 17 años (Leo es un duende latino, pelo castaño rizado corto, tez oscura, ojos color miel, cuerpo delgado)_

 _-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón, ex miembro de la cuarta cohorte, una de la siete…_

 _-Imposible mi hija está muerta… (Murmuro Hades)_

 _-Me dieron otra oportunidad papá… (Sonrío… Hazel tiene tez oscura, ojos dorados, cabellos castaños, cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano, hija de Belona, Pretor de la duodécima legión fulminativa de Roma (Reyna tiene pelo largo castaño rojizo, tez morena, ojos cafés, cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Luke Castellán, hijo de Hermes, jefe de la cabaña, tengo 19 años (Luke tiene cabellos rubios arena, ojos azul bebe, alto, de piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Nicolás Di Ángelo, hijo de Hades, embajador de Plutón, rey de los zombis (Nico tiene cabellos negro, ojos negros, tez pálida, cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Mi nombre es Sophia Bianca… tengo 16 años… eso es todo lo que puedo decir… ha no cierto y me hermano gemelo es Luke… media hermana de Zoe y Teseo… (Dijo una niña rubia, de ojos verdes)_

 _-El mío es Luke Tyson… tengo 16 años y soy gemelo de Sophia… medio hermano de Zoe y Teseo… (Hablo un muchacho de ojos grises y cabello castaño)_

 _-Yo soy Zoe Sally… tengo 13 años… hermana de Teseo y media hermana de Sophia y Luke… (Agrego una chica de cabellos castaños rijosos y ojos verdes)_

 _-Mi nombre es Teseo Paul… hermano de Zoe y Medio hermano de Sophia y Luke… tengo 6 años… (Un pequeño de cabello azabache y ojos plateados hablo)_

 _-Bien supongo que es nuestro turno… mi nombre es Heracles hijo de Zeus y un Dios… (Uno hombre musculosa de piel bronceada, ojos azueles, cabello rubio y sonrisa arrogante dijo)_

 _Poniendo los ojos el siguiente hablo – Perseo, hijo de Zeus (Zeus lo dijo con desprecio) (este hombre era fuerte como el anterior, tez pálida, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules)_

 _-Yo soy Teseo… hijo de Poseidón (dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre)_

 _-Y yo soy Orión… Hijo de Poseidón… (También le dedico una sonrisa a su padre… luego miro a Artemis y le guiño un ojo, cosa que molesto a la diosa que le dedico una mirada de muerte, pero también molesto a dos niños que no le hacía gracia que a su madre alguien que no fuera su otra madre le guiñara un ojo)_

 _-Yo soy Quirón entrenador de héroes y co-director del camp mestizo. (Hablo el centauro)_

 _-Lupa… directora y entrenadora del camp Romano… (Hablo la loba)_

 _-Grover Underwood, sátiro protector, Dios de la naturaleza y lo salvaje… tengo 29 años… (Grover es de piel oscura, ojos marrones, cabello castaño rizado, cuerpo semi-atlético)_

 _-Enebro, náyade de la tierra… (De piel color verde, ojos azules, cabello como hojas verdes)_

 _-Bueno comencemos a leer… (Hablo Atenea entusiasmada) Yo comienzo…_ _ **Persephone Jackson y el ladrón del rayo… Vaporice accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al Algebra…**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_ACCIDENTALMETE VAPORICE A MI PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA._**

 _-Bueno comencemos a leer… (Hablo Atenea entusiasmada) Yo comienzo…_ _ **Percephone Jackson y el ladrón del rayo… Vaporice accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al Algebra…**_

 ** _Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo._**

 _-Ha si… ¿Y quién quiere sesos de alga? (Dijo Thalía sarcástica)_

 ** _Si estás leyendo esto porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi consejo es:_**

 _-Persi dando consejos… que sigue ahora… ¿ella y Lady Artemisa como novias? (Dijo Nico divertido… pero enmudeció al recibir una mirada de muerte de Annabeth y Artemis)_

 _-Si supieras tío… (Murmuro Zoe a su hermano)_

 ** _Cierra este libro ahora mismo. Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal._**

 _-No están mal consejo… (Defendió Sophia a su madre)_

 **** ** _Ser un mestizo es peligroso._**

 _Todos los semi-dioses asintieron._

 **** ** _Da miedo._**

 _Volvieron a asentir._

 **** ** _La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables._**

 _Asintieron otra vez, y los dioses los miraban con muecas en la cara._

 **** ** _Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas - si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro - para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos lo sepan y van a venir por ti._**

 ** _Ni digas que no te lo advertí._**

 _-Ella no me dijo nada (Reprocho Leo divertido)_

 _-Leo ella no estaba cuando llegaste… (Explico Annabeth exasperada)_

 _-Mmm eso es cierto... lo siento… continúe señora Atenea… (Hablo educadamente y se acomodó en su asiento)_

 **** ** _Mi nombre es Persi Jackson. Bueno Persephone en realidad pero llámame así y ve llamando a algún hijo de Apolo porque lo necesitaras. Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York._**

 **** ** _¿Soy una niña problemática?_**

 _-SIIII! (Todos los semi-dioses gritaron)_

 ** _Si. Se podría decir que sí._**

 _-Ven hasta ella lo admite… (Comento riendo Piper)_

 ** _Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo. Dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma._**

 _-Eso suena a tortura… (Gimieron Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Sophia, Luke. T, Zoe y Teseo. P)_

 _Annabeth y Atenea los miraron mal, pero no dijeron nada, los demás los miraron divertidos._

 ** _Lo sé - suena a tortura._**

 _Todos rieron por la coincidencia._

 **** ** _La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran. Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café._**

 _-¿Quirón? (Cuestiono Lupa, este asintió)_

 **** ** _Tú no pensarías que es guay pero él contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases._**

 _-¿Se duerme en clases? (Se interrumpió Atenea)_

 _-Sesos de algas… (Susurro Annabeth cariñosamente)_

 _-Y después se enoja si nosotros lo hacemos… (Dijo Luke con un enfado falso a su hermana y medios hermanos)_

 _Estos asintieron efusivamente sonriendo._

 ** _Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema._**

 _-Con tú suerte lo dudo… (Hablo Thalía al libro)_

 _-Sabes que es un libro… ¿verdad? (Cuestiono Nico en broma)_

 _-Cállate… (Le espeto… luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza)_

 ** _Chico, estaba equivocado._**

 _-Wow eso no está bien… (Dijo Hestia, todos le sonrieron, ella les devolvió la sonrisa)_

 **** ** _Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos._**

 _Todos reían de las aventuras de Persi._

 ** _Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea._**

 _-No sigue… (Pidió Leo)_

 _-No te preocupes Leo… cuando Persi venga la obligarnos a contarnos todo… (Dijo Jasón, con una sonrisa diabólica)_

 ** _Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete._**

 _Todos gruñeron ante esto._

 ** _Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas._**

 _-Gracias por la descripción Persi… (Hablo Grover con sarcasmo, sonrojándose furiosamente)_

 ** _Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería._**

 _-Así vas a soplar tu tapadera Grover… (Lo regaño Annabeth, este se sonrojo aún más)_

 _En ese momento una luz cegadora lleno la habitación, Annabeth se paró pensando que Persi aparecería, pero cuando la luz se desvaneció, solo estaban las cazadora_

 _Una nota apareció frente a Zoe N._

 ** _Zoe_**

 ** _Están aquí para la lectura… pídanle a Apolo que los actualice._**

 ** _Las Parcas_**

 _Apolo chasqueo sus dedos y un aura dorada las rodeo, luego todas se acomodaron a los pies de su amante._

 _-Continúa Atenea… (Pidió Hera)_

 ** _De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional._**

 ** _El director me había amenazado de suspender del colegio si algo malo vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje._**

 _-Hooooo pero eso no es divertido… (Exclamo Luke. T)_

 **** ** _"Te voy a matar" murmuré._**

 ** _Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."_**

 ** _Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy._**

 ** _"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento._**

 ** _"Ya estás en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."_**

 ** _Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme._**

 _-Persi y su suerte… (Suspiro Thalía)_

 _-Pero no sería nuestra Persi si no se metiera en problemas… (Recordó Annabeth)_

 _-Tienes razón… (Asintió)_

 ** _El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo. Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años._**

 _-Mucho más Persi… Mucho más… (Susurro Quirón)_

 ** _Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal._**

 ** _La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley._**

 _Nico y Hazel abrieron los ojos como platos cuando se dieron cuenta quien era la señora Dodds, miraron a su padre y este asintió a su pregunta no formulada, asintieron entre ellos y volvieron a escuchar._

 ** _Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios._**

 _-¿Cuánto apuestas a que Persi tuvo algo que ver? (Dijo Leo a Reyna)_

 _-Acepto… No creo que sea su culpa… Cuando llegue le preguntamos… (Dijo Reyna muy segura)_

 ** _Desde el primer día, la Sra Dodds se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y a mí me detesto como si fuera el engendro del demonio. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes. Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana._**

 ** _Me miro muy serio y me dijo: "Tienes toda la razón."_**

 _-Grover! (Exclamaron todos, este se sonrojo)_

 **** ** _El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego._**

 ** _Por último, Nancy Bobofit rio por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije,_**

 ** _"¿Quieres callarte?" Lo que salio mas fuerte de lo que quería._**

 ** _Todo el grupo se echo a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia._**

 ** _"Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?" Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo._**

 ** _Le dije. "No, señor."_**

 **** ** _El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela._**

 **** ** _"¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"_**

 _-¿A que no lo sabe? (Luke le dijo a Annabeth con una sonrisa torcida)_

 _Annabeth lo miro con el ceño fruncido. -¿A qué si lo hace?_

 _-¿Qué apuestas? (Contrataco Luke)_

 _-¿No sé qué quieres? (Pregunto sin mirarlo)_

 _Sophia y Luke. T los miraban enojados, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo su madre? Acaso coqueteaba con Lucas. ¿No era ya novia de su madre?_

 _Zoe que noto donde miraban le susurro - ¿Qué hace su mamá? (Pregunto disgustada)_

 _-No lo sé… (Dijo fríamente Sophi)_

 _-Un beso… hermosa… (Contesto Luke)_

 _-¿Y si yo gano? (Cuestiono)_

 _-Lo que quieras… (Contesto acercándose a ella)_

 _-¿Annabeth? (Cuestiono Thalía entrecerrando los ojos)_

 _-¿Sí? (Cuestiono a su amiga)_

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _Todos estaban prestando atención a la interacción ahora._

 _-Solo hablando con Lucas… (Respondió con indiferencia)_

 _Thalía asintió no muy convencida… sabía que Annabeth le gustaba Luke antes, pero ahora estaba con Persi y debía respetarla, si no la mataría, quería a Anna pero a Persi la amaba._

 _Sus hijos no sabían que pensar, su madre estaba comportándose como si no le importara su otra madre._

 _Atenea continúo con la lectura._

 **** ** _Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía._**

 ** _"Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"_**

 _-Te dije que lo sabría… (Se jacto Annabeth)_

 _-¿Bueno ahora dime que quieres? (Cuestiono Luke con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Annabeth)_

 _Annabeth la quito y lo miro fríamente. – Que te sientes en el extremo más alejado de mí ahora._

 _Luke la miro confundido... Anna rio…_

 _-Soy la novia de Persi, Lucas y soy muy feliz con ella… por eso por favor mantente alejado de mi… (Le aclaro firmemente)_

 _Sus hijos sonrieron… Y fingieron no prestarles atención._

 _Lucas se fue al otro extremo lejos de Annabeth, por ahora se alejaba pero ya iba a ver la forma de conquistarla._

 ** _"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."_**

 ** _"Bueno..." sacudí me cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"_**

 _-¿Dioses? (Cuestiono Zeus furioso)_

 _-Ella será corregida señor… (Se apresuró a aclarar Quirón)_

 **** ** _"¿Dioses?" pregunto el Sr. Brunner._**

 ** _"Titanes" me corregí. "Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y mas tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."_**

 **** ** _"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí._**

 ** _"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."_**

 _-¿10 años de gloriosa guerra y los resume así? (Cuestiono Ares)_

 **** ** _Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo. Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, 'porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos' "_**

 ** _"Y porque Senorita Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?"_**

 _-Busted (exclamaron Leo y Jasón)_

 ** _"Busted " murmuro Grover._**

 _-No nos estamos convirtiendo en cabras… (Gritaron ambos)_

 _Piper y Thalía los golpearon en las cabezas – Idiotas! (Exclamaron)_

 ** _"Cállate," susurro Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares. Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros._**

 ** _"No sé, señor." Luego pensé en algo y sonreí tímidamente "tal vez para ser profesor de Literatura"_**

 ** _Brunner rio… "Tiene razón señorita Jackson"._**

 ** _"Bueno, la mitad bien, la Señorita Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?"_**

 _-Solo Quirón puede pensar en comida después de algo así… (Dijo Lupa divertida)_

 ** _La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros. Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir a la Sra. Dodds, cuando el señor Brunner dijo. "Señorita Jackson." Yo sabía que venia. Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?" El Sr. Brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo._**

 _-No todo pero si la mayoría… (Susurro el susodicho)_

 ** _"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner._**

 ** _"¿Acerca de los titanes?"_**

 ** _"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."_**

 ** _"Oh."_**

 _-Respuesta universal de mamá… (Comento Teseo. P a sus hermanos en voz baja, para que solo ellos escuchen)_

 ** _Quería enojarme, ese hombre me empuja fuerte._**

 ** _Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan buena como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida. No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de buena, el esperaba que yo fuera la mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía. Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña._**

 _-Lo estuve… (Menciono)_

 **** ** _Me dijo que me fuera a comer. La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida. En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos._**

 _-¿Porque pelean ahora? (Indago Hera)_

 _Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron la decencia de parecer averganzados._

 ** _No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie mas parecía darse cuenta._**

 _-Solo las hijas de Apolo, Deméter, Dionisio y Poseidón pueden interpretar las tormentas. (Dijo Artemis)_

 ** _Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada._**

 ** _Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar._**

 ** _"¿Te han castigado?" pregunto Grover._**

 ** _"No," dije. "No, Brunner jamás me castigaría. Aunque me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces, quiero decir, no soy una genia"._**

 ** _Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"_**

 _Todos rieron ante esto._

 ** _Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di. Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste._**

 _-Sally/Abuela… (Suspiraron todos, los 4 del futuro en voz baja)_

 ** _El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada._**

 _Leo saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar cosas… su padre la miraba con aprobación._

 ** _Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover. "¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido._**

 _-Eww a esa niña ni yo la podría ayudar… (Dijo Afrodita)_

 _Piper la miro y ella aclaro – No es que quisiera ayudarla de todos modos. (Aclaro) (Su hija asintió)._

 ** _Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loca con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos. No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"_**

 _-¿Poseidón? (Cuestionaron Hades y Zeus)_

 _Poseidón se encogió de hombros. –Aun no pasa. (Contesto)_

 **** ** _La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros._**

 _-¿Se materializo? (Cuestiono Thalía)_

 **** ** _Algunos de los niños murmuraban:_**

 ** _"¿Has visto...?"_**

 ** _"...El agua..."_**

 ** _"...como la agarró..."_**

 ** _No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo._**

 ** _Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí._**

 ** _Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre._**

 ** _"Ahora, cariño."_**

 ** _"Ya lo se," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros."_**

 _-Jamás trates de adivinar tu castigo… es la regla numero 6… (Exclamo Hermes y Luke)_

 ** _Eso no fue correcto decirlo._**

 _-¿Lo ven? (Asintieron satisfechos)_

 ** _"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds._**

 ** _"¡Espere!" grito Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo."_**

 ** _Me quede mirándolo, atónita. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme, Grover le temía muchísimo._**

 ** _La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba._**

 ** _"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." dijo ella._**

 ** _"Pero..."_**

 ** _"Usted-quédese-aquí." Grover me miro de forma desesperada._**

 ** _"Está bien, Grov," le dije. "Gracias por intentarlo."_**

 ** _"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora"_**

 **** ** _Nancy Bobofit sonrió._**

 **** ** _Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde._**

 _Todos se estremecieron, recordando muy bien esa mirada._

 _-Vamos no puede ser tan mala… (Bufo Ares)_

 _-Eso es porque no la as visto… (Murmuro Thalía) Aun… (Termino con una sonrisa burlona)_

 ** _Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera. ¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?_**

 _-MOUNSTRUO! (Gritaron todos los que aún no sabían, pero aun no sabían cual era)_

 ** _Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzles cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas._**

 _-No estés tan segura… (Murmuro Artemis)_

 ** _Yo no estaba tan segura._**

 _Artemis se sonrojo por la coincidencia. Zoe. S y Teseo. P sonreían._

 ** _Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds. A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálida, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela. Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos._**

 _-Regla numero 6… (Grito Hermes y su hijo)_

 ** _Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan._**

 ** _La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecorromana. Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía._**

 _-Que conveniente… (Murmuro Poseidón, que ya estaba casi 100x100 seguro que era su hija)_

 ** _La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nerviosa. Es raro estar a solas con una profesora, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo..._**

 ** _"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo._**

 ** _Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "si señora." Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero._**

 ** _"¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?" La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada._**

 ** _Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño. Le dije. "Yo...yo, me esforzare más, señora." Un trueno sacudió el edificio._**

 ** _"Nosotros no somos tontos, Persi Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."_**

 ** _No sabía de qué hablaba._**

 ** _Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio. O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro._**

 _-Tal vez es mi hija… (Dijo Hermes sonriendo)_

 _-No es mía… (Reto Apolo que ya sabía que era hija de su tío P… pero quería ver si reaccionaba)_

 _Poseidón se mordió la lengua… quería refregarles que en realidad era su hija… pero sabía que aún no podía._

 ** _"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella._**

 ** _"Señora, yo no..."_**

 ** _"Se acabó el tiempo." dijo entre dientes._**

 ** _Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme._**

 _-¿UNA FURIA HADES? (Grito Poseidón)_

 _-Si… Pero a ti que más te da… no es nada tuyo… ¿o sí? (Cuestiono tratando de ocultar su diversión, no le importaba que fuera hija de su hermano, es más ya le agradaba la niña y aun ni la conocía)_

 _-Claro que no… (Se apresuró a decir el dios del mar) solo decía…_

 ** _Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas._**

 _-¿Cuánto más extraño piensan que se pondrá? (Gimió Teseo… no sabía porque pero no quería que le pasara a la niña)_

 _-Es Persi… (Contesto Annabeth simplemente como si eso explicara todo)_

 _Teseo, Orión y Poseidón gimieron… A Orión le pasa lo mismo que a su hermano._

 **** ** _El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano._**

 ** _"¡Eh, Persi!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire..._**

 ** _La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí. Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo._**

 ** _La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada._**

 _-Débil… (Murmuraron Ares y Heracles quien hasta ahora se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decir algo, ya que no le parecía que los tuvieran aquí para leer libros de alguien que no fuera él)_

 _Perseo lo miro de mala manera ya que estaba junto a él. –Cállate Tontules… (Le espeto)_

 _Hércules le envió una mirada de muerte, pero no dijo nada._

 ** _Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!" Y voló directamente hacia mí. Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada._**

 _-¿Eso es natural? (Cuestiono Piper)_

 _-No había nacido un guerrero natural en años… (Murmuro Hera)_

 _-Y una guerrera natural en milenios… (Reconoció Artemis)_

 _-Mamá ya la admira… (Murmuro Zoe a su hermano)_

 ** _La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua._**

 ** _¡Hisss!_**

 ** _La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome._**

 ** _Estaba sola._**

 ** _Había un bolígrafo en la mano._**

 ** _El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo._**

 ** _Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?_**

 _-Solo Persi puede pensar algo tan rebuscado… (Rio Nico)_

 ** _Volví a salir. Había empezado a llover. Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas. Cuando ella me vio, dijo._**

 ** _"Espero que el Sra. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."_**

 ** _Le dije. "¿Quien?"_**

 ** _"Nuestra maestra, tonta." Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sra. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó. Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds._**

 ** _Él dijo. "¿Quien?" Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando._**

 ** _"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."_**

 _-No sabes mentir Grover… (Luke negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar decepcionado)_

 _-Tienes que enseñarle a hacerlo hijo… (Mando Hermes, Luke asintió)_

 _Grover negó enfáticamente._

 ** _Un trueno retumbó._**

 ** _Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído._**

 ** _"Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sra. Jackson." Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella._**

 ** _"Señor," le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dodds?" Me miro sin comprender._**

 ** _"¿Quién?"_**

 ** _"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra." El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado._**

 ** _"Persi no hay una Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"_**

 _-Así se miente Quirón estoy muy orgulloso… tienes que aprender de el Grover… (Exclamo Hermes)_

 _-Termino… (Suspiro Atenea) ¿Quién sigue? (Cuestiono)_

 _-Yo… (Levanto la mano Poseidón)_ _ **tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte…**_ _(El dios del mar gimió lastimosamente) ¿Por qué tenía que elegir este capítulo?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_TRES ANCIANAS TEJIENDO LOS CALCETINES DE LA MUERTE_**

 _-Yo… (Levanto la mano Poseidón)_ _ **tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte**_ _… (El dios del mar gimió lastimosamente) ¿Por qué tenía que elegir este capítulo?_

 ** _Yo estaba acostumbrada a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro horas/siete días era más de lo que podía manejar._**

 _-Pobre la niebla la afecta demasiado… (Murmuro Hera)_

 ** _Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de pre- Algebra desde Navidad. De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loca. Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido._** _ **Casi.**_

 _-20 dracmas a que fue Grover… (Dijo Apolo a Hermes)_

 _-Hermano es obvio que es Grover… (Contesto el dios de los ladrones)_

 _Grover quiso protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca._

 ** _Pero Grover no podía engañarme._**

 _Hermes le sonrió a su hermano, este le devolvió._

 ** _Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo._**

 ** _Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo._**

 _-No, enserio… ¿y a eso lo adivinaste sola o con ayuda? (Cuestiono sarcástico Hércules) Si esa es su heroína, no me quiero imaginar cómo son sus monstruos… de seguro no matan ni a una mosca…_

 _Cuando termino su comentario le cayó encima todo el océano Ártico. Este miro furioso a Poseidón y luego a su padre en busca de ayuda, pero este ni le prestaba atención, Perseo, Teseo y Orión rieron._

 ** _No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío._**

 _Los semi-dioses asintieron, sabían que el primer monstruo jamás se olvida._

 **** ** _El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.._**

 _-Creo que ya están llevando se pelea demasiado lejos… (Regaño Hestia)_

 _Poseidón y Zeus solo asintieron mirando el suelo._

 ** _Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo._**

 ** _Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F. Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos. Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase. Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezosa para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín._**

 _Atenea, Annabeth y los niños del futuro comenzaron a reír, los demás lo miraban confundidos._

 _-Miren a Dionisio, él es el perfecto ejemplo de Borrachín… significa ebrio. (Aclaro la diosa de la sabiduría)_

 _Ahora todos comenzaron a reír menos el Dios del vino._

 ** _No estaba ni siquiera segura de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien._**

 ** _El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial: Yo no sería invitada a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy._**

 ** _Bien, me dije a mí misma. Perfecto._**

 ** _Estaba nostálgica._**

 ** _Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker._**

 _-Paul no juega Póker… (Dijo Nico confundido)_

 _-Paul no sabe ni jugar a la casita robada… (Exclamo Thalía)_

 _-No es Paul… Es Gabe Ugliano (respondió Grover con desprecio) el primer padrastro de Persi…_

 _Nadie dijo más nada… jamás habían visto así de enojado al sátiro._

 ** _Y aun así... había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino._**

 _-Ya amo a esta niña… (Exclamo Deméter)_

 ** _Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo._**

 _Grover se sonrojo._

 ** _Incluso siendo un poco extraño._**

 _-Persi… (Gimió haciendo una mueca)_

 ** _Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí._**

 ** _Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien._**

 _-Siempre… (Murmuro el Centauro)_

 ** _Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba. No había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle._**

 ** _La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrada que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio._**

 _-¿QUÉ? (Exclamo Atenea)_

 ** _Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página. No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo._**

 _-¿Tan mala es la dislexia? (Cuestiono Hera con ¿Preucupacion?)_

 _Todos los semi-dioses menos Franck asintieron._

 ** _Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa._**

 ** _Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Persi Jackson. Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología. Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes._**

 _-¿Porque hacerlo ahora? (Cuestiono Apolo, todos los hombres rieron, los mujeres rodaron los ojos)_

 ** _Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, él podría darme algunos consejos. Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen. No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado. Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad._**

 ** _La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo. Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "...preocupado por Persi, señor." Me congelé. Usualmente no ando espiando, pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto. Me acerqué un poco más. "...solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, Una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándola," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que la chica madure más."_**

 _Todos los semi-dioses, menos Reyna rieron._

 _-Si hubiéramos esperado a que Persi madurara ya estaríamos muertos. (Exclamo Nico)_

 _Todos asintieron, Reyna solo sonrió. Los dioses negaban con la cabeza divertidos por la ocurrencia de los mestizos. Aunque también estaban un poco preocupados._

 ** _"_** ** _Pero ella quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"_**

 _-¿Qué pasa en el solsticio? (Cuestiono Atenea)_

 _-Tendrás que esperar y ver mamá. (Contesto Annabeth)_

 _Atenea asintió a regañadientes._

 ** _"_** ** _Tendrá que resolverse sin ella, Grover. Déjala disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."_**

 _-Si por lo que le duro… (Murmuro Grover)_

 ** _"_** ** _Señor, ella la vio..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Su imaginación," insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla de eso."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Señor, yo...yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez." La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."_**

 _-Grover tú no fallaste, no me ves estoy aquí y bien… (Le reprocho Thalía)_

 _-Si lo se… es solo que… (Quiso protestar pero Thalía lo interrumpió)_

 _-Deja eso… si sigues culpándote… le contare a Persi (Amenazo Thalía)_

 _-¿Decirme que? (Cuestiono una melodiosa voz desde las puertas de la sala)_

 _Todos voltearon para ver a una muy crecida Persi Jackson. Estaba hermosísima debía tener unos 26 años… traía unos jeans blancos rasgados que se ajustaban a sus piernas, una camisa de tirantes azul, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas convers negras. Su cabello azabache estaba en una coleta alta y su piel seguía tan perfecta como siempre y sus ojos si fuera posible brillaban aún más… lo dicho es hermosa._

 _Todos la miraban boquiabiertos, sus hijos fueron los primeros en reaccionar y corrieron hacia ella._

 _-¡MAMÁ! (Persi sonrió y los abrazo con fuerza)_

 _-Niños ¿Qué hacen aquí? (Cuestiono)_

 _-Las Parcas nos trajeron también… (Respondió Sophia)_

 _-¿Persi? (Cuestiono Annabeth acercándose a ella)_

 _-Si soy yo… chica sabia… (Contesto Persi sonriendo)_

 _Annabeth no pudo más se abalanzo sobre ella la abrazo y beso, Persi correspondió el beso de su ahora esposa._

 _-¿Ellos son…? (Cuestiono dubitativa)_

 _Persi iba a responder pero una nota apareció frente a ella. La leyó y sonrío negando con la cabeza divertida._

 _-¿Qué es lo que dice? (Cuestiono Zeus)_

 _-No puedo decir nada… ha y Apolo actualízame… (Pidió Persi, Apolo asintió y una aura dorada la envolvió) ha viene en la mejor parte… (Un trono apareció de la nada, junto a Artemis y Persi se sentó en el)_

 _La diosa de la caza estaba que babeaba por la semi-diosa, Persi le guiño un ojo, a la diosa Maiden (Por Ahora) y a esta se le tiñeron de dorado sus mejillas, Zeus aun en estado de shock por la negativa de Persi._

 _-Por cierto soy Persi Jackson y tengo 36 años… si lo se aparento menos, pero ya se enteraran después porque. (Aclaro) Ahora continúa Poseidón._

 ** _"_** ** _Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente,_**

 _-¿Grover espero que lo que Thalía tenía que decirme no era que sigues menospreciándote? (Cuestiono Persi con una ceja arqueada que la hacía aún más sexy...)_

 _Grover no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso, su amiga siempre fue bella, pero los años la aumentaron aún más… El sátiro trago saliva y negó con la cabeza, Persi asintió y volvió a mira a su padre, asintió en señal de que continuara. Teseo. P corrió y se sentó en las piernas de su madre, esta lo abrazo con fuerza._

 _Los demás seguían en Shock, mirando a Persi embobados, Annabeth en ese momento envidiaba tanto a Artemis y al niño, ella también quería estar junto a Persi, como si leyera su mente la ojiverde le sonrió y le mando un beso, Annabeth sonrió como tonta._

 ** _"_** ** _Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Persi viva hasta el próximo otoño-"_**

 ** _El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner calló. Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo. Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arco._**

 _-¿Qué hacías en tu forma de centauro y con tu arco? (Cuestiono la loba)_

 _-Quería estirar las piernas y el arco por precaución. (Contesto el entrenador)_

 ** _Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro. Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó._**

 ** _Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello._**

 _-Ew… (Exclamo afrodita)_

 _-No, Lady Afrodita… mire que cuando Persi suda es muy sexy… (Comento Annabeth seductoramente mirando a Persi, esta sonrió)_

 _-Pero a ti te gusta más porque tiene que ducharse ¿o no Anni? Eso me dijiste… así podías verla como el día en que nació… (Comento Thalía y Piper con Hazel asintieron)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo furiosamente y Persi rio, luego comento. –Bueno ahora entiendo porque siempre me dabas tantas horas de entrenamiento, solo para que sude… (Annabeth parecía un tomate, las chicas solo reían, con el tiempo ella también se unió)_

 ** _En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."_**

 _-No se lo recuerde (Murmuro Leo)_

 ** _"_** ** _No me lo recuerdes."_**

 _-Ahí no lo perdimos, se convirtió en cabra… (Exclamo Jasón con fingido dolor)_

 ** _Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner. Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche._**

 _-¿Por qué comparten una habitación? (Cuestiono un poco enojado Teseo, ya está prácticamente seguro que se trataba de su hermana, era una versión femenina de Poseidón)_

 _-Digamos que hubo un error y solo quedaba ese cuarto disponible… (Confeso nervioso Quirón)_

 ** _"_** ** _Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "¿Estarás lista para este examen?"_**

 ** _No respondí._**

 ** _"_** ** _Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño._**

 _-Muy bien Grover porque eso es lo que una chica quiere oír… (Dijo indignada Piper, Grover se sonrojo)_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Todo bien?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Solo...cansada." Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama. No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo. Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro._**

 _-No como crees solo quieren matarte 2 de los 3 grandes… (Dijo sarcástica Thalía)_

 ** _La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín, en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito mal, el Sr. Brunner me llamó._**

 ** _Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema._**

 ** _"_** ** _Persi," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es... Es lo mejor."_**

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así? (Pregunto indignada Hera)_

 _-Yo… yo no… (Por suerte fue cortado por el dios del mar que continuo con la lectura)_

 ** _Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, tirando besitos con sus labios._**

 _-¿Esa niña quiere morir? (Para sorpresa de todos, menos los del futuro, la que hablo con aquel tono celoso no fue Annabeth, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, sino que fue Artemis)_

 _Nadie dijo nada y Poseidón continuo._

 ** _Murmuré, "Okey, señor."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Quiero decir..." el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir. "Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."_**

 _-Mejor cállate porque solo lo estas empeorando… (Esta vez fue Afrodita, quien le reclamo al centauro)_

 ** _Mis ojos picaron. Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinada a ser expulsada._**

 _-No sabía que era tú profesor favorito… (Murmuro Quirón apenado)_

 _Thalía y Nico bufaron. –Por favor Quirón es obvio… así como es obvio que ella es tú alumna favorita. (Expreso Thalía en tono obvio)_

 _-Eso no es cierto, yo soy tú favorito ¿verdad Quirón? (Cuestiono Heracles)_

 _Quirón desvió la mirada, Hércules quedo con la boca abierta._

 _-Toma esa Tontules (Se burló Thalía)_

 _Todos rieron._

 ** _"_** ** _Claro," dije, temblando._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir... no eres normal, Persi. Esto no es nada como ser- "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Persi-"._**

 ** _Pero ya yo me había ido._**

 ** _En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta. Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era una don nadie, de una familia de don nadies._**

 _-Ella aún no sabía de nosotros padre… (Intervino Apolo para evitar que su padre diga una estupidez)_

 ** _Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que volvería a la ciudad. Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño._**

 _-Pero eso no está bien… (Murmuro enojada la diosa del amor) y las compras… los chicos… eso también es importante…_

 _-En ese momento no lo eran para mi… ahora si… bueno las compras... con respecto a los chicos solo mis hijos… sino prefiero a las mujeres… (Contesto Persi)_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial." Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido._**

 ** _La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad._**

 _-ACOSADOR! (Gritaron Leo, Jasón, Hermes, Apolo y Luke)_

 **** ** _Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara._**

 ** _Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound._**

 ** _Finalmente no pude soportarlo más. Dije, "¿Buscando Benévolas?"_**

 _-Persi vas a darle un infarto… (Regaño Hestia)_

 _Persi bajo la cabeza avergonzada._

 ** _Grover casi salta de su silla. "¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir?"_**

 ** _Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen._**

 _-No Persi… Nunca confieses… (Reprocho Hermes)_

 ** _Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Que tanto escuchaste?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh...no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?" Él hizo una mueca._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mira Persi... Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Grover..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresada o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Grover, eres en verdad, pero en verdad he, un muy mal mentiroso." Sus orejas se volvieron rosa. Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios._**

 ** _"_** ** _Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."_**

 ** _La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos._**

 _-¿Por qué pones esa tipografía si sabes que no pueden leerlo? (Cuestiono Atenea enojada al dios del vino)_

 _-Es divertido ver como lo intentan… (Contesto con tono de burla Dionisio)_

 _Fue empapado por el agua del Ártico, 2 flechas una dorada y otra plateda se incrustaron a centímetros de su virilidad, una enredadera ato sus manos y tobillos, un pavo real, un búho y palomas estaban picoteando su cuerpo, Ares estaba practicando puntería con sus cuchillos y estos se incrustaban muy cerca de su cuerpo en el trono, Hefesto modifico se asiento para hacerlo súper incomodo por todo un año, Hermes corto su suministro de coca colas light por 3 meses, hades programo un par de visitas de su sobrino a su palacio, Zeus no hiso nada y Hestia negó con la cabeza decepcionada de Dionicio._

 ** _Pero finalmente entendí algo como:_**

 ** _Grover Underwood_**

 ** _Guardián_**

 ** _Campamento Mestizo_**

 ** _Long Island, New York_**

 ** _(800) 009-0009_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Que es Cam...?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm... dirección de verano."_**

 ** _Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okey," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión." Él asintió._**

 ** _"_** ** _O... o si me necesitas."_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Por qué te necesitaría?"_**

 _-Persi… (Castigo sorprendentemente Hera, Persi se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza)_

 _Solo sus hijos entendían el por qué reacciono de esa manera, ya que cuando Sally y Paul murieron y Persi tenía 25, Hera la adopto como suya, desde entonces es la abuela Hera para ellos._

 ** _Salió más duro de lo que quise._**

 ** _Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mira, Persi, la verdad yo...yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."_**

 ** _Me lo quedé observando. Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendía a mí._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grover," dije, "¿De qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?"_**

 **** ** _Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies._**

 ** _Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera, unos minutos después tratando de hacerlo funcionar el motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos._**

 ** _Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás. Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí._**

 ** _En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban._**

 ** _Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando. Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto._**

 _-¿Tres ancianas tejiendo? (Murmuro Atenea)_

 ** _Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico._**

 _-No, No pueden ser ellas… (Dijo Atenea asustada, miro a Persi y esta asintió tristemente, luego miro a Luke disimuladamente)_

 _Atenea suspiro, con los ojos cristalizados, ya le había tomado cariño a Persi, además está segura que esos niños eran sus nietos. Pero luego pensó si ella está aquí, quiere decir que nada malo paso, suspirando para calmarse, continúo escuchando la lectura._

 ** _Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados._**

 ** _Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí. Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada._**

 _-¿Por qué elegí este capítulo? (Dijo frustrado Poseidón)_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, Grov..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"_**

 _-No es gracioso Persi… (Dijo Thalía asustada)_

 ** _"_** ** _No es gracioso, Persi. Para nada gracioso."_**

 _Nadie dijo nada por la coincidencia, el aire era demasiado tenso._

 ** _La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento._**

 ** _"_** ** _Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."_**

 _-Sube al maldito autobús Persi… (El Dios del mar grito al libro que tenía en sus manos)_

 _Teseo, Orión y Perseo estaban sujetando los apoyabrazos como una línea de vida._

 ** _"_** ** _¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás._**

 _-Es enserio… (Grito frustrado Nico) No puedes seguir una puta orden… (Hablo mirando a Persi)_

 _Esta corrió hacia él y lo abrazo…_

 _-Hey Nico… estoy aquí… estoy bien… (Dijo la pelinegra tratando de calmar a su primo, que pareció olvidar que son libros de su pasado)_

 _Eso pareció calmarlo un poco… lo dejo sentado y volvió a su lugar, asintió a su padre para continuar, acomodo a Teseo. P en su regazo, quien en el apuro había entregado a Artemis._

 ** _Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia._**

 ** _Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Big Foot o Godzilla._**

 ** _En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida._**

 _-Un poco tarde no creen… (Murmuro Leo)_

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste que viste a las PARCAS? (Cuestiono Thalía enojada)_

 _-No es algo que quieres contar Thals… Es más lo había borrado de mi mente, para no recordar lo que significa… (Contesto Persi con la voz quebrada)_

 _Thalía asintió avergonzada por su reproche. – Lo siento. (Murmuro)_

 _-Está bien Thals… te quiero. (Respondió la ojiverde)_

 _Thalía sonrió. –Yo también sesos de algas._

 ** _Los pasajeros aplaudieron._**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor._**

 ** _Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"_**

 ** _Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enferma, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado. Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Grover?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Si?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Que no me estás diciendo?" Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Persi, que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, G-Man? Ellas no son como...la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?_**

 ** _Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds._**

 ** _Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."_**

 ** _"_** ** _La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo." Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi- anciano._**

 _-Buen instinto. (La felicito Artemis, Persi le sonrió y guiño un ojo, Artemis aparto la mirada apenada, Persi rio)_

 ** _"_** ** _Tú la viste cortar la cuerda."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema._**

 ** _"_** ** _Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar._**

 ** _"_** ** _No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."_**

 _-Grover basta que. No. Fue. Tú. Culpa. (Dijo Thalía remarcando las palabras, Annabeth, Luke y Persi asintieron)_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué última vez?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."_**

 _Thalía y Annabeth suspiraron, Persi bufo._

 ** _"_** ** _Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De qué estás hablando?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."_**

 ** _Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté. No respondió. "Grover... ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?" Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd._**

 ** _Tuve la tentación de decir que prefería ser cremada y arrojara mis cenizas en Montauck._**

 _-Mejor que no la hayas dicho… sino te mataría yo misma… (Dijo Annabeth enojada)_

 _-¿Quien sigue? (Cuestiono el Rey de los mares)_

 _-Yo… (Dijo Annabeth levantando la mano)_ _ **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones…**_ _(Annabeth los miro por un minuto, luego negó con la cabeza) Ni siquiera voy a preguntar… (Murmuro)_

 _-Solo a ti Tío G… (Dijo Sophia riendo)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_INESPERADAMENTE GROVER PIERDE SUS PANTALONES_**

 _-Yo… (Dijo Annabeth levantando la mano)_ _ **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**_ _… (Annabeth los miro por un minuto, luego negó con la cabeza) Ni siquiera voy a preguntar… (Murmuro)_

 _-Solo a ti Tío G… (Dijo Sophia riendo)_

 ** _Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la terminal de autobuses._**

 _-Persi… (Reclamaron Hestia y Hera)_

 _-Pídele disculpas a Grover ahora… (Ordeno Hera)_

 _Persi bajo la cabeza sonrojada y hablo. –Lo siento G-Man…_

 _Todos en la sala estaban reprimiendo una carcajada al ver a Persi ser regañada por Hera._

 _-Está bien Persi… (Murmuro Grover sonriendo)_

 ** _Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero._**

 _-Claro que lo fue… (Murmuro Hestia)_

 ** _Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si estuviese condenada a muerte, murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"_**

 _Grover miro a Thalía por su reacción y esta se encogió de hombros. –Ni siquiera voy a molestarme más. (Dijo está suspirando)_

 ** _Cuando se molesta, la vejiga de Grover entra en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, que tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños._**

 ** _En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro. — Este ciento cuatro y la primera – le dije al conductor._**

 _Hermes y Apolo se sonrieron ya planeando hacerle una broma…_

 _-Ustedes saben que yo aún no vivo allí… ¿Verdad?... (Dijo en tono obvio) Es más aún ni he nacido._

 _Los hermanos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de no haberse dado cuenta._

 _Todos los demás, incluso los dioses se rieron de ellos._

 ** _Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan._**

 _-Hermosa… (Dijo Nico)_

 _-Maravillosa… (Habla Thalía)_

 _-Comprensiva… (Agrego Annabeth)_

 _-Era la mejor cocinera… (Dijo Sophia)_

 _-Era la mejor cuenta cuentos… (Suspiro Luke. T)_

 _-Una de las mejores madres del mundo… (Soltó Persi en un susurro, luego miro a Hera) y a mí me tocaron ambas._

 ** _Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo, lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte._**

 _-Sabes que eso se aplicaría a ti también… ¿Verdad? (Cuestiono Annabeth sonriendo)_

 _-¿Por qué? (Dijo Persi confundida)_

 _Annabeth puso los ojos… -Olvídalo._

 ** _Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años._**

 _Poseidón miro mal a su hermano, este no le dio importancia._

 ** _Y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma._**

 _-¿Qué? Eso no es posible, yo me voy a encargar de que ella obtenga su título._

 _-Ella si lo consiguió… aunque le llevo más tiempo… se inscribió en clases por internet. (Dijo orgullosa de su madre Persi)_

 ** _Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá. No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, él tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió._**

 ** _Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar._**

 _-Mmm me pregunto… ¿quién de nosotros pudo haberse perdido en el mar? (Murmuro Hades a Persi, pero lo suficientemente alto para el dios del mar oír)_

 _Poseidón comenzó a silbar mirando sus pies… Persi rio de las ocurrencias de su tío._

 ** _Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era una chica tranquila._**

 ** _Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera. Cuando era pequeña, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe"._**

 _Todos rieron._

 ** _Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio._**

 _-Ew que asco… (Se horrorizo Afrodita)_

 _-Tú madre te ama… (Le susurro Artemis a Persi, esta asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería)_

 ** _Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos... bien, cuando llegue a casa es un buen ejemplo._**

 ** _Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra._**

 ** _A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:_**

 ** _-Así que estás en casa_**

 ** _-¿Dónde está mamá?_**

 ** _-Trabajando – dijo - ¿Tienes dinero?_**

 _-¿Dinero? (Se escandalizo Thalía) el maldito ¿Te pide dinero?_

 _-Cálmate Thals… (Advirtió Persi, no queriéndose imaginar la reacción que tendrán cuando se enteren de todo lo demás)_

 _Thalía respiro hondo y conto hasta diez._

 ** _Era todo. Ningún: Bienvenida a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?_**

 ** _Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así._**

 _-Debes estar bromeando… (Hablo asqueada la diosa del amor) ese hombre jamás se verá guapo… de eso me encargo yo… (Afirmo, con una mirada afilada)_

 ** _Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega – Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de familia". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía._**

 _-¿Que? (Grito furiosa Annabeth)_

 _-¿Él te golpeaba?… (Cuestión Thalía) ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?_

 _-No quería que sintieran pena por mi… además ya paso… (Susurro Persi con lágrimas en los ojos)_

 _Hera se levantó y corrió a abrazarla, al igual que sus hijos. Ahora entendían porque jamás hablaba de su primer padrastro, era un imbécil._

 _Cuando pudo calmarse Annabeth continuo, pero fue y se sentó sobre las piernas de Persi, está la abrazo por la cintura y le daba besos en el cuello._

 ** _—_** ** _No tengo – le dije_**

 ** _Levanto una de sus grasientas cejas._**

 ** _Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo._**

 ** _-Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses – dijo – Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio._**

 _-Pero si el bruto sabe matemáticas… (Ironizo Artemis)_

 ** _-Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?_**

 ** _Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía – Vamos Gabe – dijo – la chica acaba de llegar._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Estoy en lo correcto? – repitió Gabe, Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía._**

 ** _—_** ** _Está bien – dije. Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa – espero que pierdas._**

 _-Y lo hará… créeme… (Murmuro Dionisio que fingía leer una revista)_

 _-¿Está escuchando señor D? (Pregunto Leo divertido)_

 _-Claro que no Leandro… (Espeto el dios del vino)_

 _-Claro Dionisio… pero yo que tú pondría correctamente esa revista… si quiero fingir que la leo… (Se burló Hermes)_

 _Dionisio bufo pero de igual manera acomodo la revista._

 ** _—_** ** _¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito! – gritó tras de mí – ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!_**

 _-Tiene dislexia… IDIOTA! (Gritaron Nico y Thalía)_

 ** _Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era._**

 ** _Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe. Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia. Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama._**

 ** _Hogar dulce hogar._**

 _-Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo… (Suspiro Leo)_

 _Persi sonrió._

 ** _El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca de la señora Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre. Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover – como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien – algo – estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras._**

 _-¿Qué no sea otro monstruo? ¿Qué no sea otro monstruo? (Cantaban/Rogaban Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Perseo)_

 ** _Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá._**

 _-¿Qué? (Cuestiono Nico)_

 _-¿Confundiste a Sally… con un monstruo? (Pregunto Thalía incrédula)_

 _-Solo tú… (Susurro Annabeth en su oído)_

 _Persi se sonrojo._

 ** _\- ¿Persi? Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron._**

 _-Awa nena de mamá… (Se burló Heracles)_

 _-Y a mucha honra… (Respondió Persi, sin mirarlo)_

 ** _Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe._**

 _Todas las mujeres suspiraron._

 ** _—_** ** _Oh Persi – me abrazó fuerte – No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad._**

 ** _Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on America", olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa._**

 ** _Nos sentamos juntas en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle._**

 ** _¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeña niña estaba haciendo bien las cosas?_**

 ** _Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, es que estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla._**

 _"_ _Es tan hermosa" Artemis pensó._

 ** _Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?_**

 ** _Rechiné los dientes._**

 ** _Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe._**

 _-¿O con un dios? (Acoto Afrodita)_

 _-¿O con un profesor de inglés? (Dijo Persi divertida)_

 ** _Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimida por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba._**

 ** _Lo pinte tan bien, que casi me convencí. Me había sentido mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Pero ahora pensándolo bien incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala. Hasta ese viaje al museo..._**

 **** ** _-¿Qué? – me preguntó mamá._**

 ** _Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos._**

 ** _\- ¿Algo te asusta?_**

 ** _-No mamá. (Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca de la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido)_**

 _-Ella ve a través de la niebla... lo entendería… (Dijo Thalía)_

 _-En ese momento no lo sabía Thalía… (Persi dijo exasperada)_

 ** _Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó._**

 ** _-Tengo una sorpresa para ti - me dijo - Iremos a la playa._**

 ** _Abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Montauk?_**

 ** _-Tres noches, misma cabaña._**

 ** _-¿Cuando?_**

 ** _Ella sonrió – Tan pronto como me cambie._**

 ** _No podía creerlo._**

 ** _Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero._**

 _-Claro pero para a cerveza si ahí ¿no? (Dijo Hera con sarcasmo)_

 ** _Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?_**

 _Persi gruño… junto con sus hijos…_

 ** _Quería golpearlo, pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe sólo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí._**

 ** _-Estaba por ir, cariño - le dijo a Gabe - sólo estábamos hablando del viaje._**

 ** _Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. – ¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?_**

 ** _-Lo sabía - refunfuñé - no nos dejara ir._**

 _-Claro que lo hará. (Espeto Poseidón)_

 ** _-Claro que lo hará - dijo mamá firmemente._**

 _El dios del mar se sonrojo._

 ** _-Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además – agregó - Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras._**

 ** _Gabe se suavizó un poco. – Este dinero para el viaje... saldrá delo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?_**

 ** _-Si cariño – le contesto mamá._**

 _-¿Cómo? Esto es un ultraje… ¿Qué se cree ese hombre? El dinero para la ropa no se toca… (Grito la diosa del Amor)_

 ** _-Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar._**

 ** _—_** ** _Tendremos cuidado._**

 ** _Gabe rascó su barba partida. – Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si la chica se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker._**

 _-Ella lo pago imbécil… (Espeto Teseo)_

 ** _"_** ** _Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil" – pensé – "y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana"_**

 _-Si hazlo! (Animo Ares… Franck lo miraba como si estuviera loco)_

 **** ** _Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo._**

 ** _¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?_**

 ** _-Lo siento – dije_**

 _-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el sarcasmo? (Pregunto con fingida preocupación)_

 _Annabeth continúo…_

 ** _-De veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo._**

 _-Haaaa ahí esta… sabía que no me podías fallar Persi… (Le dijo Leo sonriendo)_

 _-Lo que sea por ti Leo… (Le contesto la azabache)_

 ** _Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras._**

 _-Si no lo encuentra es un idiota… (Exclamo Jasón)_

 ** _—_** ** _Si, como sea – declaro Y volvió a su juego._**

 _-¿Te sorprende? (Ironizo Piper)_

 _Jasón negó con la cabeza._

 ** _—_** ** _Gracias Persi – me dijo mamá – cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de... lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien?_**

 ** _Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada – el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús – como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire. Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocada._**

 ** _Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe._**

 ** _Una hora después estábamos listas para irnos. Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto. Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá._**

 _-¿No te ayudo? (Cuestiono Deméter)_

 _-¿Enserio te sorprende? (Contraataco Hera)_

 _-Es un idiota… (Bufo Orión)_

 _-Un perezoso… (Hablo con desprecio Perseo)_

 _-No merece ni el aire que respira… (Se quejó Teseo)_

 ** _Y más importante aún, su Camaro 78, por el fin de semana._**

 ** _-Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito – me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta – ni un pequeño rasguño._**

 _-Como si fuera a conducir… solo tiene 12 años… (Murmuraron Annabeth y Artemis… aunque ninguna escucho a la otra… pero Persi si las oyó, está sonrió)_

 ** _Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años._**

 _Ambas se sonrojaron, Persi rio más._

 ** _Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme._**

 _-Señor Poseidón… ¿Usted es el patrón de las gaviotas?_

 _-Si ¿por qué? (Cuestiono sin entender)_

 _-No por nada… (Murmuro divertido)_

 _Persi rio por la ocurrencia._

 ** _Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera, como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón. Tal vez fue sólo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo._**

 _-¿Cómo hiciste eso? (Cuestiono Hazel)_

 _-No tengo ni la menor idea… (Contesto la ojiverde)_

 ** _Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo, le pedí que pisara el acelerador._**

 _-Siempre había querido decir eso (Murmuro Persi en el oído de Annabeth, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, Anna se estremeció)_

 _-Persiiii (Gimió la rubia)_

 _La semidiosa del mar rio._

 ** _Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él._**

 _-Seguro lo amabas… (Le dijo Nico)_

 _Persi señalo el libro._

 ** _Amaba el lugar._**

 _Los primos se sonrieron._

 ** _Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aún más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre._**

 _Poseidón sonrió… esa era su playa favorita… iba a ahí muy seguido últimamente._

 ** _Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar._**

 ** _Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo._**

 _-¿Qué con el azul? (Cuestiono Atenea)_

 _Persi señalo el libro._

 **** ** _Creo que debí explicar la comida azul._**

 _Atenea asintió._

 ** _Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba batidos de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto – junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano – probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo._**

 _-¿Solo un lado? (Cuestiono Annabeth)_

 _-Si chica sabia eso dice… ¿o no? (Dijo Percy en tono obvio)_

 _Annabeth rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada más._

 ** _Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces._**

 _-Quiero leer esos libros Persi… (Afirmo Atenea)_

 _Persi asintió._

 ** _Me ponía nerviosa por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk – mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas._**

 ** _-Él era simpático Persi – decía – Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes también. (Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces) - Desearía que pudiera verte, Persi. Estaría muy orgulloso._**

 _"_ _Y lo estoy" pensó Poseidón._

 ** _Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Una chica con dislexia e hiperactiva, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué edad tenía? – Pregunte – quiero decir... ¿Cuándo se fue?_**

 ** _Miro las llamas._**

 ** _-Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Persi. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña._**

 ** _-Pero... me conoció de bebé_**

 ** _-No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca supo que eras una niña. Nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras._**

 ** _Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo que parecía recordar... algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto..._**

 _"_ _Puede ser que lo haya hecho sin que su madre supiera" Pensó el dios del mar._

 ** _Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapadas con el Oloroso Gabe._**

 _Poseidón puso mala cara. Persi le vocalizo un "Lo siento"_

 ** _-¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo? – Le pregunté - ¿A otra aburrida escuela?_**

 ** _Quitó un malvavisco del fuego. —No lo sé, cariño – Su voz sonaba dura – Creo... creo que tendré que hacer algo._**

 ** _-¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?_**

 _-Persi… ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así a Sally? (Espto furiosa Thalía)_

 _-Lo se… Lo siento… (Susurro apenada Persi)_

 ** _Me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho._**

 ** _Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza._**

 ** _\- Oh Persi no. Yo, yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos._**

 ** _Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho – que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy._**

 ** _-Porque no soy normal – dije_**

 _-Normal es aburrido… (Leo grito alegremente)_

 ** _-Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Persi. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo._**

 ** _\- ¿A salvo de qué?_**

 ** _Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron._**

 ** _Todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar. Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza._**

 _Todos miraron a Poseidón… este encontró sus sandalias muy entretenidas._

 ** _Antes de eso – un recuerdo aún más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente. Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niña._**

 _-Hércules hizo lo mismo ¿no?… pero claro tú tenías súper fuerza ¿no?… (Se burló Perseo)_

 _Este se puso rojo de furia…_

 ** _En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzada a cambiarme. Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Doods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesora de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso._**

 ** _-He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido – me dijo – Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero sólo había una opinión Persi, el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo... sólo no podía hacerlo._**

 ** _-¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?_**

 ** _-No a una escuela – dijo suavemente – a un campamento de verano._**

 _-Campamento mestizo! (Gritaron Leo y Thalía)_

 ** _Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre? quien no se había quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer ¿había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?_**

 ** _-Lo siento, Persi. (Dijo, mirándome a los ojos) Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós, tal vez para siempre._**

 **** ** _-¿Para siempre? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano..._**

 ** _Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar._**

 ** _Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido._**

 _-¿Ahora qué? (Pregunto Piper a nadie en particular)_

 ** _Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco y un águila dorada, estaban tratando de matarse en la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte. Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo, y grité ¡No!_**

 _-GANE! (Grito Zeus)_

 _-El sueño aun no terminaba… No puedes decir que ganabas… (Espeto el dios del mar)_

 ** _Desperté sobresaltada._**

 ** _Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería._**

 ** _Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó._**

 ** _Se levantó, con los ojos bien abiertos._**

 ** _–_** ** _Huracán. (Dijo)_**

 ** _Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado._**

 _-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo tío P? (Cuestiono Apolo divertido)_

 _La sala rio con las payadas del dios del sol._

 ** _Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada, alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña._**

 ** _Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta. Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era... no era Grover exactamente._**

 _-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Entonces quién era? (Cuestiono Hazel)_

 ** _—_** ** _Toda la noche buscando – murmuró - ¿Qué estabas pensando?_**

 ** _Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover, sino por lo que había dicho._**

 ** _—_** ** _Persi. (Dijo cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia) ¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?_**

 ** _Estaba helada, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo._**

 ** _-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi! – Gritó – está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?_**

 ** _Estaba demasiado conmocionada para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y que lo entendí perfectamente. Estaba demasiado sorprendida preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche._**

 ** _Porque Grover no tenía puestos sus pantalones y donde sus piernas deberían... donde sus piernas deberían..._**

 _-¿Qué había? Dinos ya por favor… (Exclamo Leo frustrado)_

 ** _Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes._**

 ** _–_** ** _Persi… ¡Habla ahora!_**

 ** _Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dodds, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos. Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo - Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!_**

 ** _Grover corrió al Camaro, bueno no corría exactamente, él estaba, estaba trotando, sacudiendo sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar. Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había._**

 _-¿Qué? Por los dioses… ¿Qué había? (Exclamo Leo exasperado)_

 ** _Había pezuñas._**

 _-Ha… era eso… (Dijo despreocupadamente y se acomodó en su_

 _asiento)_

 _-¿Quién quiere leer? (Pregunto la rubia)_

 _-Yo quiero (Pidió Hera)_ _ **Mi madre me enseña peleas de toros.**_

 _-¿La abuela Sally sabe torear? (Cuestiono Luke. T a su madre)_

 _-Nop (Respondió esta simplemente)_

 _Luke. T solo apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiro… su madre era extraña._


	5. Chapter 5

**_MI MADRE ME ENSEÑA PELEA DE TOROS_**

 _-Yo quiero (Pidió Hera)_ _ **Mi madre me enseña peleas de toros.**_

 _-¿La abuela Sally sabe torear? (Cuestiono Luke. T a su madre)_

 _-Nop (Respondió esta simplemente)_

 _Luke. T solo apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiro… su madre era extraña._

 ** _Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador._**

 _-Si amo la velocidad… (Ares grito emocionado, Franck negó avergonzado por su padre)_

 ** _Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loca, o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche._**

 _-¿Enserio? (Murmuro Annabeth)_

 _Persi se encogió de hombros._

 ** _Pero, nop, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico, como lanolina, de lana, el olor de un animal húmedo de corral._**

 _Grover se sonrojo, Enebro lo beso y susurro… "a mí me encanta tú olor"_

 _Afrodita chillo._

 ** _Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue,_**

 ** _-Así que, tú y mi mamá. . . ¿Se conocen?_**

 _-Persi eres única… (Murmuro Thalía)_

 _La azabache sonrió._

 ** _Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros._**

 ** _-No exactamente (dijo) Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando._**

 _-Cabra Acosadora! (Gritaron Leo, Jasón, Franck, Luke, Hermes y Apolo)_

 ** _-¿Mirándome?_**

 ** _-Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo (Añadió rápidamente) Yo soy tu amigo._**

 ** _-Um... ¿qué eres, exactamente?_**

 ** _-Eso no importa ahora._**

 ** _\- ¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro._**

 ** _Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!" Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación._**

 ** _-¡Cabra! (gritó)_**

 ** _-¿Qué?_**

 ** _-Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo._**

 ** _-Tú dijiste que no importa._**

 _-Tiene razón dijiste que no importaba. (Afirmo Apolo)_

 ** _-¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían por tal insulto!_**

 ** _-Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a... los mitos del Sr. Brunner?_**

 ** _-¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Persi? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?_**

 ** _-Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds!_**

 _-¿Podrías olvidarte de eso? (Le pidió Artemis suspirando)_

 _-Eso me torturo… creía que estaba volviéndome loca… (Exclamo Persi)_

 **** ** _-Por supuesto._**

 ** _-Entonces ¿por qué?_**

 ** _-Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías (dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio) Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no lo hiciste. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres._**

 ** _-Quién so… espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino. "_**

 ** _-Persi (dijo mi madre) hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo._**

 ** _-¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?_**

 ** _-Oh, nadie más (dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro) Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre._**

 ** _-¡Grover!_**

 ** _-Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?_**

 ** _Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación._**

 _Toda la sala, salvo los dioses la miraron…_

 _-Ahora si… ¿bien? (Dijo con un mojin adorable y cruzando sus brazos)_

 ** _Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño. Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas._**

 _-CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO! (Exclamaron los semi-dioses)_

 ** _-¿A dónde vamos? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Al campamento de verano del que te hablé. (La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo) El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte._**

 ** _-¿El lugar que no querías que fuera?_**

 _-Persi ahí otros momentos para aclarar las cosas. (Reprendió Hera)_

 ** _-Por favor, querida (mi madre rogó) Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro._**

 ** _-Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo._**

 ** _-Esas no eran ancianas (dijo Grover) Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir._**

 ** _-Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'_**

 ** _-No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'_**

 ** _-Querías decir 'tú.' Como en mí._**

 ** _-Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú._**

 _-¿Alguien entendió? (Cuestiono Luke rascándose la cabeza)_

 _Afrodita, Piper, Annabeth y Atenea levantaron la mano…_

 _Fue la diosa del amor quien aclaro. –Es la típica charla entre amantes y Nea siempre sabe todo._

 _Todos los demás asintieron aceptando la explicación._

 **** ** _-¡Chicos! (dijo mi madre)_**

 ** _Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla, una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta._**

 ** _-¿Qué fue eso? (pregunté)_**

 ** _-Ya casi estamos allí (dijo mi madre, hacienda caso omiso a mi pregunta) otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._**

 ** _Yo no sabía dónde estábamos yendo, pero me encontré hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos... Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad, el tipo de campo vacío que hallas en una salida en la punta de Long Island._**

 ** _Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado a la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. Había tenido la intención de matarme._**

 _-No como crees… solo quería jugar a las muñecas contigo. (Murmuro Heracles con sarcasmo)_

 _Perseo que fue el único que lo oyó, lo fulmino con la mirada, Hércules solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo._

 ** _Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en mis brazos. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpe fuerte en mi mandíbula._**

 **** ** _¡Boom!_**

 **** ** _Nuestro coche explotó._**

 _-¿CÓMO? (Poseidón se puso de pie angustiado)_

 _-Tranquilo Pa… digo Poseidón… no pasó nada estoy bien… (Lo tranquilizo)_

 ** _Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastada, frita, y lavada con manguera todo al mismo tiempo. Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije -Ow._**

 ** _-¡Persi! (mi mamá gritó)_**

 ** _-Estoy bien... (Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento, yo no estaba muerta)_**

 ** _El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro._**

 ** _Relámpago._**

 ** _Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera._**

 ** _A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande ¡Grover! estaba desmayado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, "¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras!"_**

 ** _Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza._**

 ** _-Persi (dijo mi madre) Tenemos que... (Su voz se quebró)_**

 ** _Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de futbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos._**

 _Teseo quien había estado bien atento a la descripción… palideció. –No (Murmuro en pánico) No puede ser él… solo tiene 12 años y ninguna experiencia (Grito) ¿En qué estaban pensando? (Recrimino con veneno en su voz)_

 _-Teseo (Persi llamo, él la miro) Estoy bien… sigamos y veamos como lo derrote… (Exclamo feliz, como una niña)_

 ** _Tragué saliva._**

 ** _-¿Quién es?_**

 ** _-Persi (dijo mi madre, en serio) Sal del coche._**

 ** _Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también. Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos._**

 ** _-¡Sal por el otro lado! (urgió mi madre) Persi, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?_**

 ** _-¿Qué?_**

 ** _Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana._**

 ** _-Ese es el límite de la propiedad, del campamento del que te hablé. (Insistió mi madre) Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta._**

 _-No va a dejarla… (Murmuro Thalía)_

 ** _-Mamá, tú también vienes. (Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano) ¡Venga, mamá! (grité) Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…_**

 _-¡Ven! lo dicho… Leal a un fallo… (Exclamo la ojiazul)_

 _-Eso podría matarte algún día… (Pensó Hera en voz alta)_

 _-Valdrá la pena si es por los que quiero… (Contesto simplemente la semi-diosa)_

 ** _-¡Comida! (Gimió Grover de nuevo)_**

 ** _El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…_**

 _-Minotauro! (Exclamaron los que aún no sabían)_

 ** _-No nos quiere a nosotros (dijo mi madre) Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad._**

 ** _-Pero…_**

 ** _-No tenemos tiempo, Persi. Vete, por favor. (Rogó)_**

 ** _Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro._**

 _-Mi más sentido pésame para ese Minotauro… (Hablo Nico con voz angustiada fingida)_

 ** _Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia._**

 ** _-Nos vamos juntas (Declare) ¡Vamos, mamá!_**

 ** _-Te he dicho que… (Intento protestar)_**

 ** _-¡Mamá! (Grite) No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover._**

 ** _No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado. Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura._**

 _-Gracias y lo siento por haber sido una carga… (Dijo Grover con lágrimas en los ojos)_

 _Persi se levantó tan bruscamente que Annabeth hubiese caído de bruces al suelo si no fuera por Artemis que la atrapo a tiempo, camino hasta Grover y lo tomo de la oreja._

 _-Ya no puedo tolerar que sigas auto culpándote por todo… (Le recrimino con voz enojada) No fue tú culpa lo de Thalía (Dijo señalándola) y por supuesto que no fue tú culpa que un rayo nos cayera en el coche y por ese mismo motivo te desmayaras, ¿Cómo eso iba a ser tú culpa? (Pregunto irónicamente)_

 _-Yo… (Intento hablar)_

 _-Eso no era una pregunta Grover… (Lo interrumpió) No. Fue. Tú. Culpa. (Repitió remarcando cada palabra) Ahora dilo conmigo… (Pidió)_

 _-No. -No._

 _-Fue. -Fue._

 _-Mi. -Mi._

 _-Culpa. -Culpa._

 _-Ya no quiero oír estupideces Grover. (Dijo la ojiverde volviendo a su trono)_

 _Grover asintió. Thalía, Nico y Annabeth sonreían._

 ** _Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man:_**

 _-¿Persi? (Cuestiono Leo) ¿Algo que compartir con la clase?_

 _-Gabe tenia esas revistas en su "estudio" (Respondió la Persi)_

 ** _Bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior._**

 _-¡Imagen mental! (Gritaron los varones con asco)_

 ** _Unos calzoncillos blancos, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros. El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico._**

 _-¿Sacapuntas eléctrico? (Cuestiono Artemis) ¿Eso es en lo que pensabas en un momento así? (Pidió la diosa de la caza, Persi se encogió de hombros)_

 _-TDH (Contesto como si lo explicara todo… y la verdad lo hacía)_

 ** _De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real._**

 ** _Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos._**

 ** _-Es…_**

 ** _-El hijo de Pasífae (dijo mi madre) Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte._**

 ** _-Pero es el Min…_**

 _-No digas su nombre (Advirtió Atenea) Los nombres tienen poder._

 ** _-No digas su nombre (me advirtió) Los nombres tienen poder._**

 _Persi le sonrió. Atenea se sonrojo._

 ** _El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás. El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas, en realidad, más que mirar, olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros._**

 ** _-¿Comida? (repitió Grover)_**

 ** _-Chist (susurré) Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?_**

 _-Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinara dónde están. (Dijo Atenea)_

 ** _-Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos._**

 _-Deja de hacer eso… (Exclamo Apolo con diversión) Yo soy el que adivina el futuro._

 _Artemis le disparo una flecha cerca de su virilidad._

 ** _Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Camaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó._**

 ** _«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe._**

 ** _¡Vaya!_**

 _Sophia, Luke. T, Zoe. S y Teseo. P gritaron. –¡Solo tú mamá!_

 _Los demás rieron._

 ** _-Persi (dijo mi madre) cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?_**

 ** _-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_**

 ** _-Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado._**

 _-Solo porque me amaba… (Susurro Persi con ternura)_

 ** _-¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…_**

 ** _Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones. Nos había olido. El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más._**

 _Persi miro a Grover como advirtiéndole de decir algo, este se sonrojo._

 ** _El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro._**

 ** _-¡Márchate, Persi! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho._**

 ** _No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida._**

 _-Ew… (Exclamo Afrodita)_

 ** _Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho. El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado._**

 _Poseidón, Teseo y Orión suspiraron aliviados._

 ** _El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba. Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia._**

 ** _Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos._**

 _-Eres tan positiva… (Dijo Annabeth con sarcasmo)_

 _Persi sonrió._

 ** _El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover._**

 ** _-¡Corre, Persi! (gritó) ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!_**

 ** _Pero me quedé allí, paralizada por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, igual la levantó del suelo._**

 ** _-¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!_**

 ** _Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:_**

 ** _-¡Huye!_**

 ** _Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido._**

 _-Sally/Abuela (Gritaron los semi-dioses y los hijos de Persi)_

 ** _-¡Noooo!_**

 ** _La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también._**

 ** _No iba a permitirlo._**

 ** _Me quité el impermeable rojo._**

 ** _-¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! (Grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo). ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!_**

 _-Vamos a tener que mejorar en los insultos Persi (Declaro Thalía)_

 _Persi rio._

 ** _-¡Brrrrr! (Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos)_**

 ** _Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió._**

 _-¿Y cuando no son estúpidas? (Cuestiono Annabeth)_

 _La azabache hizo un puchero. La rubia, rio y la beso castamente._

 ** _Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento._**

 ** _Pero no sucedió así._**

 _-No hay sorpresas… (Murmuro Hazel)_

 ** _El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. El tiempo se ralentizó. Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello._**

 _-¿Cómo? (Murmuro Leo)_

 ** _¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un microsegundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes. El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz._**

 _-Ew… (Gritó Afrodita)_

 _-Es en enserio madre… ¿Lo harás cada vez? (Cuestiono Piper exasperada)_

 ** _El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha:_**

 ** _Hacia delante._**

 _-Lo descubriste… (Dijo Atenea con aprobación)_

 ** _Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua._**

 ** _-¡Comida! (insistía Grover)_**

 _Los hombres rieron. Las mujeres rodaron los ojos._

 ** _El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje._**

 _A Persi le cayó una lágrima al recordar que en su tiempo su madre ya no estaba. La seco antes de que alguien la viera._

 ** _Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas._**

 _-Suerte con eso… (Bufo Hércules)_

 _Thalía y Nico se miraron cómplices y se sonrieron._

 ** _El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero ahora tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo._**

 _-¿Qué opinas de eso Tontules? (Exclamo Nico)_

 _Todos rieron, Ares tenía la mandíbula en el piso del shock. Heracles estaba morado de la furia._

 ** _El monstruo embistió una vez más._**

 ** _Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica._**

 ** _El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona y el viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds._**

 ** _La criatura había desaparecido._**

 ** _La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos._**

 _Todos suspiraron aliviados. Deseando que ya lleguen a el campamento._

 ** _Apestaba ha ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba mi ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja._**

 ** _Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada._**

 ** _Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa._**

 _-Awa ¿asique te parecí guapa? (Exclamo Annabeth con burla)_

 _-Claro que si chica sabía… al igual que me encanto tu hermoso cabello de princesa… (Contesto Persi en el mismo tono)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo. –Cállate._

 ** _Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:_**

 ** _-Es ella. Tiene que ser la elegida._**

 _-Claro que si Anni… ella es la elegida… (Dijo Thalía sugestivamente meneando las cejas)_

 _Annabeth volvió a sonrojarse. –Cállate. (Le espeto avergonzada)_

 _Persi rio y la beso. La rubia sonrió como tonta._

 ** _-Silencio, Annabeth (Repuso el hombre) la chica está consciente. Llévala dentro._**

 _-Termino el capítulo… (Exclamo Hera) ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo y luego continuamos?_

 _Todos asintieron efusivamente…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Momento de la comida_**

 _-Termino el capítulo… (Exclamo Hera) ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo y luego continuamos?_

 _Todos asintieron efusivamente…_

 _Se dirigieron al palacio de Hestia, ya que era el más adecuado, con ella siendo la diosa del hogar, además de la mejor cocinera._

 _Por voto unánime Hestia preparo pizza, de color azul, por supuesto. Al parecer la madre se encargó de inculcar este gusto en sus hijos, que con un mojin adorable convencieron a la diosa del hogar._

 _Annabeth miro a Persi con una ceja levantada al ver tal escena. Esta tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable._

 _-¿Algo que quieras decime? (Cuestiono la ojigris)_

 _-No puedes culparme… (Se defendió) tú también estabas ahí. (Se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)_

 _Annabeth sonrió al interpretar las palabras de Persi. – ¿Entonces son nuestros hijos? (Exclamo feliz)_

 _Una nota callo en las manos de Persi y esta se puso pálida. –Ellas van a matarme. (Murmuro)_

 _-Lee la nota y no te hagas una película… (Dijo la rubia exasperada)_

 ** _Persephone_**

 _Persi se estremeció al leer su nombre completo…_

 ** _Como ya hablaste de más, ahora puedes, si Annabeth promete no contarle a nadie, la verdad sobre sus hijos. SOLO ESO._**

 ** _Las parcas_**

 _Persi suspiro "No van a matarla". Miro a Annabeth que esperaba impaciente saber lo que le habían dicho._

 _-Primero debes prometer que lo que te diga, no saldrá de entre nosotras. Nadie más debe saber. (Dijo seria la azabache)_

 _-Lo prometo. (Contesto rápidamente)_

 _-Sophia y Luke son nuestros hijos (Dijo luego de mirar alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca)_

 _-¿Solo Sophia y Luke? (Cuestiono preocupada, ya que ellos eran los mayores, eso querría decir que no estaba con Persi ahora en su tiempo) ¿Quién es la madre de Zoe y Teseo? (Pregunto con celos)_

 _-Artemis (Susurro) Zoe y Teseo son mis hijos con Artemis. (Aclaro)_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Es una diosa virgen Persi… (Exclamo un poco demasiado fuerte, Persi miro alrededor, por suerte nadie las oyó) ¿Me dejaste por ella?_

 _-Baja la voz Annabeth… (Murmuro fríamente) ¿Y cómo estas tan segura que no fuiste tú quien me dejo? (Pidió seria)_

 _Annabeth palideció. – Porque te amo. (Afirmo sin dudas)_

 _Persi sonrió. –Yo también te amo. (Murmuro dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla) no te preocupes seguimos juntas, pero ciertos acontecimientos llevaron a que estemos en un matrimonio triple. (Informo) Artemis también es mi esposa y es la madre de Zoe y Teseo. (Hablo mirando a sus hijos, que estaban preparando la masa con Hestia)_

 _Annabeth suspiro. Estaban juntas, sonrió, tenía un futuro perfecto frente a ella, salvo por Artemis, pero si Persi la leal lo había aceptado, todo estaba bien._

 _-Nuestros hijos son hermosos. (Murmuro la rubia) se parecen a ti. (Dijo mirando a su futura esposa, sonriendo)_

 _-Sophia tiene tú hermoso pelo… y Luke tus ojos impresionantes. (Hablo Persi) Somos muy felices chica sabia. (Comento mirándola nuevamente)_

 _Sonriendo la hija de Atenea respondió. – Siempre supe que un futuro contigo, me haría la mujer más afortunada del mundo. (Se encogió de hombros) Tú solo me lo confirmaste._

 _-BUENO A COMER! (Gritó Luke. T)_

 _Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a las mesas que habían conjurado los dioses, una por cada dios como en el campamento. A Persi la sentaron con los dioses "porque no sabían su filiación aun" junto con sus hijos, estos se sentaron frente a ella. Tenía a Artemis del lado derecho y Afrodita del izquierdo, está última tratando de coquetearle, cosa que por una extraña razón molesto a la diosa ojos de plata. Esto divirtió a dos niños que miraban todas sus reacciones._

 _-Persi (Comenzó con voz seductora la diosa del amor) si para esta noche aún no sabemos quién es tú padre piadoso, puedes "dormir" (Recalco la palabra "dormir" con una sonrisa sensual) conmigo en mi palacio, tengo una cama bastante grande para las 2._

 _-Um gracias… (Murmuro la ojiverde sonrojada, Artemis aplasto el vaso que tenía en la mano al ver la escena) Pero Hestia ya nos ofreció hospedaje y aceptamos… ¿verdad niños? (Cuestiono mirando a la diosa de la caza, recordando lo celosa que es)_

 _Sus hijos asintieron, también mirando a la diosa, por un momento Zoe esperaba ver a su madre levantarse y usar a la diosa del amor como diana para sus flechas por coquetear con su esposa, pero luego recordó donde estaban en su tiempo._

 _Artemis sin darse cuenta se relajó al oírlo._

 ** _En la mesa de Atenea…_**

 _Annabeth miraba a sus hijos y futura esposa sonriendo, cuando vio a Afrodita coqueteándole llevo instintivamente la mano a su daga, queriendo clavarla entre los ojos de aquella diosa. Pero luego vio como Persi la puso en su lugar y se relajó._

 _Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que por eso no noto a cierto hijo de Hermes acercarse a ella por la espalda._

 _-Anni! (Exclamo tomándola por los hombros, esta salto un poco por el susto) ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? (Cuestiono ya sentándose)_

 _-Ya lo hiciste ¿no? (Dijo poniendo los ojos) ¿Qué quieres Lucas?_

 _-¿Así tratas a un amigo? (Cuestiono tomándose el pecho haciéndose el ofendido)_

 _-¿Qué quieres Lucas? (Volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta)_

 _-Quería invitarte a dar una vuelta (Hablo muy cerca de su oído) y no se… ir a un lugar donde podamos estar solos… donde pueda demostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo. (Dijo seductoramente, a pesar de sí misma Annabeth se sonrojo) Veo que no te desagrada la idea. (Declaro satisfecho)_

 _Luke puso su mano en su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla sobre sus shorts, la hija de la sabiduría se estremeció, pero no quito su mano, ni se apartó._

 _-Vamos Anni sabes que quieres... (Insistió el semi-dios de Hermes)_

 _-Lu… Luke… (Medio tartamudeo, medio gimió Annabeth)_

 ** _Mesa de los dioses…_**

 _-Huy… (Exclamo Afrodita) alguien se está divirtiendo en esta sala… (Luego comenzó a escanear la sala, buscando sus amantes) ha ahí están… (Señalo a Annabeth y Luke)_

 _Persi, Luke. T, Sophia, Zoe. S, Teseo. P y Artemis miraron donde ella señalaba, valla sorpresa se llevaron los gemelos al ver a su madre en esa situación. Persi se reunió con le mirada de la ojigris y luego bajo la cabeza negando decepcionada, Annabeth ojos se abrieron como platos, al darse cuenta lo que estaba permitiendo a Lucas hacerle, le dio un golpe a la mano del macho para quitarla de su cuerpo._

 _La diosa de la luna miro a la hija de Atenea con desprecio, luego puso su mano sobre la Persi, esta levanto la mirada y le sonrió._

 _-Vamos… (Animo la ojiplata) Volvamos a la sala del trono para el siguiente capítulo._

 _La azabache asintió levantándose, aun sin soltar la mano de la diosa soltera, sus hijos la siguieron, los gemelos ni siquiera miraron a su madre y siguieron a os demás que también se estaban yendo._

 _La rubia se estaba levantando para seguir a Persi, pero Lucas se lo impidió tomando su brazo, se volvió bruscamente y lo fulmino con la mirada. -¿Qué Hades crees que etas haciendo? (Exploto en él)_

 _Lucas pareció confundido un momento pero luego su expresión se endureció. –Lo que ambos queríamos (Espeto) no me vengas ahora con que no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo Annabeth. (Declaro el ojiazul)_

 _-Estoy con Persi… Lucas… entiéndelo y acéptalo. (Contesto frustrada)_

 _-Pues hace un momento parecía no importarte. (Refuto)_

 _Annabeth entrecerró los ojos. –Ese fue un error que no pienso volver a cometer, Castellán. (Afirmo sin dudas)_

 _-Eso ya lo veremos, Chase (Respondió desafiante, para luego irse)_

 _Tomando una respiración profunda comenzó el camino de regreso a la sala del trono. Al llegar ya todos estaban sentados en mejores asientos que al parecer los dioses convocaron. Busco la mirada de Persi pero esta no la correspondió, luego la de sus hijos y se arrepintió inmediatamente, estos la miraban con decepción. Annabeth suspiro y se sentó en el único lugar libre que era junto Thalía, esta ni la volteo a ver y continúo su charla con Nico._

 _-Bien yo creo que este capítulo lo debe leer Dionisio. (Propuso Quirón)_

 _El dios del vino lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sin embargo tomo el libro ofrecido por Hestia._

 _-El título es_ _ **Juego al pinacle con un caballo…**_ _(Leyó, luego miro a Persi) ¿Serán todos los títulos así de extraños Pita?_

 _Persi se encogió de hombros…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Juego al pinacle con un caballo_**

 _-Bien yo creo que este capítulo lo debe leer Dionisio. (Propuso Quirón)_

 _El dios del vino lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sin embargo tomo el libro ofrecido por Hestia._

 _-El título es_ _ **Juego al pinacle con un caballo…**_ _(Leyó, luego miro a Persi) ¿Serán todos los títulos así de extraños Pita?_

 _Persi se encogió de hombros…_

 ** _Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida._**

 _Grover bufo divertido y Quirón negó con la cabeza una sonrisa en sus labios._

 ** _Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme dormida. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio._**

 _Thalía volteo a verla, pero no dijo nada._

 ** _Sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla._**

 ** _-¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? (Me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos)_**

 ** _-¿Qué? (Mascullé)_**

 _-Respuesta universal de mamá… (Gritaron los hijos de Persi)_

 ** _Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera._**

 ** _-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!_**

 ** _-Lo siento (Murmuré) no sé…_**

 ** _Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin._**

 _Nadie en la sala pudo evitar reírse, imaginando la escena. Persi ni miro a Annabeth._

 ** _La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido._**

 _La rubia iba a hablar pero se contuvo._

 ** _Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules, por lo menos una docena de ellos, en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos._**

 ** _Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentada en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes._**

 _-Hug es horrible cuando pasa eso… (Exclamo Leo)_

 _Todos los semi-dioses asintieron._

 ** _En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos._**

 ** _-Cuidado (Dijo una voz familiar)_**

 ** _Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana._**

 _-No lo hizo… (Murmuro Quirón) por lo menos no los 2 días que estuviste desmayada._

 ** _Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra._**

 _-Persiiii (Gimió Grover)_

 _-Lo siento G-Man (Dijo la azabache divertida)_

 ** _Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…_**

 _Todos los semi-dioses y algunos dioses… (Artemis, Hera y Hestia) suspiraron._

 ** _-Me has salvado la vida (dijo Grover) Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo._**

 ** _Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia._**

 ** _Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla._**

 ** _-El Minotauro… (Dije, recordando)_**

 ** _-No pronuncies su nombre, Persi…_**

 ** _-Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro._**

 ** _Grover se removió incómodo._**

 ** _-Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?_**

 ** _-Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?_**

 ** _Bajó la cabeza._**

 ** _Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día._**

 _-¿Qué significa eso? (Le espeto Thalía)_

 _Persi solo señalo el libro…_

 ** _Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío._**

 ** _Nada debería resultarme bonito._**

 _-Um lo siento cabeza de pescado. (Murmuro avergonzada)_

 _-Te quiero cara de piña… (Le contesto Persi sonriendo)_

 _La ojiazul le regreso la sonrisa._

 ** _-Lo siento (Sollozó Grover) Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro protector del mundo._**

 ** _Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo, que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña._**

 ** _-¡Oh, Estige! (Rezongó)_**

 ** _Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado._**

 ** _Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza._**

 _-Ni se les ocurra… (Bramo Artemis a Hermes y Apolo)_

 _-Pero sis tenemos que comprobar la hipótesis… (Dijo el dios del sol, como si fuera obvio)_

 _-Que no… (Espeto) Manténgase alejados del sátiro._

 _Los dioses inmaduros asintieron decepcionados._

 ** _Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de Minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Estaba sola. Me había quedado completamente huérfana. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso?_**

 _-Por supuesto que no… (Grito Hera) antes que eso suceda yo te adopto como mía, si tu padre tiene demasiado miedo de reclamarte. (Espeto sin más, Persi le sonrió)_

 _-Tú no vas a adoptar a nadie Hera… (Ordeno Zeus)_

 _-Claro que lo hare… tú no me lo puedes prohibir… (Lo desafío con la mirada… el rey de los dioses retrocedió)_

 ** _No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército._**

 ** _Haría algo, cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera, parecía estar esperando un castigo._**

 ** _-No ha sido culpa tuya (le dije)_**

 _-Y no lo fue… (Recalco Persi mirando a Grover, este asintió)_

 ** _-Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte._**

 ** _-¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?_**

 ** _-No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era._**

 ** _-Pero ¿por qué…? (De repente me sentí mareada, la vista se me nubló)_**

 ** _-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma._**

 ** _Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose._**

 _Luke. T y Sophia se saborearon… Zoe. S miro a Hestia. – Abuela Hestia ¿nos podría dar galletas?_

 _Hestia sonrió a como la llamo la niña. –Por supuesto cariño… (Rápidamente convoca una fuente llena)_

 _Los cuatro niños se sentaron a los pies del trono de su madre, compartieron las delicias con ella y Artemis. Todos veían enternecidos la escena, todos menos cierta semi-diosa hija de Atenea, que los miraba con celos, se juró hablar con Persi ni bien el capítulo termine._

 ** _Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeña, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien._**

 ** _Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido._**

 ** _-¿Estaba bueno? (Preguntó Grover)_**

 ** _Asentí._**

 ** _-¿A qué sabía? (Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable)_**

 _-Si… ¿Y tú cuando no? (Cuestiono Nico a la ojiverde)_

 _Persi se encogió. –No se… pero no sentí pena cuando me comí todas las galletas que eran para ti ayer, en mi tiempo. (Dijo sonriendo)_

 _Nico se puso rojo de furia y se levantó desenvainando su espada de hierro estigia…_

 _-Pagaras (Gritó)_

 _En ese momento hubo un flash y más semi dioses aparecieron._

 _-¿Qué hacemos en el olimpo? (Cuestiono una castaña)_

 _-No lo sé… (Murmuro un muchacho de ojos celestes)_

 _-Preséntense… (Ordeno Zeus)_

 _-Pero si ustedes ya nos conocen, estuvimos ayer aquí… (Contesto un chico que parece el gemelo de Apolo)_

 _-Estamos en el pasado Will ahora preséntense, por filiación y edad. (Mando Persi)_

 _Will en un principio no la reconoció, pero luego asintió rápidamente._

 _-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, jefe de cabaña, tengo 15 años (Informo un chico de cabellos dorados, piel bronceada y ojos azules)_

 _-Claris De La Rue, Hija de Ares, jefa de cabaña, asesina del drakon. Tengo 15 años. (Hablo fuertemente la chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes, tengo 15 años (pelo castaño claro, ojos celestes, piel bronceada y cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Travis… (Comenzó un rubio de ojos azules)_

 _-Y Connor… (Un chico idéntico al otro pero un poco más bajo)_

 _-Stolls (Terminaron juntos) hijos de Hermes, jefes de cabaña. Tenemos 15 años. (Informaron)_

 _-Yo soy el jefe de cabaña… (Reclamo Luke)_

 _Travis y Connor lo fulminaron con la mirada. –Eras… (Sentenciaron y volvieron su mirada al frente)_

 _-Katie Garden, hija de Deméter, jefa de cabaña. Tengo 15 años. (Pelo castaño rojizo, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético)_

 _-Drew Tanaka, hija de Afrodita, jefa de cabaña, tengo 15 años (una chica asiática, ojos negros, piel bronceada, cabello castaño)_

 _-¿No eres tú la jefa de cabaña? (Cuestiono Afrodita a Piper)_

 _Esta asintió. –Lo soy… pero Drew viene de un poco antes de que yo llegue al campamento. (Informo)_

 _La diosa del amor asintió._

 _-Continúa con la lectura Dionisio. (Bramo Zeus)_

 _Este rodo los ojos, pero comenzó a leer._

 ** _-Perdona (Le contesté) Debí dejar que lo probaras._**

 _-NO! (Gritaron todos, menos los recién llegados)_

 ** _-¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad._**

 ** _-Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa._**

 ** _Suspiró._**

 ** _-¿Y cómo te sientes?_**

 ** _-Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia._**

 _-Esperen… (Grito Will) Papá muéstranos lo que ya leyeron._

 _Apolo asintió y chasqueo los dedos. Los rodeo un aura dorada._

 _-Ahora si… (Dijo Will) continúe señor D._

 ** _-Eso está muy bien (Dijo) Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa._**

 _-No te parece que estas exagerando (Pidió Katie)_

 _Grover se encogió de hombros._

 ** _-Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote._**

 ** _La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande. Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla._**

 _Artemis la miro mal… esta levanta las manos en señal de rendición y señalo el libro._

 ** _Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente._**

 _Artemis asintió suspirando._

 ** _Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo._**

 ** _Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque en ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua._**

 _-Tal vez porque eso eran. (Dijo Atenea divertida)_

 _Persi se sonrojo._

 ** _Un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol._**

 ** _Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas._**

 _-Por eso te sorprendió que solo tuviéramos un pegaso… (Murmuro Reyna)_

 _Persi asintió._

 ** _Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudín sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos._**

 _-¿Por qué estás en todos lados? (La cuestiono Thalía)_

 _-Para mí Persi era mi boleto a salir del campamento… (Murmuro Annabeth)_

 _Thalía asintió y volvió a mirar al frente, Annabeth miro a Persi y esta la estaba mirando, la rubia le sonrió, por un momento parecía que iba a corresponder, pero luego desvió la mirada. Annabeth suspiro._

 ** _El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines?_**

 _-Te apuesto 10 dracmas a que no lo dice correctamente... (Aposto Travis a su hermano)_

 _-Hecho. (Acepto Connor)_

 _Persi hizo un puchero. –Gracias Travis. (Dijo sarcásticas)_

 ** _No, querubines. Eso es._**

 _-Paga. (Exclamo Connor)_

 _-Gracias Persi… (Murmuro Travis sarcástico) Cuando necesito que no sepas algo, lo sabes._

 _Persi sonrió._

 ** _Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro._**

 _-¿Esa es mi descripción Pita? (Exclamo Dionisio) no creo que lo sea._

 _Todos inclusive los dioses se rieron de él, hasta Zeus y Hércules, lo hicieron._

 ** _-Ese es el señor D (Me susurró Grover) el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es una campista._**

 _-¿Solo una campista, Grover? (Preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada)_

 _Grover se sonrojo._

 ** _-Pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. (Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí)_**

 ** _Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…_**

 ** _-¡Señor Brunner! (Exclamé)_**

 _-Te dijo que era Quirón. (Exclamo Nico divertido)_

 ** _El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B._**

 _-Yo quiero un profesor así. (Exclamo Connor)_

 _-Él es tú profesor… idiota! (Se burló Katie)_

 _Travis comenzó a reírse de su hermano y Connor lo golpeo en el brazo._

 ** _-Ah, Persi, qué bien (dijo) Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle._**

 ** _Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido._**

 ** _-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte._**

 ** _-Vaya, gracias. (Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro)_**

 _Todos rieron._

 ** _-¿Annabeth? (Llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó)_**

 _-Ya te dijeron mi nombre 2 veces. (Reclamo Annabeth)_

 _Persi se encogió de hombros. Annabeth suspiro._

 ** _-Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enferma, Persi. Annabeth, querida ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Persi? De momento la pondremos en la cabaña once._**

 ** _-Claro, Quirón (contestó ella)_**

 ** _Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tez bronceada y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana._**

 _-Tal vez porque soy de California. (Murmuro la aludida)_

 ** _Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:_**

 _-¿Qué significa eso? (Cuestiono la rubia)_

 _-Por qué no esperas a que la lectura te explique… (Cuestiono Sophia exasperada con su madre)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo y miro el suelo, Persi miro a su hija seriamente, esta también se sonrojo, luego levanto una ceja y Sophi entendió lo que quería su madre._

 _Se puso de pie y se acercó a Annabeth. –Lo siento… no debí hablarle así._

 _-Está bien… yo también estuve hablando de más. (Rio Annabeth)_

 _Sophia le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar, a los pies de su madre, la hija de Atenea sonrió como tonta._

 ** _Eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarme en una pelea._**

 _-Puede que lo haya estado haciendo… (Murmuro Thalía, Annabeth le sonrió)_

 ** _Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como:_**

 **** ** _« ¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!» o « ¡Uau, eres mi heroína!»._**

 _-Si claro… (Dijo sarcástica la rubia)_

 ** _Pero sólo dijo:_**

 ** _-Cuando duermes babeas._**

 _-Y lo sigue haciendo… (Murmuro Luke. T)_

 _Persi se sonrojo._

 ** _Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda._**

 ** _-Bueno (Comenté para cambiar de tema, la verdad es que me había dado vergüenza) ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?_**

 _-QUE NO ES EL SEÑOR BRUNNER NIÑA! (Exclamaron todos)_

 _-Ya… lo se… pero casi todo un año… lo llame así… no pueden pedirme que lo olvide tan rápido. (Dijo con un puchero)_

 ** _-No soy el señor Brunner (dijo el ex señor Brunner)_**

 _-Eres rara Persi. (Murmuro Piper)_

 ** _-Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón._**

 ** _-Vale. (Perpleja, miré al director) ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?_**

 ** _El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería._**

 ** _-Jovencita, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo._**

 ** _-Ah, ya. Perdón._**

 ** _-Debo decir, Persi (intervino Quirón "Brunner")_**

 _-Tienes que aprender a soltar las cosas amiga… (Pensó Jasón en voz alta)_

 _Persi se encogió de hombros._

 ** _–_** ** _Que me alegro de verte. Sana y salva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a una campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo._**

 ** _-¿Visita a domicilio?_**

 ** _-Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja._**

 ** _Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner._**

 ** _-¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? (pregunté)_**

 ** _Quirón asintió._**

 ** _-Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparada para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí viva, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar._**

 ** _-Grover (Dijo el señor D con impaciencia) ¿vas a jugar o no?_**

 ** _-¡Sí, señor! (Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada)_**

 _-¿Sí que le ven de temible al pequeño Dionisio? (Cuestiono Hermes con burla)_

 _-Si es un querubín pasado de edad nada más… (Continuo Apolo)_

 _-Cállense ustedes dos… (Espeto Hestia) dejen tranquilo a su hermano._

 _Ambos bajaron la cabeza, la verdad es que respetaban mucho a Hestia, como una madre, más que una tía._

 _Dionisio les sonrió satisfecho._

 ** _-Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle. (El señor D me observó con recelo)_**

 ** _-Me temo que no (Respondí)_**

 ** _-Me temo que no, SEÑOR (puntualizó él)_**

 ** _-Señor (repetí)_**

 ** _Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento._**

 _-Seguramente es mutuo Pita. (Murmuro el dios del vino)_

 ** _-Bueno (me dijo) junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el pac-man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todas las jovencitas civilizadas deberían saber jugarlo._**

 ** _-Estoy seguro de que la chica aprenderá (intervino Quirón)_**

 ** _-Por favor (dije) ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?_**

 ** _El señor D resopló y dijo:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Yo hice la misma pregunta._**

 ** _El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta._**

 ** _Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta._**

 ** _-Persi, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? (Preguntó)_**

 ** _-Dijo que… (Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar) Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca._**

 ** _-Lo típico (intervino el señor D) Así es como los matan. Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?_**

 ** _-¿Qué? (Pregunté)_**

 _-Respuesta universal de mamá. (Gritaron sus hijos)_

 ** _Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice._**

 ** _-Me temo que hay demasiado que contar (repuso Quirón) Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente._**

 _-¿Ella no vio la película? (Exclamaron los gemelos Stolls indignados)_

 _Quirón negó._

 _Jasón frunció el ceño, él también tuvo que verla._

 ** _-¿Película de orientación? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Olvídalo (dijo Quirón) Bueno, Persi, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes (Señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos) que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacha. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando._**

 _-Estamos vivitos! (Gritó Hermes)_

 _-Y coleando (Le siguió Apolo meneando el trasero)_

 _Artemis cubrió su cara con sus manos, Persi puso una mano en su hombro, esta levanto la cabeza para mirarla, la azabache le dedico una sonrisa con hoyuelos y la diosa no pudo evitar devolvérsela._

 ** _Miré a los demás. Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:_**

 ** _-¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! (Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos)._**

 ** _-Señor D (Preguntó Grover tímidamente) si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca—Cola light?_**

 ** _-¿Eh? Ah, vale._**

 ** _Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente._**

 ** _-Espere (le dije a Quirón) ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?_**

 ** _-Bueno, veamos (Repuso Quirón) Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico._**

 _-ESPEREN… (Exclamo Annabeth) ¿Existe un Dios?_

 _-Por supuesto (Exclamo su madre) así como los dioses nórdicos y egipcios, también lo hacen… solo que no nos mezclamos. (Dijo desinteresadamente Atenea)_

 _Annabeth asintió comprensivamente._

 ** _-¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…_**

 ** _-He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor._**

 _-Si por qué eso lo explica todo… (Murmuro Persi)_

 ** _-¿Menor?_**

 ** _-Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín._**

 ** _-Zeus (dije) Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?_**

 _-Me nombro… (Exclamo feliz Apolo)_

 _Hera le sonrió._

 ** _Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes._**

 ** _-Jovencita (intervino el señor D) yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera._**

 ** _-Pero son historias (dije) Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia._**

 _Todos los dioses se burlaron._

 ** _-¡La ciencia! (se burló el señor D) Y dime, Persephone Jackson (Me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie)_**

 _-Dijo su nombre correctamente… (Murmuro Chris en estado de shock)_

 **** ** _-¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a esta chica y dímelo._**

 ** _El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío._**

 ** _-Persi (dijo Quirón) puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?_**

 ** _Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar._**

 _-Entonces es tú culpa… (Acuso Thalía) por eso ella no la acepto._

 _Quirón pareció avergonzado._

 _-Acepto ¿Qué? (Pidió Artemis)_

 _-La divinidad… (Dijo con indiferencia Thalía, para luego taparse la boca)_

 _-¿Qué tú rechazaste qué? (Bramo Zeus)_

 _Una nota callo en las manos de Thalía._

 ** _Thalía_**

 ** _No digas más nada hija de Zeus._**

 ** _Las parcas_**

 _-Bueno… continúe señor D. (Pidió para evitar el tema)_

 _-Pero… (Intento Zeus)_

 _-Señor D… (Pidió nuevamente)_

 ** _-¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? (inquirí)_**

 ** _-Así es (Asintió Quirón) Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Persephone Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo las niñas superan la muerte de sus madres?_**

 _-Eso fue cruel Quirón… (Regaño Hera fuertemente)_

 _-Lo siento Persi… (Murmuro el centauro)_

 _Persi le sonrió y asintió. – Está bien Quirón…_

 ** _Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara,_** **_pero no iba a darle la satisfacción._**

 ** _-No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses (respondí desafiante o tanto como podía serlo con lo confundida que estaba)_**

 ** _-Pues más te vale que empieces a creer (murmuró el señor D) Antes de que alguno te calcine._**

 ** _-P… por favor, señor (Intervino Grover) Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionada._**

 ** _-Menuda suerte la mía (gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta) Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!_**

 ** _Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto._**

 _Zeus lo miro duramente, Dionisio se apuró a continuar._

 ** _Me quedé boquiabierta, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista._**

 ** _-Señor D, sus restricciones (Le recordó)_**

 _El rey de los dioses miro con aprobación a el centauro._

 ** _El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa._**

 ** _-Madre mía. (Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó) ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!_**

 ** _Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca—Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas._**

 ** _Quirón me guiñó un ojo._**

 ** _-El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido._**

 ** _-Una ninfa del bosque (repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio)_**

 ** _-Sí (reconoció el señor D) A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosas como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto._**

 _-Ni que lo digas… no sé por qué nos castigó a nosotros también. Si no hicimos nada. (Murmuro Leo)_

 ** _El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un niño a quien le quitaron su juguete preferido._**

 ** _-Y… y (Balbuceé) su padre es…_**

 ** _-Di inmortales, Quirón (Repuso él) Pensaba que le habías enseñado a esta chica lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto._**

 ** _Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…_**

 _-Es por qué lo soy Pita. (Espeto interrumpiéndose)_

 ** _-Usted es Dionisio (Dije) El dios del vino._**

 ** _El señor D puso los ojos en blanco._**

 ** _-¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?_**

 ** _\- S… sí, señor D._**

 ** _-Pues menuda lumbrera, Persi Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?_**

 _-Dijo bien su nombre otra vez… (Exclamaron lo gemelos Stolls)_

 _-Ya quisieras (Gritó Afrodita)_

 ** _-¿Usted es un dios?_**

 ** _-Sí, niña._**

 ** _-¿Un dios? ¿Usted?_**

 _-Si Persi… nosotros tampoco podemos creerlo… (Murmuro el dios de los ladrones)_

 ** _Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín._**

 ** _Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores._**

 _-O puedes apostar que lo hare, niña… (Amenazo el dios)_

 _Poseidón y sus hijos que hasta ahora se mantuvieron callados lo fulminaron con la mirada… Dionisio se estremeció._

 ** _Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza._**

 ** _-¿Quieres comprobarlo, niña? (Preguntó con ceño)._**

 ** _-No. No, señor._**

 ** _El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida._**

 ** _-Me parece que he ganado (dijo)_**

 _-¿Podría ser? (Murmuro ¿esperanzado?)_

 ** _-Un momento, señor D (Repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo) El juego es para mí._**

 _El señor D comenzó a murmurar sobre caballos con suerte, Quirón solo sonreía satisfecho._

 ** _Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó._**

 ** _-Estoy cansado (comentó el señor D) Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos._**

 ** _La cara de Grover se perló de sudor._**

 ** _-S… sí, señor._**

 ** _El señor D se volvió hacia mí._**

 ** _-Cabaña once, Persi Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales._**

 _-Otra vez recordó su nombre… (Gritaron todos los semi-dioses hombres, Apolo y Hermes)_

 ** _Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover._**

 ** _-¿Estará bien Grover? (Le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado)_**

 ** _-El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo._**

 ** _-El monte Olimpo (Dije) ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?_**

 ** _-Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Persi, como los dioses._**

 ** _-¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?_**

 ** _-Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente._**

 ** _-¿El qué?_**

 ** _-Venga, Persi, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses._**

 ** _-Y después murieron._**

 _-Estamos muertos! (Grito con pánico fingido Apolo)_

 ** _-¿Murieron? No._**

 _Apolo suspiro como si de verdad le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, todo la sala rio de sus payasadas._

 _-El tío está loco… (Murmuro Teseo. P, a su hermana Zoe. S)_

 _-Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos (Murmuro esta)_

 ** _-¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura._**

 _Atenea sonrió orgullosa, ella diseño la mayoría de esos edificios._

 ** _-La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Persi, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma)_**

 _Reyna hizo una mueca._

 ** _-Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros._**

 ** _Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club._**

 _-Eso es… formemos un club… (Exclamo Chris de la nada)_

 _-Te estás juntando demasiado con tus hermanos… (Reprocho Claris)_

 _-Si podríamos ser "Los semi-dioses del olimpo" (Propuso Leo)_

 _Nadie hizo ningún comentario… El dios del vino continúo leyendo…_

 ** _-¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?_**

 ** _Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo._**

 ** _-¿Quién soy? (murmuró) Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate._**

 _-¿Solo te pierde? (Pidió Nico con sarcasmo)_

 _-Bueno me encanta… (Murmuro el centauro)_

 _Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente…_

 _-Bien… bien… soy adicto a él… está bien (dijo sonrojado)_

 _Todos rieron. Lupa le dio una sonrisa burlona._

 ** _Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos._**

 _-¿Enserio? (Cuestiono Annabeth incrédula)_

 ** _Pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante._**

 ** _Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo._**

 ** _-¡Qué alivio! (exclamó el centauro) Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Persi Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas._**

 _-Termino… (Murmuro el señor D)_

 _-¿Quién quiere ser el próximo en leer? (Cuestiono Hestia)_

 _-Yo (Pidió Artemis)_

 _Dionisio le paso el libro… pero cuando iba a comenzar a leer, Annabeth la interrumpió._

 _-Lo siento por interrumpir… pero… Persi… ¿podemos hablar? (Rogó)_

 _La azabache cerro los ojos y tomo aire, luego lo soltó lentamente. Asintiendo se puso de pie… -En un momento regresamos… (Murmuro)_

 _Camino hacia la puerta y en ningún momento volteo para ver si Annabeth la seguía._

 _-Bien tomemos un receso… (Murmuro Zeus y flasheo de distancia)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_La charla Persabeth_**

 ** _En el jardín de Hera…_**

 _-Solo tienes 10 minutos… (Murmuro Persi)_

 _-Quiero que sepas… que lo siento mucho, no sé en lo que estaba pensando… más bien ni siquiera estaba pensando. (Hablo Annabeth en un apuro) mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, me traiciono, tú sabes que yo estuve confundida por mucho tiempo con respecto a lo que sentía por él, pero luego llegaste y me enamore de ti, pero esa astilla de duda siempre quedo en mi… y… (La rubia seguía con su discurso, si darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de la ojiverde, está la interrumpió)_

 _-¿Duda? (Cuestiono con ironía) Annabeth estamos juntas desde que teníamos 16… son 20 años para mi… y ahora me dices que mi Annabeth, la que está en mi tiempo, tiene dudas acerca de lo que podría haber tenido con Lucas… (Para este momento la azabache tenia lágrimas en los ojos, la hija de Atenea la miraba con los ojos abiertos) por que déjame decirte a pesar de lo que creas yo no sabía de esas dudas… (Espeto)_

 _-Persi… (Intento cortarla, pera la hija de Poseidón no había terminado aún)_

 _-Si lo que quieres es quitarte esa "duda" (Dijo con sarcasmo) puedes hacerlo no me importa… si no te dejo es porque al hacerlo Luke y Sophi no nacerían y ellos son junto con Zoe y Teseo mi vida… Pero tú no esperes nada más de lo estrictamente necesario de mí…_

 _-Persi yo te amo… no quiero nada con Lucas… te quiero a ti… (Gritó angustiada, las lágrimas como cascada)_

 _-¿Y tus dudas? ¿Quién me asegura que no te arrepentirás después o peor culparme? No podría vivir con la incertidumbre… (Murmuro) necesito pensar… (Dijo y dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse)_

 _-¿Esto es por lo que paso con Lucas en el comedor? Porque ya te dije que fue un error… (Dijo Annabeth tomando su codo para impedir su salida)_

 _Persi rio sin humor. –En este momento eso es lo que menos me molesta… (Suspiro) solo tienes que dejarme ir Annabeth… (Pidió)_

 _-NO (Gritó) Tú misma lo dijiste somos felices… (Tomo su cara entre sus manos) no dejes que está estúpida hija de Atenea arruine nuestro futuro… por favor (Imploro contra sus labios) no me dejes de amar… no podría vivir sin tú amor Persi… (La beso con pasión y desesperación, vertiendo toda su alma en ese beso para demostrarle que hablaba enserio) Por favor… (Volvió a decir cuando recupero el aliento)_

 _Persi la miro a esos ojos grises que desde el principio la atrajeron, vio esperanza, amor, miedo y anhelo, la azabache no puedo evitar sonreír, era obvio que la tenía envuelta alrededor de su dedo, jamás podría alejarla, la amaba demasiado. Annabeth sonrió también dándose cuenta que acaba de recibir su perdón y suspiro de alivio._

 _-Te amo… (Murmuro la rubia para luego volver a besarla esta vez castamente, apenas rozando sus labios)_

 _-Te amo demasiado (Contesto Persi besándola con más ganas)_

 _El beso se intensifico y Annabeth termino con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y Persi besando su cuello con desesperación, haciendo gemir a la rubia cuando hayo ese punto dulce que la vuelve loca. Las manos de la ojigris encontraron su camino bajo la camiseta de Persi, con caricias eróticas en el vientre plano hiso su camino a los senos bien desarrollados de la pelinegra, que gimió ante el contacto. Demostrando su fuerza y agilidad la hija del dios del mar levanto a su novia por los muslos tonificados y bronceados para que está los anclara a sus caderas, acaricio sus largas piernas que por desgracia estaban cubiertas por unos jeans que hicieron gruñir a la ojiverde, Annabeth gimió y en su mente que ya le faltaba poco para perder la cordura, anoto que le fascina ese sonido de su futura esposa._

 _Cuando Annabeth intento abrir el cierre de los pantalones de Persi a esta la cayo un balde de agua helada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba por tomar algo que le pertenecía a otra Persi, recuerda perfectamente que su chica sabia y ella habían perdido su virginidad entre sí, después de salir de Tártaro y eso aún no sucede, está Annabeth aún es virgen._

 _-Espera chica sabia… (Pidió alejándose un poco, tomo aire) no podemos hacer esto. (Murmuro con tristeza)_

 _Annabeth frunció el ceño y pregunto. - ¿Por qué no?_

 _-Por qué… (Susurro la ojiverde) no soy yo a la que debes darle ese regalo… (Dijo mirándola a los ojos, vio cruzar la chispa de entendimiento en sus ojos, sonrió) no te preocupes no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo._

 _-Pero… (Hablo con decepción notable en su voz) yo quiero estar contigo… (Murmuro, coloco las manos en el cuello de la chica mayor y la beso) Por favor…_

 _Persi rio. –Eso no funcionara esta vez, señorita. (Regaño en broma, Annabeth hiso un puchero, pero se podía ver la diversión en sus ojos) Además… (Se acercó a su oído, la rubia se estremeció y gimió al sentir su aliento, Persi volvió a reír)_

 _Annabeth la golpeo en el hombro juguetonamente, la azabache continúo. – Tengo un secreto… tú Persi llegara en el próximo capítulo. (Susurro) yo no puedo tomar tu virginidad chica sabia… (Afirmo)_

 _La ojigris sonrió. – ¿Y si la próxima vez ya no soy virgen? ¿Me harías el amor? (Cuestiono esperanzada)_

 _Persi sonrió dulcemente a su niña. – Si eso es lo que quieres… por supuesto… te amo… (Contesto Persi firmemente, luego la beso, pera después bajarla al suelo) Ahora volvamos a la sala del trono… seguramente los demás quieren continuar con la lectura. (Hablo tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la salida de jardín)_

 _Annabeth asintió y sonrió, esto fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba._

 ** _En la sala del trono…_**

 _Persi y Annabeth volvieron, con Annabeth sentarse nuevamente en el regazo de Persi. Para desagrado de cierto hijo de Hermes, la felicidad para Luke. T y Sophia y una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que confundían a Artemis._

 _Zeus también volvió de Hades sabe dónde_ _ **("yo no sé" grito un enojado Hades a la escritora, esta se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al dios, el cual bufo por la falta de respeto)**_

 _-Artemis hija comienza la lectura… (Ordeno el rey de los dioses)_

 _La diosa de la caza rodo los ojos pero de igual manera comenzó._

 ** _-Me convierto en una con las tuberías…_** _(Leyó la diosa, pero luego girar a Persi, levantando una ceja, está se sonrojo y levanto las manos en señal de rendición, Artemis negó divertida) Sesos de alga (Murmuro, no pretendía que nadie la oyera pero Persi si lo hiso y sonrió)_

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

 ** _Bien yo iba a esperar y subir todo junto... esto y el capitulo, pero como que tuve un finde movido y apenas llevo la mitad del cap.. pero mañana o pasado lo voy a subir... lo prometo.._**

 ** _También_** ** _se que Persi no debía perdonarla tan fácil a Annabeth... Pero es nuestra Persi la leal.. ella la ama y a sus hijos... ;)_**

 ** _Un beso.._**

 ** _Maca.. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Me convierto en una con las tuberías_**

 ** _-Me convierto en una con las tuberías…_** _(Leyó la diosa, pero luego girar a Persi, levantando una ceja, está se sonrojo y levanto las manos en señal de rendición, Artemis negó divertida) Sesos de alga (Murmuro, no pretendía que nadie la oyera pero Persi si lo hiso y sonrió)_

 ** _En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla recoge mierda en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino._**

 _Quirón se sonrojo al igual que Persi que enterró la cara en el cuello de Annabeth, está se estremeció y maldijo a su novia en su mente, por nunca proponer el sexo en su tiempo. Todos los demás en la sala rieron._

 ** _Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos._**

 _-Es que mírenla… (La señalo Connor) es hermosa… (Exclamo sugerentemente)_

 _Poseidón, Teseo, Orión junto con Annabeth, Artemis y sus respectivos hijos lo miraron mal._

 _Este levanto las manos en señal de disculpa, pero en su expresión se veía claro que no era lo sentía en absoluto._

 _Persi solo rio de sus payasadas y le guiño un ojo a la diosa de la caza que la miraba, esta se sonrojo y volvió su atención al libro, la pelinegra volvió reírse de la diosa de "soltera"._

 ** _Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es ella.»_**

 _-Ha… si… por eso también. (Murmuro el gemelo semi-dios de Hermes, rascando su nuca con una expresión apenada dirigida a Persi, esta le sonrió para tranquilizarlo)_

 ** _La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover._**

 _-si gracias por recordármelo… (Murmuro sarcástico el sátiro)_

 _-De nada… (Respondió Persi alegremente)_

 _Grover bufo divertido._

 ** _Todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros._**

 _-ESPEREN… (Grito la ojiverde poniéndose de pie, obligando a Annabeth a levantarse también) Si yo no escribí este libro… quiere decir que el que lo hizo… ¿sabe todo lo que pensé durante todos esos años? (Cuestiono preocupada)_

 _-Si sesos de algas… ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? (Contesto la rubia sarcásticamente)_

 _-Ho dioses! (Suspiro Persi dejándose caer en el trono, le hiso señas para que continúe mientras Annabeth se volvió a acomodar)_

 ** _No soy tímida, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así._**

 ** _Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando._**

 _-Entonces si viste algo… (Murmuro Quirón, Persi le envió una mirada ofendida, el centauro se apresuró a explicarse) Creí que aun delirabas… era casi imposible que algo se moviera allí._

 ** _-¿Qué hay ahí arriba? (Le pregunté a Quirón)_**

 ** _Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro._**

 _-Dramático tanto… (Ironizo Apolo) es solo una momia Quirón…_

 _-No desde que llego RED… (Exclamo Persi)_

 _-¿Eso qué significa? (Cuestiono un excitado dios del sol)_

 _Antes de que cualquiera pueda responder un resplandor, desapareció dejando una muchacha pelirroja de ojos vedes como la hierba desorientada._

 _-¿Por qué estoy en el Olimpo? (Cuestionó a nadie en particular)_

 _-Lectura (Gritaron Leo, Jasón, Travis y Connor)_

 _-Si eso explica más o menos nada… (Dijo con sarcasmo)_

 _-Preséntate… (Bramo Zeus)_

 _Esta lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. –Ustedes ya me conocen… (Informo con tono obvio)_

 _-No RED ellos no lo hacen… (Intervino Persi) estamos en el pasado._

 _RED asintió. –Mi nombre es Rachel Elizabeth Daré… mortal visión clara y la nueva Oráculo de Apolo… ha y tengo 17 años… (Finalizo)_

 _-Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia, Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia… (Comenzó a cantar Apolo hasta que su hermana, le clavo una flecha de madera normal en el brazo)_

 _-Puedes ponerla al día con nosotros Apolo… (Pidió la hija de Poseidón)_

 _-¿No te parece que te estas tomando demasiadas atribuciones al ordenar a mis dioses? (Cuestionó Zeus en voz fría y baja)_

 _Persi inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miro con atención. –No sabía que eran_ _ **SUS**_ _dioses… (Hablo mirando directamente a los ojos) pido disculpas si lo ofendí señor Zeus… (Continuó en tono formal)_

 _-¿Tus dioses? (Cuestiono Hera con incredulidad y rabia)_

 _-No aquí… (Espetó el rey de los dioses) Apolo haz eso que tienes que hacer con la mortal, para que tú hermana pueda continuar. (Ordeno)_

 _Apolo murmuro algunas cosas sobre idiotas con títulos reales… que nadie oyó… Cuando Rachel estaba informada, la diosa de cabello rojizo continuó…_

 ** _-Sólo un desván._**

 ** _-¿Vive alguien ahí?_**

 ** _-No (Respondió tajante) Nadie._**

 ** _Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina._**

 ** _-Vamos, Persi (Me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura) Hay mucho que ver._**

 ** _Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco._**

 ** _Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo._**

 ** _-Cubre nuestros gastos (Aclaró) Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo._**

 ** _También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas._**

 _Dionicio suspiro, extrañaba su viñedo y sus vinos._

 ** _Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música._**

 _-Ahora si… (Murmuro Travis a su hermano en broma)_

 _Ambos rieron._

 _Grover que los oyó, quiso quejarse pero sabía que tenían razón. Katie igualmente los había escuchado y los golpeo a ambos._

 _-Compórtense. (Regaño)_

 **** ** _Y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D._**

 ** _-Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? (Le pregunté a Quirón) Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad._**

 _-Tú y tú complejo de perdona y ayuda a los demás. (Murmuro Thalía secamente)_

 _Persi le sonrió, Thalía solo rodo los ojos, no estaba conforme en que haya perdonado a Annabeth tan fácil._

 _La hija de Atenea se encontró con la mirada de su amiga y está era dura y fría, la rubia se estremeció, "otra charla en orden" pensó._

 ** _Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar._**

 ** _-Grover tiene grandes sueños, Persi. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza._**

 ** _-¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!_**

 ** _-Estoy de acuerdo contigo (Convino Quirón) mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dionisio y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover._**

 ** _Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable._**

 _-Deberías… (Murmuro Artemis interrumpiéndose)_

 _-Tú deberías decirme que no fue mi culpa… (Le espeto sarcástica Persi, pero se podía ver su diversión)_

 _-¿Por qué haría eso? (Cuestiono volviéndose a mirarla)_

 _Persi se perdió como muchas otras veces en sus ojos de plata. – Porque no quieres que me sienta mal… (Pronuncio cuando pudo recobrar la compostura)_

 _Artemis pareció pensarlo por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. –Sigo pensando en que deberías sentirte culpable… fue tú culpa después de todo… (Hablo con cierto tono de diversión que solo la azabache podía reconocer)_

 _Regreso su vista al libro, pero antes le guiño un ojo a una cada vez más enamora hija de Poseidón, que sonrió como tonta._

 ** _Si no hubiera escapado de Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas._**

 ** _-Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?_**

 _-Era esa… (Murmura Grover)_

 ** _Quirón se estremeció._**

 ** _-Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Persi. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…_**

 ** _-¿Cuántos años tiene?_**

 _Grover se sonrojo…_

 ** _-Bueno, veintiocho._**

 _La cara de Grover era un tomate para ese momento._

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?_**

 ** _-Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años._**

 ** _-Eso es horrible._**

 _Leo, Jasón, Travis y Connor se acercaron a Grover con expresiones serias, pusieron una mano en el hombro del sátiro y expresaron sus condolencias por todos los años que tuvo que ir a la escuela. Los demás rieron por las payasadas de los idiotas._

 ** _-Pues sí (Convino Quirón) En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy entrenado en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…_**

 _-Quirón… (Regaña Hestia) como puedes hablar así…_

 _Quirón se sonrojo, al igual que Grover cuando oyó todo lo que su mentor creía de él._

 _-Lo siento Grover… (Le dijo el centauro) yo estaba muy nervioso… no creo eso… (Aseguro) además me demostraste lo contrario… (Sonrió) Dios de lo salvaje…_

 _El sátiro asintió y sonrió._

 ** _-Eso no es justo (Dije) ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?_**

 ** _Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez._**

 ** _-Mejor seguimos, ¿no?_**

 _-Quirón… eres magnifico mintiendo… pero para cambiar de tema un asco… (Exclamo Hermes)_

 ** _Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente._**

 _-Ho Caos… (Suspiro Hades, frotando su cara con cansancio, su hermano del medio lo miro interrogante, este solo señalo el libro)_

 ** _-Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…_**

 ** _-¿Sí?_**

 ** _-¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?_**

 _Poseidón se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta lo que preocupaba a su hermano._

 ** _La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció._**

 ** _-Así es. (Se interrumpió, como para elegir sus palabras con cuidado) Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello._**

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?_**

 ** _-Vamos, Persi. Visitaremos el bosque._**

 _Hermes solo negó con la cabeza._

 ** _A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque, ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos._**

 ** _-Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armada. (Me dijo Quirón)_**

 _-¿Enserio? (Cuestiono Hera al centauro)_

 _Este tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado._

 ** _-¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armada con qué?_**

 ** _-Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?_**

 ** _-¿Yo, espada y…?_**

 ** _-Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería._**

 _-Vas muy rápido… (Le espeto Hestia) Solo lleva 1 hora despierta allí…_

 ** _Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas (Lo que más me gusto), los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas._**

 ** _-¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? (Pregunté abrumada)_**

 ** _-Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor._**

 _-Solo tú Quirón… (Murmuro Lupa)_

 ** _Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes._**

 ** _-¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonta._**

 ** _-Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?_**

 _-¿Así son tus recorridos? (Cuestiono Deméter)_

 _Quirón asintió sonrojado._

 ** _Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalós. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca._**

 ** _Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica._**

 _Leo sonrió a su padre…_

 ** _La 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;_**

 _Katie y su madre se miraron con complicidad._

 ** _La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla._**

 _Will se colocó unas gafas de sol modernas y sonrió arrogantemente, a Apolo le fascinaron y su hijo le tiro un par. Ambos se las colocaron y sonrieron, Artemis solo suspiro pesadamente._

 ** _Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo)._**

 _-¿Juegas al básquet? (Cuestiono Jasón entusiasmado)_

 _-Todas las tardes… (Contesto Persi mirando de Luke. T a Teseo. P, estos le sonrieron)_

 _-Mamá es buenísima… (Exclamo Teseo. P entusiasmado)_

 _Persi acaricio su cabeza cariñosamente, luego beso su frente. – Te amo (Le murmuro) Los amo… (Les murmuro a todos)_

 _-Nosotros también mamá… (Le respondieron al unísono)_

 _Todos miraban enternecidos la escena…_

 ** _En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara._**

 _-¿Tú me viste? (Cuestiono Hestia)_

 _Persi asintió a su tía preferida._

 _-¿Qué tiene? Yo también la vi… (Hablo Piper con curiosidad)_

 _-Solo los puros de corazón pueden verme… (Respondió Hestia)_

 _Piper y Persi se sonrojaron…_

 ** _Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce._**

 _Zeus sonrió arrogantemente._

 ** _Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos._**

 ** _La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales._**

 _-Mi cabaña… (Susurro Sophia, que era la campeona de su abuela)_

 ** _-¿Zeus y Hera? (Aventuré)_**

 ** _-Correcto._**

 ** _-Parecen vacías._**

 ** _-Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos._**

 ** _Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota._**

 _-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera (Murmuro Atenea)_

 ** _Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?_**

 ** _Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3._**

 _Teseo y Orión sonrieron a su padre, Persi también la hiso pero disimuladamente._

 ** _No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:_**

 ** _-¡Uy, yo no lo haría!_**

 ** _Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:_**

 ** _-Vamos, Persi._**

 _Poseidón hiso una mueca._

 ** _La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas._**

 ** _La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal._**

 _-La pintamos con mucho esfuerzo… (Espeto Claris)_

 ** _Como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima._**

 _-Ven mucho esfuerzo… (Murmuro)_

 ** _El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo._**

 _Claris sonrió ante sus recuerdos._

 ** _Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo._**

 _Persi miro a la hija de Ares para descubrir que ya la estaba mirando, le pelinegra le guiño un ojo cómplice._

 ** _Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón._**

 ** _-No hemos visto más centauros (Comenté)_**

 ** _-No (Repuso con tristeza) Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí._**

 _-Ponis fiesteros (Gritaron los gemelos Stolls, Chris y Will)_

 ** _-Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?_**

 ** _Me sonrió desde arriba._**

 ** _-¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Persi, ése soy yo._**

 _Hércules sonrió arrogante._

 ** _-Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?_**

 _-Persi… (La regaño Hera)_

 _-Lo siento… (Murmuro agachando la cabeza)_

 ** _Quirón se detuvo._**

 _-¿Realmente Quirón? (Cuestiono incrédula, el centauro se encogió de hombros)_

 ** _-¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita._**

 _-Y se te necesitara por mucho tiempo más Quirón… (Le aseguro Annabeth)_

 ** _Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados._**

 ** _-¿No se aburre?_**

 ** _-No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro._**

 ** _-¿Por qué se deprime?_**

 ** _Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído._**

 _-Entiendo ahora Quirón… (Hablo Persi para evitar inconvenientes a su profesor favorito)_

 ** _-Ah, mira (Dijo) Annabeth nos espera._**

 _-Claro… (Dijo Afrodita divertida) Annabeth siempre…_

 _-¿Por qué estabas esperando? (Cuestiono Thalía)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo y miro a otro lado sin contestar la pregunta._

 ** _La chica rubia._**

 _Annabeth se puso de pie. –Enserio Persi… ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho mi nombre?_

 _La hija de Poseidón la miro con ojos de cachorro y le dijo. – Lo siento chica sabia._

 _Está solo bufo y se volvió a sentar en su regazo._

 ** _Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11._**

 _Hermes y sus hijos sonrieron._

 ** _Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía._**

 _La rubia se sonrojo pero igualmente dijo. –Tal vez lo hacía._

 _Persi comenzó a hacerle cosquillas._

 ** _Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego._**

 _-Es porque era sesos de alga… (Dijo sarcástica la hija de Atenea)_

 ** _Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura._**

 _Annabeth suspiro y cubrió su cara con las manos. –Era un libro de arquitectura amor. (Informo divertida, Persi se sonrojo)_

 ** _-Annabeth (Dijo Quirón) tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Persi?_**

 ** _-Sí, señor._**

 ** _-Cabaña once (Me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta) Estás en tu casa._**

 _-Si como cada indeterminado que llega… (Murmuro Lucas secamente)_

 _Nadie lo oyó._

 ** _La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas._**

 ** _¿Cómo se llama?_**

 _-10 dracmas a que no lo sabe… (Aposto Leo a Jasón)_

 _-Acepto. (Contesto el hijo de Júpiter)_

 _Persi solo rodo sus ojos._

 ** _Un caduceo._**

 _-Paga… (Exclamo alegremente el romano)_

 _Leo murmuro algo de Persi siendo demasiado inteligente para su propio bien._

 ** _Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas._**

 _-Si eso es lo que sucede cuando tu padre es demasiado bondadoso. (Hablo Luke sarcástico)_

 _Hermes frunció el ceño ante eso, pero no dijo nada. Persi negó con la cabeza, este es el Lucas que tantas veces intento matarla._

 ** _Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia._**

 _-Por supuesto es Quirón… (Dijo Will como si fuera obvio)_

 _La ojiverde gimió de frustración, ¿ninguno entendía que era nueva?_

 ** _-Bueno, así pues… (Dijo Quirón) Buena suerte, Persi. Te veo a la hora de la cena._**

 ** _Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro._**

 ** _Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome, conocía esa parte, había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios._**

 _-En realidad estábamos viendo que esos jeans ajustados te quedaban muy bien. (Le dijo Lucas) tienes unas hermosas piernas Persi, siempre las tuviste (Hablo sensualmente, pensó ya que Annabeth no cedería Persi tendría que ser, el solo quería follar, además tener una mujer mayor con experiencia sería mejor)_

 _-Gracias Luke… (Le dijo Persi con una sonrisa, no importa lo que haga para ella Luke siempre será su primer amigo del campamento)_

 _-Un_ _ **placer**_ _(Contesto Lucas)_

 _Los demás solo miraban extrañado la escena._

 ** _-¿Y bien? (Me urgió Annabeth) Vamos._**

 _-¿Así o más brusca Anni? (Cuestiono sarcástica Thalía)_

 ** _Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada._**

 ** _Annabeth anunció:_**

 ** _-Persi Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once._**

 ** _-¿Normal o por determinar? (preguntó alguien)_**

 _-Fui yo… (Admitió Chris)_

 ** _Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:_**

 ** _-Por determinar._**

 ** _Todo el mundo se quejó._**

 ** _Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó._**

 _Lucas sonrió._

 ** _-Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida, Persi, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado o en mi cama si así lo deseas… (Me dijo guiñándome un ojo) ((NOTA AUTORA: Pienso en cambiar algunas partes del libro, como esta… díganme que piensan_** ** _J_** ** _))_**

 ** _Me ruborice._**

 _-¿Qué? (Cuestiono Poseidón, nadie le prestó atención)_

 ** _El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si estaba bueno. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo._**

 ** _-Éste es Luke (lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse) Es tu consejero por el momento._**

 _Todos miraron a Annabeth con un ceja levantada, está no les prestó atención._

 ** _-¿Por el momento? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Eres una por determinar (Me aclaró Luke) Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros. (Me miro a los ojos) admito que ahora estoy muy feliz por ello. (Me beso en la mejilla)_**

 ** _Annabeth no parecía contenta con nuestro intercambio, creo que Luke lo hacía a propósito._**

 _-La verdad es que de verdad me gustaste desde que te vi, tus ojos son únicos y tú cuerpo… uf… para 12 años estabas muy bien… (Declaro Lucas mirándola)_

 _Persi negó con la cabeza y sonrió, no tomando en serio a Luke._

 ** _Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa, ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones. También pensé en la oferta de Luke, como consejero no tocarían sus cosas, pero luego recordé a Annabeth y ella me odiaría más si lo hiciera._**

 _-yo no te odiaba… (Protesto la rubia a su novia)_

 ** _Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos._**

 _-No precisamente a eso… (Murmuro Chris sonrojándose)_

 ** _-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Buena pregunta (Respondió Luke) Hasta que te determinen._**

 ** _-¿Cuánto tardará?_**

 ** _Todos rieron._**

 _Hestia les frunció el ceño a los semi-dioses, que miraron el suelo._

 ** _-Vamos (Me dijo Annabeth) Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol._**

 ** _-Ya la he visto._**

 ** _-Vamos. (Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas)_**

 _-¿Por qué son así? (Cuestiono Hestia) ¿Qué les ha hecho ella? (Continuo mirando a todos desde su lugar en el hogar)_

 _Nadie contesto, nadie tenía nada que decir que podía justificarlos._

 _-Eso pensé (Murmuro volviendo a atizar el carbón)_

 ** _-Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más (Dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros)_**

 ** _-¿Qué?_**

 ** _Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:_**

 ** _-¿Cómo pude creer que eras la elegida?_**

 _-¿Qué les pasa a los de su campamento? (Exclamo Reyna) ni nosotros la tratamos así… y eso que ella no tenía memoria y era más irritable. (Franck y Hazel asintieron en acuerdo)_

 ** _-Pero ¿qué te pasa? (Empezaba a enfadarme) Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro…_**

 ** _-¡No hables así! (Me increpó Annabeth) ¿Sabes cuántos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?_**

 _Quirón suspiro negando con la cabeza en decepción._

 _-Para que cuente… ya no pienso así (Murmuro la rubia)_

 ** _-¿De qué me mataran? (Cuestione con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _-¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?_**

 ** _Meneé la cabeza._**

 ** _-Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…_**

 ** _-Pues claro que lo era._**

 ** _-Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _-Sí._**

 ** _-Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que…_**

 _Teseo la miro. – Si… pero tú lo hiciste con mucho más estilo, princesa. (Hablo sonriendo tiernamente a su hermana)_

 ** _-Los monstruos no mueren, Persi. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren._**

 _-Si porque eso lo explica todo Anni/Annabeth… (Dijeron Thalía y Nico al unísono)_

 ** _-Ho gracias. Porque eso lo aclara todo. (Murmure con sarcasmo chorreando de mi voz)_**

 ** _Annabeth comenzaba a impacientarse._**

 ** _-No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse._**

 ** _Pensé en la señora Dodds._**

 _Hades y Poseidón hicieron una mueca._

 _Todos se quedaron inmóviles cuando quedaron segados por el flash y cuando recobraron la vista vieron a una Persi de 18 años sonriendo…_

 _-Hola! (Exclamo)_

 _-Persi (Gritaron Nico, Thalía y Annabeth corriendo a abrazarla)_

 _-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás herida?_

 _-Chicos… chicos… no es el momento… cuando termine el capítulo hablamos… pero si estoy bien… (Pidió la Persi de 18 años)_

 _Todos volvieron a sentarse, Persi junto con Thalía y Nico… Annabeth entre sus piernas… las dos hijas de Poseidón de diferentes tiempos se sonrieron…_

 _-Apolo (Pidió la joven Persi)_

 _Zoe. S y Teseo. P se sentaron en el regazo de su madre… Luke. T y Sophia se acercaron más a ellos._

 _Este asintió y luego continuaron la historia…_

 ** _-¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?_**

 ** _-Esa Fur… quiero decir, tú profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo._**

 ** _-¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?_**

 ** _-Hablas en sueños._**

 _-¿Y que hacías allí mientras ella dormía? (Cuestiono Hermes divertido)_

 _-Quirón lo dijo estuve cuidándola… (Contesto simplemente)_

 _-¿Pero ese no es el trabajo de mis hijos? (Cuestiono el dios de la medicina)_

 _Will hiso una mueca. – Ella nos hecho a patadas y cuando Lee quiso decirle que no era lo mejor ella saco su daga y como que no aparecimos hasta que Persi no se fue de la enfermería… no queríamos otro encuentro con Annabeth._

 _La susodicha se sonrojo. Persi rio y beso su cuello._

 ** _-Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?_**

 ** _Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara._**

 _-Ho vamos enserio… no soy tan malo… (Gritó exasperado el rey de los bajos fondos) No las enviaría al campamento._

 _-Lo siento… (Murmuro la hija de Atenea)_

 _El dios solo lo desestimo con la mano, restándole importancia._

 ** _-No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos_** _ **que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**_

 ** _-Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? (Sonaba como una niña de 4 años, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba) ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. (Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció)_**

 ** _-No se elige la cabaña, Persi. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor. (Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara)_**

 ** _-Mi madre es Sally Jackson (Respondí)_**

 _Un suspiro colectivo se oyó en el salón de los tronos._

 ** _-Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba. (Dije con un dejo de tristeza)_**

 ** _-Siento lo de tu madre, Persi, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre._**

 ** _-Está muerto. No lo conocí._**

 ** _Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos._**

 _-Ni que lo digas… (Murmuro)_

 ** _-Tu padre no está muerto, Persi._**

 ** _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?_**

 ** _-No, claro que no._**

 _-Si te pones a pensar si lo conoces… solo que no sabes cuál de todos… (Contesto su madre)_

 _Annabeth asintió._

 ** _-¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?_**

 ** _-Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros._**

 _-Si uno de los nuestros! (Gritó Leo, poniéndose de pie y tomando una pose heroica)_

 ** _-No conoces nada de mí. (Hable con voz desafiante o eso creo)_**

 ** _-¿No? (Levantó una ceja)_**

 _-HU HO… (Exclamaron los inmaduros)_

 _-Odio la ceja levantada… eso solo significa que el modo conferencia esta encendido y cuando termina te sientes más tonto que antes… (Explico Will)_

 _Annabeth sonrió satisfecha._

 ** _-Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría._**

 ** _-¿Cómo…?_**

 ** _-Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA._**

 ** _Intenté tragarme la vergüenza._**

 _-¿Por qué? (Cuestiono la diosa del matrimonio)_

 _-Los mortales son muy crueles con nosotros respecto a eso… nos tratan diferente… nos humillan… (Aclaro Persi del futuro formalmente)_

 _Los semi-dioses asintieron de acuerdo._

 ** _-¿Y eso qué importa ahora?_**

 ** _-Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA, eres impulsiva, no puedes estarte quieta en clases, eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían viva. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Persi, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son._**

 _-Felicitaciones por tú explicación muchacha… (Alabo Quirón a una de sus alumnas favoritas)_

 ** _-Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia._**

 ** _-La mayoría de los que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar._**

 ** _-¿Ambrosía y néctar?_**

 ** _-La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a una chica normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerta. Asúmelo. Eres una mestiza._**

 ** _Una mestiza. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar._**

 ** _Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:_**

 ** _-¡Pero bueno! ¡Una novata!_**

 ** _Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotras con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje._**

 _-Ho… No ese capítulo… (Exclamo Claris con un gemido)_

 _Todos la miraron interrogantes, salvo Persi quien sonrió maliciosamente._

 ** _-Claris (Suspiró Annabeth) ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?_**

 ** _-Fijo, señorita Princesa (Repuso la marimacho) Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche._**

 ** _-Erre es korakas! (replicó Annabeth)_**

 _-Annabeth lenguaje! (Exclamo Atenea)_

 ** _Y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos! », aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía._**

 ** _-Los vamos a pulverizar (Respondió Claris, pero le tembló un párpado, quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí) ¿Quién es está?_**

 ** _-Persi Jackson (Dijo Annabeth) Ésta es Claris, hija de Ares._**

 ** _Parpadeé._**

 ** _-¿El dios de la guerra?_**

 ** _Claris replicó con desdén:_**

 ** _-¿Algún problema?_**

 ** _-No (Contesté y sabía que debía dejarlo así pero continúe) Eso explica el mal olor._**

 ** _Claris gruñó._**

 ** _-Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy._**

 ** _-Persi. (Dije entre dientes)_**

 ** _-Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño._**

 ** _-Claris… (La advirtió Annabeth)_**

 ** _-Quítate de en medio, chica sabia._**

 _-¿QUÉ? (Gritó Thalía) ¿Tú apodo lo invento Claris?_

 _-Quiero los derechos de autor Prissy._

 _Las Persi's rodaron los ojos, "aun en su tiempo ella la sigue llamando por ese apodo" pensó la del futuro._

 ** _Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era la chica nueva. Tenía que ganarme una reputación._**

 _-Bien dicho! (Exclamo Ares)_

 ** _Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Claris me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo._**

 ** _Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Claris tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta nuestros baños. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé, todo lo que podía pensar, mientras Claris me tiraba del pelo, "que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase"_**

 _Los dioses se sonrojaron, hasta Zeus. Hefesto comenzó a hacer diseños._

 ** _Las amigas de Claris reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte._**

 _-Si necesitas agua para eso. (Declaro Orión)_

 ** _-Sí, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes (Dijo, empujándome hacia un váter) Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de esta boba._**

 ** _Sus amigas no paraban de reír._**

 ** _Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara, pero mirando entre los dedos._**

 _-Que valiente Annabeth! (Exclamo Nico)_

 _-Era necesario que lo hiciera por si sola… Claris no se lo dejaría pasar sino. (Se defendió la rubia)_

 ** _Claris me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza._**

 _Hera hiso una mueca… sus manos apretando fuertemente el reposabrazos._

 **** ** _Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y ha… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres._**

 ** _Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé:_**

 ** _«No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»_**

 ** _Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Claris me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza._**

 _Zeus le levanto una ceja a su hermano… en este punto ya no le importaba que fuera hija de Poseidón, aunque le hubiese gustado que fuera suya._

 ** _Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Claris._**

 ** _Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Claris directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha._**

 ** _Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera._**

 _La sala estallo en risas y Claris a pesar de estar avergonzada no pudo evitar reír también._

 ** _En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado._**

 ** _El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada._**

 ** _Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada._**

 ** _Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando._**

 ** _-¿Cómo has…? (Preguntó Annabeth)_**

 ** _-No lo sé._**

 _-¿Y cuándo sabes algo? (Cuestiono Nico divertido solo para la hija de Poseidón de su tiempo escuchar)_

 _Persi frunció el ceño. Luego sonrió a su primo._

 ** _Salimos fuera. Claris y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos._**

 ** _Claris tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto._**

 ** _-Estás muerta, chica nueva. Totalmente muerta. (Espeto furiosa)_**

 ** _Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:_**

 ** _-¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Claris? Cierra el pico._**

 ** _Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores._**

 ** _Annabeth me miraba fijamente._**

 ** _-¿Qué? (Le pregunté fríamente) ¿Qué estás pensando?_**

 ** _-Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera._**

 _-La jugada más vieja de libro (Dijo Atenea sonriendo) pero la más efectiva._

 _Madre e hija se sonrieron… las ojiverde solo se cruzaron de brazos frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Se acabó… (Dijo la diosa de ojos plata marcando el libro) ¿Quien sigue?_

 _-Señor Hefesto… ¿Querría usted leer? (Cuestiono la hija de Poseidón más antigua)_

 _-Mmm… ¿Yo? (Cuestiono dubitativo)_

 _Persi sonrió… - Por supuesto…_

 _-Hazlo papá… (Le animo Leo)_

 _Hefesto sonrió… -Esta bien… (Acepto)_

 _-El siguiente capítulo es_ _ **Mi cena se desvanece en humo…**_


	10. Capítulo 10

******_Mi cena se desvanece en humo_**

 _-Señor Hefesto… ¿Querría usted leer? (Cuestiono la hija de Poseidón más antigua)_

 _-Mmm… ¿Yo? (Cuestiono dubitativo)_

 _Persi sonrió… - Por supuesto…_

 _-Hazlo papá… (Le animo Leo)_

 _Hefesto sonrió… -Esta bien… (Acepto)_

 _-El siguiente capítulo es_ _ **Mi cena se desvanece en humo…**_

 _-ESPEREN! (Gritó Piper) tú… (Señalo a Persi) Nos debes una explicación…_

 _Persi frunció el ceño y miro a su yo más vieja, esta le sonrió y negó._

 _-SI... ¿Dónde estabas? (Cuestiono Thalía)_

 _-No puedo contar mucho… solo que estoy bien y que estaba en un lugar seguro recuperándome… (Informo encogiéndose de hombros) ahora… puede empezar señor Hefesto… (Pidió)_

 _El dios de la forja asintió y empezó…_

 ** _La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato._**

 ** _Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada._**

 _-Si eso era algo muy gracioso… (Murmuro Will) Annabeth muy pocas veces le pasan cosas graciosas… y cuando pasan son toda una novedad…_

 _Los gemelos Stolls asintieron sonriendo perversamente, la hija de Atenea frunció el ceño._

 ** _Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas)_**

 _Leo suspiro con satisfacción… era su lugar favorito en el campamento… después del bunker claro._

 ** _El taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra)_**

 _-Pan… (Murmuro Grover)_

 ** _El rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad._**

 _Reyna se encontró con la mirada de Persi joven, cuestiono. -¿Crees que podríamos poner uno en la legión?_

 _Los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron con sorpresa y en su cara estallo una sonrisa. –Por supuesto… Leo (Dijo dirigiéndose a el hijo de Hefesto) ¿Podrías? (Cuestionó con una sonrisa inocente)_

 _Leo sonrió brillantemente y asintió. –Por supuesto… (Con eso saco su libreta y comenzó a diseñar, bajo la mirada orgullosa de su padre)_

 ** _Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas._**

 ** _-Tengo que entrenar (Dijo Annabeth secamente) La cena es a las siete y media. No llegues tarde. (Ordeno) Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor._**

 ** _-Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo. (Dije totalmente apenada)_**

 ** _-No importa. (Respondió sin mirarme)_**

 ** _-No ha sido culpa mía. (Me defendí, pero me di cuenta la estupidez que dije y me sonroje)_**

 ** _Me miró con aire escéptico, y me confirmo con eso en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en una._**

 _Toda la sala estallo en carcajadas ambas Persi´s se sonrojaron._

 ** _-Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo (Me ordeno Annabeth)_**

 _Thalía resoplo. –Cuando RED llego no quería ni que la mirara… mucho menos que hablaran… (Dijo con sarcasmo)_

 _Annabeth le saco la lengua de manera muy madura._

 ** _Fruncí el ceño y la mire como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza._**

 _La rubia fulmino a su novia con la mirada, está la beso, ambas se sonrieron._

 ** _-¿Con quién? (Cuestione lentamente, no quería enojarla más)_**

 ** _-No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón. (Hablaba como si lo hiciera con ella misma, estaba completamente segura que no era a mi)_**

 ** _Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez. No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera una amiga que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo._**

 ** _Atónita, les devolví el saludo, con una sonrisa, me guiñaron un ojo y me sonroje._**

 ** _-No las animes (Me regaño Annabeth) Las náyades son terribles como novias. (Las náyades la fulminaron con la mirada, Annabeth no se echó para atrás todo lo contrario, sus ojos pasaron a parecer una tormenta, las adolescentes apartaron la mirada)_**

 _-¿celosa Anna? (Cuestiono RED)_

 _-No… (Espeto) y no me llames así RED… (Le recrimino)_

 _La pelirroja asintió tímidamente._

 ** _-¿Náyades? (Repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba) Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora._**

 _-¿Es enserio? (Cuestiono incrédulo Nico) enfrentaste una furia… Las Parcas… y el Minotauro… pero un par de náyades te coquetean ¿y te asustas? (Replico con burla)_

 _-Ho si… ¿Porque es perfectamente normal que una chica le guste otra chica? (Respondió Persi con sarcasmo) Ya me sentía extraña con Annabeth y ahora las chicas esas y ella (señalo a Annabeth) mencionando la palabra "Novia" me abrume…_

 _Nico asintió… entendía de lo que hablaba… lo mismo le paso con Will y Persi… él sabía que era gay… pero conoció a su prima y pensó que se había enamorado… pero luego apareció el hijo del dios del sol y no tuvo más dudas… era totalmente gay._

 ** _Annabeth puso ceño._**

 ** _-¿Es que no lo pillas, Persi? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para las chicas como nosotras. (Me espeto, no parecía agradarle la idea de que quería irme)_**

 _-Por supuesto que no… (Dijo divertida) si te ibas la misión se iba contigo… (Murmuro para luego besarla castamente) Y no nos habríamos enamorado… (Volvió a besarla, Persi sonrió)_

 ** _-¿Te refieres a chicas con problemas mentales?_**

 ** _-Me refiero a no humanas. O por lo menos no del todo humanas. Medio humanas._**

 _-Esas fueron muchas Humanas… (Murmuro Franck a Hazel divertido, ambos rieron)_

 _-Cuenten el chiste… (Lloriqueo Hermes como una bebe)_

 _Franck y Hazel negaron. El dios de los ladones se cruzó de brazos y frunció en ceño._

 ** _-¿Medio humanas y medio qué? (Cuestione, pero creía saber)_**

 ** _-Creo que ya lo sabes. (Me desafío ella con sus penetrantes ojos grises)_**

 ** _No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre._**

 ** _-Dios (Contesté) Medio dios. (Repetí un poco más fuerte)_**

 ** _Annabeth asintió._**

 ** _-Tú padre no está muerto, Persi. Es uno de los Olímpicos. (Me informo como quien dice el clima)_**

 ** _Quise reír… pero sabía que no se lo tomaría bien… suspire._**

 _-No… no lo hubiese hecho… te hubiese ganado un par de días más en la enfermería de hacerlo… (Le informo la rubia jugando con sus dedos)_

 ** _-Esto es… esto es un disparate. (Murmure frotando mi cara)_**

 ** _-¿Lo es? (Annabeth continuo, perecía no notar que ya me comenzaba a doler la cabeza… o no le importaba) ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? (Cuestiono… pero no respondí sabía que lo haría por mi) Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? (Me dijo con su voz de profesora) ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios? (Su voz goteaba de sarcasmo)_**

 ** _-Pero eso no son más que… (Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerada un mito)_**

 _-De eso no tengas dudas hija (Le informo Quirón) Serás una gran mito… (Dijo burlón, las Persi´s solo lo miraron mal)_

 ** _-Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…_**

 ** _-Semidioses (Me corrigió) Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial._**

 ** _-Entonces ¿quién es tu padre? (Cuestione… pero me arrepentí rápidamente al ver su reacción)_**

 _-¿Por qué tiene que ser un hombre? (Cuestiono Artemis con una ceja alzada a la Persi junto a ella)_

 _Esta negó rápidamente y tartamudeo su respuesta. – Yo… no… es decir… ella… como iba a yo saber… (La azabache se estaba poniendo pálida bajo la mirada de la diosa de la luna que estaba haciendo lo posible para no reír) solo… las mujeres son más fieles…. No se… (Suspiro) No me golpees… (Pidió con ojos de cachorro)_

 _Artemis rio… -Sesos de algas… (Murmuro y aparto la vista de ella)_

 ** _Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado._**

 ** _-Mi padre es profesor en West Point (Me dijo cortante) No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica._**

 ** _-Entonces es humano. (Pregunte para aclarar, ella lo tomo mal)_**

 ** _-Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!_**

 ** _Di un paso atrás con las manos levantadas… creí que en cualquier momento me golpearía…_**

 ** _Suspiro, parecía tratar de calmarse._**

 ** _-¿Quién es tu madre, pues? (Cuestiono cuidadosamente)_**

 ** _-Cabaña seis._**

 _-Annabeth ¿acaso querías exasperarla? (Pidió Hazel con reproche)_

 _-Ella me baño con agua de inodoro… (Murmuro la rubia)_

 ** _La fulmine con la mira, ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿No podía ser directa ni que fuera una vez? Suspire frotando mi cara…_**

 ** _-¿Qué es? (Pedí tratando de ser todo lo amable que mi madre me enseño)_**

 ** _Annabeth se irguió._**

 ** _-Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla. (Respondió con orgullo y arrogancia… dos cualidades que ya había notado en Annabeth)_**

 ** _«Vale (Pensé) ¿Por qué no?»_**

 ** _Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:_**

 ** _-¿Y mi padre?_**

 ** _-Por determinar (Repuso Annabeth) como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe._**

 _-Wow por suerte no tuvimos que pasar por todo eso… (Le murmuro Sophia a Luke. T)_

 _-Dilo por ti… yo soy parte del grupo que reciba a los nuevos… (Le respondió su hermano con una mueca)_

 _Esta le sonrió en modo de entendimiento._

 ** _-Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía. (Dije segura)_**

 ** _Annabeth hiso una mueca de tristeza._**

 ** _-Puede que no, Persi. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades. (Hablo con tono de disculpa)_**

 ** _Era la primera vez que sus ojos no me degradaban, si no que había simpatía en ellos._**

 ** _-Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería. (Le informe seria)_**

 ** _Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme._**

 ** _-Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hija. A veces ocurre._**

 ** _La mire con el ceño fruncido._**

 ** _-¿Quieres decir que a veces no? (Cuestione con un nudo en la garganta, no quería volver a ser le marginada, esa que nadie salvo su madre, quería y ya ni siquiera la tenía a ella)_**

 _-Persi… (Recrimino Grover) yo estaba allí contigo… (Dijo con toda seguridad) yo te quiero._

 _A las azabache se le cristalizaron los ojos y sonrieron a su amigo. – Gracias G-Man… (Dijeron al unísono)_

 ** _Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano._**

 ** _-Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Persi. Nos ignoran._**

 _Los dioses hicieron una mueca de tristeza._

 ** _Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos._**

 ** _Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?_**

 _-Deberían… (Regaño Hestia… mirándolos duramente)_

 _Todos los dioses sin excepción se estremecieron. Artemis reclamo._

 _-¿Por qué recibí la mirada si no tengo hijos y jamás los tendré? Solo existen mis cazadoras para mí, los niños me estorbarían, además de mi juramento…_

 _A Zoe. S y Teseo. P se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír a su madre… Persi al ver esto la fulmino con la mirada y se acercó a sus bebes… quería matar a Artemis en este momento… La diosa de la luna no entendía nada… las diosas mujeres se quedaron sin aliento al comprender lo que sucedía, Atenea se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes._

 _-Shh tranquilos… (Susurro con amor la ojiverde) Los amo… los amo… (Les repetía mientras dejaba besos por sus caras, estos rieron)_

 _-¿Por qué se pusieron así? (Cuestiono la diosa del parto en voz alta)_

 _-Porque eres una idiota (Le espeto Persi con voz fría)_

 _-¿Perdón? (Murmuro incrédula, sus cazadoras se pusieron de pie apuntando sus flechas en su dirección)_

 _-No es a mí a quien debes pedir… (Le dijo mirándola fijamente, luego miro a las cazadoras) ¿Ahora dejaras que nos amenacen? (Cuestiono con sarcasmo) me fascina como proteges a tú familia… (Espeto poniéndose de pie con sus hijos y caminando a la salida de la sala)_

 _-¿Qué? (Cuestiono, pero ellos ya se habían ido) ¿Qué quiso decir con familia?_

 _-De verdad eres una idiota… (Le espeto la diosa del amor)_

 _Artemis la fulmino, pero la diosa no retrocedió._

 _-¿Artemis no notas a quienes se parecen esos niños? (Pidió Atenea)_

 _La diosa la miro extrañada… imágenes de Zoe y Teseo llenaron su mente y entonces lo descubrió… Zoe tenía el color de su cabello y su nariz… Teseo sus ojos y labios… eran sus hijos… eran sus hijos con Persi… sonrió inconscientemente… esta revelación la hacía feliz… pero una mueca la reemplazo al recordar lo que había dicho._

 _Se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta…._

 _-Mi jardín… (Grito Hera)_

 ** _En el jardín de Hera…_**

 _-Tranquilos niños… (Pidió meciéndolos, ya que ni bien salieron de la sala volvieron a llorar) ella no sabe la verdad… (Rio) ella ni siquiera imagina que son sus hijos… no se lo tomen a mal… (Les aclaro)_

 _-Ahora lo se… (Dijo una conocida voz detrás de ellos) Lo siento… yo… (Se acercó a ellos y se arrodillo) no tenía idea… (Sonrió acariciando las mejillas de los niños) pero estoy muy feliz de tenerlos… a los tres… (Comento mirando a Persi) los quiero (Murmuro, luego beso la frente de Zoe y Teseo) ¿Me dejarían hablar con su mamá? (Les pidió) vuelven al gran salón…_

 _Así lo hicieron dejándolas solas… Persi se puso de pie y se alejó de ella._

 _-De verdad lo siento… (Dijo abrazándola por la espalda, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro) No me odies…_

 _-Ellos son mi vida… (Le informo) odio verlos llorar… (Se giró en los brazos de la diosa) No lo hagas de nuevo…_

 _La diosa asintió rápidamente he hiso algo que jamás pensó que haría… La beso, primero castamente y luego con pasión. Se sentó en un banco con Persi en su regazo a horcajadas… las lenguas luchaban por el dominio, Artemis agarro el culo de la azabache y lo apretó… esta gimió en su boca… sus manos tirando el cabello de la diosa que gruñía sexymente… la diosa de la luna abandono su boca y comenzó a chupar y morder el cuello de la ojiverde que no paraba de gemir, la amaba… la amaba como una loca… no sabía cuándo había sucedido pero lo hacía… Artemis fue por el broche del pantalón y Persi no lo impidió, la ojos de plata introdujo su mano en su entrepierna y acaricio su coño con delicadeza, frotando su clítoris, mientras chupaba su cuello._

 _No entendía como sabia como tocarla, era puro instinto, y por los gemidos de su futura esposa lo estaba haciendo bien._

 _-Arte… mis… (Gimió la azabache cerrando los ojos, cuando dos dedos de la diosa se metieron en su apretado canal de amor) así amor… justo ahí… (Dijo con lujuria)_

 _Artemis sonrió contra su cuello al oírla… volvió a besar su boca, chupando y mordiendo su labio inferior… Persi tiro más fuerte el cabello, profundizando más el beso… -SI! DIOSES ARTEMIS (Exclamo cuando llego a su orgasmo)_

 _Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, saco la cabeza del cuello de su amante y le sonrió tontamente… -Eso fue increíble amor… (Dijo para luego besar sus labios con hambre)_

 _-Eres hermosa (Murmuro contra sus labios) debemos volver adentro… (Le informo sin muchas ganas la diosa)_

 _Persi asintió pero no se movió, volvió a besarla… -Persi… (Advirtió con amor)_

 _-Está bien… Está bien… (Dijo con falsa molestia… Se paró y con un chasquido limpio su ropa)_

 _-¿Cómo? (Cuestiono con los ojos como platos)_

 _-¿Cómo crees que tuvimos hijos amor? (Le pregunto con sarcasmo) Soy una diosa… (Se acercó y la beso) con un coño no podía hacer nada… (Murmuro) las Parcas me pusieron como condición, yo me hacía una diosa y ellas me daban una polla para esas ocasiones donde queríamos procrear. (Le informo)_

 _-Wow… (Murmuro)_

 _-Si bueno… (Tomo su mano) vamos a la sala… (Se volvió) Pero esta noche quiero otra ronda… (Le dijo coquetamente, besándola)_

 _Artemis solo pudo sonreír…_

 ** _En la sala cuando Zoe y Teso volvieron…_**

 _-¿Artemis y Persi? (Cuestiono Hera)_

 _-En tú jardín abuela… (Contesto Teseo. P para luego ser fulminado por su hermana)_

 _-¿Abuela? (Cuestiono con un nudo en la garganta)_

 _-Mmm… Ha… Ya que más da… (Gritó Zoe. S) Tú adoptaste a mamá hace años… ella es tú hija y la amas… nos amas… (Le informo) Somos una familia súper feliz… (Exclamo alegremente)_

 _Hera sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a sus cuatro nietos… -Los quiero niños… (Les murmuro)_

 _-Y seguro ya lo sabe… pero eres nuestra abuela… (Dijo Sophia a Atenea)_

 _La diosa les sonrió y contesto… - Por supuesto… son idénticos a su madre… (Exclamo la dios de la sabiduría abrazándolos)_

 _En ese momento una Artemis despeinada y una Persi sonriente entraron a la sala tomadas de la mano._

 _Afrodita chillo… -Ya no eres tan mojigata ¿no? (Cuestiono con una sonrisa)_

 _Artemis se sonrojo…_

 _-Continúa con la lectura Hefesto… (Bramo Zeus, que estaba feliz de saber que esos niños son sus nietos)_

 _Orión miraba de su hermana a su exnovia con incredulidad. -¿Qué significa esto? (Gritó)_

 _Artemis frunció el ceño ante su arrebato… Persi trago saliva nerviosamente… amaba a su hermano… pero más a Artemis._

 _-Persi es mi esposa… (Luego reformulo) o lo va a ser en el futuro… (Informo a toda la sala) Zoe y Teseo son nuestros hijos…_

 _Sus cazadoras se pusieron de pie apuntando sus flechas a Persi, a Artemis no le agrado. –Bajen sus arcos niñas… acaso no lo oyeron… es mi futura esposa, madre de mis hijos… (Espeto)_

 _-¿Pero cómo yo creí que me amabas? (Cuestiono Orión con dolor)_

 _La diosa de la luna suspiro. – En realidad no fue así… era tu destreza con el arco lo que admiraba… lo siento pero… jamás te amé con un hombre. (Le dijo con sinceridad)_

 _Este suspiro y asintió… Hefesto continúo._

 ** _-Así que estoy atrapada aquí, ¿verdad? (Dije) ¿Para el resto de mi vida?_**

 ** _-Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hija de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa._**

 _-¿Perdón? (Cuestionaron Katie, Piper y sus madres con indignación)_

 _-¿En serio quieren ser perseguidos por monstruos a cada momento? (Cuestiono Persi joven a lo que Thalía, Nico y Annabeth asintieron en acuerdo)_

 _-No… (Murmuraron avergonzadas)_

 ** _-Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos._**

 ** _-¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? (Cuestione aliviada)_**

 ** _Annabeth meneó la cabeza._**

 ** _-No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro. (Me informo con indiferencia)_**

 ** _-¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? (Pregunte horrorizada)_**

 ** _-Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos. (Se encogió de hombros)_**

 ** _-¿Chistes prácticos? (Mi incredulidad era palpable en la voz)_**

 ** _-Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas. (Dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba al pino de navidad)_**

 _-¿Pino de navidad? ¿Eres seria? (Cuestiono Thalía)_

 _Ambas Persi´s se encogieron de hombros._

 ** _-¿Así que tú eres anual? (Cambie un poco el tema)_**

 ** _Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello._**

 ** _-Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años (Me informo) Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow como difícil debe ser sobrevivir si lo conmemoran" pensé distraídamente._**

 ** _-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? (Pregunte para conocerla un poco más)_**

 ** _Hizo girar el anillo de su collar._**

 ** _-Eso no es asunto tuyo. (Me espeto bruscamente)_**

 ** _Hice una mueca…_**

 ** _-Ya. (Guardé un incómodo silencio) Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?_**

 ** _Annabeth pareció irritarse con mi pregunta, se paró frente a mí con nuestras narices a centímetros de distancia._**

 ** _-Sería un suicidio (Murmuro en voz baja y peligrosa, luego dio la vuelta alejándose) pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. (Rio sin humor) Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…_**

 ** _-¿A menos qué? (Cuestione con excitación)_**

 ** _La mirada que Annabeth me dedico fue de evaluación… luego de un minuto de mirarme de arriba abajo asintió como si decidiendo que yo era digna…_**

 ** _-Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez… (Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien)_**

 _Lucas hiso una mueca._

 ** _-En la enfermería (Dije para cambiar el tema, no parecía gustarle) cuando me dabas aquella cosa…_**

 ** _-Ambrosía._**

 ** _-Sí. (Asentí) Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano._**

 ** _Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. Me miro expectante._**

 ** _-¿Así que sabes algo? (Me cuestiono acercándose)_**

 ** _-Bueno… no. (Conteste nerviosa por su mirada) En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería? (Pedí lo más tranquila que pude con Annabeth tan cerca de mi)_**

 ** _Ella se alejó suspirando, mientras frotaba su cara._**

 ** _-Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…_**

 ** _La mire en estado de shock… ¿oí bien? ¿Estuvo en el Olimpo?_**

 ** _-¿Has estado en el Olimpo? (Murmure)_**

 _Reyna también estaba en shock…_

 ** _-Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Claris, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual._**

 ** _-Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí? (Pregunte incrédula)_**

 ** _-En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. (Hablo en tono obvio) Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. (Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo) Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?_**

 ** _-Sí, desde luego. (Conteste con una leve sonrisa, lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.)_**

 _-Lo hubieras hecho… (Murmuro Annabeth) te hubiese explicado… (Recrimino a su novia)_

 _-Annabeth (Dijo incrédula) ¿no recuerdas? parecías querer morderme cada vez que preguntaba algo._

 _Ambas quedaron en silencio._

 ** _-Justo después de la visita (Prosiguió Annabeth) el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a conseguir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a armar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… (Balbuceaba) Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo… menos con Ares… Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón… Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntas… Pensaba que sabrías algo… (Finalizo)_**

 ** _Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambrienta, cansada y sobrecargada mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas._**

 ** _-Tengo que conseguir una misión (Murmuró Annabeth para sí) Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…_**

 ** _La mire, pero no dije nada… parecía estar en una lucha interna… no quería molestarla._**

 ** _Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla._**

 _-Eso hacia… ¿No Annabeth? (Cuestiono Thalía divertida)_

 _La rubia se sonrojo…_

 ** _De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas._**

 _-Por supuesto somos unos galanasos… (Exclamo Travis)_

 _-Tú lo has dicho hermano… (Asintió Connor)_

 ** _Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos._**

 ** _Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro._**

 ** _El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta. Estaba guapísimo._**

 _Luke le sonrió a la Persi más vieja, esta correspondió la sonrisa._

 ** _-Te he encontrado un saco de dormir (Me dijo) Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento._**

 ** _No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo._**

 _-Por supuesto que no… (Exclamo Luke que parecía ofendido por no creer que lo había robado)_

 ** _-Gracias (Contesté y en un impulso bese su mejilla)_**

 ** _Luke me sonrió brillantemente, mostrando sus dientes perfectos._**

 ** _-De nada. (Nos sentamos en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared) ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?_**

 ** _Suspire y mire el techo._**

 ** _-No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses. (Dije en un murmullo)_**

 ** _-Ya (Contestó divertido) Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil._**

 ** _Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación._**

 ** _-¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? (Cuestione para hacer charla)_**

 ** _Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia. Se giró a mirarme y poso su vista en mis labios, me estremecí._**

 ** _-Sí, Hermes. (Contesto acercándose)_**

 ** _-El tipo de las zapatillas con alas. (Murmure ya casi rosando mis labios con los de Luke, podía sentir su aroma a menta)_**

 ** _-Ese. (Me beso castamente)_**

 _Annabeth se puse de pie bruscamente… -¿Tú primer beso fue Lucas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

 _-Nunca lo preguntaste… (Murmuro la azabache) fuimos novios hasta que fuimos a la misión… he incluso hasta que… (No termino la frase para no adelantar)_

 _Annabeth estaba sorprendida, pero de igual manera lo entendió, se volvió a sentar sobre el regazo de su novia._

 ** _-Los mensajeros. (Volvió a besarme) La medicina. (Otra vez) Los viajantes, (Otra vez) mercaderes, (Otra vez) ladrones. (Este beso fue más profundo, Luke pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo una entrada que concedí, chupo mi lengua haciéndome gemir, nos separamos para el aliento, el continuo hablando después de pasar su mano sobre mis hombros, ambos sonreíamos) Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar. (Me beso otra vez)_**

 ** _Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme una don nadie._**

 _-Por supuesto que no cariño… (Le contesto Luke seguro)_

 _-Lo se Luke… (Contesto la azabache)_

 ** _-¿Has visto a tu padre? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Una vez. (Murmuro borrando su hermosa sonrisa)_**

 ** _Esperé, convencida de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz._**

 _Luke negó al ver a Hermes horrorizarse._

 ** _Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, princesa. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros._**

 _Los semidioses y los hijos de Persi se quedaron sin aliento…_

 _-¿Fue el quien te lo dijo? (Cuestiono Thalía a su prima, esta asintió)_

 ** _Parecía entender lo perdida que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un chico mayor como él, aunque fuera consejero, se habría mantenido alejado de una nueva como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña y unos cuantos besos, incluso había robado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día._**

 _Annabeth hiso una mueca._

 ** _Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde._**

 ** _-Claris, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «la elegida». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?_**

 ** _Cuestione con interés, Luke me beso otra vez, luego cerro su navaja._**

 ** _-Odio las profecías. (Me confeso)_**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz. Me acerco más a él acariciándome los mulos cubiertos por jeans._**

 ** _-Digamos que la cague. (Murmuro haciendo círculos en mis piernas) Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo molestando tanto a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento. (Dijo en tono de misterio)_**

 ** _-¿Alguien especial? (Cuestione divertida)_**

 ** _Luke rodo los ojos y me beso, parecía gustarle mucho hacer eso._**

 _-Ni que lo digas. (Respondió Luke)_

 ** _-No te preocupes, hermosa (Repuso Luke) A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. (Me tomo del rostro y me beso profundamente) Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena. (Dijo cuándo nos separamos sin aliento)_**

 ** _Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes._**

 ** _-¡Once, formad en fila! (Vociferó Luke, tomando mi mano)_**

 ** _La cabaña completa, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo en teoría era la última, pero Lucas me llevo junto a él y fui al frente. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada._**

 _Artemis sonrió._

 ** _Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina._**

 ** _En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades._**

 ** _En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que sentarme en el regazo de Luke, aunque a él no parecía importarle._**

 ** _Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro._**

 ** _Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel. Ella me miraba seria, desvié mis ojos a la siguiente mesa incomoda._**

 ** _Claris se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos._**

 ** _Sentí a Luke acariciar mis costillas bajo la camiseta, me estremecí, el beso mi cuello._**

 ** _Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:_**

 ** _-¡Por los dioses!_**

 ** _Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:_**

 ** _-Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber hermosa… sin alcohol, por supuesto. (Murmuro mordisqueando mi cuello)_**

 ** _-Coca—Cola de cereza (Dije, el vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea) Coca—Cola de cereza azul. (El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso)_**

 ** _Bebí un sorbo._**

 ** _Perfecto._**

 ** _Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido (Me dije) Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»_**

 ** _-Aquí tienes, Persi (Me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado)_**

 ** _Le agradecí con un beso, él sonrió._**

 ** _Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre._**

 _Los semidioses rieron._

 ** _-Ven (Me indicó Luke)_**

 ** _Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla._**

 ** _Luke me murmuró al oído:_**

 ** _-Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor._**

 ** _-¿Estás de broma? (Pregunte divertida)_**

 ** _Su mirada me dijo que no era ninguna broma, aunque también parecía divertido. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras._**

 ** _-Hermes (Dijo con voz clara)_**

 ** _Yo era la siguiente._**

 ** _Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa:_**

 ** _«Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.»_**

 ** _Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera. No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo._**

 _-Lo intentamos… (Murmuro Apolo)_

 _Hermes hiso una mueca y completo. –No funciono._

 ** _Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención._**

 ** _El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro._**

 ** _-Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco._**

 ** _En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores._**

 ** _-Personalmente (Prosiguió el señor D) no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debería decirles que hoy ha llegado una nueva campista. Pita Johnson. (Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo) Esto… Persi Jackson (Se corrigió el señor D) Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora puedes sentarse alrededor de su tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga._**

 ** _Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, me bese más con Luke y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome._**

 ** _Me sentí en casa._**

 ** _Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado._**

 ** _Luke volvió a ofrecerme dormir con él, pero no me pareció adecuado… aun…_**

 ** _Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeña, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos._**

 ** _Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante._**

 ** _Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo._**

 ** _Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar._**

 _-Eso es todo… (Murmuro Hefesto)_

 _-Yo sigo… (Pidió Piper)_ _ **Capturamos una bandera…**_ _eso suena prometedor… (Dijo con una sonrisa)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capturamos una bandera_**

 _-Eso es todo… (Murmuro Hefesto)_

 _-Yo sigo… (Pidió Piper)_ _ **Capturamos una bandera…**_ _eso suena prometedor… (Dijo con una sonrisa)_

 ** _Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro. Ha y claro ahora tenía un novio al cual debía dedicarle tiempo también, Luke._**

 ** _Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro._**

 _-¿Raro? (Cuestionó Afrodita indignada) Lo raro sería que no lo hicieran._

 _Persi mayor solo rodo sus ojos._

 ** _Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón._**

 _-¿Cuándo no? (Murmuro Annabeth mirando a Persi mayor, amaba a su Persi, pero la otra tenía algo que la atraía)_

 _La azabache más joven sonrió y apretó el agarre en la cintura, solo ella la había oído._

 ** _Con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía leer sin interrupciones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza._**

 ** _El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera buena. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola._**

 _Artemis frunció el ceño… "¿Su esposa no sabe tiro con arco? ¿Cómo es posible?" la miro y esta estaba haciendo cosquillas a Teseo. P, entonces sonrió, no importa lo compensa con otras cosas muy bien._

 _Hera al escuchar solo tuvo que preguntar. -¿Dónde estabas parado?_

 _Quirón y las Persi´s bajaron la cabeza, pero el centauro contesto. – Detrás de ella…_

 _Y con eso dicho la sala estallo en risas, haciendo sonrojar a las hijas de Poseidón._

 ** _¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol._**

 _-Ni que lo digas… (Exclamo Leo)_

 _-Lo más humillante… (Murmuro Travis)_

 _-Y muchísimo más, si hiciste una apuesta vergonzosa con ellas… (Continuo Connor)_

 _-Sin comentarios… (Se apresuró a decir Travis cuando iban a preguntar o decir de lo ocurrido)_

 ** _¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Claris me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, princesita», me murmuraba al oído._**

 ** _En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa._**

 _-Como que nos dio muchas señales… solo que no las supimos interpretar… (Murmuro Katie)_

 ** _Que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en la chica que había derrotado al Minotauro._**

 ** _Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, ni tan buena en el arco como los de Apolo. No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto, ni no lo permitieran los dioses, la habilidad de Dionisio con las vides._**

 _-Lo mismo digo… (Espeto el dios)_

 ** _Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hija de Apolo, que mis talentos tal vez sean más hacia la adivinación y curación, que lo intentara. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adjudicarme._**

 _-Ojala y fueras mi hija… (Exclamo Apolo)_

 _-Yo no lo creo… (Murmuro Artemis) yo no quiero que seas mi sobrina… seria bruto… (Se estremeció)_

 _Persi rio junto con todos sus hijos… -Tranquila amor… él no es mi padre… (Le susurró al oído, volviendo a hacerlo estremecer)_

 _Volvió a reír alejándose._

 ** _A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento._**

 ** _Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche._**

 _-Cada vez me caes mejor… (Le confeso Deméter a las Persi´s)_

 _Estas le sonrieron._

 ** _Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome:_**

 ** _«Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»_**

 _-No pienses en eso… (Gimió Hades) eso no traerá nada bueno… para nadie…_

 _Ambas azabaches se encogieron de hombros, como si no importara, el dios de los muertos rodo sus ojos._

 ** _Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke._**

 _Todos los semidioses miraron seriamente a la Persi más joven, haciéndola sonrojar… la otra rodo sus ojos y exclamo. – Déjenla en paz… la miran como si hubiese pateado a su perro. (Hablo con sarcasmo)_

 _Todos se sonrojaron y mirando a otro lado… -Eso pensé… (Murmuro la ojiverde mayor)_

 **** ** _Y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer._**

 _Todos los dioses asintieron, los semidioses rodaron sus ojos…_

 ** _Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dionisio podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca—Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?_**

 _Los doses se sonrojaron… Zeus murmuro un "Las leyes no lo permiten" bajo su aliento…_

 ** _El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mí llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría._**

 ** _El traía unas bermudas de jean ajustados que le quedaban muy bien y marcaban su trasero… no llevaba camiseta… estaba bronceado y muy tonificado, con un paquete de seis abs… ni hablar de que estaba sudado y eso lo hacía más caliente… a mí se me caía la baba._**

 _Annabeth y Artemis gruñeron… pero no podían decir nada, aun no estaban con Persi en ese entonces, ella era soltera, podía hacer lo que quisiera._

 _Luke sonrió satisfecho y le guiño un ojo a Persi mayor, esta correspondió con uno de su propia juguetonamente, después de todo Lucas era y siempre será su mejor amigo, no importa lo que haya hecho…_

 _Si solo ella supiera lo que él quería lograr…_

 ** _Me vio llegar y se acercó, me tomo de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente, correspondí su beso, los demás comenzaron a silbar, Lucas se separó de mi a regañadientes, gruñendo y los miro mal, todos callaron._**

 ** _Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos. Eso dijo Luke…_**

 _-Siempre fuiste la mejor bebe… (Le dijo coquetamente Lucas)_

 _Luke. T gruño y miro mal a su tocayo… Annabeth y Artemis no fueron la excepción…_

 _Persi. M (Mayor) solo rio divertida…_

 ** _El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para conformarme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme._**

 ** _Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez. Y que no quería a ninguna de sus hermanos cerca de mí… Por alguna razón Hermes no tenía casi niñas…_**

 _Todos miraron interrogante al dios, este se encogió de hombros. – No sé porque… solo me salen niños… por eso cuando tengo una hija hago una fiesta… (Informo alegremente)_

 ** _-Buena suerte (Me deseó uno de los campistas) Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años._**

 _-Lo era… (Dijeron Sophia, Luke. T y Teseo. P con orgullo) ahora lo es mamá…_

 _-Eso es cierto… (Estuvo de acuerdo Lucas) ella es la mejor…_

 _-Ya Luke… (Se sonrojo Persi M)_

 _-Está bien… Está bien… (Estuvo de acuerdo sonriéndole de lado)_

 ** _-A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo (Dije no muy segura)_**

 ** _-No le hagas caso… jamás te haría daño princesa… (Me informo Lucas besándome) Pero tengo que enseñarte bien para que ningún monstruo pueda lastimarte… (Me explico, asentí entendía que debía saber defenderme)_**

 ** _El campista bufó._**

 ** _Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacada y magullada._**

 ** _-Mantén la guardia alta, Persi (Decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas) ¡No, no tan alta! … ¡Zaca! ... ¡Ataca! … ¡Zaca! ... ¡Ahora retrocede! … ¡Zaca!_**

 _-Amo las onomatopeyas (Murmuro Piper interrumpiéndose)_

 _Jasón beso su cabello._

 _-¿No estabas siendo demasiado brusco? (Espeto Hera con enfado al semidiós de Hermes, por dañar a su hija)_

 _-Con todo respeto… no podía ser suave… un monstruo no lo seria con ella… (Explico Lucas)_

 _Hera asintió a regañadientes ante la lógica._

 ** _Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor._**

 _-Mmm (Gimió Afrodita) solo de imaginarte…_

 _-Hay niños… (Exclamo Persi M tapando los oídos de Teseo. P)_

 _-Lo siento… (Dijo la diosa del amor, no sonando lo siento en absoluto)_

 _La azabache solo negó con la cabeza…_

 ** _Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, mire por un momento esa imagen, luego lo imité ya que me pareció tan buena idea. Al instante me sentí mejor._**

 _Poseidón, Teseo y hasta Orión, que aún no estaba muy contento con la relación de su hermana y Artemis, sonrieron._

 ** _Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña._**

 ** _-¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! (Ordenó mi chico) Si a Persi no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración. (Me guiño un ojo, pero yo hice una mueca)_**

 ** _«Esta bien (Pensé) vamos a ver cómo humillan a Persi.»_**

 _Lucas hiso una mueca no había pensado que así lo tomaría._

 ** _Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por verme hacer el ridículo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla._**

 _-JA… si como si pudiera siquiera intentarlo… (Se burló Ares) ni a mí me salió a la primera…_

 _-Hagamos una apuesta… (Ofreció Apolo desafiante) si lo hace en su primer intento Dita te vestirá como mujer y te quedaras así hasta que termine el primer libro. Si no lo hace lo hare yo… (Lo miro) ¿Aceptas?_

 _Las Persi´s fingieron nerviosismo cuando Ares las miro, este sonrió…_

 _-Está bien… (Acepto rápidamente el dios de la guerra)_

 _Claris solo suspiro… esto sería humillante para su padre._

 ** _-Esto es difícil (Remarcó) A mí me lo han hecho. No se rían de Persi. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica._**

 ** _Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito._**

 _-JA… cumple… (Se burló el dios de la guerra)_

 _Apolo negó. – Esa fue la demostración… yo aposte por la de en tiempo real… (Aclaro el dios del sol)_

 _-Podrías ahorra tiempo… es obvio que no podrá hacerlo… (Murmuro Ares)_

 _Apolo se encogió de hombros._

 ** _-Ahora en tiempo real (Dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma) Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Lista, Persi?_**

 ** _Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza._**

 _-Lo estaba haciendo muy bien… para su primera vez… y yo no estaba siendo suave… le di con todo lo que tenía… (Informo Lucas con orgullo)_

 ** _Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»_**

 _-El lenguaje… (Regañaron Hera y Hestia)_

 _-No lo dije solo lo pensé… no cuenta… (Se defendieron las Persi´s al unísono, luego se sonrieron)_

 ** _Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso._**

 _Ares estaba con la boca abierta… no lo podía creer…_

 _-JA… (Gritó Apolo poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo) Dita harías el honor (Hablo haciendo una reverencia a la diosa del amor)_

 _-Con mucho gusto… (Chasqueo los dedos y un vestido blanco con flores rojas y negras apareció en el cuerpo del dios de la guerra… junto con un sombre de ala ancha negro, unos tacones de aguja negros, accesorios coloridos en muñecas y cuello y claro el maquillaje… tenía sus ojos delineados y los labios con un labial rojo pasión, sus pestañas bien arqueadas… estaba hecho toda una mujer)_

 _Todos los hombre, menos Zeus, Dionisio y Heracles aullaron como lobos… Ares estaba morado del coraje…_

 _-Continua… (Pidió el rey de los dioses a Piper, esta asintió)_

 ** _Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio._**

 ** _Bajé la espada._**

 ** _-Lo siento… Perdona._**

 _-Porque se disculpan por todo… (Exclamo Thalía indignada a sus primas)_

 _-Lo siento… (Dijeron estas al unísono nuevamente bajando las cabezas)_

 _Thalía y Nico bufaron…_

 ** _Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar._**

 ** _-¿Perdona? (Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa y me tomo por la cintura acercando me a él, luego me beso profundamente) Por los dioses, Persi, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!_**

 ** _No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió. No pude negarme a su carita de cachorro._**

 ** _Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo._**

 _-No podías hacer eso antes… (Reclamo el dios de la guerra a Lucas)_

 _Luke rodo los ojos… -Solo pude porque estaba cansada, sino no le hubiera ganado… (Le contesto el ojiazul cortante)_

 ** _Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:_**

 ** _-¿La suerte del principiante?_**

 _-Fui yo lo siento… (Admitió Connor)_

 _Persi J (Joven) solo asintió._

 ** _Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado. Beso mi frente aun sosteniendo mi cintura, yo con mi mano en su pecho fuerte._**

 ** _-Puede (Dijo como si pensara en voz alta) Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Persi con una espada bien equilibrada… (Murmuro mirándome fijamente, le sonreí)_**

 ** _El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos._**

 _-Definitivamente necesitamos uno de esos… (Hablo Reyna con firmeza)_

 _Persi (J) asintió en acuerdo y miro a Leo, este levanto su pulgar sonriendo a la ojiverde, Hazel y Franck tragaron grueso._

 ** _Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, como cada vez que venía me guiñaron un ojo, solo les sonreí._**

 ** _Reuní el valor para preguntarle a Grover cómo le había ido con el señor D._**

 ** _Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:_**

 ** _-Guay. Genial._**

 ** _-¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?_**

 ** _Me miró algo nervioso._**

 ** _-¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?_**

 _-Que chismoso Quirón… (Se burló el dios de los ladrones)_

 _El viejo centauro solo frunció el ceño…_

 ** _-Bueno… no. (No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar) Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?_**

 _Hermes sonrió tímidamente a Quirón dándole una mirada de disculpa… todo fingido por supuesto… el entrenador de héroes solo rodo los ojos._

 ** _Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades._**

 ** _-El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo._**

 ** _Me animé._**

 ** _-Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?_**

 ** _-¡Beee—ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos._**

 _-Me encanta que seas tan positivo Grover… (Dijo con Sarcasmo Nico)_

 _-Te has juntado demasiado con Persi, Nico… (Dijo con horror Grover) no puedes decir más de dos palabras sin sarcasmo… tú no eras así… (Dijo señalándolo)_

 _Nico solo sonrió, para él era un orgullo parecerse a su prima… ella era su heroína después de todo… Grover negó con la cabeza sonriendo._

 ** _-Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?_**

 _-Por claro que ella te querría a su lado… (Exclamo Thalía dándole un zape al mitad cabra)_

 ** _-¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado! (Exclame dándole un zape)_**

 _Thalía miro entre ambas Persi´s horrorizada… -¿Qué me han hecho? (Pidió con fingido terror)_

 _Ellas solo rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _Alicaído, Grover observó el agua._**

 ** _-Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo._**

 _-Wow Grover (Dijo Hermes con desaliento) quiero eso si me llego al corazón… justo aquí (señalo su corazón, lo miro serio por unos momentos, toda la sala miraba extrañado al dios, hasta que este no aguanto y solo una risotada)_

 _Todos rodaron los ojos ante las payasadas del dios más inmaduro… aunque sonreían…_

 ** _Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses._**

 _Los dioses pusieron más atención al libro esperando…_

 ** _Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías._**

 _-¿Y los pro y contras? (Pidió Apolo, que fue el único en animarse a preguntar)_

 _-Las Parcas los deben haber cortado… (Dijo Persi (M) sin interés)_

 ** _-La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa ( Dijo como voz de ensueño, suspirando, hasta una estúpida sonrisa se había formado en sus labios)_**

 _-Sátiros (Murmuro la ojiplata bajo su aliento)_

 _Persi (M) solo le sonrió cariñosamente. -¿Debo preocuparme? (Le susurro en broma)_

 _Artemis la miro por un momento fijamente a los ojos, luego una expresión diabólica se apodero de su rostro perfecto, sonrió con complicidad. – ¿Si lo dices por esta noche? Si yo que tú me preocuparía de poder caminar mañana… (Le susurro para ella escuchar, la azabache trago audiblemente y le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa)_

 _-Amor… (Quiso hablar pero la diosa ya no le prestaba atención)_

 ** _-Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños._**

 _-¿Y nosotros que tío G? (Gritó Zoe. S con fingida indignación)_

 _Grover solo se sonrojo._

 ** _-La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. (Continúo mirando la cabaña con mucha concentración) Si no tuviera una se enfadaría._**

 _-Eso no es cierto sátiro… yo no me enfadaría… (Hablo duramente la diosa, todos la miraron, está se sonrojo) bien si… tal vez un poco… además mis cazadoras y ahora mis hijos si quieren tienen donde quedarse… la necesito… (Admitió tímidamente)_

 ** _Asentí aun no me acostumbraba a esto, me puse a pensar y recordé que esa diosa, los mitos dicen siempre viaja con su caza… se quedaran ellas allí… no me queda con la duda y pregunte…_**

 ** _-Artemis… (Comencé lentamente) ¿Ella tiene un grupo de niñas? (Cuestione) ¿Las cazadoras? (Aclare)_**

 ** _Grover asintió. – Si ellas utilizan esa cabaña cuando vienen… que ocurre muy pocas veces… (Me informo, asentí)_**

 ** _-Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?_**

 ** _Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado._**

 ** _-No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias (Dijo con respeto) Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido._**

 _Zeus miro a Grover levantando una ceja… este no sabía dónde esconderse, opto por hacerlo tras su mejor amiga…_

 _-¿Utilizan mi cabaña? (Cuestiono la diosa a sus nietos)_

 _Sophia levanto tímidamente la mano… Hera le sonrió…_

 ** _-Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos. (Me explico)_**

 ** _-Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. (Afirme mirando a la nada)_**

 ** _-Exacto. Veo que estás al tanto. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa._**

 ** _Gire mi cara bruscamente y lo mire frunciendo el ceño…_**

 ** _-A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo (Dije con disgusto por los mitos donde Zeus y Poseidón engañaron a su hermano y lo expulsaron del Olimpo)_**

 _Hades miro a ambas Persi´s con una extraña expresión… entre agradecimiento y cariño… Estas le sonrieron…_

 ** _-Aja. (Asintió distraídamente… sin notar mi tono)_**

 ** _-¿Pero Hades no tiene cabaña? (Cuestione deseando que los mitos sean mentira)_**

 _Hades solo sonreía tristemente, al igual que Nico…_

 ** _-No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… (Grover se estremeció) Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así._**

 _Nico miro al sátiro duramente…_

 _-Lo siento Nico… (Pidió tristemente)_

 _El hijo de Hades suspiro y asintió… Persi (J) paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, cuando volteo a verla está le sonrió cálidamente, no pudo evitar devolver el gesto…_

 ** _-No deberías decir eso… (Le espete con voz dura, el trago audiblemente y asintió) Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas? (Cuestione jugando con los mechones de pasto que iba arrancando)_**

 ** _Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo._**

 ** _-Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. (Por alguna razón me estremecí al oírlo) La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige._**

 _-Creo que no es una novedad para nadie que el tío H haya sido el único en cumplirlo… (Hablo Persi (M) rodando los ojos)_

 _Todos menos Zeus y Poseidón asintieron en acuerdo… los dos dioses mayores se sonrojaron al sentirse observados atentamente._

 ** _El trueno bramó._**

 ** _-Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse (Dije con una ceja levantada, Grover se sonrojo levemente ante esta acción… lo mire raro)_**

 _Los semidioses miraron al sátiro con un rostro de duda, Grover tomo aire y respondió, sacando valor de quien sabe dónde. –En un momento creí que me gustaba… (Negó con la cabeza riendo) pero no era solo amistad…_

 ** _-¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? (Cuestione aunque ya creía saber la respuesta)_**

 ** _La expresión de Grover se enturbió._**

 ** _Rodé los ojos sabía lo que venía…_**

 ** _-Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren (Hice una mueca) Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalía… Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible._**

 _Thalía miro a su padre esperando ver por lo menos una mira de disculpa, pero este parecía haber encontrado las correas de sus sandalias muy entretenidas, la hija del rey suspiro…_

 ** _-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña! (Exclame indignada poniéndome de pie, Grover me volvió a sentar bruscamente)_**

 ** _Mi sátiro amigo vaciló._**

 ** _-Persi, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalía._**

 ** _Hice una mueca… ya no me parecía tan agradable defender al dios de los muertos… después de todo si podía hacerle eso a su sobrina… negué con la cabeza y suspire… jamás entendería a los dioses._**

 _Hades hizo una mueca de tristeza…_

 ** _-Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. (Grover continúo cortando mis pensamientos) Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. (Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro) Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. (Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Grover, no pude evitar soltar alguna y sentir un nudo en la garganta) El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalía no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. (Su voz se quebró) Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. (Irguió su espalda con orgullo) Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza._**

 ** _Miré el pino en la distancia. Pude compartir el orgullo de Grover por el valor de Thalía, después de todo este ahora era mi hogar y ella lo protegía. Pero la historia me dejó vacía, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre._**

 _La hija de Zeus aprovecho la cercanía con su prima y la golpeo con un leve rayo, que también afecto a Annabeth que estaba en su regazo, ambas saltaron y saltaron un gritó… para luego fulminar a Thalía con la mirada. Esta rio burlonamente._

 ** _-Grover (Le dije) ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?_**

 ** _-Algunos (Respondió distraídamente) Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini._**

 ** _-Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos? (Cuestione lo más indiferente que pude, pero no funciono)_**

 ** _-No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… (Se cortó abruptamente y me miro entrecerrando los ojos en mí) Persi, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?_**

 ** _-No (Mentí interrumpiéndolo) Sólo me lo preguntaba. (Cambié de tema) Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?_**

 ** _Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo._**

 _-Y tenía razón no lo habías hecho… (La señalo acusadoramente)_

 _Las Persi´s se encogieron de hombros. –Era mamá (Dijeron al unísono como si lo explicara todo)_

 ** _-No siempre. (Hablo después de unos minutos) Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves._**

 ** _-Y tú me encontraste. ¿Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial? (Pregunte con una ceja alzada)_**

 ** _Grover hizo una mueca._**

 ** _-Yo no… (Se defendió) Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras, ya sabes a qué me refiero, jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. (Continuo ablando rápidamente) Probablemente eres hija de Hermes._**

 ** _Arrugue la nariz con desagrado… no podía ser hija de Hermes eso significaría ser medio hermana de Luke… Ugh incesto…_**

 _Lucas también hizo una mueca…_

 ** _-O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza._**

 _-¿Acabas de decir que Némesis es un hombre? (Cuestiono Artemisa con disgusto)_

 _Grover se sonrojo…_

 ** _-No te preocupes, ¿vale? (concluyo, con lo que creo era una forma de querer hacerme sentir mejor)_**

 ** _Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí._**

 ** _Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie._**

 ** _Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo._**

 _La diosa de la sabiduría sonrió a su hija con orgullo._

 ** _Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Claris y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí._**

 _Ares solo asintió a su hija… está correspondió el gesto._

 ** _Me volví hacia Luke, que ya me miraba, se acercó y me beso dulcemente…_**

 ** _-¿Esas son las banderas? (Cuestione rozando sus labios)_**

 ** _-Sí. (Contesto dejando otro beso en mis labios, me separe)_**

 ** _-¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?_**

 ** _-No siempre (Repuso con una mueca) pero sí a menudo._**

 ** _-Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacen? ¿Rehacen la bandera? (Pregunte con interés)_**

 ** _Sonrió, pasando su brazo por mi cintura._**

 ** _-Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una. (Besó mi cien)_**

 ** _-¿De qué lado estamos? (Cuestione… aunque Annabeth me pregunto no sabía que quería Lucas y él es el líder)_**

 ** _Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas. No sé porque pero sentí miedo y me aleje un poco, por suerte no lo noto._**

 ** _-Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos. (Me aseguro… asentí no muy segura)_**

 ** _Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades._**

 ** _Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto._**

 ** _Por lo visto, los dos chicos de Dionisio eran bastante buenos atletas._**

 ** _Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos._**

 ** _Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban._**

 _Piper bufo molesta aunque sabía que su amiga tenia razón._

 ** _Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema._**

 ** _Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y problemáticos de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta._**

 _-Muy bien… analiza a tus enemigos y busca tus oportunidades… (Asintió Atenea con aprobación)_

 ** _Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo._**

 ** _-¡Héroes! (Anunció) Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!_**

 ** _Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal._**

 ** _Los vi y supe al instante que ninguna armadura o escudo me quedaría bien._**

 ** _-¡Wow! (Exclamé abrumada) ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?_**

 ** _Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonta y la verdad me molesto… resople con fastidio… lo noto… se acercó con una sonrisa de disculpa, quiso besarme y corrí mi cara…_**

 ** _-A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera. (Me dijo algo molesto por mi rechazo… pero no le di importancia… también estaba enfadada)_**

 ** _Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido._**

 _Hera miro al centauro con una ceja levantada. -¿Eres serio?_

 _El entrenador de Héroes sonrió en forma de disculpa._

 ** _Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo._**

 ** _-¡Equipo azul, adelante! (Gritó una emocionada Annabeth)_**

 ** _Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte._**

 ** _Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo._**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Ella siguió marchando) Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? (Pregunté para hacer charla, estaba distante conmigo últimamente) ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?_**

 ** _Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo. La mire con una ceja alzada y mordí mi labio inferior. Ella rio nerviosamente._**

 _-El "efecto Jackson" (Gritaron los hijos de la ojiverde)_

 ** _-Ojo con la lanza de Claris (Dijo de repente) Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. (Me sonrió de lado) Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo? (Pude percibir el cambio brusco de su actitud al mencionar a Luke)_**

 ** _-Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan. (Me guiño un ojo, sonrió y apretó el paso, dejándome sola)_**

 ** _-Vale (Murmuré con sarcasmo) Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo._**

 _-De verdad amo tú sarcasmo… (Exclamo Leo) aunque muy fe tú actitud Annabeth… (Le reprochó a la rubia)_

 ** _Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles._**

 ** _Allí de pie, sola, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como una idiota. No sabía que problema tenía la rubia conmigo, pero esto comenzaba a enfadarme._**

 _Annabeth se giró y beso los labios de su novia. – Lo siento… (Murmuro contra sus labios)_

 _Persi solo le sonrió haciendo que sus adorables hoyuelos se marquen en las mejillas._

 ** _La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos._**

 ** _Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo._**

 _-Umm sería bueno tener algo de eso… (Murmuro Apolo) veré si puedo hacer algo…_

 ** _En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo._**

 _-Si la verdad es que estaba un poco retrasado y tenía que llegar a mi puesto. (Murmuro Will)_

 ** _«Vale (Pensé) Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»_**

 ** _Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido, una especie de gruñido desgarrador, que me provocó un súbito escalofrío._**

 _-Tú ya lo habías sentido… (Murmuro Chris)_

 **** ** _Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba._**

 _-Excelente percepción de tú entorno… (Felicito Ares)_

 ** _Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad._**

 ** _-¡Al agua con la princesa! (Gritó Claris)_**

 ** _Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor._**

 ** _Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares. Conseguí evitar la primera estocada de aquel chico, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro._**

 _-No eran "Tan" esa es la palabra clave aquí muchachos… (Hablo Travis como si se tratara de una lección)_

 _Los inmaduros asintieron como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

 ** _Me rodearon y Claris me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido._**

 ** _Jadeaba._**

 ** _Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué._**

 ** _Otro chico me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo. Me sentía humillada y en ese momento odie a Annabeth y Lucas, por dejarme allí sola. Lágrimas de frustración se querían escapar pero las retuve._**

 ** _Los mire. Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose._**

 ** _-Sesión de peluquería (Dijo Claris) Agarradle el pelo._**

 _-¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca? (Gritó indignada Piper interrumpiéndose)_

 ** _Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Claris la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos. Maldije con palabras de las cuales, ninguna, harían a mi madre orgullosa._**

 ** _-Uy, uy, uy (se burló Claris) Qué miedo me da esta niña. Muchísimo._**

 ** _-La bandera está en aquella dirección (Gruñí, traté de fingir que estaba enfadada de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo)_**

 _-Lo peor es la bandera no estaba ni cerca… (Murmura Claris)_

 ** _-Ya (Contestó uno de sus hermanos) Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es una tipa que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña._**

 ** _Sabía que debía haber algo mal conmigo… por que le espete._**

 ** _-Pues lo hacen sin mi ayuda (Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pude decir en esa situación)_**

 ** _Dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Claris era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Sí aunque lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico me dio la sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo._**

 ** _Ver mi propia sangre, cálida y fría al mismo tiempo, me mareó._**

 ** _-No está permitido hacer sangre (Farfullé en un gemido de dolor)_**

 ** _-Anda ya (Respondió el tipo con sarcasmo) Supongo que me quedaré sin postre._**

 _-¿Ese es el castigo? (Cuestiono Hestia en tono amargo)_

 _-Supongo que si… (Contesto Dionisio) no me intreza._

 ** _Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse._**

 _-Ho vamos Prissy, solo te queríamos inconsciente (Se defendió la hija del dios de la guerra)_

 ** _Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre._**

 ** _Claris y sus compañeros se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesta a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua._**

 ** _Sonreí, esto estaba mejorando._**

 ** _El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Claris llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita._**

 _Claris gimió ante el recuerdo de la pérdida de su primera lanza._

 ** _-¡Jo! (Exclamó) ¡Idiota! ¡Mugrosa!_**

 ** _Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo._**

 ** _Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo._**

 ** _Sentía rabia nuevamente y conté hasta diez para tratar de calmarme… no pude…_**

 ** _Un par de chicos de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos Apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. Los de Ares se levantaron y Claris murmuró una torva maldición._**

 ** _-¡Una trampa! (Exclamó furiosa) ¡Era una trampa!_**

 ** _La mire sin entender…_**

 ** _Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Lucas cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros._**

 ** _Yo miraba la escena desde la distancia con mi sangre hirviendo de impotencia… porque ahora entendía las palabras de Claris… YO FUI EL PUTO SEÑUELO… ellos me usaron… sin impórtales si salía lastimada… todo por una estúpida bandera._**

 _Annabeth y Luke hicieron una mueca ante esas palabras._

 ** _Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola._**

 ** _El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado._**

 ** _Me quede ahí parada tratando de estabilizar mi respiración, cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo en tono burlón:_**

 ** _-No está mal, heroína (Miré, pero no estaba allí, sentí la rabia que había logrado calmar resurgir con más fuerza) ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? (Me preguntó, con verdadero interés)_**

 ** _El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees._**

 ** _Yo estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Ya que ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de ser invisible._**

 ** _-Me has usado como cebo (Le reclame) Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Claris vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo. (Grite frustrada)_**

 ** _Annabeth se encogió de hombros. Y eso me molesto más… su indiferencia, me gire para irme ya no quería tenerla cerca, solo su presencia me asfixiaba._**

 ** _-Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan. (Me contesto tomando mi brazo para detenerme)_**

 ** _-Un plan para que me pulvericen. (Reclame intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero parecía de hierro)_**

 ** _Se acercó hasta estar frente a mí._**

 ** _-Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… (Se encogió otra vez de hombros, ese gesto ya comenzaba a disgustarme) No necesitabas mi ayuda. (Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido) ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?_**

 ** _-Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué más? (Respondí sarcástica)_**

 ** _-No. (Aseguro) Era una herida de espada. (Señalo) Fíjate bien._**

 ** _La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció._**

 ** _-¿Cómo has hecho eso? (Dije mirándola asustada)_**

 ** _Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Claris, y por fin dijo:_**

 ** _-Sal del agua, Persi. (Me ordeno)_**

 _-No. (Hablo Teseo) la necesita… sino se derrumbara de agotamiento…_

 ** _-¿Qué…? (Cuestione dudosa de haberle entendido bien)_**

 ** _-Hazlo y calla. (Me espeto. Quise bufar y decirle que ella no me manda, pero no quería discutir más, solo ir a descansar)_**

 ** _Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó._**

 ** _-Oh, Estige (Maldijo) Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus._**

 _-Yo también lo hubiese querido… (Murmuro el dios bajo aliento)_

 ** _Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque._**

 ** _Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:_**

 ** _-¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!_**

 ** _Annabeth desenvainó su espada. Pero sabía que no estaba cómoda… ella prefiere la su daga…_**

 ** _En las rocas situadas encima de nosotras había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas._**

 ** _Me miraba fijamente._**

 _-¿Por qué siempre tú? (Cuestiono Poseidón)_

 _Las azabaches se encogieron de hombros._

 ** _Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:_**

 ** _-¡Persi, corre!_**

 ** _Sabía que no podría hacerlo… jamás la dejaría solo y además estaba agotada. Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima, una sombra con dientes, y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura._**

 ** _Gemí de dolor…_**

 ** _Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies._**

 _-Gracias Will… sé que soltaste la primera flecha… (Le agradeció la ojiverde mayor)_

 _El hijo de Apolo solo sonrió, sonrojándose furiosamente._

 ** _Por algún milagro, yo seguía viva. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino._**

 ** _Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío._**

 ** _-Di inmortales! (Exclamó Annabeth) Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…_**

 _-Ahora tiene uno de mascota… (Dijo Nico divertido)_

 ** _-Alguien lo ha invocado (Dijo Quirón) Alguien del campamento._**

 ** _Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado. Parecía realmente preocupado, pero no me importo… ni lo mire.._**

 ** _-¡Persi tiene la culpa de todo! (Vociferó Claris) ¡Persi lo ha invocado!_**

 _Claris se cubrió la cara con las manos por vergüenza… la sala rio…_

 ** _-Cállate, niña (Le espetó Quirón, que parecía bastante furioso)_**

 ** _Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer._**

 ** _-Estás herida (Me recordó Annabeth) Rápido, Persi, métete en el agua. (Mando)_**

 ** _-Estoy bien. (Asegure, aunque me sentía fatal)_**

 ** _-No, no lo estás (Replicó con ironía) Quirón, mira esto. (Llamo la atención del centauro)_**

 ** _Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos._**

 ** _-Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… (Intenté disculparme, al verlos mirarme perplejos) Perdón…_**

 _-¿Por qué te disculpas? (Interrogo Thalía harta de su prima)_

 _Ninguna de las Persi´s contesto._

 ** _Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza._**

 ** _-Persi (Dijo Annabeth, señalando sobre mi cabeza)_**

 ** _Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente._**

 ** _-Tu padre (Murmuró Annabeth) Esto no es nada bueno._**

 ** _-Ya está determinada (Anunció Quirón)_**

 ** _Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos._**

 _-No… no lo éramos… (Estuvo de acuerdo Claris)_

 ** _-¿Mi padre? (Pregunté perpleja)_**

 ** _-Poseidón (Repuso Quirón) Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Persephone Jackson, hija del dios del mar._**

 _-Eso es todo… (Murmuro Piper)_

 _-Bien… creo que es hora de ir a dormir… (Concluyo Hera al ver a algunos semidioses bostezar) Hestia les preparaba un aperitivo para que no se acuesten con el estomago vacío…_

 _Así todos se dirigieron al palacio de Hestia como en el almuerzo…_


	12. capítulo 12

**_Noche 1_**

 _-Eso es todo… (Murmuro Piper)_

 _-Bien… creo que es hora de ir a dormir… (Concluyo Hera al ver a algunos semidioses bostezar) Hestia les preparaba un aperitivo para que no se acuesten con el estómago vacío…_

 _Así todos se dirigieron al palacio de Hestia como en el almuerzo…_

 _Se sentaron como en el almuerzo… con la única diferencia en que la familia Jackson tenía su propia mesa… Persi (J) estaba junto a Annabeth y Persi (M) al lado de Artemis…_

 _-Amor… (Murmuro la diosa de la caza al oído de su esposa) "dormirás" en mi palacio ¿verdad? (Cuestionó… pero la azabache sabía que no dormirían en absoluto)_

 _Le sonrió y asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Niños la abuela Hera me pidió permiso para que ustedes duerman en su palacio y yo accedí… (Les informo a sus hijos)_

 _Estos asintieron entusiasmados, su abuela siempre los consentía en todo… por lo menos en su tiempo…_

 _-¿Tú donde te quedaras mini-yo? (Cuestiono la ojiverde mayor)_

 _-Palacio de papá… (Respondió rápidamente, luego miro a la rubia) con mi hermosa novia…_

 _Persi (M) les sonrió… luego se sobresaltó cuando sintió una pierna acariciar su entrepierna, miro a Annabeth que estaba frente a ella y la vio hablando la más normal con Sophia, pero claramente podía notar el brillo malicioso, bajo una mano y tomo el pie delicadamente, pudo notar el leve cambio en la expresión de su chica sabia, ya no parecía tan confiada. Con sus uñas rasguño la pantorrilla de la rubia haciéndola estremecer, sonrió._

 _-Cariño… (Hablo Artemis en su oído, erizando su piel) te necesito… (Dijo con un gemido entrecortado, a la azabache se le oscurecieron los ojos)_

 _Continuo acariciando a Annabeth, la cual ya tenía las bragas totalmente arruinadas…_

 _-Mamá me encantaría contarte tantas cosas… pero sé que no puedo… lo que sí puedo es decirte que somos muy felices y que tú eres la mejor en lo que haces… (Su hija seguía hablando pero no podía concentrarse totalmente en ella, su jodidamente caliente esposa la estaba poniendo a mil con sus caricias y eso que solo era en sus piernas)_

 _Luke se acercó a la mesa de la ojiverde mayor y le susurró al oído. – Podemos hablar en privado…_

 _Esta asintió, se puso de pie no sin antes murmurarle un "en 20 minutos en tú palacio" a su diosa ojos de plata._

 _Persi (J) se paró y fue hasta la mesa de su padre..._

 _-Papá necesito un favor… (Le murmuro, este asintió) ¿Podrías insonorizar mi habitación esta noche?_

 _Poseidón le dedico una sonrisa sugerente y la aun semidiosa se sonrojo. – Cállate y hazlo… (Le ordeno aun sonrojada, para luego volver a su asiento)_

 _Thalía y Nico que estaban sentados con los 3 dioses mayores susurraban entre si…_

 _-Nico… (Regaño la ojiazul) deja de mirar a Will así… en su tiempo aun no son nada… (Le recordó a su primo)_

 _El pelinegro asintió y miro a su prima con una sonrisa triste. – Lo extraño… (Murmuro)_

 _Thalía solo paso un brazo por su hombro y lo abrazo levemente._

 _Luke había llevado a una Persi distraída con los pensamientos de lo que le haría a una de sus futuras esposas está noche a un salón bastante apartado de donde los demás estaban. Cuando iba a cuestionar ¿porque? Fue interrumpida por los labios de Lucas quien la beso con desesperación, estaba tan aturdida que tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hiso lo aparto con brusquedad haciéndolo estrellarse contra el muro que estaba a varios metros de distancia. El semidiós de Hermes gimió por el dolor. Se incorpora con dificultad y cuando su mirada se enfocó en la ojiverde, la vio muy enfadada, sus ojos parecían ser de fuego griego._

 _-¿Qué mierda Luke? (Espeto con enojo)_

 _-Te deseo Persi… (Le confeso Luke con honestidad) No sabes cuánto te necesito… recordar el pasado y lo que tuvimos… (Gimió al sentir otra punzada en las costillas) solo creí que podrimos solo por esta vez… (Suspiro) Nadie se enterara… por lo menos no por mí… (Aseguro)_

 _Persi tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo libero lentamente. – No puedo hacer eso Luke… (Dijo acercándose, para luego acariciar su mejilla) leal a un fallo… ¿recuerdas? (Continuó con un tono burlón) amo a mis mujeres Luke… jamás las engañaría…_

 _Se alejó de él y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás… se encamino a el palacio de su mujer ojos de plata, suspirando con tristeza… Lucas seguía siendo el mismo traicionero de siempre… pero lo entiende aun es el joven que conoció, cuando apenas había llegado al campamento… según las parcas en su tiempo aun no termino mi búsqueda del rayo…_

 _Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a las grandes puertas de plata… toco con dos suaves golpes por respeto… ni un segundo después estas se abrieron, revelando a una hermosa mujer que aparentaba unos 24 años, con cabello castaño rojizo rizado, que caí en cascada por su espalada, un cuerpo tonificado y apenas cubierto por un pijama de seda blanca que llegaba un dedo por debajo de su culo y mostraba una hermosa tanga de plata, estaba descalza, para ese momento la azabache ya babeaba, la volvió a recorrer con la mirada y cuando la miro a la cara la vio sonriendo sensualmente._

 _-¿Te gusta lo que ves? (Cuestiono con voz ronca y sexy)_

 _Persi asintió rápidamente, luego pareció recordar algo… miro detrás de Artemis, buscando algo con la mirada… -¿Qué busca amor? (Cuestiono la diosa extrañada)_

 _-Tus cazadoras… (Dijo como si fuera obvio)_

 _Artemis rio. –Con la tía Hestia… querían conocer a mis hijos mejor… (Le informo, tomando su mano y trayéndola dentro) estamos solas (Le informo luego de cerrar la puerta para después besarla con ternura) te amo…_

 _-Yo también te amo… (Le contesto para luego besarla con mayor entusiasmo)_

 _Persi las giro dejando a la diosa contra la puerta, sin dejar de besarla con pasión, paso sus manos por sus piernas acariciándolas, haciendo estremecer a su futura esposa, la cual soltó un fuerte gemido que termino en la boca de la azabache. La levanto por los muslos, haciendo que se envuelvan en su cintura. Deseaba más que nada hacerla suya, pero sabía que no podía, hoy tendría que ser la pasiva…_

 _-No sabes cómo deseo hacerte completamente mía… (Susurro en su oído, para luego chupar su lóbulo, la diosa era un lio de gemidos y quejidos) enterrarme dentro de ti… (Suspiro, paso su mano por el coño revestido y luego hiso la tanga a un lado, para frotar el clítoris con precisión, Artemis solo gemía su nombre, clavando sus uñas en su espalda) Pero para eso faltan años… (Se quejó, quitando su mano, ganándose un gruñido de la diosa) tienes que seguir siendo virgen hasta nuestro matrimonio amor… (Le dijo en tono de disculpa)_

 _Artemis asintió en entendimiento, luego la beso castamente. –Entonces… (Murmuro con la voz agitada) yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora… (Soltó su amarre en la cintura y luego tomo su mano tirándola para conducirla a la habitación) Esto será divertido (Hablo la diosa, cerrando la puerta, Persi trago saliva)_

 ** _Palacio de Poseidón…_**

 _-Persi no estés nerviosa… (Pidió Annabeth a su novia que no paraba de temblar) No te voy a morder ¿Sabes? (Luego lo pensó mejor) En realidad si lo hare… (Sonrió) y mucho…_

 _A pesar del nerviosismo Persi rio, relajándose un poco…_

 _Annabeth se puso de pie, abandonando la comodidad de la cama en la que estaba y camino hasta ella, rodeo sus hombros con los brazos y la acerco, luego la beso con mucho entusiasmo, Persi correspondió el beso para profundizarlo rápidamente. La rubia la fue tirando para llevarla a la cama… ya estaba cansada de esperar, la necesitaba y mucho…_

 _Se recostaron en la cama con Persi sobre ella, la azabache bajo para comenzar a dejar besos por su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula. Se apartó un poco para quitar la camiseta de la rubia quien gustosa la ayudo, continuo con los besos por el pecho hasta llegar a sus senos cubiertos por el sostén, los amaso a través de este, ganándose un hermoso gemido de su novia, sonrió contra su cuello… llego detrás de ella para soltar la estorbosa prenda que rápidamente callo en algún lugar de la habitación. Bajo su boca a la gloriosa teta de su hermosa rubia y chupo con deleite, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando… Annabeth tenía ambas manos en el cabello largo de su novia sosteniéndola en el lugar, suspiros y gemidos se escapaban de sus labios… esto era grandioso…_

 _Cuando termino con el segundo seno, continúo por el vientre plano de la hija de Atenea, quien la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa, disfrutando de lo que la semidiosa le estaba haciendo…_

 _Persi se acomodó entre sus piernas y con delicadeza saco sus jeans, rozando con las uñas las torneadas piernas de su amante… haciendo erizar su piel, que ya ardía de deseo… subió con besos y pequeñas mordidas por sus pantorrillas y muslos, paso su lengua sobre la tela de encaje que cubría la intimidad de s chica sabia… esta pudo sentir el calor de su lengua a través de la tela y gimió de necesidad, sus manos volaron al cabello de Persi y la obligo a acercarse más, la azabache sonrió y con sus dientes atrapo la tela tirándola para quitarla… una vez que se deshizo de ella, volvió a su lugar, respiro el aroma que desprendía aquel paraíso y luego soplo… Annabeth tembló y volvió a tirar del pelo de la azabache para acercarla a su intimidad… Persi no la hiso esperar más y paso su lengua de arriba abajo, para luego chupar su clítoris… la hija de la sabiduría se quedó sin aliento y soltó un gemido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta…_

 ** _Palacio de Artemis_** _…_

 _Artemis estaba a horcajadas de Persi, besando su cello y tirando levemente el cabello de la azabache… esta pasaba sus manos por las piernas descubiertas, llegando hasta su culo y apretándolo, la diosa gimió contra su cuello, interrumpiendo su tarea de marcar a la ojiverde… Persi sonrió y metió sus manos bajo la seda del pijama, acariciando la espalda suave de la ojiplata, quien se estremeció, se incorporó bruscamente y con la agilidad que ser la diosa de la caza le dio se quitó el pijama, para revelar que no llevaba sostén y la tanga era prácticamente trasparente… La hija de Poseidón gimió. - ¿Quieres matarme acaso?_

 _Artemis rio y volvió a besarla con pasión y necesidad… La azabache acaricio sus costados con sutileza, apenas rasguñando la piel bajo los pechos de la diosa… que gemía con necesidad… la pelirroja se incorporó otra vez haciendo gruñir a su amante, pero solo le dedico una sonrisa sexy…_

 _-Creo que tienes demasiada ropa… (Hablo con voz excitada)_

 _-Eso se puede arreglar… (Murmuro con voz ronca)_

 _Se incorporó, bajo a Artemis de su regazo, se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de su futura esposa, camino hasta estar frente a esta y con un baile sensual comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud… cuando no hubo ninguna prenda en su cuerpo, se acercó hasta la diosa de plata que estaba completamente mojada por la excitación… -Tú quieres matarme… (Gimió cuando sintió los labios de su novia sobre los suyos en un beso casto) Por los dioses te necesito… (Suplico)_

 _-Y yo amor… (Murmuro agachándose para quietar la última prenda de Artemis) y yo… (Recalco, pasando un dedo por la raja húmeda de la diosa) estas tan mojada (Susurro con ternura, levanto la vista y se encontró con esos ojos de plata que la tienen totalmente enamorada) Te amo…_

 _Acostó a la diosa de la caza en la cama y con un último beso en los labios comenzó su descenso hasta el lugar que moría de ganas de volver a probar… pero antes se deleitó con sus perfectos senos, los acaricio y amaso… los beso, chupo y mordió… excitándose más al escuchar a su amada disfrutar del placer que estaba brindándole… -No voy a entrar en ti… (Le informo) Pero eso no quiere decir que no te daré los mejores orgasmos que podrías jamás imaginar… (Le susurro con voz seductora muy cerca de su intimidad, tanto que podía sentir su aliento caliente)_

 _Artemis solo gimió, no parecía recordar ninguna palabra en este momento… sujeto a la azabache por el cabello y la acerco a su coño que pedía a gritos atención… -Te necesito… (Volvió a decir en un murmullo)_

 _Persi no contesto solo sonrió y con una fuerte succión al clítoris de su novia dio por comenzada su noche…_

 ** _Podía sentirse la pasión y el amor en ambos palacios… esta seria sin lugar a dudas le mejor noche para ambas parejas…_**

 ** _(jaja ¿Pensaron que lo dejaría ahí? Pues nop… :p)_**

 ** _Palacio de Poseidón…_**

 _Persi busco la mirada de su chica sabia para saber que estaba segura, al recibir su consentimiento hundió un dedo en su túnel de amor… haciendo gemir a la rubia, quien se aferró a las sabanas cuando el segundo dedo ingreso y con él su virginidad se había ido, a pesar de saber que dolería y se preparó mentalmente para ello, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, que fueron borradas rápidamente por los labios de su novia… -Lo siento… (Murmuro dejando pequeños besos por su rostro, Annabeth le sonrió para tranquilizarla)_

 _Después de unos minutos el dolor era casi inexistente. –Puedes moverte amor… (Susurro la rubia)_

 _Persi la beso profundamente y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente al principio, pero con cada embestida su hermosa rubia soltaba gemidos de placer y rasguñaba su espalda, estimulándola a hacerlo más rápido, cosa que hiso… se concentró en buscar ese lugar que llevaría a su rubia perfecta al cielo y cuando su gemido salió más fuerte supo que lo había hallado… contenta estimulo con caricias ese lugar y bajo su boca a una de sus tetas para chuparla y morderla…_

 _Annabeth se sentía en el paraíso… esto era lo mejor del mundo… ahora entendía a Afrodita… quien no quisiera hacer esto todo el tiempo… sintió el nudo bajo su vientre comenzar a crecer tanto que pensó que explotaría en cualquier momento… un par de embestidas más y se corrió con fuerza…_

 _-PERSIIIII (Gimió en un grito ahogado)_

 _Annabeth respiraba pesadamente, su sesos de algas estaba recostada junto a ella, mirándola con adoración, acariciándola con delicadeza como si estuviera hecha de cristal. –Eres el amor de mi vida Annabeth… (Beso su frente, luego miro a sus impresionantes ojos grises) te amo con todo lo que soy y lo que seré… hasta mi último aliento y aun así te amare en la muerte… (Confeso con voz cargada de sentimiento)_

 _La rubia no pudo reprimir ni la sonrisa y mucho menos las lágrimas de felicidad…_

 _-Yo te amo más mi sesos de algas… eres la mujer perfecta para mi… no sé qué haría sin ti y la verdad no quiero ni pensar en eso… porque estaremos juntas para y por siempre amor… te amo… (Le hablo con seguridad, mirándola fijamente)_

 _Se besaron de esa forma en la que besas para demostrar en ese beso todo el amor y adoración que sientes y no puedes expresar en palabras, porque ninguna sería suficiente…_

 ** _Palacio Artemis…_**

 _Persi cumplió su promesa no entro en Artemis ni una vez, pero a pesar de eso le estaba dando el mayor placer que nunca jamás experimento… con sus dedos frotaba y estimulaba su clítoris… con su boca besaba, chupaba y mordía queda rincón del cuerpo de la diosa que podía alcanzar, siendo estos principalmente sus senos… la sintió tensarse al morder con un poquito más de fuerza su pezón derecho y supo que el orgasmo estaba cerca… masajeo el botón rosado con mayor precisión y chupo un poco más difícil el pezón… siendo recompensada con un gemido gutural de su novia…_

 _-PERSIIII (Gimió al llegar al clímax)_

 _Artemis respiraba con dificultad y Persi aún estaba sobre ella, frotando su pelvis con la suya creando una gloriosa fricción, entre sus sexos… la diosa poso sus manos en el tonificado culo de su novia y la alentó a hacerlo con más velocidad, la azabache se inclinó para besarla con pasión, mordió y succiono su labio inferior, Artemis solo gemía y trataba de morder y succionar de igual manera el labio carnoso de su pareja…_

 _Persi convoco un consolador con arnés y se lo dio a una confundida diosa de la caza… la azabache rio y le pidió que se lo pusiera… lo hiso con sumo cuidado de hacerlo como su hermosa novia le había dicho… y al instante sintió como si ese pene fuera suyo y hubiese sido parte de ella todo el tiempo…_

 _-Eso es lo que me dieron las Parcas… para hacer bebes… pero no te preocupes… tiene un regulador para eso y ya lo he apagado… no hay riesgos… (Le informo) ahora… ¿Me harás el amor? (Cuestiono con voz de niña la ojiverde)_

 _Artemis sonrió y se posiciono entre las piernas de la bella mujer… -Con mucho gusto… (Murmuro para luego besarla)_

 _Persi guio el pene artificial a su entrada, luego puso las manos en la cadera de la diosa de plata y la empujo para que la penetrara, de una embestida, ambas gimieron. – Esto se siente jodidamente bueno… (Murmuro Artemis sobre los labios de su ojiverde)_

 _Persi solo pudo asentir y levanto sus caderas invitándola a comenzar a moverse, la ojiplata no necesito otra señal y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera del coño de Persi Jackson su mujer… la azabache se aferró a la espalada de la diosa, suspiraba y gemía en su oído, haciendo que esta comenzara a embestirla con mayor fuerza, llegando hasta rozar con la punta de su polla el cuello uterino de la hermosa pelinegra…_

 _-HO SI… ARTEMIS… ESO ES… MÁS… MÁS… (Persi gritaba completamente excitada)_

 _-Todo lo que pidas bebe… (Le susurro lo pelirroja, para luego chupar el lóbulo de su oreja) estoy para complacer…_

 _Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambas llegaron al clímax, con Artemis corriéndose dentro de ella…_

 _-ARTEMISSSS/ PERSIII (Gritaron las dos al unísono)_

 _Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Persi desterró el consolador a su lugar nuevamente… después se limpiaron, para luego acurrucarse en la gran cama y caer en los brazos de Morfeo felices…_

 ** _Palacio de Poseidón…_**

 _La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría también quería darle a su novia todo lo que ella le dio, por eso luego de terminar ese beso lleno de amor se sentó a horcajadas de la azabache… la desnudo entre besos y caricias, aunque un poco insegura, sabía lo que quería y en ese momento quería a Persephone Jackson gimiendo su nombre en completo éxtasis…_

 _Beso todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a ese lugar privilegiado, se posiciono y miro a la cara de su novia y la encontró mirándola como hace un momento con total amor y adoración… se preguntó si ella tendría la misma mirada y sonrió estando segura de que así era._

 _Dio una lambida experimental y gimió ante el sabor… esto era mil veces mejor que el néctar y ambrosia… desde hoy este era su sabor preferido… siguió con su trabajo de vez en cuando chupando y tirando su clítoris… Persi gemía su nombre y le pedía que no se detenga… la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo, esto era demasiado adictivo… pero tenía que continuar… coló un dedo en la entra de goteo de su novia, y comenzó el vaivén de entrada y salida lentamente agrego un segundo y su novia ya tampoco era virgen, la miro por una reacción y su bella azabache solo hiso una mueca pero nada más… le asintió para que continuara… siguió y al mismo tiempo comenzó a subir con besos hasta sus senos, los beso y chupo por un tiempo, a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, continuo y llego a sus labios… los beso y mordisqueo… siguió alternando entre subiendo la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas y luego disminuirlas… hasta que las paredes de su coño se apretaron como si quisiera retenerlos allí…_

 _-ANNABETTTHHHHH (Gimió la azabache al legar al clímax)_

 _La rubia sonrió y observo como su novia recomponía su respiración… beso sus parpados y por toda su hermosa cara… haciéndola reír como niña…_

 _-Te amo… (Le murmuro con la voz quebrada)_

 _-Yo también Anni (Dijo con la voz entrecortada, mirándola fijamente)_

 _Se besaron por unos segundos… luego se limpiaron y cuando estuvieron listas se acurrucaron en la cama ambas con una sonrisa en sus rostros…_

 ** _A la mañana siguiente…_**

 _Todos llegaron nuevamente al palacio de Hastía para desayunar…_

 _Annabeth y Persi (J) llegaron sonrientes, tomadas de la mano y caminando un poco incomodas por el dolor… Persi (M) las vio llegar desde su mesa y rio… luego llamo a Artemis y las señalo…_

 _-Mira no fuimos las únicas en tener diversión anoche… (Susurro en su oído divertida)_

 _La diosa de plata las vio y también rio por lo bajo… aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de oro ante las palabras de su amor…_

 _-¿Linda noche? (Cuestiono Persi divertida, una vez las tortolitas pudieron sentarse en las sillas)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo, pero de igual manera sonrió coquetamente a Parsi (M) y le guiño un ojo… en cambio su mini-yo se sonrojo y con voz de fingido enojo. –Cállate…_

 _La azabache volvió a reír y siguió ayudando a Teseo. P a comer sus cereales…_

 _El desayuno pasó tranquilamente y volvieron a la sala del trono…_

 _-¿Quién leerá el siguiente? (Cuestiono Zeus, cuando todos se acomodaron en sus lugares)_

 _-Yo… (Pidió Quirón)_ _ **Me ofrecen una misión…**_

 _ **(espero les guste... y comente que les**_ _ **pareció**_ __ _ **:p)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Me ofrecen una misión_**

 _El desayuno pasó tranquilamente y volvieron a la sala del trono…_

 _-¿Quién leerá el siguiente? (Cuestiono Zeus, cuando todos se acomodaron en sus lugares)_

 _-Yo… (Pidió Quirón)_ _ **Me ofrecen una misión…**_

 _-Hey Grover y tú que no creías en nuestra Persi… (Se burló Leo)_

 _-Yo… no era… yo no… mi intención… (Tartamudeaba el sátiro, luego suspiro exasperado) sabes que olvídalo…_

 _Leo rio y se encogió de hombros…_

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3._**

 ** _No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más._**

 _-Wow eso debe ser genial… (Murmuraron Travis y Connor)_

 _Chris, Claris, Will, Leo, Piper, Drew y Katie asintieron en acuerdo…_

 _Nico, Thalía, Jasón, las Persi´s y sus hijos, menos Zoe. S y Teseo. P que vivían juntos en la cabaña de Persi o en la de Artemis… por lo que siempre tenían compañía… negaron con la cabeza con tristeza…_

 _-No lo es… (Murmuraron Nico y Thalía tristemente)_

 _-Cuando llegue me quede en la cabaña del abuelo P… pero me sentí solo y me pase a la de la abuela A… Sophi quería vivir sola y acepto la oferta de la abuela H de quedarse en su cabaña… (Negó con la cabeza) suena maravilloso… pero es una tortura…_

 _Persi (M) asintió en acuerdo con su hijo…_

 _Los que habían asentido en un principio bajaron la cabeza…_

 ** _Todo lo que había deseado cuando llegue… Pero ahora me sentía totalmente deprimida._**

 ** _Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptada, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser una niña normal o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres una mestiza, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara._**

 _Quirón suspiro… este libro mostraba todas las equivocaciones que había cometido con su alumna favorita…_

 ** _Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas._**

 _Katie se sonrojo… ella y Silenia habían hablado de ello toda esa semana… jamás pensaron hablarlo con ella… aunque tampoco lo habrían hecho ya que Silenia tenía un gran enamorado de la ojiverde… tanto que después de llegar de la búsqueda del rayo y todo el lio con Luke… Persi y Silenia tuvieron su romance… Jamás había visto tan feliz a su amiga, como cuando era novia de Persi… ni siquiera con Beck…_

 ** _El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo y enviaba dos mensajes:_**

 ** _Uno: Que era hija del dios del mar._**

 ** _Dos: Los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro._**

 ** _Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Claro de las 3 horas asignadas, solo 2 eran dedicadas a aquello, la otra la pasábamos entre besos y caricias. Pero Luke aprovechaba esas 2 horas, me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso._**

 _Poseidón y Hera gruñeron… pero no dijeron nada más…_

 ** _-Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible (Me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo) Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces._**

 _-Wow hasta yo sé que eso es exagerar… (Murmuro Ares)_

 ** _Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada._**

 _La rubia se sonrojo… Persi en ese momento la ponía nerviosa… en una semana ya se había convertido en la más deseada tanto por chicos y chicas… ella no era una excepción a sus encantos… muchas veces se distraía viendo sus labios… preguntándose que se sentiría probarlos… poder acariciarla y abrazarla… pero al ser la hija del dios del mar la hacía alejarse…_

 ** _Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí:_**

 ** _«Misión… ¿Poseidón…? ¿Cómo se supone que será mía?… Tengo que planear algo…»_**

 ** _Incluso Claris mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica._**

 _Claris asintió efusivamente…_

 ** _Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran._**

 _-Pero lo hubieras dicho Prissy… lo habría hecho con gusto… (Le hablo la hija de Ares) pero podemos arreglarlo ahora… (Ofreció a Persi (J) pero la que contesto fue la mayor de las azabaches)_

 _-Me gustaría eso Claris… (Acepto)_

 _Claris palideció, las Persi´s rieron… -No te preocupes no hablaba enserio Clari… (Le informo la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente)_

 _La hija de Ares asintió… sin importarle el apodo que la ojiverde le dio…_

 ** _Sabía que alguien en el campamento me odiaba, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página._**

 _Hestia suspiro con tristeza… odiaba que tuvieran esos problemas…_

 ** _UNA CHICA Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDAS_**

 ** _TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE._**

 ** _POR EILEEN SMYTHE_**

 ** _Sally Jackson y su hija Persi llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Camaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar. Madre e hija estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de las desaparecidas Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente._**

 _-Maldita Niebla… (Maldijo Leo) En algunas ocasiones es una mierda…_

 _-Lenguaje… (Chillo Hestia)_

 _Leo se sonrojo…_

 ** _El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano._**

 _Todos en la sala gruñeron al oír el nombre…_

 ** _Asegura que su hijastra Persi Jackson es una niña con problemas que ha sido expulsada de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas._**

 _-Pero… ¿Quién se cree ese tipejo? (Espeto un furioso dios de los mares)_

 _-Calma hermano… (Le pidió Hades al verlo así)_

 _El dios tomo aire y lo libero lentamente, para calmarse…_

 ** _La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si la hija Persi es sospechosa de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Lágrimas de rabia se escapaban de mis ojos para ese momento, esto me dolía demasiado, pero quería terminar de leer, respire hondo y continúe_**

 ** _Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally y Persi Jackson. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito._**

 ** _Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro._**

 ** _Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía._**

 _Hera escaneo la cara de cada semidiós presente, como si estuviera buscando al o los culpables y los hayo inmediatamente al ver a los gemelos de Hermes mirar tristemente a sus Persi´s._

 _-La persona que hizo eso no tiene corazón y definitivamente no es tu amigo cariño… (Dijo Hera con molestia, pero un tono de dulzura al estar hablando con su niña)_

 _Travis y Connor hicieron una mueca de tristeza…_

 _Persi (M) iba a protestar ante las palabras de su madre, pero le llego un pensamiento de esta y desistió de la idea… en cambio asintió fingiendo tristeza…_

 _-Tienes razón madre… (Acepto) Pero si confesara yo creo que lo perdonaría… ya que sería muy valiente hacerlo… (Confeso)_

 _Connor iba a hablar pero la voz de Thalía lo interrumpió…_

 _-Tú podrás… (La señalo) pero yo lo molería a palos… lo que hiso fue bajo… (Espeto furiosa)_

 _-Fuimos nosotros… (Hablo Connor de todas formas, poniéndose de pie)_

 _-Lo sentimos… (Continuó Travis)_

 _-Solo lo vimos como broma… no queríamos ponerte triste… (Hablaron al unísono)_

 _Ambas Persi´s solo les sonrieron confirmándoles que aceptaban su disculpa… pero Thalía cumplió su promesa y envió de rayos algo potentes a los gemelos dejándolos muy aturdidos y con espasmos en sus músculos… las ojiverdes solo rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _-Luces fuera (Dije con tristeza)_**

 ** _Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla._**

 _Poseidón y sus dos hijos gimieron en frustración e indignación…_

 _-¿Por qué siempre ustedes? (Cuestionó lastimosamente mirando a sus hijas)_

 _Estas solo se encogieron de hombros…_

 ** _Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas._**

 _-Los Ángeles… (Murmuro Piper)_

 ** _A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde._**

 _-¿Es de verdad? ¿Ustedes otra vez? (Los cuestionó una exasperada diosa del hogar)_

 _Zeus y Poseidón solo se encogieron en sus tronos, tratando de hacerse invisibles… nadie en su sano juicio quiere enfrentar a una enojada Hestia…_

 ** _Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba el viento._**

 ** _Yo tenía que detenerlos._**

 ** _No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena._**

 ** _Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:_**

 ** _-¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! (Como dos niños peleando por un juguete)_**

 _Toda la sal rio… excepto los dos dioses cuya mejillas se tornaron de oro…_

 _-Jamás una mejor comparación… (Aprobó Hera, dándole un guiño cómplice a la ojiverde mayor, está sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos)_

 ** _Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal._**

 ** _-¡Deténganse! (Grité) ¡Dejen de pelear!_**

 ** _La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:_**

 ** _-Baja, pequeña heroína. ¡Baja aquí!_**

 _-¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Quién es ese? (Cuestiono un confundido dios del mar)_

 _Atenea rodo los ojos, con exasperación. –Si te callas lo sabremos… cabeza de pescado (Le espetó con diversión)_

 _-Bueno cabeza de búho… (Dijo en el mismo tono) pero tú ya tendrías que saberlo… ¿no? (La cuestionó sarcástico)_

 _-Yo ya tengo una muy buena hipótesis de quien es… (Hablo con aire satisfecho) pero por supuesto no lo diré… (Continuo cuando todos voltearon a verla interesados)_

 _El dios de los mares bufo y volvió su atención al centauro…_

 ** _La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía._**

 _Atenea suspiro silenciosamente… sus sospechas se confirmaron… KRONOS… su abuelo estaba regresando…_

 ** _Desperté convencida de que estaba cayendo._**

 _-Ugh esa es una sanción horrible… (Dijo Jasón estremeciéndose)_

 _Todos los semidioses asintieron…_

 ** _Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas:_**

 ** _Se fraguaba una tormenta._**

 ** _Eso no lo había soñado._**

 ** _Oí sonido de pezuñas frente a la puerta… Luego un golpe…_**

 ** _Yo sabía quién era…_**

 ** _-Pasa. (Dije aun enredada en las sabanas)_**

 ** _Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado._**

 ** _-El señor D quiere verte. (Hablo rápido)_**

 ** _-¿Por qué? (Cuestione confundida… aún estaba bastante adormilada)_**

 ** _-Quiere matar a… (Abrí mis ojos como platos... el reformulo) Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él._**

 _-¿Qué quieres ahora? (Cuestiono Hermes a su hermano con fastidio)_

 _-Y yo que voy a saber idiota… eso (Señalo el libro) es el futuro… (Contesto el dios del vino con irritación)_

 _El dios de los ladrones bajo la cabeza riendo…_

 ** _Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, segura de haberme metido en un gran lio._**

 ** _Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarada hija de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir viva._**

 _-No exageres… (Murmuro Annabeth a su novia)_

 ** _Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo._**

 _Dionisio puso más atención en esto… las diosas pusieron los ojos…_

 ** _Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas._**

 ** _-No (Contestó) Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos._**

 ** _Señalé la tormenta, a lo mejor y no la había visto…_**

 ** _-¿Y eso qué demonios es? (Cuestione a mi amigo)_**

 _-Persephone el lenguaje… (Regaño Hera)_

 _Ambas Persi´s se estremecieron y murmuraron un "Lo siento"…_

 ** _Él miró incómodo al cielo._**

 ** _-Nos rodeará. (Me informo) El mal tiempo siempre lo hace._**

 ** _Reparé en que tenía razón. En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle._**

 ** _Pero aquella tormenta era de las grandes._**

 ** _En el campo de voleibol los niños de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dionisio paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta._**

 _-No es para menos… se veía horrible… (Informo Will)_

 _-Jamás habíamos visto una tan grande y amenazante… (Continuo Chris)_

 ** _Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisio estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca—Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa._**

 ** _Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire._**

 _-¿Anni? (Cuestiono Thalía a la rubia)_

 _Esta la fulmino por el nombre… pero igual no dijo nada…_

 ** _-Bueno, bueno (Dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza) Nuestra pequeña celebridad._**

 ** _Esperé. Sin emitir ningún sonido… igual no tenía nada que decir…_**

 ** _-Acércate (Ordenó el señor D) Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser la hija del viejo Barba—percebe._**

 _Poseidón gruño…_

 ** _Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa._**

 _El dios del mar sonrió satisfecho… por su yo del futuro…_

 ** _-Bla, bla, bla (Contestó Dionisio indiferente)_**

 ** _Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas._**

 ** _-Si de mí dependiera (Prosiguió Dionisio) haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas._**

 _-¿Y qué tal si yo te convierto en plancton y alimento a tus preciosos delfines con él? (Cuestiono el dios de los caballos con furia)_

 _Dionisio se estremeció… de igual manera no dijo nada…_

 ** _-Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño. (Continuo con desagrado)_**

 ** _-La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D (Observó Quirón sin quitar la vista de sus cartas)_**

 ** _-Tonterías. La chica no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre. (Ofreció como si de verdad esa era una posibilidad)_**

 _El dios de los vinos recibió varios galones del océano Ártico…_

 ** _-Señor D… (Le advirtió Quirón)_**

 ** _-Bueno, está bien (Cedió Dionisio) Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. (Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa) Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si la chica sigue aquí cuando vuelva, la convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Persephone Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que te ofrece Quirón._**

 _-Otra vez dijo su nombre… (Murmuro Katie)_

 ** _Dionisio tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico._**

 ** _¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No._**

 ** _Un pase de seguridad._**

 ** _Chasqueó los dedos._**

 ** _El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas._**

 ** _Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión._**

 ** _-Siéntate, Persi, por favor. Y tú también, Grover. (Lo ofreció… pero sonó más como una orden)_**

 ** _Obedecimos._**

 ** _Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar._**

 _-¿Será que alguna vez ganare? (Murmuro Dionisio)_

 _Quirón sonrió…_

 ** _-Dime, Persi, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno? (Cuestiono mi ex profesor)_**

 ** _Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre._**

 _-Nenita… (Murmuro un Heracles que hasta ahora se mantuvo en silencio)_

 _Las Persi´s solo rodaron los ojos… Thalía y Nico gruñeron… Zoe Nigthshade le tiro con una de sus flechas en el muslo muy cerca de sus testículos… -Cállate (Le espeto)_

 _Hércules se puso rojo de coraje…_

 ** _Quirón quizá quería que dijera:_**

 ** _«Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno todas las mañanas.» Pero no me apetecía mentir._**

 ** _-Me dio miedo (Admití sonrojándome) Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerta… Gracias (Finalice tímidamente)_**

 ** _-Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Persi, mucho peores, antes de que termines. (Murmuro con pesadez, como si decirlo le doliera)_**

 ** _-Termine… ¿qué? (Cuestiono cada vez más confundida)_**

 ** _-Tu misión, por supuesto… (Miro de Grover a mi expectante) ¿La aceptarás?_**

 _-Pero si no le has dicho de que se trata… (Dijo Atenea con el ceño fruncido)_

 _Quirón continúo leyendo…_

 ** _Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados. Fruncí el ceño…_**

 ** _-Yo… (Titubeé) Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste._**

 ** _Quirón hizo una mueca._**

 ** _-Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles._**

 _-Si claro… solo esa es la parte difícil… el cumplirla es un juego de niños… (Murmuro sarcásticamente Persi (J), la mayor rio y asintió en acuerdo)_

 ** _El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían._**

 ** _Suspire resignada… cerré los ojos… comencé a pensar en todo lo que he oído desde que llegue… hasta que llegue a una conclusión y hable…_**

 ** _-Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… (Dije en un murmullo) Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?_**

 _-No debiste decir eso… (Murmuro Hera) Ahora creerán que tú lo hiciste…_

 _Todos asintieron en acuerdo..._

 ** _Quirón y Grover intercambiaron una mirada extraña. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:_**

 ** _-¿Cómo sabes eso? (Cuestiono en un tono de reproche)_**

 ** _Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi boca. Luego fruncí el ceño, ellos no deberían creer que yo lo hice… no sabía quién era mi padre hasta ayer… ¡por los dioses! No pueden ser tan… suspire frustrada… conteste diciéndoles las pistas que me habían ayudado a darme cuenta…_**

 ** _-El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. (Enumere con los dedos) Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños. (Finalice sin convicción)_**

 ** _-¡Lo sabía! (Exclamó Grover)_**

 ** _-Cállate, sátiro (Bramo Quirón)_**

 _-Quirón… (Regaño Hestia)_

 ** _-¡Pero es su misión! (Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción) ¡Tiene que serlo!_**

 ** _-Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. (Quirón se acarició su hirsuta barba) Aun así, Persi, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo._**

 ** _Solté una carcajada nerviosa._**

 _-Más respeto sobrina… (Dije Zeus tratando de sonar enojado… fallando totalmente)_

 ** _-¿Un qué? (Pregunté riendo)_**

 ** _-No te lo tomes a la ligera (Dijo Quirón serio) No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos._**

 ** _-Ah. (Murmure aun no creyendo de verdad que el centauro) ¿Y esto es importante… por qué?_**

 ** _-El rayo maestro de Zeus (Prosiguió Quirón, nervioso) Es el símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo._**

 ** _Abrí mis ojos ante tal magnitud de poder…_**

 _Zeus acaricio u rayo como si fuera una bebe… Hera rodo los ojos… Jasón y Thalía bufaron…_

 ** _-¿Y no está? (Cuestione jugando con unas virutas que estaban en la mesa)_**

 ** _-Ha sido robado (Respondió Quirón)_**

 ** _-¿Quién? (Murmure mirándolo)_**

 ** _-Mejor dicho, ¿por quién? (Me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre) Por ti. (Me señalo)_**

 ** _Me quedé atónita._**

 ** _-Al menos eso cree Zeus (Continuo Quirón)_**

 ** _Mire el cielo, esperando el trueno… pero no llego ninguno… hice una mueca… tal vez soy solo yo la que no debe decir sus nombres…_**

 _Todos en la sala rieron por el pensamiento de Persi…_

 _-No es eso… (Murmuro Quirón) la antigüedad me da el beneficio… (Rio)_

 **** ** _-Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara._**

 ** _Lo mire con incredulidad… esto era una mierda…_**

 ** _-Pero yo no… (Quise reprochar)_**

 ** _-Ten paciencia y escucha, niña. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hija. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrona._**

 _-Hay que admitir que es una buena teoría… (Murmuro la diosa de la sabiduría)_

 _Zeus asintió con una sonrisa arrogante… Hera bufo…_

 ** _-¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!_**

 _El dios de los cielos frunció el ceño… -Respeto… (Murmuro por lo bajo)_

 _Todos se sorprendieron de que no armara una escena… más los del futuro acostumbrados a que sobre reaccionará ante la más mínima falta…_

 ** _Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd._**

 _-Tú mente es un lugar muy tenebroso Persi… (Murmuro Drew) de tantas comparaciones… ¿Por qué un ataúd?_

 _Al estar más cerca fue Persi (J) la que oyó y contesto. –Mis días habían sido bastante oscuros en ese momento… me pareció adecuada… (Contesto con tono neutro)_

 ** _-Esto, Persi… (Dijo Grover nervioso) No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos._**

 ** _-Quizá paranoico… (Ofreció Quirón)_**

 _Al rey de los dioses no le gusto esto y miro al centauro fijamente… pero no dijo nada… el entrenador de héroes ni se inmuto y continuo leyendo…_

 ** _-Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final… (Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho)_**

 _-Ja si claro… te apuesto mi ración de galletas de Sally por un mes… que no lo recuerda (le aposto Nico a la hija de Zeus)_

 _Esta lo pensó un momento… era una decisión difícil… las galletas no son un juego… cerro los ojos y extendió la mano hacia el pelinegro… -Acepto… (Murmuro)_

 _Nico froto sus manos como si fuera un villano e hiso una sonrisa maliciosa… ya podía sentir el sabor de su doble ración ese mes… Thalía rodo los ojos…_

 ** _¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran._**

 _Poseidón y sus hijos gruñeron al oír el nombre de ese hombre desagradable…_

 ** _Quirón esperaba una respuesta._**

 ** _-¿Algo sobre una red dorada? (Recordé al hacer memoria) Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?_**

 _-Y no cumplió… (Murmuro Hestia con decepción notable)_

 _Los demás dioses asintieron… Zeus se sintió culpable y se prometió cambiar…_

 _Nico estaba en estado de shock esperando y rogando que Quirón le diga que está equivocada… Thalía era la que ahora se frotaba sus manos con malicia…_

 ** _-Correcto. (Asintió Quirón)_**

 _-Pero… Pero… Pero… (Murmuraba el hijo de Hades atónito)_

 _Thalía se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer un baile de la victoria que constaba de menear sus caderas y corear "Doble ración este mes" y "Nico es un perdedor" una y otra vez… a esto se le unieron Leo, Travis, Connor y Persi (J) quienes junto con Thalía bailaban frente al semidiós, que solo se lamentaba y murmuraba "Mis galletas… Mis preciosas galletas"…_

 _Quirón continúo…_

 ** _-Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota. (Explico el centauro como si fuera obvio que una niña de 12 años hiciera todo eso… entonces explote)_**

 ** _-¡Pero si sólo soy una niña! (Grite exasperada por tanta estupidez)_**

 ** _-Persi (Intervino Grover, en voz baja) Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado una nueva heroína mortal… Que podría ser utilizada contra ti… ¿no estarías enojada?_**

 ** _-Él tuvo una niña también y mucho antes… (Dije con molestia, evitando su pregunta) Tú lo dijiste… Thalía (Le recordé) fue Zeus el primero en romper el tratado y ninguno de ustedes dijo nada de que mi padre le reclamara algo… o lo acusara (Continuo con un tono frio) Además yo no hice nada. (Me defendí) Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad? (Cuestiono no muy segura… no conozco al dios como para defenderlo)_**

 _Poseidón miro el suelo… Ambas Persi´s se acercaron a su padre y lo abrazaron… le murmuraron un "Lo sentimos" y "Te amamos"… el dios sonrió y beso las mejillas de sus princesas… "Yo también las amo"… confeso con ternura…_

 ** _Quirón suspiró._**

 ** _-Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón (Confeso el entrenador) pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. (Se froto la cara con las manos, Quirón parecía haber envejecido años en minutos) Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. (Suspiro) Por su parte, tú padre quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. (Miro al cielo nublado) Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. (Negó con la cabeza como si eso ni siquiera sea una opción viable) Pero tu llegada inflamo los ánimos de Zeus. (Se rasco la barba) Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. (Me miro con un interés renovado) A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo maestro sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio y se cancele la guerra. (Se paró frente a mí) ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Persi?_**

 ** _Suspire… -¿Mala? (Cuestione con una mueca de desagrado)_**

 _-Eso es poco… (Murmuro Atenea)_

 _-No sería tan malo… (No estuvo de acuerdo Ares)_

 ** _-Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete._**

 ** _-Pero es que no piensan… (Exclame horrorizada) se autoproclaman reyes… y se supone que deben protegernos… (Grite sobre el ruido de los truenos) pero a la hora de la hora una cosa tan simple nos pone en el frente de batalla… como sus peones… Debieran ofrecer el mismo respeto que piden… (Para ese momento los truenos no paraban)_**

 _Hera se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a Persi (M)… Hestia hiso lo mismo con la menor…_

 _-Eso fue increíble… (Le murmuro con orgullo, la diosa del matrimonio)_

 _Persi solo sonrió apretando más el abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla… Zeus y Poseidón se miraron y hablaron en sus mentes…_

 _-No más peleas… (Dijeron al unísono)_

 _-Y si las ahí no involucremos a los mortales… (Concluyo Hades quien se unió a la conversación mental)_

 _Los tres asintieron…_

 ** _Quirón y Grover me miraban impresionados…_**

 ** _-Lamento decirte, Persi Jackson, pero serás la primera en sentir la ira de Zeus._**

 ** _Bufe y rodé los ojos… quise ironizar y decir "Dime algo que no sepa" pero le tenía demasiado respeto a Quirón…_**

 _Quirón hizo una mueca… pero siguió leyendo…_

 ** _Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante._**

 ** _Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia._**

 ** _-Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo (Concluí) y devolvérselo a Zeus._**

 _-No es estúpido mi rayo… (Dijo Zeus como un nene de 6 años)_

 ** _-¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz? (Asintió Quirón) ¿Qué sea la propia hija de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?_**

 ** _Me recosté en la silla, cruce mis brazos y tome aire, liberándolo lentamente... cerré los ojos… esto era una mierda…_**

 _Hera y Hestia bufaron… ya ni se molestaron en regañarla…_

 ** _-Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro? (Dije sin abrir los ojos)_**

 _La sala rio… El rey de los dioses hiso un puchero y abrazo su rayo… acariciándolo… su esposa bufo…_

 ** _-Creo que lo sé. (El tono de Quirón era sombrío)_**

 _-¿Por qué presiento que esto no va a gustarme? (Murmuro Hades con una mueca)_

 _El centauro no levanto la vista y continúo leyendo…_

 ** _-Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. (Suspiro) Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo. (Me informo)_**

 ** _Abrí mis ojos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos por un momento… Quirón tuvo que apartar la mirada…_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo? (Cuestione con desconfianza)_**

 ** _-Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío. (Dijo aun sin mirarme… encontrando sus cartas más interesantes)_**

 ** _Tragué saliva. Suspire._**

 ** _-Buen motivo. (Asentí sin ánimos)_**

 ** _-¿Aceptas, entonces? (Pidió con urgencia)_**

 ** _Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Bufe. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra._**

 _Grover tapo su cara con sus manos… había sido muy egoísta con su mejor amiga…_

 ** _Lleve mis manos mi cabello y lo tire levemente por la frustración… recordé que Grover lo necesitaba por su licencia… ya se lo había arruinado una vez… no lo haría de nuevo… mire a Quirón, que esperaba mi respuesta…_**

 _-¿Por qué no me sorprende? (Murmuro Thalía)_

 _-Solo Persi… (Acoto Nico)_

 _-¿Es que alguna vez piensas en ti? (Le pidió Piper exasperada)_

 _Persi (J) iba a hablar pero Jasón la interrumpió. –Es Persi… (Dijo como si eso lo explicara)_

 _Persi (M) también quiso defenderse, pero Hazel la corto. –Si en el otro lado del mundo, en un pueblo que nadie conoce… cayera una bomba… nuestra Persi encontraría la manera de admitir que fue su culpa por no haber estado ahí… (Dijo divertida la hija de Plutón)_

 _Las ojiverdes bufaron y se cruzaron de brazos… mientras todos rieron…_

 _Annabeth y Artemis besaron la mejilla de su Persi, haciéndolas sonrojar… bueno a una… a la otra se le tiñeron de oro…_

 ** _-De acuerdo (Contesté) Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín. (Trate de bromear… ninguno rio… rodé los ojos… me puse de pie y limpie la tierra inexistente de mis jeans)_**

 ** _-Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo (Concluyó Quirón… que parecía que le había llegado temprano la navidad… no entendía su entusiasmo… yo podría morir en esta misión… a mí no me parecía divertido)_**

 _Quirón miro a ambas hijas de Poseidón… estas le sonrieron y lo alentaron a continuar…_

 ** _-Ve arriba, Persi Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerda, continuaremos hablando. (Me acompaño a la entrada)_**

 ** _Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando._**

 ** _Suspire y di el primer paso a mi destino…_**

 _-Wow que dramática… (Murmuro Rachel divertida)_

 ** _El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes._**

 _Apolo hiso una mueca…_

 ** _Contuve el aliento y continúe._**

 ** _El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas._**

 _Annabeth y Atenea se estremecieron…_

 ** _Escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de hollín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe» y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS»._**

 _Reyna cerro los ojos… los recuerdos la abrumaban…_

 ** _Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° 1 de la hidra, Woodstock, N.Y., 1969.»_**

 _Los semidioses escuchaban impresionados… no muchos tienen la oportunidad de subir hasta allí…_

 ** _Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia._**

 _-Oye… (Se quejó el dios de las profecías) Más respeto cuñada… (Dijo en un tono falso de indignación)_

 ** _No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo._**

 _-Puff ni te imaginas cuanto… (Dijo irónico Hermes)_

 ** _Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se sentara erguida en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas._**

 ** _Abrí mis ojos como platos. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro:_**

 ** _«Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate buscadora y pregunta.»_**

 ** _Me estremecí…_**

 ** _Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño»_**

 _Y estallaron las carcajadas en la sala de tronos… las azabaches se sonrojaron…_

 ** _Pero me forcé a respirar. La momia no está viva, me recordé. Es algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme._**

 _-Buenos instintos niña… (Felicito Hefesto)_

 _Todos lo miraron sorprendidos de que haya participado… el dios de la forja se avergonzó, pero Persi (M) lo tranquilizo. –Gracias señor Hefesto… (Dijo con una sonrisa de hoyuelos)_

 _El dios asintió._

 ** _Reuní valor para preguntar:_**

 ** _-¿Cuál es mi destino? (No sabía si era la pregunta correcta… pero al parecer sí)_**

 ** _La niebla se espesó y se reunió justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas._**

 _Todos menos Hércules gruñeron… ese asqueroso mortal se había ganado a pulso su odio…_

 **** ** _Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de la niebla._**

 ** _Suspire y le puse toda mi atención…_**

 ** _Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo:_**

 ** _«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»_**

 _Hades hiso una mueca de desagrado y arrugo la nariz…_

 ** _El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz:_**

 ** _«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»_**

 _Zeus suspiro y abrazo más a su precioso rayo…_

 ** _El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo:_**

 ** _«Serás traicionada por quien se dice tu amigo.»_**

 _Luke trago saliva… y bajo la cabeza…_

 ** _Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas:_**

 ** _«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_**

 _Las azabaches suspiraron… a la ojiverde mayor se cristalizaron los ojos recordando a su madre… cuanto extrañaba a esa hermosa mujer…_

 _En ese momento el flash conocido de una nueva llegada se hiso presente… luego se desvaneció dejando una aturdida Sally Jackson…_

 _Al verla Persi (M) corrió a ella y la abrazo… derramando lágrimas de felicidad y agradeciendo a las Parcas este hermoso regalo… se apartó solo un poco para verla… acuno la cara de su madre con ternura y beso su frente…_

 _-No sabes cuánto te extrañe… (Murmuro con la voz ahogada)_

 _-¿Persi… cariño ere tú? (Cuestiono confundida de que una versión bastante mayor de su hija la está abrazando de esta manera)_

 _-Si mamá soy yo… (Sonrió la ojiverde)_

 _Persi (J) se acercó y también abrazo a su madre… Sally las acerco más y beso sus frentes… Sophia, Luke. T, Zoe. S y Teseo. P también se acercaron lentamente… los gemelos llorando de felicidad, eran unos niños cuando ella los dejo y le extrañaban… Zoe y Teseo ni siquiera habían podido conocerla personalmente… solo la había visto de lejos en el Eliseo cuando el tío H les había permitido como regalo, si prometían no hablar con ella…_

 _Persi (M) los vio y los acerco más estaba muy feliz…_

 _-Mamá… (La llamo) ellos son tus nietos… Sophia y Luke (Señalo a los gemelos con orgullo) Mis hijos con Annabeth… (Sally la miro confundida, Persi siguió) Zoe y Teseo mis hijos con Artemis… (Volvió a decir con el mismo tono)_

 _Sally sonrió grandemente y los abrazo… le dedico una mirada de "hablamos después" a su hija… porque eso de andar con dos mujeres y una de ellas una diosa virgen de todas las cosas… negó… definitivamente necesitaban hablar…_

 _Persi (M) hiso una mueca…_

 _Apolo la actualizo antes de que se lo pidieran… Sally frunció el ceño… se enteró de todo hasta de que estaba muerta en la época de so Persi mayor… ahora entendía la emoción… también le dedico una sonrisa agradecida a Hera, quien la correspondió… también miro duramente a Zeus… - Mi hija no es ninguna ladrona señor… (Le espeto)_

 _Zeus no dijo nada…_

 _Quirón continúo luego de que Sally se acomodara en el trono de su hija rodeada de estas y sus nietos…_

 ** _Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé congelada contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde y se deslizaba por la boca de la momia._**

 ** _-¡Espera! (Grité) ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar? (Gemí frustrada y tire levemente mi cabello, debía quitar esa maña sino me quedaría calva, reí sin humor ante mi pensamiento, maldito THDA)_**

 ** _La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos y suspire…_**

 ** _Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más._**

 ** _Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado._**

 _Apolo asintió en acuerdo. – Lo siento… (Murmuro)_

 _Las ojiverdes le restaron importancia con la mano…_

 ** _Volví a la planta baja…_**

 ** _-¿Y bien? (Me preguntó Quirón verdaderamente interesado)_**

 ** _Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. Suspire y me frote la cara con las manos…_**

 ** _-Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado. (Empecé con lo que sabía más le interesaba)_**

 ** _Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca—Cola light._**

 ** _-¡Eso es genial! (Exclamo excitado mi amigo)_**

 ** _Hice una mueca, ante su entusiasmo…_**

 ** _-¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? (Me presionó Quirón) Es importante._**

 ** _Levante una ceja y lo mire por un momento… Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil._**

 ** _-Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto. (Murmure jugando con las cartas, no me atrevía a mirarlo)_**

 ** _-Lo sabía (Intervino Grover aplaudiendo alegremente)_**

 ** _De verdad quiero a Grover… pero en este momento quisiera golpearlo…_**

 _-Lo siento… (Murmuro el sátiro a su mejor amiga)_

 _-No hay rencores G-Man… (Le hablaron al unísono las hijas de Poseidón)_

 ** _Quirón no parecía satisfecho. Hice una mueca._**

 ** _-¿Algo más? (Inquirió el centauro)_**

 ** _Quería gritar… esto era estresante…_**

 ** _No iba a contárselo, eso es seguro._**

 _El entrenador de héroes suspiro… miro a la ojiverde mayor… esta se encogió de hombros y articulo un "Lo siento"… Continuó con la lectura…_

 ** _¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos._**

 ** _Y la última frase:_**

 ** _"_** ** _fracasaría en lo más importante"_**

 ** _¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?_**

 ** _Negué con la cabeza…_**

 ** _-No (Respondí con la voz neutral) Eso es todo._**

 ** _Estudió mi rostro. Trate de mantenerme impasible… al parecer lo logre… apenas…_**

 ** _-Muy bien, Persi. (Asintió aun mirándome) Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos._**

 _-Eso es muy cierto… (Estuvo de acuerdo Apolo) Pero la suya fue bastante asertiva… no dejo demasiado a la interpretación… (Finalizo)_

 _Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él… Quirón a regañadientes también asintió…_

 ** _Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos a confesarlo… no lo haría…_**

 ** _-Vale (Dije, ansiosa por cambiar de tema) ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?_**

 ** _Quirón me miró fijamente…_**

 ** _-Piensa, Persi. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?_**

 ** _Lo pensé… podría decir Hades… ¿pero para que quiere más muertos? Además es demasiado obvio…_**

 _Hades asintió en acuerdo… -No saben lo agobiante que es tratar con tantas personas que se quejan de que es un error… que ellos no debían morir… (Se quejó el dios) No quiero más de esos… (Murmuro)_

 ** _Podría ser Ares… después de todo es el dios de la guerra ¿No?_**

 _El dios no parecía en desacuerdo…_

 _-¿Cómo? (Murmuro una impresionada Annabeth a su novia más joven) yo jamás lo tuve en cuenta… ¿Por qué tú sí?_

 _-No se… su dominio es la guerra y no había habido una en años… tal vez estaba aburrido… (Se acercó a susurrarle, para que solo su novia escuche)_

 _La rubia asintió en entendimiento…_

 ** _Podría haber dicho mi teoría… pero quería oír la de Quirón primero…_**

 **** ** _Suspire._**

 ** _-Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder (Supuse con fingida ingenuidad)_**

 _Los semidioses miraron a su líder con renovado orgullo… era más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver…_

 ** _-Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos._**

 ** _Mire hacia abajo y rodé los ojos… Quirón puede tener cientos de años… pero aun así cae en el truco más cliché… divide y vencerás… quien esté detrás de esto, mueve muy bien los hilos que tiene a su disposición…_**

 ** _Hasta la madre de Annabeth podría ser la culpable… no le dicen diosa de la sabiduría por nada…_**

 _-¿Y en que me beneficiaria? (Espeto la diosa)_

 _-Humillar a mi padre… (Respondió con sinceridad Persi (M))_

 _Atenea no tuvo nada más que decir después de eso…_

 ** _Pero luego pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra. No podía ser Hades… algo más había ahí abajo… pero hasta que lo averigüe… "Lo siento Hades"… me disculpe con el dios en mi mente…_**

 ** _-¿Hades? (Cuestione queriendo parecer los más insegura posible)_**

 ** _Quirón asintió._**

 _Hermes se puso de pie y aplaudió… fingió secar lágrimas de emoción… -Me siento tan orgulloso… (Suspiro) eso es astucia… te quiero Persi… eres mi heroína… (Dijo como una fangirl)_

 _-Pues a mí no me pareció agradable que le mientas… (Murmuro la diosa del hogar a su hija postiza) y tú no la felicites… (Regaño al dios de los ladrones)_

 _-Lo siento. (Murmuraron los tres en coro)_

 ** _-El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro. (Aseguro el centauro)_**

 ** _Mordí mi labio inferior, para evitar decir algo que arruine mi plan… porque yo iría a Hades… pero no por el estúpido rayo… no… yo iría por mi madre…_**

 _Hades tenía la mandíbula en el piso…_

 _Quirón dejo de leer y miro a su alumna favorita… -Me engañaste completamente… (Murmuro asombrado)_

 _Lupa palmeo su espalda. – Es muy astuta no te sientas mal… (Lo consoló) no se volvió mi pretor por nada… (Dijo con orgullo la loba)_

 _Las ojiverdes le sonrieron tímidamente…_

 _Annabeth no podía creer lo que oía su novia, podía tranquilamente ser la hija de su madre… alejo ese pensamiento ni bien llego… no era agradable pensar eso…_

 _Thalía y Nico inflaron el pecho y en un tono orgulloso entonaron. –Es nuestra prima… prácticamente hermana…_

 _-Es nuestra mamá… (Gritaron sus hijos)_

 _-Es mi hija (Se declararon Sally, Hera, Poseidón y hasta Zeus, que explico que si era hija de su esposa por ende también suya)_

 _Heracles miro a su padre como si este le hubiese dado una bofetada… se sentía traicionado e ignorado… miro a la azabache mayor con odio… se vengaría…_

 ** _A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca._**

 ** _-Wow ¿Q… Qué? (Se atraganto el sátiro)_**

 ** _-Una Furia fue tras Persi (Le recordó) La observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarla. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades._**

 ** _-Hades odia a los héroes (Asintió Grover, como si ahora todo tuviera sentido, rodé los ojos internamente, me sentí mal por engañarlos, pero era mi madre de quien hablábamos) Y si ha descubierto que Persi es hija de Poseidón…_**

 _-Hey… (Se quejó el dios de los muertos) Tampoco soy tan malo…_

 ** _-Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque (Prosiguió Quirón, los adoraba a ambos pero quería que se callaran ya, se me estaba formando un gran dolor de cabeza) Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Persi para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a esta joven muerta antes de que pueda cumplir su misión._**

 ** _-Estupendo (Dije sarcástica) Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales._**

 ** _Quirón y Grover hicieron una mueca…_**

 ** _Yo sabía que Hades no tenía el rayo… pero también sabía que lo que mi profesor decía era verdad… por alguna razón y no solo que mi padre rompió el tratado… él quiere matarme…_**

 _-Tiene razón… si quiero matarla y tengo el rayo espero que venga a mí y ahí la mato… por que tomarme tanto trabajo… (Murmuro pensando en voz alta el dios del inframundo)_

 _Nadie dijo nada… ya que el dios tampoco esperaba una respuesta…_

 ** _-Pero… la misión al… (Grover tragó saliva) Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año._**

 _-¿Es enserio? ¿Maine? (Cuestiono la diosa de la caza al amigo de su esposa)_

 _Este se sonrojo al ser confrontado por la diosa…_

 ** _-Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo (Insistió Quirón… Wow sí que era persistente, me hacía cuestionarme a quien trataba de convencer si a nosotros o a él mismo) Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Persi tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad._**

 ** _Quise reír… Quirón lo hacía sonar tan fácil…_**

 _El centauro se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pedido leer…_

 ** _Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago._**

 _-Ho (Hermes hiso una mueca) eso es gastritis… tienes que tomar bicarbonato… (Le aconsejo)_

 _Apolo asintió…_

 _Las hijas de Poseidón rodaron los ojos. –Idiotas (Murmuraron divertidas)_

 ** _Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz también era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba culparnos a mi padre y a mí de un robo que no habíamos cometido._**

 ** _Asentí vigorosamente, irguiéndome en la silla…_**

 ** _Estaba lista para devolvérsela. Además, estaba cien por ciento segura que mi madre estaba en el inframundo…_**

 _Hades se cubrió la cara con las manos y negó. –Esto no va a terminar bien… (Murmuro con pesadez) y lo peor es que presiento que soy yo el que va a sufrir…_

 ** _-Vamos, chica (Dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura)_**

 _-Deberías oír esa voz… (Aconsejo el rey de los muertos)_

 _Persi negó divertida…_

 ** _-Eres una niña… Y Hades un dios… puede matarte con un chasquido de sus dedos…_**

 _-Podría… (Admitió)_

 _-Pero no lo harías… (Aseguró la ojiverde mayor)_

 _Hades gruño algo que sonó a "Maldita me tiene envuelto en su dedo"_

 _Persi sonrió y le tiro un beso a su tío… Hades rodo los ojos divertido…_

 ** _Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips._**

 _Dionisio miro duramente al sátiro…_

 ** _El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar?_**

 ** _Era un suicidio._**

 _-Mientras tú me quieras allí y a veces aunque no… yo estaré para ti… (Aseguro Grover a sus mejores amigas)_

 _Estas corrieron a abrazarlo… murmurando cada una un "Gracias" y besando juntas sus mejillas… Grover se sonrojo… las chicas volvieron a su lugar junto a su madre…_

 ** _-Mire, si sabemos que es Hades (Le cuestione a Quirón) ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas. (Se me escapo un poco el tono sarcástico en lo último… ore en mi mente para que no lo noten)_**

 _Quirón, Grover y Annabeth se miraron… cuestionándose si alguno se dio cuenta… los tres negaron…_

 ** _-Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa (Repuso él, suspire no lo noto) Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades, supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción, ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. (Suspiro) Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. (Se rasco la barba) Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. (Me miro detenidamente) Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quienes quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. (Asentí en entendimiento) Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?_**

 ** _"_** ** _porque no les importamos" quise contestar… pero me contuve…_**

 ** _Luego me llego una idea que me molesto y la exprese…_**

 ** _-Me está diciendo… ¿Qué estoy siendo utilizada? (Fruncí en ceño)_**

 ** _-Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora._**

 _-Quirón… (Reprocho el dios)_

 _-Tranquilo padre… (Mando Persi (M)) Quirón solo expreso lo que la mayoría en ese momento pensó…_

 _La sala quedo en silencio…. Hasta que el centauro continúo…_

 ** _-Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. (Suspiro y me miro a los ojos) Te necesita._**

 ** _Mi padre me necesita._**

 ** _Me moría por tenerlo de frente y gritarle… "Vete a la mierda"_**

 _Poseidón bajo la cabeza… sus hijas se acercaron a abrazarlo… sabían que lo siguiente sería peor para el dios…_

 ** _¿Y cuando yo lo necesite? ¿Dónde estaba cuando Gabe mi insultaba y golpeaba?_**

 _Las ojiverdes lo abrazaron con más fuerza al sentir como su ropa se mojaba por las lágrimas del dios…_

 ** _Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía que sentir… Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba._**

 ** _No… yo no haría esto por él…_**

 _-Ya no pensamos así… (Le murmuraban) sabemos que nos amas y te amamos…_

 _El dios de los mares asentía…_

 ** _Miré a Quirón._**

 ** _-Usted sabía que era hija de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad? (Reproche)_**

 ** _Quirón parecía envejecer más cada segundo. -Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo._**

 ** _Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información._**

 ** _-Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido (Dije) ¿Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos?_**

 _En la sala asintieron…_

 ** _-Exacto (Contestó Quirón)_**

 ** _-¿Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo? (Continúe)_**

 _Volvieron a asentir…_

 ** _-Exacto. (Asintió)_**

 ** _-¿Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días? (Interrogue… aunque ya sabía la respuesta)_**

 _Todos estaban tan inmersos que volvieron a asentir…_

 ** _-Exacto. (Estuvo de acuerdo una vez más)_**

 ** _Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones._**

 ** _-¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? (Preguntó con un hilo de voz)_**

 ** _Suspire y me frote la cara con las manos…_**

 ** _-No tienes que venir (Le asegure) No puedo exigirte eso._**

 _-¿Qué parte de contigo a donde sea, no entiendes? (Cuestionó el sátiro)_

 ** _-Oh… (Arrastró las pezuñas) No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno… (Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta) Me has salvado la vida, Persi. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirada._**

 ** _Sonreí._**

 ** _Me sentí tan aliviada que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico. Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo._**

 ** _Aunque seguía sintiéndome mal por engañarlo y ocultar información…_**

 ** _-Pues claro que sí, súper G. (Me volví hacia Quirón) ¿Y dónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste. (Cuestione y en ese momento un recuerdo de mi sueño de esta mañana… "Los Ángeles" pensé)_**

 ** _-La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos._**

 ** _Rodé mis ojos internamente… ¿Por qué no podía Quirón ir al punto?_**

 ** _-¿Dónde? (Arquee una ceja)_**

 ** _Quirón pareció sorprendido._**

 ** _-Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Ángeles. (Hablo en tono obvio)_**

 ** _Si Quirón… Lo se… (Ironizo mi mente)_**

 _-Estos libros están volando nuestra tapadera de no tan brillantes… (Susurro Persi (M) a su mini-yo)_

 _Persi (J) asintió…_

 ** _-Ah (Dije fingiendo mi sorpresa… mire del centauro al sátiro) Naturalmente. (Asentí) Así que nos subimos a un avión…_**

 ** _-¡No! (Exclamó Grover, asustándome) Persi, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?_**

 ** _Lo mire extrañada… pero igual negué con la cabeza, avergonzada. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo._**

 _-Si bueno esa no era la razón amor… (Murmuro Sally)_

 _Sus hijas asintieron…_

 ** _-Persi, piensa (Intervino Quirón) Eres hija del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra viva._**

 ** _Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó._**

 ** _-Vale (Dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta) Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra._**

 ** _-Bien (Prosiguió Quirón) Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda._**

 ** _"_** ** _Annabeth" pensé con diversión…_**

 _La hija de Atenea fulmino a su novia y su esposa…_

 ** _-Increíble (Fingí sorpresa) ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta? (Me burlaba)_**

 ** _El aire resplandeció tras Quirón._**

 ** _Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero._**

 ** _Rodé los ojos al recordar las cartas en el aire… estuvo allí todo el tiempo…_**

 ** _-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga (Espetó, la verdad si así quería convencerme de aceptarla, no lo hacía muy bien) Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata._**

 ** _Me cruce de brazos… y arquee una ceja…_**

 ** _-Mmm… si eso es lo que piensas (Repliqué) será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica sabia?_**

 ** _Se puso como un tomate._**

 ** _-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? (Espeto)_**

 ** _Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Si me comportaba así era por su actitud…_**

 ** _-Un trío (Dije lentamente) Podría funcionar. (Asentí)_**

 _Todos los hombres… menos Poseidón, sus hijos y los hijos de Persi rieron y menearon la ceja sugestivamente…_

 _Las Persi´s solo hicieron una mueca de asco, ante el comportamiento de los hombres…_

 ** _-Excelente (Añadió Quirón) Esta tarde los llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí están solos._**

 ** _Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos._**

 ** _-No hay tiempo que perder (Dijo Quirón) Deberían empezar a hacer las maletas._**

 _-Termino… (Murmuro el centauro)_

 _-Yo sigo… (Pidió Lupa)_ _ **Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado…**_

 _-Jamás un capitulo normal… (Murmuro Hera)_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Estropeo un autobús en_**

 ** _perfecto estado_**

 _-Termino… (Murmuro el centauro)_

 _-Yo sigo… (Pidió Lupa)_ _ **Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado**_ _…_

 _-Jamás un capitulo normal… (Murmuro Hera)_

 _Persi (M) solo sonrió… Persi (J) estaba concentrada en jugar con Teseo. P que ni oyó lo dicho por su madre adoptiva…_

 _Lupa se aclaró la garganta y comenzó…_

 ** _No tardé mucho en guardar mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedaría en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover._**

 ** _Iba saliendo de mi cabaña cuando Silenia Bourdegar, la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita llego hasta mi con un pequeño bolso… me sonrió y yo correspondí la sonrisa…_**

 ** _Como cualquier hija de Afrodita, Silenia era hermosa… pero a diferencia de cualquier otra ella también era hermosa por dentro… por eso nos hicimos muy buenas amigas… Lena es de pelo castaño miel, ojos azules oscuros como el fondo del océano, labios carnosos y besables, su cuerpo con las curvas que cualquiera envidiarían y muchos admiraban…_**

 ** _-Persi que bueno que llegue a tiempo… (Hablo un poco agitada, pero aun sonriendo) toma (Dijo extendiéndome la bolsa) es ropa y algunos elementos de higiene personal… creo que los vas a necesitar (La tome con una sonrisa agradecida)_**

 _Katie sonrió levemente… recordando como su amiga había estado al borde del colapso nervioso cuando se enteró esa tarde que Persi se iría a una misión, corrió a su cabaña y empaco esa bolsa… e incluyo algunos dulces azules que sabía eran los favoritos de la azabache…_

 ** _-Gracias Lena… (Me acerque y deposite un beso en su mejilla, luego la abrace, cuando nos separamos ella estaba sonrojada, la mire arqueando una ceja ella desvió la mirada)_**

 _Annabeth frunció el ceño… acaso había pasado algo entre Silenia y su Persi… sin duda se lo cuestionaría luego…_

 ** _-Cuídate y vuelve Persi (Me pidió para después irse corriendo, por donde vino)_**

 ** _Me quede allí unos segundos, negué con la cabeza y me encamine a la tienda del campamento, donde me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra._**

 ** _Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro._**

 _Los dioses asintieron…_

 ** _También dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen._**

 _Todos en la gran sala bufaron y rieron…_

 _-¿Hablas en serio sesos de algas? (Cuestiono Annabeth)_

 _Las Persi´s se sonrojaron pero igualmente se encogieron de hombros…_

 ** _Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada una y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente._**

 _Los semidioses tragaron saliva… lo primero que se enseña en el campamento es a no abusar de la ambrosia… solo un poco por encima de jamás te cruces en el camino del señor D…_

 ** _Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera. Yo no creía que eso sucedería, pero para evitar otra pelea no quise mencionarlo…_**

 _Thalía miro a Annabeth que estaba sonrojándose y rio. -¿De verdad creíste que podrías leer? (La cuestiono burlona)_

 _-En mi defensa… (Murmuro) era culpa de Persi que siempre estemos en peligro… (Se defendió)_

 _Las azabaches fingieron indignación. – Pues nadie te obligo… es más te ofreciste… (Le reprocharon al unísono)_

 _La rubia iba a replicar, pero Hera la silencio. –Ya basta… Lupa continúa… (Pidió la reina de los dioses)_

 ** _Un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencida de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales._**

 _La hija de Atenea abrió la boca para burlarse, pero nuevamente Hera la corto. –No Annabeth… (Advirtió)_

 _Esta se cruzó de brazos y bufo… Persi (M) rio por lo bajo, pero su madre adoptiva igual la oyó. –Para ti también va Persephone… (La ojiverde bajo la cabeza estremeciéndose al oír su nombre)_

 _Annabeth y Artemis rieron internamente…_

 ** _Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan._**

 _Grover pereció ofendido…_

 _-Tienes que admitir que tiene razón… (Lo confronto un divertido hijo de Hefesto)_

 _El sátiro suspiro y asintió…_

 _-Pero ahora es mucho mejor… (Lo defendió Persi (J))_

 _En ese Leo tuvo que asentir en acuerdo, Grover sonrió a su amiga en agradecimiento…_

 ** _Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antes era Thalía, la hija de Zeus._**

 ** _Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería._**

 _-Argos (murmuro Hera con cariño)_

 ** _Según Grover, el tipo era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello._**

 _-¿Cómo hace Argos para ver, cuando cubre algunos ojos, eso no distorsiona sus sentidos? (Cuestiono hambrienta de conocimientos Annabeth)_

 _Hera negó. –El no ve con todos al mismo tiempo… a través de su cerebro elige el lugar donde se quiere enfocar… (Informo su creadora)_

 _Annabeth asintió en entendimiento…_

 ** _-Éste es Argos (Me dijo Quirón) los llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, les echará un ojo. (Quiso bromear el centauro, yo no le vi la gracia)_**

 ** _Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. Voltee y vi a Luke subir corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano. Lo mire raro…_**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Jadeó) Me alegro de llegar a tiempo (Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca, aunque ahora parecía querer matarlo) Sólo quería desearte buena suerte (Me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios) Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven._**

 ** _Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal. Arrugue la nariz… mire a mis compañeros que también lo miraban raro…_**

 ** _-Maya! (Dijo Luke)_**

 _En la sala las zapatillas de Hermes comenzaron a volar asustando al dios. –Maya (Gritó y se detuvieron dejándolo caer al piso duramente, gimió de dolor)_

 _-Maya! (Gritó Apolo divertido una vez estuvo su hermano de pie)_

 _Otra vez las zapatillas comenzaron a levantarlo… -Maya! (Volvió a decir el dios de los ladrones)_

 _Cuando bajo se quitó los tenis… y fulmino a su hermano que se partía de la risa…_

 ** _De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que Luke volvió a decir "Maya" ahí las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron._**

 ** _-¡Alucinante! (Musitó Grover)_**

 ** _Luke sonrió, abrazándome por la cintura…_**

 ** _-A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. (Luego hiso una mueca) Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…_**

 ** _Puse mi cara en su cuello y lo bese… él me sonrió…_**

 ** _No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había tomado la molestia de venir a despedirse. Me preocupaba que nuestra relación cambiase por saber quién era mi padre. Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé… el me acerco a su pecho, tomo mi mentón y lo levanto, para poder besarme… por supuesto correspondí hasta que Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos, Lucas gruño por lo bajo…_**

 ** _-Gracias bebe (Dije)_**

 ** _-Oye, amor… (Luke parecía dudar antes de hablar) Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿Está bien?_**

 _-¿Por qué la presionas? (Cuestiono Perseo)_

 _-Yo no… (Intento argumentar el rubio)_

 _-Si tú si… (Ahora era Teseo)_

 _-Déjenlo en paz… (Los callo Persi (M))_

 _Estos no dijeron nada más, pero miraban a Luke de una manera que si las miradas matasen el ya estaría enterrado…_

 ** _Me sentí incomoda ante su pedido… no quería decepcionarlo… me prometí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…_**

 ** _Nos dimos un último beso y nos abrazamos. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y quiso abrazar a Annabeth pero esta solo le tendió su mano… Lucas me miro interrogante y yo me encogí de hombros…_**

 ** _Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:_**

 ** _-¿Lo quiere? Mira que a mí no me importa… (Le asegure)_**

 ** _-Claro que no… (Me espeto)_**

 ** _-Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú? (La cuestione divertida)_**

 _-En realidad no quería que estuviera a solas contigo… (Murmuro Annabeth, por suerte nadie la oyó)_

 ** _-Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Persi… (Se quejó y descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera)_**

 ** _Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche._**

 ** _Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento._**

 ** _Miré a Quirón._**

 ** _-No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Negó con la cabeza._**

 _-Estarías en los dominios de mi padre… (Aclaro Thalía)_

 _Jasón asintió en acuerdo…_

 ** _-Luke tenía buena intención, Persi. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer. (Aconsejo)_**

 ** _Hice una mueca… Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea._**

 ** _-Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú? (Cuestione sonriendo)_**

 ** _Se le encendió la mirada. Corrió hacia mí y me las arrebato, no sin antes besar mi mejilla y murmurar un gracias…_**

 ** _En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento._**

 ** _-Maya! (Gritó)_**

 _Las zapatillas de Hermes comenzaron a volar por la sala…_

 _-Dejen de decir esa palabra… (Gimió frustrado el dios) Maya!_

 _Los tenis cayeron… los hombres reían… las mujeres rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes._**

 ** _Con Quirón reímos…_**

 ** _-¡Práctica! (Le gritó Quirón por detrás) ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!_**

 ** _Negué con la cabeza riendo…_**

 ** _-¡Haaaa! (Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta)_**

 ** _Iba a seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo._**

 ** _-Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Persi (Dijo) Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón… todos recibieron más entrenamiento._**

 ** _Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo…_**

 ** _-No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá… (Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como una mocosa. Iba a decir que Ojalá y mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth, negué con la cabeza) Nada no importa… (Murmure)_**

 _Poseidón frunció el ceño… es muy raro que no le haya regalado nada…_

 ** _-Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? (Exclamó Quirón) No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto._**

 ** _Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos._**

 _El dios de los mares sonrió orgulloso… ella tenía su espada…_

 ** _Mire incrédula el objeto…_**

 ** _-Wow (Exclame) Gracias, es genial…_**

 ** _-Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú._**

 ** _No estaba segura de que decir después de esto… tan poco me quería mi padre para darme un simple bolígrafo…_**

 _-Persi… (Suspiro el dios del mar)_

 _-Lo se… Lo se… (Dijo Persi rodando los ojos divertida y señalo el libro)_

 ** _Entonces recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada._**

 ** _¿Sería aquél…?_**

 ** _Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba._**

 ** _-La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos (Dijo Quirón) Se llama Anaklusmos._**

 _-Mi espada… (Espeto Hércules)_

 _-No… No lo es… (Le espeto Persi (M)) es de Zoe…_

 _-Ella me la regalo… (Grito poniéndose de pie)_

 _-Porque la engañaste (Reclamo la ojiverde furiosa parándose para enfrentarlo) fuiste un poco hombre con ella Tontules… (Espeto empujándolo)_

 _-¿Eso a ti en que te afecta? (También la empujo)_

 _-En que ella es mi amiga idiota… y jure que el día que te encuentre te haría pagar… si me contuve hasta ahora fue para no hacer una escena pero ya me estas hartando… (Le dio un golpe con puño cerrado en la cara, casi noqueándolo)_

 _-Ya basta (Bramo Zeus) Vuelvan a sus asientos ahora…_

 _Hércules la miro con odio, pero igual retrocedió volviendo a su asiento… Persi hiso lo mismo…_

 _-Gracias… (Murmuro una sonrojada Zoe)_

 _Persi solo le sonrió y asintió…_

 ** _-Contracorriente (Traduje, sorprendida de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo)_**

 ** _-Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso._**

 ** _Miré la afiladísima hoja._**

 **** ** _-¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?_**

 ** _-La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate. ¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable._**

 _-Que injusto… (Murmuro Franck)_

 _Todos los semidioses asintieron…_

 ** _-Es bueno saberlo. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-Ahora tapa el boli. (Me ordeno)_**

 ** _Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nerviosa porque en la escuela era famosa por perder bolis._**

 ** _-No puedes (Dijo Quirón asustándome)_**

 ** _-¿Qué no puedo? (Inquirí… cuestionándome mentalmente si lo de antes lo dije en voz alta)_**

 ** _-Perderlo (Dijo, lo mire raro… quizás los centauros pueden leer mentes, me reí mentalmente de esa teoría)._**

 _-Sesos de algas… (Murmuro Annabeth divertida)_

 ** _-Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo._**

 ** _Me mostré recelosa, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba._**

 ** _-Puede que tarde unos instantes (Dijo Quirón) Ahora mira en tu bolsillo._**

 ** _Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí._**

 ** _-Bien, esto sí que es útil (Admití) pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada? (Cuestione mirándolo con una ceja alzada)_**

 ** _Quirón sonrió._**

 ** _-La niebla siempre ayuda, Persi. (Hablo en tono obvio, rodé los ojos… al centauro parece encantarle burlarse de mi)_**

 ** _-¿La niebla? (Inquirí)_**

 ** _-Sí. Lees la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Tú, siendo mestiza, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. (Rio) Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad._**

 _-Humanos… (Hablo con desagrado Dionisio)_

 _-Y aun así no te molesta tener hijos con ellos… (Le recrimino Afrodita)_

 _El dios del vino solo rodó los ojos…_

 ** _Asentí…_**

 ** _Me rasque la barbilla pensando en que tal vez por eso nadie recordó a la señora Dodds..._**

 _Quirón y Grover asintieron…_

 ** _Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo._**

 ** _Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos._**

 _-Próximamente en los mejores cines… (Dijo Connor imitando la voz de un locutor)_

 _Solo Leo se puso de pie y soltó una gran carcajada, para detenerse rápidamente al ver que nadie más reía. –Mmm esto es incómodo… (Murmuro volviendo a sentarse)_

 _Lupa rodó los ojos y continúo leyendo…_

 ** _-Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… significa… (Lo pensé mejor y reformule) digo… quiero decir… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta. (Me informo encendiendo el modo profesor)_**

 ** _-¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses? (Cuestiono temerosa de la respuesta)_**

 ** _Quirón apretó los labios. Para ser sincera ya me estaba arrepintiendo de la pregunta..._**

 ** _-Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niña. (Dijo divertido… reí con el) pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. (Continuo poniéndose serio) Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. (Frunció el ceño en concentración)_**

 _Los semidioses estaban atentos al relato… a pesar de haberlo oído miles de veces… después de todo es la historia de su familia…_

 ** _-Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental._**

 ** _Suspire… "Los dioses siendo egoístas desde el principio de los tiempos"… pensé con sarcasmo…._**

 ** _-Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? (Cuestione preocupada) Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se termine todo, ¿no? (Pedí cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda)_**

 ** _Quirón me sonrió con melancolía. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra el pino… esto era demasiado estrés…_**

 ** _-Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Persi. ¿Los dioses son inmortales? Sí. (Sonreí) Pero también lo eran los titanes. (Continuó para matar toda mi esperanza) Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. (Hice una mueca… un error mío los condenaría "Genial" pensé sarcástica) Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niña, es seguir nuestro destino._**

 ** _Suspire con tristeza…_**

 ** _-Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. (Dijo apretando mis hombros) Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad._**

 ** _Lo mire sobre mi hombro con una ceja alzada…_**

 _Exactamente como lo miraron todos en la sala…_

 _-Si porque eso que dijiste seguro la relajara (Ironizaron Sally y Hera)_

 ** _-Si porque eso que dijiste me hará relajarme (Murmure sarcástica)_**

 _Las madres e hijas se sonrieron cómplices…_

 ** _Quirón se sonrojo y me sonrió tímidamente… no pude evitar devolver el gesto…_**

 ** _Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalía, hija de Zeus._**

 _-¿Por qué siempre tienes que incluir el "Hija de Zeus", cuando hablas de mí? (Pidió una exasperada Thalía)_

 _-No lo sé… (Dijo Persi (J) simplemente)_

 _Thalía se cruzó de brazos y bufo con molestia… murmurando un "Cabeza de algas"_

 ** _Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro._**

 _-Si… porque Quirón es tan típico… (Dijo Leo con indiferencia, mirando sus uñas)_

 _Nadie dijo nada… Hermes hiso el sonido de un grillo… Lupa suspiro y continuó…_

 ** _Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía. Descubrí que me quedaba embobada mirando cada McDonald's._**

 _A Nico se le hiso agua la boca… se le antojaba mucho una Big Mac completa…._

 ** _A cada niño en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial._**

 ** _Respire hondo tomando la mayor cantidad de aire que pude y lo libere lentamente…_**

 ** _-De momento bien (Le dije a Annabeth, con una sonrisa de hoyuelos) Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo._**

 ** _Ella se sonrojo… pero igual me lanzó una mirada de irritación._**

 ** _Luego dijo:_**

 ** _-Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga. (Me espeto)_**

 _-Uy ¿por qué tan mala Annabeth? (Dijo Piper con sarcasmo)_

 _La rubia rodó los ojos…_

 ** _-Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿Si? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? (Pedí con verdadero interés, mirando a sus hermosos, pero intimidante ojos grises)_**

 _Annabeth se sonrojo y le sonrió a su novia… está le guiño un ojo…_

 ** _-No te odio. (Dijo mirando por la ventanilla, esquivando mis ojos)_**

 ** _Reí sin humor… -Casi me engañas._**

 ** _Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad._**

 ** _-Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. (Me confeso) Nuestros padres son rivales._**

 ** _La mire incrédula… -¿Por qué?_**

 _-Mira a tú padre… (Dijo Atenea como si eso explicara todo)_

 _Poseidón solo rodó los ojos divertido…_

 ** _-¿Cuántas razones quieres? (Suspiró con cansancio, frotando su cara con las manos) Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. (Me miro) En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. (Sonrió con burla) Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre. (Dijo con orgullo)_**

 ** _-Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas. (Estaba tratando muy duro no reírme)_**

 ** _Annabeth me miro con odio, luego fijo su vista en la ventana –No me molestes (Espeto fríamente)_**

 ** _-Es que digo, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo. (Continuó amando verla molesta)_**

 ** _-¡Te he dicho que NO ME MOLESTES! (Repitió furiosa)_**

 _-Haaaa… Amor adolecente! (Chillo la diosa del amor) son tan lindas juntas!_

 ** _Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca._**

 _-Hasta Argos lo noto… (Dijo una divertida Claris)_

 _-Es que había que ser ciego o Persi para no notarlo… (Se burló Will)_

 _-Persi no reconocería un coqueteo ni aunque fuera un monstruo y la ataque (Exclamo Rachel)_

 _-Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie… ¿No RED? (Se burló Thalía) mi prima te hiso experta en ese arte… no hay técnica que no conozcas…_

 _Annabeth frunció el ceño… no le gustaba este tema.._

 _Rachel se sonrojo. –Para lo que me sirvió (Murmuro casi inaudible)_

 _-Ya basta… lo entendí… (Exclamo una avergonzada Persi (J)) continúa Lupa… por fa… (Pidió)_

 ** _El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover. Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre._**

 ** _Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a está chica?»_**

 ** _Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta._**

 _-Ya lo habíamos visto… (Murmuraron)_

 _Las Persi´s se sonrojaron…_

 ** _Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento._**

 ** _Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla ni un poco de menos._**

 _Sally suspiro… sus hijas tomaron una mano cada una y la apretaron…_

 ** _Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando. Suspiro._**

 ** _-¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Persi? (Me cuestiono)_**

 ** _-¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? (Cuestione mirándolo con desconfianza)_**

 ** _-Sólo tus emociones. (Se encogió de hombros, alce una ceja) Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. (Rodé los ojos) Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme._**

 ** _-Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas "apestoso", pero te quedas corta. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana._**

 ** _-Gracias (Respondí abrumada) ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?_**

 _Los gemelos Stolls y Leo rieron a carcajadas para aligerar un poco el ambiente y funciono… los demás también rieron… Persi (M) los miro agradecida…_

 ** _-Tendrías que estar agradecida, Persi. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Camaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo._**

 _Las azabaches se sentaron en los apoyabrazos del trono de Persi y abrazaron a su madre… susurrando "Te amo" mientras besaban su pelo… Sally sonreía como nunca…_

 ** _No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. Quería correr hasta el departamento y golpear a Gabe el apestoso… pero me contuve…_**

 ** _«Volveré a verla (Pensé) No se ha ido.»_**

 _-Persi… (Suspiro Hades)_

 _-No digas nada tío… (Advirtió Persi) ya es tarde… eso en mi tiempo paso hace tiempo… (Dijo con diversión)_

 _Hades rio…_

 ** _Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincera con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión._**

 ** _La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío._**

 _El dios del mar suspiro en voz baja…_

 ** _Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito._**

 _Persi (J) iba a decir algo… pero el dios la corto sonriendo… -Si ya sé que eso es pasado… ya no piensas así… tranquila (Murmuro)_

 _La ojiverde sonrió a su padre con ternura…_

 ** _Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela._**

 _El dios de los muertos no pudo evitar gemir lastimosamente…_

 ** _«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo (Susurró el Oráculo en mi mente) Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_**

 ** _Me frote la cara con las manos…_**

 ** _«Cierra la boca», le ordené mentalmente…_**

 _-Ni 2 horas de misión y ya está al borde de la locura… (Murmuro Jasón divertido)_

 _-Cállate… (Le espeto divertida la ojiverde mayor)_

 ** _La lluvia no cesaba._**

 ** _La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble. Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera._**

 ** _Yo tampoco era muy mala._**

 ** _El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En una mega mordida de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa._**

 ** _Por fin llegó el autobús._**

 ** _Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? (Le pregunté preocupada)_**

 ** _-No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada. (Dijo dubitativo)_**

 _-tienes que confiar más en tú olfato sátiro… (Aconsejo el dios del vino)_

 _Grover asintió rápidamente…_

 ** _Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro. Me sentí aliviada cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes._**

 _-No debieron hacer eso… (Murmuro Atenea) si tienen que escapar no podrán tomarla…_

 _-Lo sabemos… (Murmuraron los 3)_

 ** _Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo._**

 ** _Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla._**

 _-Annabeth… (Regaño en broma Thalía) en autobús… con Grover ahí mirando…_

 _-Cállate Thalía… (Le gruño sonrojada, la rubia)_

 ** _-Persi. (Susurro con temor)_**

 ** _Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse._**

 _-Ho no… (Gimió Teseo) ¿No me digas que es ella?_

 _Persi (M) solo asintió…_

 _El hijo de Poseidón cerró los ojos…_

 ** _Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa._**

 _-Y la furia ataca de nuevo (Se burló Leo)_

 ** _Me agaché en el asiento._**

 ** _Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado._**

 _-¿Las tres? (Se cuestionó Hades incrédulo) ¿Le envié las tres?_

 _-Wow de verdad querías matarla… (Murmuro Apolo)_

 ** _Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas._**

 _-Si definitivamente las tres… (Dijeron Hades y sus hijos al mismo tiempo)_

 ** _Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero el mensaje fue muy claro:_**

 ** _De aquí no sale nadie._**

 ** _El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia._**

 ** _-No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo (Dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz) Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera. (Reclame sonando una niña da 3 años)_**

 ** _Annabeth me miro mal… -Dije que si tenías suerte (Contesto cortante) evidentemente, no la tienes._**

 ** _Bufe y mire al frente…_**

 ** _-Las tres (Sollozó Grover) Di inmortales!_**

 _-Que valiente sátiro… (Dijo Heracles con sarcasmo)_

 _-Cállate… (Le espeto Persi (J))_

 _El dios frunció el ceño… y miro a otro lado…_

 ** _-No pasa nada (Dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma) Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas. (Ofreció)_**

 ** _-No se abren (Musitó Grover)_**

 ** _-¿Hay puerta de emergencia? (Cuestionó con esperanzada)_**

 ** _Negué con la cabeza… No la había… Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln._**

 _-Qué mala suerte tienen… (Murmuro Deméter)_

 ** _-No nos atacarán con testigos ¿Verdad? (Dije con un hilo de voz)_**

 ** _-Los mortales no tienen buena vista (Me recordó Annabeth) Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla._**

 ** _Tire mi pelo levemente con irritación… -Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?_**

 ** _Pensó en ello._**

 _-¿De verdad lo pensaste? (La cuestionó Atenea) ellos no verían nada… (Informo con dulzura a su hija)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo…_

 ** _-Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…? (Cuestiono un poco alterada)_**

 ** _Grover negó…_**

 ** _Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante._**

 ** _La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado. Anunció en voz alta:_**

 _Nico y Hades se sonrojaron…_

 _Reyna que noto el sonrojo del hijo de Hades, lo miro interrogante…_

 _-En realidad ellas si preparan y ensayan diferentes escenas… para no llamar tanto la atención… (Confeso Nico más rojo) yo las ayudo a veces…_

 _Los semidioses que llegaron a oír rieron…_

 ** _-Tengo que ir al aseo._**

 ** _-Y yo (Añadió la segunda furia)_**

 ** _-Y yo (Repitió la tercera)_**

 ** _Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo._**

 ** _-Persi, ponte mi gorra (Me urgió Annabeth)_**

 _-¿QUÉ? (Cuestionó la pelinegra a su amiga) a mí no me dejas ni respirar cerca de ella… pero a la sesos de algas se la das como si nada…_

 _-Era de vida o muerte Thalía… yo tenía un plan… (Le aseguró la ojigris)_

 ** _-¿Para qué? (Inquirí nerviosa)_**

 ** _-Te buscan a ti. (Me recordó… suspire) Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar._**

 _-Ho que plan más brillante… (Se burló Thalía) ella jamás los abandonara Annabeth…_

 _La rubia rodó los ojos… -Yo no sabía su defecto todavía… (Murmuro solo para la ojiazul escuchara)_

 ** _-¿Pero ustedes? (Cuestione con miedo de oír la respuesta)_**

 ** _-Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hija de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador. (Trato de convencerme)_**

 ** _-No puedo dejarlos. (Espete con irritación)_**

 _-Por los dioses Persi solo hazlo… (Claris le gritó al libro)_

 _-Sabes que es un libro ¿Verdad? (Cuestionó Chris dubitativo a su novia)_

 _La hija del dios de la guerra se sonrojo y enterró la cara en el cuello del hijo de Hermes…_

 ** _-No te preocupes por nosotros (Insistió Grover) ¡Ve! (Me ordeno)_**

 ** _Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como una cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse. Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba. Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo. Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias._**

 _-Pero… ¿No la olerán? (Cuestiono una dudosa Piper)_

 _Todos asintieron…_

 ** _La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado. Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando._**

 _-Entonces no te buscan a ti… (Murmuro Nico) ellas sabían que estabas ahí… si te querían hubiesen atacado…_

 _Persi lo miro pero no dijo nada… hablar seria dar spoilers…_

 ** _Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila._**

 _-Tan cerca… (Murmuro Katie)_

 ** _Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos, supongo que no podían volverse más feas._**

 _-Y después preguntas porque Alecto quiere matarte cada vez que te ve… (Dijo el semidiós de Hades con diversión)_

 ** _Pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos._**

 ** _Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos._**

 ** _-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? (Silbaban entre dientes)_**

 _-No entiendo nada… (Murmuro Hades) ¿A quién o qué buscan?_

 ** _Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo._**

 ** _-¡No está aquí! (Gritó Annabeth) ¡Se ha ido!_**

 ** _Las Furias levantaron los látigos._**

 ** _Mis manos se cerraron en puños y mis nudillos se pusieron blancos… quería volver con ellos… yo también debía luchar…_**

 ** _Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla._**

 ** _Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niña THDA del Año._**

 _-Hey que ese puesto es mío… (Se quejo Leo)_

 _-La verdad es que ambos están empatados… (Murmuro Hazel)_

 ** _El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda. Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas._**

 _-No… si… el puesto es tuyo amiga… (Estovo de acuerdo el hijo de Hefesto)_

 _La azabache menor asintió inflando el pecho… orgullosa…_

 ** _-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? (Gritó el conductor) ¡Uaaaah!_**

 ** _Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos._**

 _-Si Persi… el puesto es tuyo… (Admitió Hazel riendo)_

 _La ojiverde mayor sonrió a su hermana adoptiva…_

 ** _De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a toda velocidad, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse._**

 ** _Busque una solución… Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano._**

 _-Ya te dije que ganaste Persi… deja de hacer locuras… (La regaño el duende latino en broma)_

 _Las hijas de Poseidón rieron…_

 ** _El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos y trate de tranquilizar mi respiración acelerada…_**

 ** _Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolearon sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata. Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad._**

 _-Como si la idea de huir alguna vez cruzo tu cabeza… (Ironizo Thalía)_

 ** _-¡Eh! (Grite para llamar la atención)_**

 ** _Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal._**

 _-Idiota… (Murmuro Annabeth)_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… (Hablo Thalía)_

 _-Y yo… (Dijeron Jasón y Nico al unísono)_

 _-Gracias chicos… los quiero… (Murmuro con sarcasmo Persi (J))_

 ** _La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos._**

 ** _-Persephone Jackson (Dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba) has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir._**

 _\- Pero si decirles sus verdades sin temor a ofensa es su hobby favorito… (Ironizo Piper)_

 _Ares y Dionisio gruñeron…_

 ** _-Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas (Le confesé con una sonrisa, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía)_**

 ** _Gruñó._**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida._**

 ** _Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo._**

 ** _Las Furias vacilaron._**

 ** _Sonreí… Las mire desafiándolas... retándolas a acercarse… La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla._**

 ** _-Sométete ahora (Silbó entre dientes) y no sufrirás tormento eterno._**

 _-Buen intento (Se burló Sophia)_

 ** _-Buen intento (Contesté con burla)_**

 _Sophia se sonrojo y sonrió a su madre…_

 _-NO… es una mini sesos de algas… (Dramatizo Thalía, fingiendo llorar en el pecho de Nico) No tuvo oportunidad de escapar… ya venía en su ADN… (Continúo soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo)_

 _Las ojiverdes rodaron los ojos ante las payasadas de su prima favorita…_

 ** _-¡Persi, cuidado! (Me advirtió Annabeth)_**

 ** _La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima. Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos. Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo._**

 _-Eres grandiosa mamá… (Exclamo Luke. T con admiración)_

 _-Si mamá… (Hablo en el mismo tono Teseo. P… que estaba en el regazo de su hermano mayor)_

 _-Gracias mis amores… (Murmuro Persi (M) con los ojos cristalizados… mirándolos con amor y adoración)_

 ** _Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo._**

 _-Ambas son geniales… (Hablo con la voz llena de orgullo Luke. T)_

 _Sophia asintió… -No hay monstruo que no puedan derrotar… (Acoto la rubia hija de Persi)_

 _-Nuestras madres son las mejores… (Agrego Zoe. S tímidamente, Sophi la abrazo asintiendo, luego le dio un sonoro beso a su mejilla)_

 ** _-¡Ay! (Gritó él) ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!_**

 ** _La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata. La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse._**

 _-Me voy a burlar tanto de ellas ahora… (Murmuro riendo Nico) las tres juntas no pudieron con 2 semidioses de 12 años… y lo siento Grover pero… un sátiro torpe… (Estallo en carcajadas)_

 _Las ojiverdes y los hermanos Grace miraban al semidiós con cariño… desde la muerte de Bianca no lo veían tan bien… eso era lo que más querían… verlo bien…_

 ** _-¡Zeus te destruirá! (Prometió) ¡Tu alma será de Hades!_**

 _-Ella es comediante… (Se burló Travis)_

 _-Dice buenos chistes… (Estuvo de acuerdo Connor)_

 ** _-Braceas meas vescimini! (Le grité. No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno»)_**

 _Los romanos la miraron impresionados…_

 _-Eso responde… el por qué se te dio tan fácil en la legión aprenderlo… (Pensó Reyna en voz alta)_

 ** _Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca._**

 ** _-¡Salgan! (Ordenó Annabeth) ¡Ahora!_**

 ** _No necesité que me lo repitiese. Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes._**

 ** _-¡Vamos a morir! (Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada)_**

 ** _-¡Nuestras bolsas! (dijo Grover) Hemos dejado núes…_**

 ** _¡BUUUUUUM!_**

 _Los semidioses hicieron una mueca…_

 _-Se los dije… (Murmuro la diosa de la sabiduría)_

 _Annabeth rodó los ojos internamente…_

 ** _Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta._**

 _-¿Cómo va a estarlo? ¿Quién crees que creo la explosión? (Cuestionó Rachel)_

 _Nadie le contesto… Persi (J) se sonrojo…_

 ** _-¡Corran! (Exclamó Annabeth) ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!_**

 ** _Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros._**

 _-Eso es todo… (Suspiro la diosa loba) por favor la próxima vez que quiera leer… dime que no… (Murmuro a Quirón)_

 _-Yo quiero leer… (Pidió Rachel)_ _ **Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín…**_ _(Miro a la ojiverde mayor interrogante)_

 _Esta negó con la cabeza riendo y la alentó a comenzar…_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín_**

 _-Eso es todo… (Suspiro la diosa loba) por favor la próxima vez que quiera leer… dime que no… (Murmuro a Quirón)_

 _-Yo quiero leer… (Pidió Rachel)_ _ **Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín**_ _… (Miro a la ojiverde mayor interrogante)_

 _Esta negó con la cabeza riendo y la alentó a comenzar…_

 ** _En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera, porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal._**

 _Los dioses hicieron una mueca…_

 _-Nosotros no estamos siempre los culpables… (Se defendió Apolo)_

 _-Pero si la mayoría… (Contraataco Will a su padre)_

 _El dios solo bajo la cabeza asintiendo…_

 ** _Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas, fulminados por un rayo, y si encima está lloviendo, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día._**

 _-Sin comentarios… (Murmuro el dios del sol avergonzado, ya que estaba siendo interrogado por la mirada de los semidioses)_

 ** _Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria._**

 _-Tengo que hacer algo con el… (Pensó el dios de los mares en voz alta refiriéndose al rio Hudson)_

 _Sus hijos y nietos asintieron…_

 ** _Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra._**

 ** _-Tres Benévolas (Dijo con inquietud) Y las tres a mismo tiempo…_**

 ** _Yo misma estaba bastante impresionada. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros._**

 ** _-¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor. (Incitaba apretando el agarre en mi muñeca, hice una mueca de dolor, a ella no parecía importarle)_**

 ** _-Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro (Le recordé con tristeza) la comida y la ropa. (Suspire) Todo._**

 ** _-Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea… (Me culpo con voz cortante)_**

 _Rachel interrumpió la lectura para alzar la vista y mirar con una ceja arqueada a la rubia…_

 _En la sola todos ya estaban miraron interrogantes a la hija de Atenea, que parecía querer que la tierra la tragara…_

 ** _-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que los mataran? (Cuestione sarcástica soltándome de su agarre bruscamente, intente parecer enojada para que no se note que me dolieron sus reclamos)_**

 ** _-No tienes que protegerme, Persi. (Contesto con voz fría) Me las habría arreglado sola._**

 ** _-Ganándonos un pasaje directo a Hades (Intervino Grover con sarcasmo) pero nos la hubiéramos arreglado…_**

 _-Grover eres mi héroe… (Suspiro Leo con voz soñadora) hablarle así a Annabeth… solo los valientes y Persi… (Murmuro)_

 _El sátiro lo miro como si estuviera loco y se alejó un poco más…_

 ** _Reí disimuladamente…_**

 ** _-Cierra el hocico, niño cabra (Le espetó Annabeth)_**

 ** _Grover baló lastimeramente._**

 ** _-Latitas… (Se lamentó) He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar._**

 _Las mujeres rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa._**

 ** _Este bosque sí que era escalofriante… y repugnante… muy repugnante…_**

 ** _Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado. No la mire…_**

 _-El rencor no es un sentimiento que una niña de bien siente princesa… (Aconsejo Hera con dulzura)_

 _Las Persi´s asintieron…_

 ** _-Mira, yo… (Le falló la voz, esto debía ser duro para ella de decir) Aprecio que nos hayas ayudado, ¿Bien? Has sido muy valiente. (Susurro)_**

 ** _-Somos un equipo, ¿no? (Dije con sinceridad)_**

 ** _Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos._**

 _-¿No te lo esperabas verdad? (Cuestiono la ojiazul con una sonrisa a su rubia amiga)_

 _Esta la miro sonriendo y en un murmullo le contesto. –La verdad es que no… menos después de como la había tratado… (Admitió sonrojándose)_

 ** _-Es sólo que si tú murieras… (Suspiro) aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada._**

 ** _Reí. -¿A quién le gustaría morir? (Cuestione divertida)_**

 ** _Ella continuo sin hacer caso a mi pregunta…_**

 ** _-Supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?_**

 ** _Suspire… Si estaba comenzando a entender que papel jugaba yo en la vida de Annabeth… y eso me entristecía…_**

 _Annabeth busco la mirada de su novia… esta le sonrió y articulo un "Te amo"… la rubia correspondió la sonrisa y modulo "Te amo" guiñándole un ojo…_

 ** _Seguimos caminando por lo que parecieron horas, pero solo eran minutos… La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio._**

 _-Aun en la oscuridad te busca… (Comento Piper divertida)_

 _Annabeth solo rodó los ojos… pero había una sonrisa tonta en sus labios…_

 ** _-¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? (Le pregunté con interés)_**

 ** _Suspiro. -No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…_**

 ** _-El profesor de historia. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. (Se interrumpió y aclaro) Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. (Suspiro otra vez) En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no. (Hablo con emoción… Pero me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz)_**

 ** _-Eres muy valiente (Le dije con sinceridad)_**

 ** _-¿Eso crees? (Me cuestiono un poco insegura)_**

 ** _-Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es. (Admití sonriendo… Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que también sonreía)_**

 _-Awa… que lindas… (Chillo la diosa del amor)_

 _Se escucharon bufidos en la sala… pero igual parecían divertidos ante la actitud de la diosa…_

 ** _-Mira (Dijo de repente) quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso… (Comenzó con su voz de profesora)_**

 ** _Pero fuera lo que fuese que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada._**

 ** _Cubrí mis oídos y estaba segura que Annabeth también lo hiso…_**

 ** _-¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! (Exclamó Grover) ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, podríamos salir del bosque! (Pensó en voz alta… Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff)_**

 _Grover bufo molesto… pero se notaba que no lo estaba…_

 ** _En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón._**

 ** _Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos._**

 _-Ni siquiera nosotros los tenemos… (Dijo divertido Hermes, luego lo pensó un poco más) Bueno tal vez Artemis por su caza… (Admitió)_

 _La diosa de plata asintió en confirmación… -Es muy útil (Murmuro)_

 ** _Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme una desgraciada en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón._**

 ** _Olí comida._**

 ** _Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita._**

 _Hestia frunció el ceño… eso no era saludable…_

 ** _Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas._**

 _-Son niños en crecimiento… (Murmuro la diosa del hogar) deben comer saludable… (Hablo con voz maternal)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron…_

 ** _La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso._**

 _Persi (J) se sonrojo… Hestia negó divertida…_

 ** _Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma._**

 ** _No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón._**

 _Los semidioses asintieron en acuerdo…_

 ** _Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE»._**

 _-Wow debe ser horrible y frustrante (Murmuro Rachel)_

 _-Lo es… (Asintió Thalía)_

 ** _Bufe exasperada y me rendí no podía leerlo…_**

 ** _-¿Qué demonios pone ahí? (Pregunté con molestia)_**

 ** _-No lo sé (Contestó Annabeth con una mueca de desagrado, frotando su frente)_**

 ** _Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica. Suspire._**

 ** _Por suerte teníamos a Grover… él nos lo tradujo:_**

 ** _-Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme. (Leyó en voz alta)_**

 ** _Fruncí el ceño… que nombre más tonto…_**

 ** _A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas._**

 _Toda la sala rio… las azabaches se sonrojaron…_

 ** _-Ve con cuidado (Me advirtió Grover)_**

 ** _-Dentro las luces están encendidas (Informo Annabeth) Quizás está abierto._**

 **** ** _-Un bar (Comenté con esperanza)_**

 ** _-Sí, un bar (Coincidió ella con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _-¿Se han vuelto locas? (Nos cuestionó un asustado Grover) Este sitio no me da confianza… (Informo)_**

 ** _No le hicimos caso._**

 _-¿Cuándo lo hacen? (Cuestiono sarcástico el sátiro)_

 _La rubia y las ojiverdes rodaron los ojos divertidas…_

 ** _El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta._**

 ** _-¡Beee—eee! (Baló Grover) ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!_**

 _Grover bajo la cabeza… Nico y Enebro que estaban junto a él, apretaron su hombro en apoyo…_

 ** _Nos detuvimos ante la puerta._**

 ** _-No llames (Me rogo Grover) Huelo monstruos._**

 _-Podrías por una vez escuchar (Pidió Teseo a su hermana adulta)_

 _-Lo siento… (Dijo esta no sanando lo siento de verdad)_

 ** _-Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias (Comento Annabeth) Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?_**

 _-Annabeth… (Se horrorizo Atenea) Eso es lógicamente imposible… (Informo) si está oliendo monstruos… hay monstruos… (Sentencio)_

 _La ojigris se sonrojo…_

 ** _-¡Carne! (Exclamó con desdén) ¡Yo soy vegetariano!_**

 ** _Lo mire con una ceja alzada… -Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio (Le recordé divertida)_**

 ** _-Esos son verduras. (Dijo en tono obvio) Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando. (Hablo nerviosamente)_**

 ** _Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama._**

 _Artemis y Annabeth miraron interrogantes a sus respectivas parejas actuales… estas levantaron las manos en señal de rendición… no habían hecho nada malo después de todo…_

 ** _Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio._**

 ** _-Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera (Dijo con voz maternal) ¿Dónde están sus padres? (Cuestiono mirando detrás de nosotros)_**

 ** _-Están… esto… (Tartamudeo Annabeth)_**

 ** _-Somos huérfanos. (Solté sin pensar)_**

 _-Wow… (Murmuro Hermes impresionado) eso es pensar rápido… (Sonrió) quizás tienes esperanza… (Admitió con aprobación)_

 _Annabeth y Grover solo sonreían sabiendo lo que venía…_

 ** _-¿Huérfanos? (repitió la mujer incrédula) ¡Pero eso no puede ser! (Exclamo con tristeza)_**

 ** _-Nos separamos de la caravana (Continúe) Nuestra caravana del circo._**

 _El dios de los viajeros miro de Persi (J) a Persi (M) con el ceño fruncido… luego bajo la cabeza negando… fingiendo estar decepcionado…_

 ** _-El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. (Murmure con tristeza… haciendo un puchero) ¿Eso que huelo es comida? (Cuestione esperanzada)_**

 ** _-Oh, queridos niños (Respondió la mujer con ternura) Tienen que entrar, pobrecitos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasen directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. (Ínsito empujándonos delicadamente) Hay una zona de comida._**

 ** _Le dimos las gracias y entramos._**

 ** _-¿La caravana del circo? (Me susurró Annabeth divertida)_**

 ** _-¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada? (La cuestione sonrojada)_**

 ** _-En tu cabeza no hay más que algas. (Me informo con burla)_**

 ** _Rodé los ojos y camine más rápido, dejándola atrás…_**

 _-Eres una pesada Anni… (Hablo Thalía con diversión)_

 _La hija de Atenea fingió no oírla…_

 ** _El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural._**

 ** _Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida._**

 _-Sesos de algas… (Murmuro la diosa de la caza con ternura)_

 _-Así me amas… (Le contesto la ojiverde mayor, guiñándole un ojo)_

 _Artemis asintió sonriendo…_

 ** _Bien, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre._**

 _-IMBÉCIL (Gritaron los semidioses con diversión)_

 _Las azabaches solo se cruzaron de brazos, haciendo una mueca adorable…_

 ** _Pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas. Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera._**

 _A los dioses no les gusto esto… a los semidioses menos… los protagonistas de este capítulo solo se lamentaban haber sido tan idiotas…_

 ** _Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros._**

 _-¿De verdad notaste todo eso y no le diste importancia? (Cuestionó una indignada diosa de la sabiduría)_

 _Persi (J) solo se encogió de hombros. –De verdad no podía pensar en nada más que comida… (Admitió sonrojada a su suegra)_

 ** _Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic._**

 ** _-Por favor, siéntense (Nos pidió la tía Eme)_**

 ** _-Alucinante (Comenté dejándome caer en un taburete)_**

 ** _-Hum… (Musitó Grover) No tenemos dinero, señora._**

 ** _Lo mire incrédula y antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme le contestó:_**

 ** _-No, niños. No hace falta dinero. (Murmuro) Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? (Annabeth y yo asentimos) Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables. (Nos sonrió con amabilidad)_**

 ** _-Gracias, señora (Contestó Annabeth con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación._**

 _-Ho no… (Murmuro Atenea con horror… Annabeth hiso una mueca… confirmando las sospechas de su madre) de todos los lugares (Gimió con frustración)_

 _Nadie a parte de ella y los involucrados sabia de que hablaban..._

 ** _-De nada, Annabeth (Respondió con una sonrisa forzada) Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises. (Complemento)_**

 ** _Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado._**

 _Todos en la sala… menos Atenea y los involucrados ya se imaginaban que se trataba de un monstruo… peo aún no sabían cual…_

 ** _Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas._**

 ** _Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar. Annabeth sorbió su batido. Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso._**

 _-Deberías insistir y sacarlas de allí… (Murmuro Poseidón mirando al sátiro)_

 _Esta trago audiblemente…_

 ** _-¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? (Preguntó con una mueca de asco)_**

 ** _La Tía Eme se tensó… Yo no oí nada… Annabeth tampoco._**

 _-Ho Caos no… (Susurro el dios de los mares con temor)_

 _Sus hijos que lo oyeron lo miraron interrogante… este solo señalo el libro…_

 ** _-¿Sibilante? (Repitió la tía Eme riendo) Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover. (Lo adulo… el sátiro se sonrojo)_**

 ** _-Tomo vitaminas… para el oído. (Murmuro sin levantar la vista)_**

 ** _-Eso está muy bien (Respondió ella con aprobación) Pero, por favor, relájate. (Le pidió cálidamente)_**

 ** _La tía Eme no comió nada._**

 ** _No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona._**

 _-Si Persi se cortes con el monstruo que quiere matarte… (Dijo Nico sarcástico)_

 _Persi (M) solo rodó los ojos… y le saco la lengua de una manera muy madura…_

 ** _-Así que vende gnomos (dije, intentando sonar interesada)_**

 ** _-Pues sí (Contestó la tía Eme en un suspiro) también animales y personas. (Puso su codo sobre la mesa y coloco la barbilla sobre su palma, mirándome a través del velo) Cualquier cosas para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. (Me sonrió) Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabes._**

 ** _Correspondí a su sonrisa tímidamente. -¿Tiene mucho trabajo? (Cuestione con un leve bostezo)_**

 ** _Negó tristemente. -No mucho, no. (Suspiro) Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo._**

 _-Claro que los valoras… (Murmuro el sátiro sarcástico)_

 _Enebro lo miro inquisitivamente… Grover negó suspirando…_

 ** _Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua._**

 _-Siempre es una chica… (Dijo Annabeth secamente por los celos)_

 _Artemis asintió estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la hija de Atenea…_

 _Las ojiverdes se sonrojaron…_

 ** _Sus detalles eran increíbles, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada._**

 _Hera frunció el ceño en concentración... "Tía Eme… Tía Eme… Eme… M… M…" Abrió los ojos ante la realización… -Medusa… (Susurro con temor, mirando a las azabaches) Ho Estige… (Gimió lastimosamente)_

 ** _-Ya (Dijo la tía Eme con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo que veía) Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. (Hiso una mueca) Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara._**

 ** _-¿Hace usted las estatuas? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _-Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, (Sus labios formaron un puchero, que la verdad un poco me incomodo) y ahora la tía Eme está sola. (Dijo acariciando mi mano, Annabeth miraba con el ceño fruncido la mano de la señora, mientras masticaba)_**

 _-¿Annabeth celosa de una anciana? ¿De verdad? (Cuestiono divertida Piper)_

 _La rubia se sonrojo… -No (Espeto no muy segura)_

 _-Si claro… (Continuo la hija de Afrodita con sarcasmo)_

 _Annabeth ya no dijo nada…_

 ** _-Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía. (La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí)_**

 _Todos los semidioses rodaron los ojos… "Es demasiado… Persi"_

 ** _Cuando Annabeth trago su bocado, limpio con la servilleta la comisura de sus labios, se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:_**

 ** _-¿Dos hermanas?_**

 ** _La Tía Eme parecía tener algo contra Annabeth, parecía no querer responderle, pero lo hiso con una mueca de desagrado. -Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. (Suspiro rascando su mentón) Verás, Annabeth (Comenzó con tono condescendiente hacia mi compañera, la mire con una ceja alzada, pero ella ni se inmuto, continuando su historia) hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. (Hablo con amargura)_**

 _Atenea bufo… "Si celos… claro… Idiota" Pensó la diosa con sarcasmo y desprecio…_

 ** _-Yo tenía un novio, ya sabes, (Sonrió)_**

 _Poseidón hiso una mueca de confusión… el jamás fue su novio… solo se divertían de vez en cuando…_

 ** _-Y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. (Negó bajando la cabeza y tapando la cara con sus manos) Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio. (Finalizo con un lamento y un sollozo)_**

 ** _No estaba segura de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha._**

 ** _Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia. Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?_**

 _-Si… (Murmuro Jasón que ya sabía de quien se trataba) No creo que las estatuas piensen igual que tú… (Indico divertido)_

 _Persi (M) solo le saco la lengua… el ojiazul rio…_

 ** _-¿Persi? (Llamo Annabeth mientras me sacudía) Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos. (Por algún motivo parecía tensa)_**

 _-Ya me había dado cuenta… (Murmuro la rubia)_

 _Su novia y su esposa asintieron sonriéndole con ternura por su sonrojo… la ojiverde mayor también le guiño un ojo…_

 ** _En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada._**

 ** _-Qué ojos grises más bonitos (Volvió a decirle a Annabeth) Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos._**

 _Atenea tenía las manos en los apoyabrazos apretándolos como línea de vida… sus labios apretados juntos… esto era demasiado para sus nervios…_

 ** _Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente._**

 _-No te atrevas a tocar a mi HIJA… (Hablo la diosa de la sabiduría con voz fría poniéndose de pie)_

 _-Tranquila Nea… ya paso Annabeth está bien… (Trato de calmarla Hestia, que había corrido hasta ella rápidamente)_

 _Atenea respiro asintiendo, volvió a su trono. – Gracias Tía…_

 _Hestia acaricio su mejilla, beso su frente y volvió a su lugar en la hoguera…_

 ** _-Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad. (Insistió con voz dura)_**

 ** _-¡Sí! (Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie) ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!_**

 ** _Yo no quería irme. Me sentía cansada y perezosa. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato._**

 _-Persi… (Gimió su padre al libro) Vete cariño… (Suplico)_

 _Toda la sala estallo a carcajadas… el dios de los mares sintió como sus mejillas se ponían de color oro…_

 ** _-Por favor, queridos niños (No suplicó) Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharse, ¿no posarían para mí? (Pidió amablemente)_**

 ** _-¿Posar? (Preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa)_**

 ** _-Para una fotografía. (Aclaro sonriendo) Después la usare para esculpirlos. Los niños son muy populares. (Nos informó) A todo el mundo le gustan los niños._**

 ** _Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro._**

 ** _La mire sin entender porque se comportaba de esta manera…_**

 _-Porque quería matarnos ¿Tal vez? (Cuestiono sarcástica la ojigris)_

 ** _-Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Persi. (Dijo jalándome del brazo)_**

 ** _Me solté de su agarre con brusquedad. -¡Claro que podemos! (Espete. Estaba irritada con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis) Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?_**

 _-No se tal vez quedar convertida en piedra para siempre… (Ironizo Claris con burla)_

 _-Cállate… (Espeto avergonzada la ojiverde joven)_

 ** _-Claro, Annabeth (Ronroneó la mujer) ningún daño._**

 _Atenea y su hija bufaron, rodando sus ojos…_

 ** _A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió._**

 ** _La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de adelante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra._**

 ** _-Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente (Dijo la Tía Eme) Annabeth en medio, la hermosa de ojos verdes a su derecha y el caballero a su izquierda… (Nos sonrió)_**

 ** _Nos pusimos en posición…_**

 ** _-No hay demasiada luz para una foto (Comenté bostezando)_**

 ** _-Descuida, hay de sobra (Repuso la señora) De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?_**

 _Teseo gruño… -Claro para que puedan ver tus malditos ojos… (Hablo con voz dura)_

 _Perseo también gruño… él tenía historia con esa bruja…_

 ** _-¿Dónde tiene la cámara? (Preguntó Grover)_**

 ** _La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición._**

 ** _-La cara es lo más difícil. (Murmuro) ¿Pueden sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa? (Nos pidió amablemente)_**

 ** _Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:_**

 ** _-Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand._**

 _Grover suspiro agachando la cabeza… Enebro lo abrazo y dejo un beso en su cabeza…_

 _Afrodita chillaba en silencio desde su trono ante la escena…_

 ** _-Grover (Le riñó tía Eme) mira a este lado, cariño._**

 ** _Seguía sin cámara. Fruncí el ceño… esto era raro…_**

 _-¿Enserio Persi? (Cuestiono una exasperada Piper) desde que llegaron al lugar todo fue raro… (Espeto frustrada por la inocencia de su mejor amiga)_

 _Las azabaches solo hicieron una mueca tímida, sonrojándose…_

 ** _-Persi (Dijo Annabeth)_**

 ** _Algún instinto me decía que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia que surgió de la comida y la voz de la anciana no ayudaba mucho…_**

 ** _-Sólo será un momento (Añadió tía Eme, que parecía tener algún encanto en su voz que me hacía obedecerla)_**

 _-Si pude o no haber añadido eso en la maldición… (Murmuro Atenea tímidamente) para que los hijos e hijas de Poseidón caigan en su hechizo…_

 _El dios de los mares golpeo su frente con las manos… -Cabeza de búho… (Murmuro en tono seco)_

 ** _-Es que no los veo muy bien con este maldito velo… (Espeto con voz levemente aireada)_**

 ** _-Persi (Me urgió Annabeth, tomando mi mano en un agarre de muerte) algo no va bien._**

 ** _-¿Que no va bien? (Repitió la tía Eme con incredulidad, mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo) Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?_**

 _-Si… (Estuvo de acuerdo la hija de Atenea) ¿Qué podría salir mal? (Cuestiono con sarcasmo mirando a su novia)_

 _Esta trago audiblemente. –Pero todo sale bien al final… (Se defendió la ojiverde)_

 _-SPOILERS! (Gritaron los semidioses)_

 _Las azabaches rodaron los ojos con diversión… -Idiotas… (Murmuraron con una sonrisa)_

 ** _-¡Es el tío Ferdinand! (Balbució Grover con pánico)_**

 ** _-¡No la mires! (Gritó Annabeth en mi oído,_** _(La semidiosa rubia hiso una mueca… pudo no haber sido lo mejor que hacer eso)_ _ **para luego colocarse la gorra de los Yankees y desaparecer. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco)**_

 _-¿No querías mejor ponerle un moño y dársela para navidad? (Ironizo Hera mirando duramente a la hija de la sabiduría)_

 _-Yo… yo solo… yo… (Tartamudeo Annabeth) Yo entre en pánico… (Se defendió cuando salió su voz)_

 _La diosa del matrimonio solo rodó los ojos…_

 ** _Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme._**

 _Poseidón, sus hijos y nietos gimieron, frotando la cara con sus manos…_

 ** _Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida para moverme. Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí._**

 _Annabeth cerró los ojos y se maldijo por ser tan tonta… debió de sujetar su mano y llevársela con ella… no gritarle y tirarla al suelo… Hera tiene razón… levanto su mirada abriendo los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la azabache mayor… esta le sonrió cálidamente… como diciéndole que ella no tiene la culpa… sonrió también…_

 ** _Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas._**

 _Afrodita, Drew y Piper se estremecieron mirando sus manos… los semidioses miraron extrañados a esta última…_

 _Piper bufo exasperada. – Aunque sea un poco diferente a las demás… sigo siendo su hija… (Espetó)_

 _Jasón la atrajo más a él y la beso para colmarla… Su madre chillo y grito. – JASPER!_

 _Piper y Jasón rieron… junto con los demás…_

 ** _Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:_**

 ** _-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! (Automáticamente volví a mirar el suelo frente a mi)_**

 _-Gobernada… (Murmuro Thalía con diversión)_

 _-Eso no es cierto (Dijo Persi (J) con algo de enojo, Persi (M) asintió en acuerdo)_

 _-Cállate Persi (Dijo Annabeth duramente pero escondiendo su diversión)_

 _Persi (J) bajo la cabeza para diversión de todos incluso de su homologo mayor… que no tardó en ser regañada también por una diosa de la caza…_

 _-No veo que te parece divertido… (Le dijo frunciendo el ceño)_

 _Persi (M) ojos se abrieron y bajo la cabeza murmurando. –Nada…_

 _-Eso pensé… (Asintió la diosa ojos de plata)_

 _Toda la sala rio… menos Sally y Hera que miraban con desaprobación a sus nueras… aunque aflojaron una poco al ver a sus hijas también reír…_

 ** _Volví a escuchar el sonido áspero de nuevo, como pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos… Y maldije a los dioses mentalmente…_**

 ** _-¡Huye! (Baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba «Maya»)_**

 _-Otra vez… (Gimió el dios de los ladrones) Maya!_

 _Pero las zapatillas no se detuvieron… el dios abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó para tratar de agarrarlas, pero algo sujeto sus pies tumbándolo… Leo junto con Travis y Connor se reían… ellos habían modificado su zapatillas y atado sus pies…_

 _Hermes volvió a querer ponerse de pie… pero volvió a caer…_

 _-Solo convócalas idiota… (Le espeto con incredulidad Artemis) eres un dios…_

 _El dios se coloreo de oro pero lo hiso así y los tenis volaron a su mano… chasqueo los dedos y lo que lo sostenía lo libero… volvió a su trono… miro a sus hijos y al de Hefesto con una sonrisa maligna… estos tragaron audiblemente…_

 ** _A fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar._**

 ** _No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando el suelo e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido._**

 ** _-Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven (Me susurró, su aliento golpeando mi frente)_**

 _Annabeth y Artemis gruñeron… Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron orgulloso… ellos son muy atractivos…_

 ** _-Quédate conmigo, Persi. (Continuo apoyando levemente sus labios contra mi piel… me estremecí por el asco) Sólo tienes que mirar arriba._**

 _Artemis tenía sus manos en puños y sus nudillos estaban blancos… una caza por Medusa estaba en marcha…_

 ** _Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes._**

 ** _Tía Eme. Tía «M»…_**

 ** _¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Piensa, me ordené._**

 _-Persi no te hagas daño… (Dijo fingiendo preocupación Rachel)_

 _Las ojiverdes solo rieron… al igual que los demás…_

 ** _¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por Perseo._**

 _Perseo asintió con una mueca… aunque se sintió bien de que su prima lo recuerde…_

 ** _Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante._**

 ** _-Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Persi (Dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita)_**

 _-Menos mal que solo lo pensaste y no lo dijiste en voz alta… (Murmuro Deméter) No creo que le hubiese gustado ser "La abuelita" (Dio con diversión)_

 _Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo con lo dicho por la diosa del cereal…_

 ** _-La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto. (Hablo con odio)_**

 ** _-¡No la escuches! (Exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas) ¡Corre, Persi!_**

 ** _Si como si fuera tan fácil… le quise gritar… pero sabía que eso no sería una buena idea…_**

 ** _-¡Silencio! (Gruñó Medusa, que estaba acariciando mi mejilla y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo cuando me hablo) Ya ves por qué la tengo que destruir a ella, Persi. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua. Pero tú, hermosa Persi, no tienes por qué sufrir._**

 ** _Oír aquello me enfureció por algún motivo…_**

 _-¿Quién sabe porque? (Ironizo Thalía en voz baja solo para Nico oír)_

 _El semidiós de Hades rio por lo bajo… -Le pego duro el amor… (Murmuro)_

 _Los primos rieron…_

 ** _-No (Murmuré e Intenté mover mis piernas)_**

 ** _-¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? (Me preguntó Medusa con lastima) ¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Persi? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querida. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos. (Susurro en mi oído)_**

 _Los dioses hicieron una mueca…_

 ** _-¡Persi! (Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado)_**

 ** _Grover gritó. - ¡Agáchate!_**

 ** _Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado._**

 ** _Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato._**

 _-Muy bien sátiro… (Felicito Atenea)_

 _Grover se sonrojo…_

 ** _-¡Agáchate! (Volvió a gritar) ¡Voy a golpearla!_**

 ** _Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí._**

 _El sátiro bufo un poco ofendido… Persi (M) lo miro tímidamente y articulo un "Perdón"… Grover asintió…_

 ** _Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado._**

 ** _¡Zaca!_**

 ** _Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor._**

 _-Tenme un poco de fe… (Exclamo el sátiro sonrojado)_

 _-Lo siento… (Murmuraron las ojiverdes)_

 _-Y dejen de pedirme perdón… (Murmuro con exasperación)_

 ** _-¡Sátiro miserable! (Masculló con voz fría) ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!_**

 ** _-¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! (Le respondió Grover)_**

 ** _Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita._**

 ** _¡Tracazás!_**

 _-Amo tus onomatopeyas… (Exclamo alegremente Piper)_

 ** _-¡Aaargh! (Aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía)_**

 ** _-¡Persi! (Dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí)_**

 ** _Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie. Me lleve la mano al corazón… que estaba a un ritmo anormal…_**

 ** _-¡Por los Dioses! ¡No puedes fallar! (Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible) Tienes que cortarle la cabeza._**

 ** _La mire con incredulidad…_**

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí. (Susurro/Grite en pánico)_**

 _-Si váyanse… (Murmuro Poseidón)_

 _-No… (Espeto Ares) quédense a pelear… (Los alentó)_

 _Los semidioses y dioses rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _-Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero… (Tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo, era un duro golpe a su orgullo)_**

 _Annabeth miro asesinamente a su novia… esta levanto las manos en señal de rendición. –Ese es tu error fatal… (Le murmuro) yo no tengo la culpa… (Miro disimuladamente a la diosa de la sabiduría que por suerte para ella no lo noto)_

 ** _-Pero tú vas mejor armada. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. (Suspiro) Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad._**

 ** _-¿Qué? Yo no puedo… (Quise oponerme)_**

 **** ** _-Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas? (Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo)_**

 _-¿Esa fue una indirecta Anni? (La cuestiono Thalía) porque de todas elegiste esa lo digo… (Murmuro divertida)_

 _La rubia se sonrojo y espeto. –Cállate… eso no es…_

 _Los semidioses rieron…_

 ** _Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano._**

 ** _-Un escudo pulido iría mejor. (Estudió la esfera con aire crítico) La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…_**

 _-¿He? (Dijeron todos menos Atenea y sus nietos, mirando a Annabeth confundidos)_

 _La hija de Atenea solo señalo el libro suspirando con exasperación…_

 ** _-En español por favor… (Pedí mirándola confundida)_**

 ** _-¡Eso hago! (Dijo exasperada, entregándome la bola) Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente. (Espeto)_**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros) ¡Creo que está inconsciente!_**

 ** _-¡Groaaaaaaar!_**

 ** _-Puede que no (Se corrigió Grover. Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate)_**

 ** _-Date prisa (Me ordeno Annabeth) Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose._**

 _Grover solo negó con la cabeza…_

 ** _Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada. Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa. Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real._**

 _-Luego se quejaba que ellos hayan corrido a recibirnos, allá abajo… (Murmuro Annabeth solo para Thalía y Nico)_

 _Estos se estremecieron… no les gustaba oír de eso… Nico aún se sentía culpable…_

 ** _Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido._**

 _Enebro froto la espalda del sátiro con cariño…_

 ** _Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:_**

 ** _-¡Eh! ¡Aquí!_**

 ** _Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme. Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres…_**

 _-Ho está muy confiada porque tiene un plan… o es una idiota (Murmuro la diosa de la sabiduría) yo voy por la segunda… (Rio junto a su hija y nietos)_

 ** _Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más._**

 _-Sesos de algas (Murmuraron Thalía, Nico y Annabeth)_

 ** _-No le harías daño a una viejecita, Persi (Susurró) Sé que no lo harías._**

 ** _Vacilé, fascinada por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos._**

 _-Concéntrate princesa… (Murmuro un preocupado dios del mar)_

 ** _Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:_**

 ** _-¡No la escuches, Persi!_**

 ** _Eso me hiso reaccionar._**

 ** _Medusa estalló en carcajadas._**

 ** _-Demasiado tarde. (Ironizo divertida)_**

 ** _Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante. Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble. Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose._**

 _Todos los hombres tenían las mandíbulas en el piso y miraban a las ojiverdes con incredulidad… las mujeres rieron…_

 _-Eso fue increíble… (Murmuro Leo)_

 _-¿Esto es natural? (Cuestiono Jasón)_

 _-Si para Persi (Admitió Nico orgulloso)_

 _-Ya aliento de muerte… (Dijo Persi (J) sonrojada)_

 ** _Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín. Pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas._**

 _-Ew… (Murmuraron con desagrado Afrodita y sus hijas)_

 ** _-Puaj, qué asco (Dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor) ¡Megapuaj!_**

 ** _Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa._**

 ** _-No te muevas (Me pidió)_**

 ** _Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso._**

 _-No enserio que asco… (Murmuro Piper, todas las mujeres asintieron en acuerdo)_

 ** _-¿Estás bien? (Me preguntó con voz temblorosa)_**

 ** _-Sí (Mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso)_**

 _-¿Por qué siempre me mientes? (La cuestiono con incredulidad)_

 _La ojiverde solo se encogió de hombros tímidamente…_

 **** ** _-¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza? (Cuestione con la mejor voz que pude lograr)_**

 ** _-En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra (Me explicó con una sonrisa) como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar. (Me advirtió)_**

 _Ares asintió con aprobación a esas palabras… al igual que Atenea…_

 ** _Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza._**

 ** _-Pareces el Barón Rojo (Dije para cortar un poco la tensión) Buen trabajo. (Lo adule con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _Sonrió tímidamente._**

 ** _-No me ha costado nada. (Hiso una mueca) Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha costado, y estrellarme contra ese oso fue horrible… y doloroso… (Murmuro)_**

 _-De verdad fue un gran trabajo Grover… (Felicito el centauro)_

 _Grover asintió sonriendo…_

 ** _Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén. Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar._**

 ** _Al final después de pensar un rato hable:_**

 ** _-¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo? (Murmure con ironía)_**

 ** _Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación._**

 ** _-A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. (Se burló) Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él._**

 ** _Me ardía la cara. Annabeth había admitido que era bonita…_**

 _Annabeth se sonrojo…_

 ** _-Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa. (Espete con rabia)_**

 ** _Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:_**

 ** _-«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»_**

 ** _-Bien, bien (Respondí exasperada) Eres imposible._**

 ** _-Y tú insufrible. (Me espeto)_**

 ** _-Y tú…_**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Nos interrumpió Grover) Me están dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?_**

 _Piper y Drew miraron mal a Grover…_

 _-Sátiro (Chillo Afrodita) Acabas de interrumpir su coqueteo… ¿Cómo te atreves?_

 _-Yo no… yo no sabía… (Murmuro avergonzado)_

 ** _Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.»_**

 ** _Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano._**

 _A los dioses se les tiñeron de oro las mejillas…_

 _-Que no siempre es nuestra culpa… (Murmuro Apolo)_

 _-Pero siempre la mayoría… (Contraataco Will)_

 ** _¿Qué había dicho Medusa?_**

 ** _«No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querida. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»_**

 ** _Me frote la cara con las manos, suspirando… Me puse en pie._**

 ** _-Ahora vuelvo. (Murmure con el ceño fruncido)_**

 ** _-Persi (Me llamó Annabeth, pero no le hice caso) ¿Qué estás…?_**

 ** _En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone._**

 _Hades sintió la mirada de todos y se avergonzó… -Hace una semana compramos la primera… (Murmuro) a mi mujer le gustaron los modelos… y…_

 _-Ya basta hermano… (Lo interrumpió Zeus tratando de aguantar la risa) no hace falta…_

 _Pero los demás no se resistieron y estallaron en carcajadas… hasta Nico…_

 ** _Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California._**

 _-Bien hecho Mini cabeza de pescado… (Lo adulo Atenea) Por suerte solo heredaste su físico y no su "Inteligencia" (Rio)_

 _Poseidón sus hijos y nietos bufaron divertidos… rodando los ojos…_

 ** _Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo._**

 ** _En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada._**

 _-¿Para qué la quieres? (Cuestiono Hermes al libro)_

 _-Uno: es un libro no va a contestarte y dos: Espera y veras… (Contesto Persi (M) divertida)_

 _El dios de los ladrones asintió avergonzado…_

 ** _Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío._**

 _-Ho no… (Murmuro Hera) no lo harás…_

 _-Si lo hará (Contesto Sally cubriendo su cara con las manos)_

 _Las ojiverdes pusieron cara de inocentes que nadie le creyó…_

 **Los Dioses**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Planta 600**

 **Edificio Empire State**

 **Nueva York, NY**

 **Con mis mejores deseos,**

 **Persi Jackson**

 _Zeus cerró los ojos… su sobrina estaba haciendo muy difícil esto… pero respiro profundo, y se tranquilizó, sonrió levemente… en realidad era una buena broma…_

 _-Me lo hubieras mandado a mí… (Se quejó Ares como un niño pequeño)_

 _-No a mi… (Pidió Hermes) Eso sería genial para bromas…_

 _Las mujeres solo pusieron los ojos…_

 ** _-Eso no va a gustarles (Me avisó Grover) Te considerarán una impertinente._**

 ** _Me reí… ¿De verdad él pensaba que eso me importaba?_**

 ** _Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop»._**

 ** _-Es que soy una impertinente (Respondí con voz neutra)_**

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme._**

 ** _No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses._**

 ** _-Vamos (Murmuró) Necesitamos un nuevo plan._**

 _-Se terminó… (Hablo Rachel)_

 _-Leemos uno más y luego a almorzar… (Hablo Hestia)_

 _-Está bien… yo quiero leer… (Pidió Perseo)_ _ **Nos asesora un caniche…**_ _Prima tus títulos son… (Hiso una pausa buscando una palabra) Únicos…_

 _-Si por no decir raros… (Murmuro Orión riendo)_

 _Persi (M) solo puso los ojos divertida…_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Nos asesora un caniche_**

 _-Se terminó… (Hablo Rachel)_

 _-Leemos uno más y luego a almorzar… (Hablo Hestia)_

 _-Está bien… yo quiero leer… (Pidió Perseo)_ _ **Nos asesora un caniche**_ _… Prima tus títulos son… (Hiso una pausa buscando una palabra) Únicos…_

 _-Si por no decir raros… (Murmuro Orión riendo)_

 _Persi (M) solo puso los ojos divertida…_

 ** _Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados._**

 _Hera y Sally hicieron una mueca de tristeza… las Persi´s solo sonrieron cálidamente a sus madres…_

 ** _Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos._**

 _Deméter y Katie gruñeron al oír la descripción… odiaban que la gente no se preocupe por el medio ambiente…_

 ** _Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. Las Furias y Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día._**

 ** _No queríamos atraer nada más._**

 _-Ho pero eso no es divertido… (Se quejó el dios de la guerra)_

 _Claris y Franck solo miraban a su padre como si estuviera loco…_

 ** _Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntaria para hacer la primera guardia._**

 ** _Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo._**

 _-Yo no ronco… (Espeto una avergonzada, pero furiosa hija de Atenea)_

 _Ninguna de las ojiverdes quiso hacerse cargo y miraron cualquier cosa menos a su novia/esposa… está bufo y se cruzó de brazos sonrojada…_

 ** _Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno._**

 ** _-Duerme (Le pedí) Te despertaré si surge algún problema._**

 ** _Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos._**

 ** _-Me pone triste, Persi._**

 ** _-¿El qué? (Inquirí) ¿El haber aceptado venir a esta estúpida misión?_**

 ** _Resoplo. -No. (Murmuro) Esto es lo que me entristece. (Señaló toda la basura del suelo) Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. (Suspiro con tristeza) Es una época terrible para ser sátiro._**

 ** _Sonreí levemente con cariño. -Ya. (Hable divertida) Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista._**

 ** _Me lanzó una mirada iracunda._**

 _-Ella solo estaba bromeando Grover… (Murmuro Thalía con el ceño fruncido)_

 _-En ese momento no lo interprete así… (Contesto encogiéndose de hombros dando por finalizado el tema)_

 ** _-Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan._**

 ** _Lo mire con una ceja alzada. -¿Pan? ¿En barra? (Cuestione confundida)_**

 _En la sala todos golpearon su frente con las manos por la estupidez de Persi…_

 _Las azabaches se sonrojaron…_

 ** _-¡Pan! (Exclamó airado, asustándome un poco)_**

 _El sátiro hiso una mueca y articulo un "Lo siento" a su mejor amiga…_

 ** _-P—a—n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador? (Me dijo como si para mi aquello tendría que ser obvio)_**

 ** _Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido._**

 _-Pan… (Murmuraron los dioses con esperanza)_

 _-¿Tú lo sentiste sátiro? (Lo cuestiono Artemis)_

 _Este negó con la cabeza aun un poco incrédulo todavía por lo que oyó…_

 ** _-Háblame de la búsqueda (Le pedí con sinceridad)_**

 ** _Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma._**

 _Nico y Thalía miraron al sátiro como si fuese tonto…_

 _-Es Persi… (Dijo Nico en tono obvio)_

 _-Ella jamás se burlaría de algo importante para ti… (Está vez fue Thalía)_

 _-Lo se… (Murmuro Grover agachando la cabeza)_

 _Esta conversación paso desapercibida para las ojiverdes que estaban jugando con Zoe. S y Teseo. P…_

 ** _-El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años (Me contó con melancolía)_**

 _"_ _¿Tú coño aun pertenece a sus dominios Arty?" (La cuestiono una divertida diosa del amor mentalmente)_

 _"_ _Eso no te importa" (Le espeto la diosa de la caza, fulminándola con la mirada)_

 ** _-Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: « ¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto! » Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño._**

 ** _Lo mire con un respeto renovado… observando como brillaban sus ojos al hablar de aquello… sonreí…_**

 _Grover y Persi (J) se miraron y sonrieron…_

 ** _-Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos. (No era una pregunta)_**

 ** _-Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás… (Dijo con orgullo… aunque se quebró un poco al final)_**

 ** _-Ah, sí. Lo siento. (Hable con una mueca de tristeza)_**

 ** _Grover sacudió la cabeza. Me sonrió… -El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo. (Aseguro)_**

 ** _Eso no me gusto… lo mire con el ceño fruncido… -Espera, espera… (Hice señas de parar con mis manos) ¿El primero? (Inquirí nerviosa)_**

 _-Instinto protector Jackson activado… (Murmuro Hazel)_

 _Los semidioses y todos los que habían venido del futuro asintieron…_

 ** _Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo. -Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos._**

 ** _Trague audiblemente… -¿Ni uno en dos mil años? (Cuestione incrédula)_**

 ** _-No. (Respondió simplemente)_**

 _-La vas a matar de preocupación… (Lo regaño Annabeth en broma)_

 _Grover rio por lo bajo…_

 ** _-¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió? (Tenía la leve esperanza de escuchar un "Sí")_**

 ** _-Lo ignoro. (Murmuro triste)_**

 ** _-Pero aun así quieres ir (Dije asombrada y no voy a mentir asustada) Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?_**

 ** _-Tengo que creerlo, Persi. (Hablo con convicción) Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar._**

 ** _Asentí en entendimiento._**

 ** _Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible. Pero algo en mi me dice que podrá hacerlo… llámenlo sexto sentido… pero lo se…_**

 _-Y no me equivoque… (Le dijo Persi (M) con orgullo)_

 _-Gracias… (Murmuro con los ojos brillosos, su amiga solo sonrió asintiendo)_

 ** _-¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? (Le pregunté, para cambiar el tema) Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?_**

 _-Ninguna… (Dijo seguro el dios de la guerra sonriendo, pero como aún estaba vestido de mujer y no podía ser tomado en serio)_

 _-Ya quiero que llegue el capítulo de la pelea… (Susurro Thalía a Annabeth, esta asintió con una sonrisa)_

 ** _-No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo…_**

 ** _Bufe interrumpiéndolo. -Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. (Hable con sarcasmo) Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan. ¿No?_**

 _La hija de la sabiduría miro a Persi (M) con una ceja alzada… esta señalo a la más joven que al recibir la mirada de la rubia, le articulo un "Traidora" haciéndola reír._

 _-Lo siento amor… (Dijo con un mojin adorable)_

 _Annabeth rodo los ojos divertida…_

 ** _-No seas tan dura con ella, Persi. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado… (Le falló la voz)_**

 _Thalía, Luke y Annabeth bufaron… pero ya no le dijeron nada…_

 ** _Lo mire interrogante. -¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?_**

 ** _De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta. Rodé los ojos._**

 ** _-Un momento (Insistí) Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…? (Lo cuestione)_**

 ** _No me miro, en cambio centro su mirada en el cielo. -No puedo hablar de eso (Repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba) Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta._**

 ** _-Bueno, genios. (Me burle) Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas? (Dije con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _Grover me miro ofendido…_**

 _-¿Sabes jovencita? No me gusta nada tú actitud… (La regaño Sally)_

 _-Mamá… (Se quejó Persi (J)) Eso ya paso…_

 _-No me importa pídele perdón a Grover… (Le ordeno)_

 _-Lo siento G-Man… (Murmuro la hija de Poseidón)_

 _Persi (M) rio por lo bajo._

 _-Yo no te oí a ti pedir perdón… (Sally miro a la ojiverde mayor expectante)_

 _La azabache abrió los ojos como platos y trago. –Lo siento Grov… (Este asintió burlón)_

 _Los semidioses trataron de no reír… no querían ser regañados también por Sally…_

 ** _-No me refiero a eso. (Espeto) Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse._**

 ** _Entrecerré los ojos… -A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra. (Murmure)_**

 ** _Grover meneó la cabeza._**

 ** _-Nos gritaban: « ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? » (Me recordó)_**

 ** _Rodé los ojos. -Les preguntaban por mí (Le dije en tono obvio)_**

 _-Así o más arrogante Persi… (Se burló Jasón)_

 _-Cállate chispita… (Le espeto burlona sacándole la lengua al final)_

 _El hijo de Júpiter gruño... pero se notaba su sonrisa…_

 ** _-Puede… (Estuvo de acuerdo) pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto._**

 ** _Fruncí en ceño. -Eso es absurdo. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-Ya lo sé. (Asintió distraídamente) Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro… (Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía)_**

 _-¿Cuándo las tiene? (Cuestiono con sarcasmo Hércules)_

 _-¿No oyeron ese zumbido molesto? (Cuestiono Perseo)_

 _-Si… (Asintió Orión) es bastante irritante…_

 _La sala estallo en carcajadas… Heracles se puso morado de rabia…_

 _-Padre… (Llamo) ¿No dirás nada? (Hiso berrinche)_

 _Zeus solo lo miro con una ceja alzada… se encogió de hombros… Y miro al frente…_

 _Hércules se paró y salió casi corriendo de la sala…_

 _Los semidioses y algunos dioses rieron…_

 ** _Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizada por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación._**

 ** _-No he sido sincera contigo (Admití) No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre._**

 ** _Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta._**

 ** _-Ya lo sé, Persi, (Lo mire con sorpresa) pero ¿estás segura de que es el único motivo? (Me cuestiono)_**

 ** _Asentí. -No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. Eso es seguro. (Dije en tono burlón) No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa. (Asegure)_**

 ** _Grover me miró desde su rama._**

 ** _-Oye, Persi, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. (Sonrió) Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. (Me dijo seguro) Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho. (Hablo tratando de analizarme)_**

 _-Yo ya estoy orgulloso… (Admitió el dios) No me importa lo que hagas… jamás podrías decepcionarme…_

 _-Gracias papá… (Dijeron ambas hijas al unísono) te amos…_

 _El dios de los mares le dedico una gran sonrisa. – Yo también… (Miro también a sus hijos) a todos mis hijos…_

 ** _Me reí. -¿Sí? (Cuestione con ironía) Creo que las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense. (Hable fríamente)_**

 ** _Grover subió los pies a la rama._**

 ** _-Bien, Persi. (Estovo de acuerdo con sarcasmo) Lo que tú digas._**

 ** _Fruncí el ceño ante su tono. -Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. (Admití) Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste._**

 _-Solo tuvieron un mal comienzo… (Intento consolarlos Hestia… siempre buscando el lado positivo)_

 ** _Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas._**

 ** _-¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? (Propuso) Duerme un poco._**

 ** _Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos se me cerraban. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, me quedé dormida._**

 ** _En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable._**

 _-Tártaro… (Murmuro Hades bajo aliento, solo los dioses lo oyeron)_

 _Los otros dioses gimieron al oírlo…_

 ** _Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos. Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo._**

 ** _Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado._**

 _-Es padre… ¿De verdad? (Suspiro frustrado Zeus) Que las parcas nos amparen… (Murmuro)_

 _Sus hermanos asintieron…_

 ** _-La pequeña heroína (Reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad) Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas. (La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto) Te han engañado, chica (Añadió) Haz un trato conmigo. (Ofreció) Yo te daré lo que quieres._**

 _Los dioses miraron a Persi interrogante…_

 _-Ni se crean que voy a hablar… esperen (Les espeto divertida)_

 _Estos asintieron a regañadientes…_

 ** _Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello._**

 _Sus nietos se acercaron más a Sally para aunque sea tocarla… para saber que aún estaba allí…_

 ** _Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban « ¡Márchate! »._**

 ** _Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz. Quería decirle que no la dejaría de nuevo…_**

 ** _Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme._**

 ** _-Ayúdame a salir, chica. (La voz sonaba más insistente) Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses! (Me tentaba)_**

 ** _Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:_**

 ** _-¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!_**

 ** _La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera._**

 _-Ella no te ayudara… (Grito Poseidón)_

 _-Hermano (Habla Hades riendo) es solo un libro…_

 _El dios de los mares rodo los ojos…_

 ** _-Bien (Murmuraba) Bien._**

 ** _Entre en pánico…_**

 ** _-¡Despierta! (Me urgían los muertos) ¡Despierta!_**

 ** _Alguien me estaba sacudiendo._**

 ** _Abrí los ojos y era de día._**

 ** _-Vaya (Dijo Annabeth con burla) El zombi vive._**

 ** _El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho._**

 _-Monstruo pervertido… (Se escandalizo Leo)_

 _La sala rio cortando la tensión que el sueño dejo…_

 ** _-¿Cuánto he dormido? (Cuestione frotando mis ojos)_**

 ** _-Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno. (Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme)_**

 _-Eso no es un desayuno… (Murmuro Hestia divertida)_

 _La semidiosa rubia se sonrojo… pero igual sonrió tímidamente…_

 ** _-Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo. (Dijo divertida)_**

 ** _Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista._**

 ** _Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado._**

 ** _Era un caniche rosa._**

 _-Awa yo quiero uno de esos… (Chillo Drew)_

 _Afrodita asintió en acuerdo… aunque ahora en su tiempo no eran tan populares… pero es que era rosa…_

 ** _El chucho me ladró, cauteloso._**

 ** _Grover dijo:_**

 ** _-No, qué va._**

 ** _Parpadeé. -¿Estás hablando con… eso? (Lo cuestiono incrédula)_**

 ** _El caniche me gruñó._**

 ** _-Eso (Me Advirtió Grover) es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él._**

 ** _-¿Sabes hablar con los animales? (Le inquirí nerviosa)_**

 ** _Grover no me hizo caso._**

 ** _-Persi, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Persi. (Nos presentó)_**

 ** _Me miro expectante… como esperando algo…_**

 ** _-¿No vas a decir hola? (Me cuestiono mi sátiro amigo)_**

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, convencida de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria._**

 ** _-No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa (Dije con firmeza) Olvídenlo._**

 ** _-Persi (Intervino Annabeth seria) Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. (Me señalo) Tú le dices hola al caniche._**

 ** _El caniche gruñó._**

 ** _Le dije hola al caniche._**

 _El gran salón estallo en carcajadas… las ojiverdes se sonrojaron riendo también…_

 ** _Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover._**

 _-Awa… (Chillaron las mujeres)_

 _Los hombres rodaron los ojos en burla…_

 ** _-¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa? (Cuestione)_**

 ** _-Ha leído los carteles, genia (Me contestó Grover en tono obvio)_**

 ** _Rodé los ojos. -Claro (Respondí con sarcasmo) Cómo he podido ser tan tonta._**

 ** _-Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus (Explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega)_**

 _Se oyeron risas._

 _-Ya Persi deja de avergonzarme… (Pidió con un puchero)_

 _-Lo siento amor (Dijo Persi (J) con ternura)_

 ** _-Conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. (Declaro) Es fácil._**

 ** _Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste._**

 ** _-Otro autobús no (Dije con recelo)_**

 ** _-No (Me tranquilizó Annabeth)_**

 ** _Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad._**

 ** _-Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía. (Me informo con una sonrisa)_**

 _-Se terminó… (Murmuro Perseo)_

 _-Ha almorzar… (Dijo Hestia alegremente, poniéndose de pie)_

 _Todos la siguieron a su palacio…_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Almuerzo día 2_**

 _-Se terminó… (Murmuro Perseo)_

 _-Ha almorzar… (Dijo Hestia alegremente, poniéndose de pie)_

 _Todos la siguieron a su palacio…_

 _Esta vez por pedido de Teseo. P, al que Zeus no pudo decir no, colocaron una gran mesa para sentarse juntos y tener un almuerzo familiar normal… según el diosecillo…_

 _-La lasaña esta increíble abuela Hestia… (Alabo Sophia)_

 _-Es porque está hecha con amor… (Informo la diosa, que miraba con una gran sonrisa la escena frente a ella)_

 _Por un lado Apolo y Will discutían con Hermes y Luke una broma para devolverles el favor a los gemelos y al hijo de Hefesto… de vez en cuanto podías verlos enviando miradas y sonrisas a las próximas víctimas, quienes tragaban y sudaban nerviosamente…_

 _Artemis y sus cazadoras estaban teniendo una charla con Zoe. S, que parecía bastante entretenida si la sonrisa de la niña es alguna indicación, tal vez sean consejos para mantenerse alejado de los chicos… eso o se estaban burlando de estos… en fin para ser un grupo odia hombres se la pasaban hablando de ellos… pensó la diosa del hogar distraídamente…_

 _Hades y Nico estaban enfrascados en una discusión, pero no parecía grave, el dios de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada crítica al rubio hijo de Apolo… para luego continuar hablando con su propio hijo…_

 _Atenea estaba con Annabeth y sus nietos, estos últimos estaban sosteniendo un libro en la mano y oían atentamente la conferencia impartida por su madre y abuela… Hestia rodó los ojos divertida…_

 _Poseidón estaba con sus hijos, incluyendo a las ojiverdes y su nieto Teseo. P el único disponible en ese momento, todos sonreían mientras veían al niño sostener torpemente una réplica un poco más pequeña del tridente de su abuelo… podía verse la adoración y orgullo por el diosecillo que Persi (M) tenia… el dios de los mares parecía estar contando una historia ahora, a la que todos salvo Teseo oían atentamente riendo, el vencedor del minotauro estaba totalmente avergonzado…_

 _Zeus con Perseo por primera vez estaban teniendo una agradable charla, pero creo que era más porque Thalía y Jasón estaban con ellos… de Hércules no se supo nada desde que salió corriendo…_

 _Afrodita por lo que podía oír estaba contándole a sus hijas la trágica historia de Paris y Helena… estas parecían totalmente absortas escuchándola…_

 _Hefesto estaba con Leo y los gemelos de Hermes, dándoles una charla de sus creaciones recientes, aunque el único que lo oía a medias era su hijo ya que los tres estaban muy nerviosos por lo que los otros podrían hacerles…_

 _Deméter y Katie hablaban de las cosas que ahora se cultivaba en el tiempo de la pequeña y la diosa como siempre le recordaba comer sus cereales todos los días… a la que su hija asentía divertida…_

 _Ares les contaba a sus hijos de sus glorias guerras pasadas… estos solo estaban ahí aburridos, Claris hasta bostezo, ni siquiera fingían que eso era interesante, el dios parecía no darse cuenta aun así…_

 _Dionisio estaba junto con Quirón, Lupa y Grover jugando al pinacle y como siempre el centauro parecía estar ganando, si la mueca de desagrado del dios del vino era un indicativo, o la sonrisa de suficiencia del entrenador tal vez lo delataba… Enebro solo estaba de espectadora, alentando a su novio…_

 _Hera, Reyna y Rachel parecían estar viendo unas fotos que al parecer Sally traía en su bolso… me acerque a ellas y vi que las imágenes eran de una Persi de meses… otras de 1 año… así hasta la edad de ahora donde también salen los semidioses… Hera tenía lágrimas de felicidad al verlas al igual que Sally y yo… Nuestra Persi era y es hermosa… las niñas rieron demasiado fuerte en una donde estaba una hermosa azabache de no más de 4 años en bombacha azul de pececitos y tenía embarrada la cara con mermelada azul… sonreía y podía verse que le faltaban algunos dientes… a nosotras no nos pareció graciosa… es más es demasiado tierna en mi opinión…_

 _Pero di igual manera la risa llamo la atención de todos y cuando Las Persi´s vieron el álbum palidecieron…_

 _-MAMÁ (Exclamaron avergonzadas)_

 _Corriendo para tomar las fotos, pero Reyna fue más rápida y salió corriendo… cuando estuvo acorralada lo lanzo y fue atrapado por Leo que al hojearlo un poco rio… decidió lanzárselo a Apolo cuando las azabaches casi estaban sobre él…_

 _-Míralo rápido y luego ponlo en nuestras mentes… (Le pidió el semidiós)_

 _El dios del sol asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció en "POP"… Para desesperación de las ojiverdes… que le dieron a Leo su famosa mirada de "Después te asesino" haciendo estremecer al hijo de Hefesto…_

 _Apolo regreso y chasque los dedos… en nuestra cabeza aparecieron todas las imagines de Persi… las diosas salvo Artemis que se reía de su esposa, miramos tiernamente a las Persi´s que estaban sonrojadas y fulminaban al dios del sol… que fingía no tener miedo… pero se notaba como sus manos temblaban…_

 _Los dioses trataban de acallar su risa… por Poseidón que los miraba duramente desafiándolos a reír de su princesa… hasta sus hijos intentaban no reír…_

 _Los semidioses ni se resistían estallaron en carcajadas… las más sonoras de Thalía, Nico y Annabeth… los hijos de Persi reían disimuladamente para no avergonzar más a su madre…_

 _Las ojiverdes se habían sentado en el suelo espalda con espalda y tenían las rodillas flexionadas para meter su cabeza en el hueco… estaban muy avergonzadas de toda la situación…_

 _Hera, Sally y Hestia corrieron a ellas para abrazarlas… pero enseguida fueron apartadas por las azabaches, los otros parecieron notar la situación y las risa murieron abruptamente… ahora parecían preocupados…_

 _Persi (M) levanto la cabeza al notarlo, se puso de pie con su mini yo y en voz fría dijeron. –Si ya se calmaron… volvamos a la lectura (Para luego salir sin mirar atrás)_

 _Todos se miraron y lo sabían no hacía falta decirlo… la habían jodido…_

 _Caminaron a la sala del trono con pasos pesados… y allí las encontraron… cuando todos estuvieron acomodados… Persi (M) comenzó a leer directamente…_

 _-_ _ **Me aboco a mi muerte…**_

 _Todos en la sala abrieron los ojos como platos… Persi siguió sin importarle…_

 **este no es el cap más largo que hecho... lo admito... pero he subido tres seguidos** **prácticamente... no se pueden quejar...**

 **en unos días el** **próximo** **...**

 **besos Maca...**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Me aboco a mi muerte_**

 _Caminaron a la sala del trono con pasos pesados… y allí las encontraron… cuando todos estuvieron acomodados… Persi (M) comenzó a leer directamente…_

 _-_ _ **Me aboco a mi muerte**_ _…_

 _Todos en la sala abrieron los ojos como platos… Persi siguió sin importarle…_

 ** _Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé. Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada._**

 _Los dioses hicieron una meuca… pero Persi (M) no les dio importancia… continuo con la lectura…_

 ** _Intenté pasar inadvertida porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este. El Trenton Register—News mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse._**

 _-La niebla… (Murmuro Quirón)_

 _Las Persi´s rodaron los ojos exasperadas… -¿Enserio? (Susurraron con sarcasmo)_

 _Hera y Sally suspiraron… miraron a sus hijas y estás le devolvieron la mirada desafiándolas a regañarlas… pero estas se quedaron en silencio… la ojiverde mayor siguió leyendo…_

 ** _En el pie de foto se leía: «Persi Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscada para ser interrogada acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas. Aquí se la ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas. El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que la chica podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes. Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.»_**

 _-Idiota y despreciable mortal (Espeto Poseidón con rabia)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo… las azabaches ni siquiera levantaron la mirada… pero gracias a Persi (M) ser diosa ellas hablaban mentalmente…_

 _Charla mental…_

"-¿Cuánto crees que soportaran nuestro silencio? (Cuestiono Persi (J))"

"-No lo sé… lo que si se es que esta nos la tienen que pagar" (Le respondió la ojiverde mayor) y yo sé quién nos puede ayudar… (Murmuro con malicia)"

"-Sabes que estoy contigo (Dijo segura)"

"-Me desconectare un momento y hablare con ellas (Le informo, su mini yo asintió)"

Persi (M) utilizo su dominio del tiempo y lo paro… dejando a todos congelados…

"-Señoras necesito un favor (Hablo con respeto)"

"-Habla… Hemos visto lo que paso… (Contestaron las Parcas al unísono)"

"-¿Podrían teletransportarnos a mi mini yo y a mí a una habitación de un momento a otro sin avisar y solo dejar una nota que diga que no nos merecen…? (Les pidió con voz neutra)

Las paracas se miraron y se sonrieron macabramente asintiendo…

"-Continua con la lectura… lo haremos… (Le concedieron, la hija de Poseidón sonrió con satisfacción)

La pelinegra chasqueo los dedos y el tiempo retrocedió hasta el momento del dios del mar para hablar…

 _-Idiota y despreciable mortal… (Espeto nuevamente Poseidón con rabia)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses asintieron en acuerdo una vez más… Persi (J) los miraba confundida hasta que su yo más vieja le explico todo… entonces asintió levemente en entendimiento, escondiendo su sonrisa…_

 ** _-No te preocupes (Me dijo Annabeth) Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos. (Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras)_**

 ** _Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren, no me gustaba estar quieta o mirando por las ventanillas. Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo._**

 ** _El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano. Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas._**

 _-Por supuesto… (Murmuro Thalía)_

 _-¿Qué es un ordenador portátil? (Cuestiono Apolo)_

 _-No pueden saberlo es del futuro… (Le informo Annabeth)_

 _El dios del sol hiso un puchero… pero eso no conmovió a nadie…_

 ** _En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar. Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció._**

 _-Un león de nemea (Murmuro Artemis con entusiasmo) han pasado siglos desde que pude cazar uno (Dijo, sus cazadoras asintieron en acuerdo)_

 ** _El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me quedó duro por la posición._**

 ** _Intenté no babear, ya que Annabeth se sentaba a mi lado._**

 _Los semidioses rieron… Las Persi´s hicieron una mueca pero no levantaron la cabeza… estaban impacientes por desaparecer…_

 _La rubia sonrió con ternura… busco la mirada de la ojiverde… pero esta estaba concentrada en el libro entre sus manos… suspiro… su indiferencia le dolía…_

 ** _Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de mentira. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta._**

 _El sátiro se sonrojo… Leo y los gemelos lo miraron burlonamente…_

 ** _-Bien… (Me dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover) ¿Quién quiere tu ayuda?_**

 ** _-¿Perdona? (Cuestione confundida)_**

 _Todos salvo dos ojiverdes miraron interrogantes a la hija de Atenea… esta señalo el libro…_

 ** _-Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte». (Dijo en un susurro) ¿Con quién soñabas? (Inquirió)_**

 _-¿Celosa? (Pregunto la ojiazul con diversión)_

 _Annabeth ni siquiera la miro…_

 ** _No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije._**

 ** _Annabeth reflexionó un rato._**

 ** _-No parece que se trate de Hades (Dijo por fin)_**

 _-Al fin se dan cuenta… (Exclamo con obvio alivio el dios de los muertos)_

 _Los dioses rodaron los ojos con diversión…_

 ** _-Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe. (Me informo rascándose la cabeza)_**

 ** _-Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso? (Reproche)_**

 ** _-Supongo… (Asintió) pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene? (Me cuestiono)_**

 ** _Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo._**

 ** _« ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? »_**

 _Los dioses fruncieron el ceño ¿Qué se le pudo haber perdido a Hades?..._

 ** _Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza. Annabeth le acomodo la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos._**

 ** _-Persi, (Me hablo después de un momento) no puedes hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia. No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez…_**

 _Hades y Nico hicieron una mueca… Annabeth les murmuro un "Lo siento"_

 ** _-¿Esta vez? (Cuestione queriendo más información) ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?_**

 ** _Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano._**

 ** _Hiso una mueca de rabia… -Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. (Me confeso con voz fría) No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre._**

 ** _La mire molesta. -¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre? (Le inquirí duramente)_**

 ** _Me miro fríamente. -Eso es fácil (Contestó segura) Lo dejaría pudrirse._**

 _-Annabeth! (Se horrorizo Atenea)_

 _-Ya no pienso lo mismo… (Se apresuró a aclarar)_

 _La diosa asintió…_

 ** _-¿A qué viene eso? (Pregunte horrorizada por sus palabras)_**

 ** _Annabeth me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno._**

 ** _-A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Persi (Dijo con un tono serio) Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal. (Me hablo mirando a un punto fijo de la ventana… su tono se fue transformando en amargura, sabía que si me miraba en ese momento tendría lágrimas en los ojos)_**

 _-¿Le contaste? (La cuestiono Luke con tono incrédulo) a nosotros jamás nos dijiste nada de eso… (Murmuro)_

 _-Es Persi… (Dijo la ojigris simplemente como si eso lo explicara)_

 _-No puedes no contarle… (Continuo Thalía)_

 _-Al mirarla sabes que no importa lo que digas… no te juzgara… (Esta vez fue Nico)_

 _-Eso te hace hablar… (Finalizaron los tres con una sonrisa)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron mirando a las ojiverdes… pero estas no devolvieron la mirada… muecas de tristeza aparecieron en sus rostros… al parecer les será difícil ganar su perdón…_

 ** _-Pero (La mire interrogante) ¿cómo…? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital. (Dije no muy segura de la respuesta)_**

 ** _Ella sonrió levemente ante esto, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión dura._**

 ** _-Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? (Rio sin humor) Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así. (Negó con la cabeza) Él no… siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea. Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía. (Suspiro con tristeza)_**

 _Atenea la miró con tristeza…_

 _-Él ya no es así… nos llevamos mucho mejor… (Sonrió) y es gracias a Persi… (Informo con orgullo mirando a la susodicha… pero fue ignorada... suspiro… eso dolía)_

 ** _Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Annabeth se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo._**

 ** _Suspire…_**

 ** _-Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso (Conté en un susurro) Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo. (Intente animarla)_**

 ** _Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto._**

 _-Me decía que era para recordarme que no tenía a nadie… (Sonrió) pero en el fondo sabía que era para sentirme más cerca de él… (Admitió)_

 ** _-No le importo (Dijo con dolor) Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. (Susurro) No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. (Negó) A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso, lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos, los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: « ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?» (Su voz se endureció) Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé._**

 _Los semidioses miraban a la rubia con un nuevo respeto… a pesar de no aparentarlo día a día… ella también sufrió como todos… y aun así sale adelante…_

 ** _-¿Cuántos años tenías? (Pregunte tímidamente)_**

 ** _-Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete. (Hablo frotando su cara con las manos)_**

 ** _-Pero… no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza._**

 ** _-No, sola no. (Admitió en un suspiró) Atenea me vigilaba, (Sonrió) me guío hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo._**

 _Atenea y Annabeth se sonrieron cómplices…_

 ** _Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad._**

 ** _Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississippi hasta San Luis._**

 ** _Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que a mí me pareció una enorme aza de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad._**

 _La diosa de la sabiduría y su descendencia rodaron los ojos divertidas…_

 ** _-Quiero hacer eso (Suspiró)_**

 ** _-¿El qué? (Pregunté tratando de encontrar de que hablaba)_**

 ** _-Construir algo como eso. (Señalo en la dirección del arco) ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Persi? (Me cuestiono con una ceja alzada)_**

 ** _-Sólo en fotos. (Admití sonriendo)_**

 ** _-Algún día iré a verlo en persona. (Me informo con añoranza) Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años._**

 ** _Me reí._**

 _Todos las miraron mal… las hijas de Poseidón bufaron… la mayor continuo…_

 ** _-¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta? (Cuestione con diversión)_**

 ** _No sé por qué, la idea de una Annabeth quietecita y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia._**

 ** _Se ruborizó._**

 _Al igual que los que habían sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo…_

 ** _-Sí, arquitecta. (Me espeto) Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien. (Me informo con aire se suficiencia)_**

 ** _Aparte la mirada… Optando por observar los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississippi._**

 ** _-Perdona (Dijo Annabeth, tomando mi mano y apretándola) Eso ha sido una maldad. (Admitió)_**

 ** _Le sonreí asintiendo. -¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? (Propuse) Quiero decir… ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?_**

 _Los dioses mencionados asintieron…_

 ** _Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo._**

 ** _-Supongo que… en el tema del carro (Dijo, vacilante) Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo. (Asintió satisfecha de sus conocimientos)_**

 ** _-Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no? (Pedí esperanzada)_**

 ** _Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio._**

 ** _-Supongo (Dijo al final)_**

 ** _Le ofrecí mi mano para estrechar, sonriéndole haciendo aparecer mis hoyuelos… ella la tomo, asintiendo con una sonrisa, aunque se había sonrojado…_**

 ** _Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver._**

 ** _Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:_**

 ** _-Comida. (Gimió)_**

 ** _-Venga, chico cabra (Dijo Annabeth aun sonriendo, poniéndose en pie) Vamos a hacer turismo cultural. (Y no era una pregunta)_**

 ** _-¿Turismo? (Cuestionamos al unísono con pereza)_**

 _Los semidioses rieron…_

 ** _-El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Vienen o no? (Cuestiono arqueando una ceja)_**

 ** _Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas. Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Annabeth pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarla sola tan tranquilamente._**

 _-Eso es ser responsable… (Alabo Hera mirándolas tiernamente… también fue ignorada)_

 ** _Grover se encogió de hombros._**

 ** _-Si hay un bar sin monstruos, cuenten conmigo… (Afirmo poniéndose en pie también)_**

 _Grover se sonrojo ante la mirada de diversión que sus amigos le estaban dando…_

 ** _El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antigüedades del mil ochocientos._**

 ** _No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas que creía eran interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí._**

 _-¿De qué sabor eran las gominolas? (La cuestión Leo como si esa información fuera de vital importancia para él, pero solo quería tratar de hacer hablar a su amiga)_

 _Las ojiverdes se encogieron de hombros sin levantar la mirada… Los semidioses suspiraron con tristeza… los dioses también hicieron una mueca… Sally se sentía mal… todo esto era su culpa… no debió mostrar esas fotografías…_

 ** _No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila._**

 ** _-¿Hueles algo? (Le susurré a Grover)_**

 ** _Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar._**

 ** _-Estamos bajo tierra (Dijo con cara de asco) El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos. Probablemente no signifique nada._**

 _-Sátiro no lo diré de nuevo así que escucha… (Dijo Dionisio exasperado) si hueles monstruos… ahí monstruos…_

 _Grover asintió…_

 ** _Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí._**

 _-Y tú confía en tus instintos… (Le espeto a las pelinegras el dios del vino)_

 _Estas se encogieron de hombros… el dios entrecerró los ojos… pero no dijo más…_

 ** _-Chicos (Los Llame) ¿Saben los símbolos de poder de los dioses? (Cuestione con interés)_**

 ** _Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista._**

 ** _-Sí… (Asintió)_**

 ** _-Bueno, Hade… (Comencé para ser cortada por Grover se aclaró la garganta.)_**

 ** _-Estamos en un lugar público… ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo? (Me susurro)_**

 _Los dioses rodaron los ojos divertidos…_

 ** _-Esto… sí, claro (Contesté) Nuestro amigo de muy abajo. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth? (Cuestiono)_**

 ** _-¿El yelmo de oscuridad? (Dijo ella) Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno. (Me conto)_**

 ** _-¿Estaba allí? (Pregunté confundida)_**

 ** _Asintió. -Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad. (Me dijo en su tono de profesora)_**

 ** _-Le permite convertirse en oscuridad (Confirmó Grover) Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?_**

 _Hades sonrió orgulloso…_

 ** _Me estremecí. -Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? (Pregunté, mirando detrás de mi espalda con nerviosismo)_**

 _-No estamos en todos lados… (Murmuraron los dioses exasperados)_

 _-Además mandar a uno de mis monstruos sería suficiente… (Admitió el dios del inframundo)_

 ** _Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas._**

 ** _-No lo sabemos (Repuso Grover)_**

 ** _-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor (Respondí con sarcasmo) ¿Te quedan gominolas azules? (Cambie el tema)_**

 ** _Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas. No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loca._**

 _-Al mar no le gusta estar contenido… (Informo el dios de los mares)_

 _Sus hijos varones asintieron… sus princesas lo ignoraron…_

 ** _Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora._**

 _Zeus trago grueso… no le hacía falta más descripciones sabía quién era ella… esto no saldría bien para él al final… miro a su esposa nerviosamente… está miraba a la hija de su hermano con anhelo…_

 ** _Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia._**

 ** _-¿No tienen padres? (Preguntó la gorda)_**

 _-No se discrimina… (Murmuro Hestia ya sin convicción sabía que también sería ignorada… podía sentir la tristeza que irradiaba de esas niñas)_

 ** _Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido tan antiguo que no parecía de este tiempo…_**

 ** _-Se han quedado abajo (Respondió Annabeth) Les asustan las alturas. (Mintió fácilmente)_**

 ** _-Oh, pobrecillos. (Murmuro con tristeza)_**

 ** _El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:_**

 ** _-Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate. (El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados)_**

 _Hera se quedó sin aliento y giro la cabeza para enfrentar a su marido. –No pudiste haber sido tan irresponsable… (Le espeto)_

 _El rey de los dioses se encogió en su asiento…_

 ** _-¿Se llama Igito? (Pregunté sosteniendo la risa)_**

 ** _-No (Me contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo)_**

 ** _Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. No tardé en sentirme mal._**

 _Los mestizos hicieron una mueca…_

 ** _Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente._**

 ** _Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos._**

 ** _Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí._**

 _Todos fruncieron el ceño… Annabeth y Grover tragaron saliva… Ahora sabrían lo que sucedió allí…_

 ** _-Siguiente coche, señorita (Dijo el guarda)_**

 ** _-¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? (Dijo Annabeth)_**

 ** _Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:_**

 ** _-No, no pasa nada. (Le asegure) Nos vemos abajo, chicos. (Sonreí para tranquilizarlos)_**

 ** _Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa._**

 ** _En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Le sonreí incómoda y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes._**

 _-¿Lengua bífida? (Cuestionaron todos asustados)_

 _Las azabaches rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _Un momento._**

 ** _¿Lengua bífida?_**

 ** _Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme._**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, hijito (Dijo la señora) ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable._**

 _Artemis se estremeció y miro a su padre con rabia. –Es una niña ¿En qué estabas pensando? (Le espeto)_

 _Zeus no sabía dónde meterse…_

 _Persi (M) continúo…_

 ** _-¡Perrito! (Dijo el niño pequeño) ¡Mira, un perrito!_**

 ** _Sus padres lo apartaron._**

 ** _El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma. Yo supe en ese momento que estaba jodida…_**

 _-Equidna y Quimera… (Susurro Zoe, mirando a su amante para la confirmación, trago grueso cuando esta le asintió)_

 _Los semidioses que lo oyeron miraron a sus líderes con temor… se acomodaron para oír la historia con atención…_

 ** _-Bueno, hijo (Susurró la gorda) Si insistes._**

 ** _El estómago se me congeló. Estaba súper archí mega jodida…_**

 ** _-Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua? (La cuestione con nerviosismo)_**

 ** _-Quimera, querida (Me corrigió la gorda) No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos. (Me hablo con tono burlón)_**

 _-¿Por qué les encanta hacernos ver cómo idiotas a los monstruos? (Murmuro Jasón a su novia)_

 _Esta se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo… estaba preocupada por su amiga… no quería perder ningún detalle de la historia…_

 ** _Se remangó las mangas del vestido y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil._**

 ** _El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido._**

 _Los mestizos de los dioses se estremecieron…_

 ** _El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta._**

 ** _Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible:_**

 ** _«Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»_**

 _-¿Cómo puedes prestarle atención a eso cuando tienes a un monstruo que quiere matarte al frente? (Cuestiono Artemis incrédula a su esposa)_

 _Esta la miro fríamente pero no le contesto y volvió a leer… Artemis cerró los ojos y suspiro… sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón, pero su orgullo se lo impedía… cuando termine la lectura se dijo…_

 ** _Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo._**

 _-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Destapa esa cosa… (Pidió a punto de tener un infarto Poseidón)_

 _Persi (J) lo miro rodando los ojos… acaso no entendían que eso ya ha pasado… y que esto es solo un libro…_

 ** _Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí. La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa._**

 _-Siempre ríen… nos subestiman… (Exclamo Leo fingiendo indignación)_

 _La sala menos las ojiverdes rio… estas solo bufaron…_

 ** _-Siéntete honrada, Persi Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe._**

 _El rey de los dioses no sabía a dónde meterse… todos lo miraban de una manera que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría desvaneciéndose…_

 ** _-¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!_**

 _-Al menos admite que es terrible… (Dijo Travis)_

 _-Ahora debe admitir que es horrible… (Finalizo Connor riendo)_

 _Los semidioses y dioses rieron…_

 ** _Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:_**

 ** _-¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero? (Cuestione sin pensar)_**

 _-No la enfades… (Exclamo con miedo Hera)_

 _Todos asintieron en acuerdo… Persi (M) continúo con la lectura…_

 ** _Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia._**

 ** _-¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Persi Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte! (Me gritó con rabia)_**

 _Los semidioses rieron…_

 _-Ja… no es el primer monstruo que dice eso… (Dijo Thalía riendo)_

 _-Y no va a ser el último… (Continuo Nico)_

 _-Hay Persi Jackson para rato… (Finalizo Annabeth)_

 ** _Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia._**

 ** _No podía consentir que les hiciera daño._**

 _Thalía gruño algo sobre primas demasiado buenas…_

 ** _Destapé la espada, corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité:_**

 ** _-¡Hey, chihuahua!_**

 ** _Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego._**

 _En la sala se oyó un jadeo por parte de las mujeres… los hombres estaban concentrados en oír la historia…_

 ** _Logré arrojarme a un lado y la pared se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas. Y donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco, ahora había un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes._**

 ** _«Fantástico (Pensé) Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional, Annabeth va a matarme»_**

 _Ese comentario sirvió para cortar un poco la tensión que había… pero aún estaban muy nerviosos…_

 ** _Anaklusmos ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello._**

 _-El collar… (Gimió Annabeth)_

 ** _Ese fue mi error: la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró. Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente, que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla._**

 _Increíblemente nadie dijo nada… todos querían saber que sucedida…_

 ** _Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar. La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississippi._**

 _Poseidón y sus hijos cerraron los ojos y se cubrieron la cara con las manos… esto no le hacía bien a su estrés… can cada palabra odiaban más al libro…_

 ** _Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que había perdido. Estaba desarmada. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho. Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí, pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo. Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo. No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo._**

 _-No seas tan negativa mamá… (Exclamo Zoe. S al borde del llanto y corrió hasta su madre, junto con sus hermanos, las Persi´s los recibieron con los brazos abiertos)_

 _Artemis y Annabeth se morían por hacer lo mismo… pero sabían que no serían bien recibidas…_

 ** _Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando humo por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó._**

 ** _-Ya no hacen heroínas como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?_**

 _Los semidioses gruñeron…_

 _-Somos mejores (Espeto Jasón, luego vio a los héroes del pasado) sin ofender…_

 _Estos le restaron importancia con la mano…_

 ** _El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me sabía vencida._**

 ** _Miré al guarda y a la familia. El niño se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Tenía que proteger a aquella gente. No podía morir sin más. Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre, y yo tenía miedo._**

 _-No te atrevas a decir una palabra Ares… (Le espetaron todos los dioses restantes)_

 _El dios de la guerra por una vez fue inteligente y no dijo nada…_

 ** _No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba._**

 _El dios de los mares se animó ante esto… -Tírate… el agua te sanara (Exclamo con entusiasmo, sus hijos asintiendo en acuerdo)_

 ** _Si moría, ¿se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?_**

 _-Si lo harían… (Murmuro Atenea)_

 _-Si… pero ella no morirá… es mi hija… para nosotros el agua es vida… (Informo satisfecho el dios)_

 ** _-Si eres hija de Poseidón (Silbó Equidna con malicia) no debes tener miedo al agua. Salta Persi Jackson (Me animo) Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje. (Dijo desafiándome)_**

 ** _Sí, bueno, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría._**

 _Teseo y Orión negaron…_

 ** _La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra torre de fuego._**

 ** _-No tienes fe (Me retó Equidna) No confías en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparte, pequeña cobarde. Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para ti morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón._**

 _Los dioses gruñeron…_

 ** _Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses podrían. Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé. Tenía que haberme visto. Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna. Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hija._**

 _El dios y Sally sonrieron…_

 ** _Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississippi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América. No había ningún dios del mar._**

 _-El agua es agua… (Murmuro nervioso el dios) solo lánzate… (Pidió)_

 ** _-¡Muere, mocosa! (Rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara)_**

 ** _-Padre, ayúdame. (Recé)_**

 ** _Me volví y salté al vacío. Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río._**

 _En ese momento la luz cegadora que deja personas apareció… pero esta vez no dejo a nadie… todo lo contrario… cuando recobraron la vista… enseguida notaron la ausencia de las Persi´s y sus hijos… solo estaba el libro y una nota sobre el trono…_

 _Artemis fue la primera en correr… solo unos segundos antes de Annabeth…_

 _-Lee la nota hija… (Pidió Zeus)_

 ** _Dioses. Semidioses. Sátiro. Loba y Náyade:_**

 ** _Creímos que habíamos sido claras en el principio… ningún daño puede ser hecho a las personas del futuro… y ustedes lo han hecho… como castigo no hemos llevado a las Persi´s y sus hijos… ustedes no los merecen allí… en algún momento si creemos que aprendieron su lección los devolveremos…_**

 ** _Las Parcas_**

 _Artemis tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada para el final de la nota… al igual que toda la sala que parecía en shock… Annabeth no estaba mejor… sus piernas se habían debilitado dejándola de rodillas, los sollozos apoderándose de su cuerpo… Hera corrió a Artemis para abrazarla y Sally a Annabeth…_

 _En una réplica del palacio de Persi (M) ajenos a esta situación estaban las Persi´s con sus hijos instalándose para ver una película… después de que le explicaran a los niños porque estaban allí…_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Me convierto en una fugitiva conocida_**

 _Artemis fue la primera en correr… solo unos segundos antes de Annabeth…_

 _-Lee la nota hija… (Pidió Zeus)_

 ** _Dioses. Semidioses. Sátiro. Loba y Náyade:_**

 ** _Creímos que habíamos sido claras en el principio… ningún daño puede ser hecho a las personas del futuro… y ustedes lo han hecho… como castigo no hemos llevado a las Persi´s y sus hijos… ustedes no los merecen allí… en algún momento si creemos que aprendieron su lección los devolveremos…_**

 ** _Las Parcas_**

 _Artemis tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada para el final de la nota… al igual que toda la sala que parecía en shock… Annabeth no estaba mejor… sus piernas se habían debilitado dejándola de rodillas, los sollozos apoderándose de su cuerpo… Hera corrió a Artemis para abrazarla y Sally a Annabeth…_

 _En una réplica del palacio de Persi (M) ajenos a esta situación estaban las Persi´s con sus hijos instalándose para ver una película… después de que le explicaran a los niños porque estaban allí…_

 ** _En la sala del trono…_**

 _-Yo creo que deberíamos tomarnos unos minutos para calmarnos… (Ofreció Zeus)_

 _-Esto es tú culpa… (Le espeto Artemis a su hermano)_

 _Apolo negó… -No… (Señalo a Leo) él me dijo que lo hiciera… (Se defendió)_

 _-Hey pudiste decir que no… (Le espeto el hijo de Hefesto)_

 _-Además sis en ese momento no parecía molestarte… (La confronto) tú eras la que más alto reía…_

 _La diosa de la caza quiso protestar… pero sabía que su torpe hermano tenía razón…_

 _-Repito es mejor que nos calmemos… (Espeto el rey de los dioses con voz dura)_

 _Todos asintieron… pero Annabeth hablo…_

 _-Es mejor seguir con la lectura… (Murmuro) estar en silencio no nos hará mejor… (Admitió)_

 _Hestia asintió… -¿Quién quiere leer? (Cuestiono)_

 _Orión levanto la mano… -_ _ **Me convierto en una fugitiva conocida…**_ _(Dijo en un suspiro)_

 ** _Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera._**

 ** _Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!_**

 _Los semidioses rieron levemente… recuperándose del shock inicial…_

 ** _El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión. El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión._**

 ** _Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa—buuumm!_**

 _-Enserio me gustan sus onomatopeyas… (Murmuro Piper con los ojos brillosos, su novio la abrazo)_

 ** _Un fundido en negro de burbujas._**

 ** _Me hundí en el lodo, segura de que acabaría atrapada bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre. Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido. En ese momento me hundía lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos. Me posé suavemente sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad._**

 _La sola mención de ese hombre activaba el lado más animal de todos… haciéndoles soltar gruñidos de rabia…_

 ** _Nubes de limo y basura, botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico giraban alrededor de mí._**

 ** _En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme._**

 _-Sesos de algas… (Murmuraron con cariño Annabeth y Artemis)_

 ** _Segundo, no me había asado a la parrilla. Y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas._**

 ** _Simplemente estaba viva, y era genial._**

 _-Si es genial saber que etas vivo… (Dijo Leo con entusiasmo)_

 _Los demás rodaron los ojos divertidos…_

 ** _Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso: no estaba mojada. Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca._**

 _-Podemos controlar si queremos a no mojarnos… (Informo Teseo)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron. –Lo sabemos (Murmuraron los gemelos Stolls)_

 ** _Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé. Le di al mechero e hizo chispa. Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississippi._**

 _Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron con suficiencia por la mirada de incredulidad de todos… -Si lo se… genial ¿No? (Exclamo Orión interrumpiéndose)_

 ** _Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso. Rarísimo._**

 _-Fue muy útil con mi libre de dibujos… (Confeso Rachel) si no fuera por ella hubiese perdido cosas muy importantes para mí..._

 _Los semidioses asintieron…_

 ** _Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando. Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente._**

 _Los dioses y semidioses se golpearon las frentes con las manos… riendo divertidos por las payasadas de la ojiverde…_

 ** _Me puse en pie, manchada de lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos. Debería estar muerta. El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía… bueno, un milagro. Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre:_**

 ** _«Persi, ¿qué se dice?» Me burle de mi misma…_**

 ** _-Esto… gracias. (Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a chica mucho mayor) Gracias… padre._**

 _-De nada princesa… (Murmuro el dios)_

 ** _No hubo respuesta. Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo._**

 ** _¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón?_**

 _-Por qué te amo… (Afirmo el dios de los mares)_

 _Hestia, Hera y Sally lo miraron con ternura…_

 ** _Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía. Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera._**

 _Los semidioses negaron con un suspiro… ella es la mejor de todos ellos… debería saberlo ya…_

 ** _Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza. No había podido protegerlos, no era ninguna heroína. Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río._**

 _Annabeth y Artemis pusieron los ojos exasperadas… pero se notaba que no estaba enojadas… todo lo contrario…_

 _-Los extraño… (Admitió la diosa de la caza) quiero que regresen… (Dijo con nostalgia mirando el lugar junto a ella)_

 _Annabeth asintió mirando el trono ahora vacío también…_

 ** _Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del barro._**

 ** _Volví a oír la voz de mujer: «Persi, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»_**

 _Poseidón asintió sonriendo…_

 ** _Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza. No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín._**

 ** _-¿Dónde estás? (Grité en voz alta)_**

 ** _Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos._**

 ** _Se me formó un nudo en la garganta._**

 ** _-¿Mamá? (Musité con la voz quebrada)_**

 _Las diosas suspiraron con tristeza…_

 ** _«No, niña, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»_**

 _Zeus y Hades miraron interrogantes a su hermano… -¿De verdad esperan que sepa que es lo que planea mi yo futuro? (Los cuestiono burlonamente)_

 _Sus hermanos se volvieron de un hermoso tono dorado…_

 ** _-¿Qué? (Cuestione abrumada)_**

 ** _«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Vemos, Persi, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»_**

 _Entendimiento cruzo la mirada del dios de los mares… que asintió para sí mismo…_

 ** _-Pero… (Seguía convencida de que aquella mujer era mi madre, o una visión de ella por lo menos). ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? (Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta)_**

 ** _«No puedo quedarme, valiente (Dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara) ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…»_**

 ** _Su voz se desvaneció._**

 _-¿Regalos? (Cuestiono Nico) ¿Qué regalos?_

 _Orión lo miro divertido…_

 ** _-¿Regalos? (Repetí) ¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!_**

 ** _Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla. Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento._**

 _Los semidioses rieron, pero al ver el trono vacío enmudecieron… Las extrañaban…_

 ** _«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho. También me había llamado valiente… a menos que hablara con el siluro._**

 _-Si Persi… hablaba con el siluro… (Dijo Grover con sarcasmo)_

 _-Tú también te estas juntando mucho con ella… (Observo Nico divertido)_

 _Grover fingió horrorizarse para diversión de los demás…_

 ** _Me acerqué a la espada y la tome por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre, esperando para rematarme._**

 ** _Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía mortal, intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme._**

 _Atenea asintió…_

 ** _Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo._**

 ** _-Gracias, padre (Volví a decirle al agua oscura)_**

 ** _Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie._**

 ** _Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante._**

 _Deméter y Katie bufaron molestas… -Contaminación (Murmuraron con desagrado)_

 ** _Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año._**

 ** _-¡Mamá! (Dijo una niña) Esa chica ha salido del río._**

 ** _-Eso está muy bien, cariño (Contesto su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias)_**

 _Era el turno de los semidioses de bufar exasperados…_

 ** _-¡Pero está seca! (Exclamo)_**

 ** _-Eso está muy bien, cariño. (Volvió a repetir)_**

 ** _Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:_**

 ** _-Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco._**

 ** _«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviada._**

 ** _Quizá el guarda y la familia estaban a salvo. Confié en que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran bien._**

 ** _Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial._**

 ** _-…una adolescente (estaba diciendo otro reportero) Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a una adolescente volverse loca en la plataforma de observación, y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión. Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales…_**

 _-Si salvar la vida de otras personas es volverse loca… entonces Persi esta demente… (Espeto Thalía con rabia por las palabras del reportero)_

 _Los mitad de la sangra asintieron en acuerdo con la hija de Zeus…_

 ** _Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes._**

 ** _Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Annabeth y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló:_**

 ** _-¡Peeeersi! (Al volverme, el abrazo de oso "más bien de cabra" de Grover me atrapó en el sitio) ¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera mala! (Exclamo con miedo)_**

 ** _Annabeth estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme, se notaba…_**

 _-Por supuesto… (Murmuro la rubia en tono obvio) eso me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que me encantaba…_

 ** _-¡No podemos dejarte sola ni cinco minutos! ¿Qué ha pasado? (Me cuestiono con voz dura)_**

 ** _Me sonroje… Annabeth era terriblemente atractiva enfadada._**

 _La rubia también se sonrojo… para diversión de los semidioses…_

 ** _-Más o menos me he caído. (Admití avergonzada)_**

 ** _-¡Percy! (Espetó) ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros? (Cuestiono incrédula)_**

 ** _Detrás de nosotros, un policía gritó:_**

 ** _-¡Abran paso!_**

 ** _La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación. Iba diciendo:_**

 ** _-Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego…_**

 _-Mortal visión clara… (Murmuro Atenea)_

 _Los dioses asintieron…_

 ** _-Esta bien, señora (Decía el enfermero) Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza a hacer efecto._**

 ** _-¡No estoy loca! La chica saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció. (Gritó)_**

 ** _Entonces me vio. -¡Ahí está! ¡Esa es la chica!_**

 ** _Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Annabeth y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud._**

 ** _-¿Qué está pasando? (Quiso saber Annabeth) ¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor? (Me bombardeo con preguntas)_**

 ** _Respire hondo. Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática._**

 ** _-¡Uau! (Exclamó Grover) ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre._**

 _Los presentes en la sala asintieron en acuerdo con el sátiro._

 ** _Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helada cuando dijo:_**

 ** _-Persi Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que la chica que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de una joven buscada por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que la chica viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Persi Jackson para nuestros telespectadores._**

 _-Ho genial… más atención… (Gimió Perseo)_

 ** _Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón._**

 ** _-Primero tenemos que conseguir largarnos de la ciudad (Le contesté a Grover)_**

 ** _De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis…_**

 _-Eso es todo (murmuro el medio gigante)_

 _Todos esperaron unos minutos para ver si las Parcas traían devuelta a la familia Jackson… pero no paso…_

 _Thalía suspiro… -Yo quiero leer pero mi dislexia… (Murmuro)_

 _-Ho no Thals… (Hablo Annabeth) el libro está en griego antiguo… (Confeso)_

 _La hija de Zeus asintió alegremente y tomo el libro de su primo… -_ _ **Un dios nos invita hamburguesas…**_

 _Los dioses fruncieron el ceño… las leyes dicen que está prohibido interactuar directamente con los semidioses que están en misión… ¿Quién habrá sido el irresponsable?_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Un dios nos invita hamburguesas_**

 _-Eso es todo (murmuro el medio gigante)_

 _Todos esperaron unos minutos para ver si las Parcas traían devuelta a la familia Jackson… pero no paso…_

 _Thalía suspiro… -Yo quiero leer pero mi dislexia… (Murmuro)_

 _-Ho no Thals… (Hablo Annabeth) el libro está en griego antiguo… (Confeso)_

 _La hija de Zeus asintió alegremente y tomo el libro de su primo… -_ _ **Un dios nos invita hamburguesas…**_

 _Los dioses fruncieron el ceño… las leyes dicen que está prohibido interactuar directamente con los semidioses que están en misión… ¿Quién habrá sido el irresponsable?_

 ** _La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé._**

 _Grover y Annabeth se sonrojaron… los demás rieron… al poco tiempo ellos se unieron…_

 ** _-Intentaremos contactar con Quirón (Dijo Annabeth) Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río. (Me informo)_**

 ** _-No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad? (Cuestione)_**

 ** _-No estoy hablando de teléfonos. (Contesto… pero no aclaro mis dudas)_**

 _-Tiene que ser más clara Annabeth… (Murmuro Piper divertida)_

 ** _Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba segura de lo que Annabeth iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis. Dondequiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad._**

 _-Todo lo relaciona con los dominios de su padre… (Murmuro pensativa Hazel)_

 _Franck asintió… -Como todos… (Observo el legado del mar)_

 _La hija de Plutón solo pudo estar de acuerdo a esa declaración…_

 ** _Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía. Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía que se ganara sus dónuts se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno._**

 _-Mmm Donuts (soplo Leo sobando lo suficientemente vestidor)_

 _Hestia rodó los ojos divertida, chasqueo los dedos y apareció dónuts con glasé azul como cubierta… todos suspiraron con nostalgia al verlas…_

 _-Los extrañamos… (Gritaron los semidioses y las diosas con Poseidón) devuélvanlos… (Pidieron)_

 _Pero nada paso… suspiraron…_

 ** _-¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? (Pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera)_**

 ** _-Son setenta y cinco centavos (Murmuró) A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Annabeth? (La miro interrogante)_**

 ** _-A mí no me mires (Contestó) El coche restaurante me ha desplumado. (Murmuro)_**

 ** _Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y un dracma de Medusa._**

 ** _-Fenomenal (Dijo Grover) Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar._**

 ** _-¿De qué estás hablando? (Lo cuestione exasperada)_**

 _-Ya díganle… (Exclamo Hazel exasperada) la están frustrando…_

 _Thalía siguió…_

 ** _Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA»._**

 ** _-Mensajería I. (Me informo)_**

 ** _-¿Mensajería instantánea? (Pregunte insegura)_**

 ** _-Mensajería Iris (Corrigió Annabeth como siempre, aunque ya no me molestaba) La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos. (Me dijo en tono profesora completo)_**

 _Annabeth rodó los ojos. –Sesos de algas (Dijo divertida)_

 ** _-¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera? (Me burle un poquito)_**

 ** _Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca._**

 ** _-A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris. (Me contesto fríamente)_**

 ** _Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores._**

 ** _Annabeth me tendió una palma._**

 ** _-El dracma, por favor. (Más que pedir me ordeno)_**

 _-Aun no son novias y ya la está explotando… (Dijo Connor riendo)_

 _Una daga se clavó en el respaldo de su silla muy cerca de su cabeza, no le hiso falta mirar para saber quién era… reconocería esa arma donde fuera… Annabeth camino lentamente hasta él y la desclavo… -Esta es una advertencia Stolls… (Murmuro fríamente volviendo a su lugar, el gemelo palideció)_

 _-Te metiste con la reina… simple plebeyo… (Dijo Leo golpeando su espalda) eso se paga… Agradece… fuiste afortunado… (Rio) no saliste herido por lo menos..._

 _Connor asintió aturdido…_

 ** _Se lo di._**

 ** _Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza._**

 ** _-Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda. (Lanzó el dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado) Colina Mestiza (Pidió Annabeth)_**

 ** _Por un instante, no ocurrió nada._**

 ** _Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja. Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado._**

 ** _-¡Luke! (Lo llamé con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Annabeth hacer una mueca…_**

 ** _Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris._**

 _-Mmm picarona… ¿Qué más habrá querido ver? (Cuestiono Afrodita con malicia)_

 _-Ella no quería verle nada a él… (Espetaron la rubia y la pelirroja con rabia señalando a Luke)_

 _Este levanto las manos en señal de rendición divertido… la diosa del amor rio…_

 ** _-¡Persi! (Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa) ¿Y ésa es Annabeth? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿Están bien? (Nos cuestionó)_**

 ** _-Estamos bien (Espeto fríamente Annabeth) Pensábamos que Quirón, estaría allí… (Hablo duramente)_**

 ** _Luke, Grover y yo la miramos interrogantes…_**

 _Al igual que sucedía en la sala…_

 ** _Ella rodo los ojos…_**

 _Como hiso en ese momento… haciéndolos reír por la coincidencia…_

 ** _-Está abajo en las cabañas. (La sonrisa de Luke desapareció) Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. Escuchen, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover? (Cuestiono preocupado)_**

 ** _-¡Estoy aquí! (Gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke) ¿Qué clase de problemas?_**

 ** _En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo._**

 ** _-Quirón tenía que… ¿Qué es ese ruido? (preguntó Luke)_**

 ** _-¡Yo me encargo! (Exclamó Annabeth, aparentemente aliviada por tener una excusa para irse, de un tiempo para acá la presencia de Lucas parece irritarla) ¡Vamos, Grover!_**

 _-La verdad es que verlos coquetear me hacia hervir la sangre… (Se apresuró a continuar cuando Luke quiso hablar) y no por ti… si no por Persi… (Aclaro)_

 _Lucas asintió suspirando…_

 ** _-¿Qué? (Dijo Grover) Pero…_**

 ** _-¡Dale a Persi la manguera y ven! (Le ordenó)_**

 ** _Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos, al cual lo mire mal… él artículo un "Lo siento" después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Annabeth._**

 ** _Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke._**

 ** _-¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! (Me gritó Luke por encima de la música) Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, princesa. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. (Suspiro) Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. (Se froto la cara) Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus._**

 _-¿Cuando no? (Murmuro el dios del mar)_

 _-Es mi hija… (Dijo Zeus obvio)_

 _-Hermano… salvo Hera, Afrodita y yo los demás son todos tus hijos… (Le dijo en el mismo tono obvio)_

 _Zeus se volvió se color oro… -Cállate (Le espeto avergonzado)_

 ** _Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Claris se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada. En la cabina contigua oía a Annabeth discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente._**

 ** _-¿Y en qué situación estás? (Me preguntó Luke) Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo._**

 ** _Se lo conté todo, incluidos mis sueños. Me sentí tan bien al verlo, lo extrañaba._**

 ** _Por tener la impresión de que había regresado al campamento aunque fuera por esos minutos, no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera que advertía que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua._**

 _Luke sonrió… Artemis y Annabeth bufaron…_

 ** _-Ojalá estuviera ahí (Dijo Luke) Me temo que no puedo ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha… Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro. Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos. (Dijo seguro)_**

 ** _Yo negué internamente… ya mis sueños me habían confirmado que no era Hades… solo tenía que averiguar que había en ese foso… pero tenía que seguirle el juego a todos por un tiempo más… por eso asentí a lo dicho por Luke…_**

 ** _-Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente. (Trate de hacerlo ver la verdad)_**

 ** _-Eso es cierto (Convino Luke, y parecía agobiado) Aun así… Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible._**

 ** _Ambos nos quedamos callados. Enseguida pensé en la gorra de Annabeth… en la rivalidad de nuestros padres… pero sobre todo en su disposición tan obstinada en venir… seria ella la que me traicionaría… yo ya la considero mucho más que una amiga…_**

 _Annabeth iba hablar… pero fue cortada por su madre… -Es este chico el que le está metiendo la idea… valiéndose del cariño que Persi le tiene… (Le informo a su hija) además esos hechos si te acusan un poco… (Admitió)_

 _Esta asintió a regañadientes y miro mal a Luke… luego al frente… entonces fue que reflexiono en las palabras dichas por su sesos de algas… "Yo ya la considero mucho más que una amiga" se sonrojo sonriendo como tonta enamorada…_

 ** _Hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._**

 ** _-Un momento (Protestó nervioso) No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás… quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí._**

 ** _Me pregunté si a Annabeth le gustaría esa descripción._**

 _Annabeth bufo con molestia… -Antes de su llegada tal vez no… después… lo siento Lucas pero me valía mierda lo que pensaras de mi o lo que hicieras… siempre y cuando no fuera con Persi… claro… (Admitió indiferente)_

 ** _En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad._**

 ** _-Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso (Dijo Luke, al parecer aun nervioso por su comentario) Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo. (Dijo con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _Me tense… -¡Oh… sí, claro! (Mentí fácilmente) Me han servido mucho…_**

 ** _-¿En serio? (Sonrió) ¿Te van bien? (Me inquirió)_**

 _-¿Por qué tanta insistencia con las zapatillas? (Cuestiono Hermes a su hijo)_

 _Annabeth y Grover lo miraron esperando su respuesta…_

 _-Por nada padre… (Murmuro)_

 _-El miente… (Le susurro Apolo a su hermano solo para él escuchar)_

 _Hermes asintió tristemente… se había dado cuenta…_

 ** _El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse._**

 ** _-¡Bueno, cuidado ahí en Denver! (Gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose) ¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si… (Me aseguró)_**

 _Thalía, Grover y Annabeth miraron a Luke decepcionados… este miro el suelo…_

 ** _Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo. Estaba sola en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches._**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció._**

 ** _-¿Qué ha pasado, Persi? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke? (Me cuestiono)_**

 ** _Pero no pensaba decirle que me había sugerido que ella era la ladrona… no era tan estúpida… además no lo creía…_**

 _Annabeth suspiro con una sonrisa…_

 ** _-No demasiado (Mentí. Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3) Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar._**

 ** _Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que devoraban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos._**

 ** _Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:_**

 ** _-¿Y bien? (Con tono seco)_**

 _-Qué mala atención… (Murmuro Hestia con desagrado)_

 ** _-Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena (Dije con una sonrisa de hoyuelos)_**

 ** _-¿Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? (Inquirió)_**

 ** _El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Annabeth parecía a punto de desmayarse de hambre._**

 ** _Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio: una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo._**

 _-Ares ¿Qué demonios? (Espeto Poseidón)_

 _El dios de la guerra se encogió de hombros… bajo la mirada interrogante de los demás dioses…_

 ** _Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas… con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía… piel humana._**

 ** _El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos a su mamá._**

 _Ares sonrió satisfecho, ante esto he hiso una pose de hombre rudo cruzando los brazos… pero luego vio a todos reír mientras lo señalaban… se miró y vio la ropa de mujer… sus ojos llamearon de rabia… pero se apagaron rápidamente por unos cuantos galones del ártico cortesía de Poseidón…_

 _Avergonzado el dios de la guerra chasqueo los dedos y giro su trono de modo que les dé la espalda a todos y así no podían verlo…_

 ** _Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida, guapo, supongo, pero de aspecto implacable, el pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas. Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba._**

 ** _Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse. Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado._**

 _Los dioses rodaron los ojos un poco molestos… no se supone que él pueda estar ahí…_

 ** _-¿Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? (Volvió a preguntarnos)_**

 ** _-Ponlo en mi cuenta (Respondió el motorista. Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana)_**

 _-Ares… (Se horrorizo Hestia)_

 _Aunque no pudieron verlo el dios se encogió de miedo en su trono… no era bueno que Tía Hestia se enoje contigo…_

 ** _Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos -¿Aún sigues aquí? (Dijo frio)_**

 ** _La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina._**

 _-No puedo creer que seas tan grosero… (Espeto la diosa del hogar) no te educamos así… (Murmuro)_

 _La cara de ares era un increíble tono dorado…_

 ** _El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a invadirme malos sentimientos. Ira, rencor, amargura. Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?_**

 ** _Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida._**

 ** _-Así que tú eres la cría del viejo Alga, ¿eh? (Me cuestiono mirándome de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en mis pechos)_**

 _Poseidón se puso en pie con sus hijos dispuestos a arrancarle los ojos al idiota… pero entonces vieron un desfile de mujeres pasar frente al trono del dios de la guerra dándole una bofetada a patada a este… se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Hestia también en la fila… aunque tienen que admitir que los que debieron doler más fueron los de Artemis, Hera y Atenea… esta última por pedido de su hija que sabía que no podía hacerle tanto daño con su propia mano, no es que no lo intento…_

 _El rey de los mares y sus príncipes se volvieron a sentar viendo la escena divertidos junto a los demás hombres… hasta que se reinició la lectura…_

 ** _Pude ver a Annabeth llevar la mano a su daga… parecía muy molesta…_**

 _-¿Celosa? ¿De Ares? (Cuestiono Thalía a la rubia con incredulidad)_

 _Annabeth negó… -Solo me ponía furiosa que la tocara y la miraba de esa manera… (Admitió)_

 _Thalía, Piper, Hazel y Rachel asintieron mirando a la hija de Atenea con una sonrisa…_

 ** _Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo._**

 ** _-¿Y a ti qué te importa? (Inquirí bruscamente)_**

 ** _Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada._**

 ** _-Persi, éste es… (Quiso decir)_**

 ** _El motorista levantó la mano._**

 ** _-No pasa nada (Dijo divertido) No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primita?_**

 ** _Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5._**

 ** _-Eres el padre de Claris (Respondí con voz neutra) Ares, el dios de la guerra._**

 ** _Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura._**

 ** _-Has acertado, princesa. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Claris. (Afirmo)_**

 ** _-Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. (Murmure desinteresadamente mirando mis uñas)_**

 _Claris bufo con molestia…_

 ** _-Probablemente. (Asintió riendo) No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para… (Hiso una pausa) He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte. (Informo)_**

 ** _La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate._**

 ** _Ares le entregó unos dracmas._**

 ** _Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas._**

 _Todos fruncieron el ceño… con eso no se puede pagar a los mortales…_

 ** _-Pero éstos no son… (Intento protestar la chica)_**

 ** _Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas._**

 ** _-¿Algún problema, muchacha? (Cuestiono con voz brusca)_**

 ** _La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar._**

 _Hestia rodo los ojos… pero no dijo nada…_

 ** _-Eso está muy mal (Le dije a Ares en reproche) No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo._**

 ** _Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:_**

 ** _-¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta. (Admitió alegremente, un sentimiento raro de ver en él) ¿Tú no vas armada, princesa? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso. Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. (Dijo con un tono de misterio) Necesito que me hagas un favor._**

 _-¿Qué está tramando? (Lo cuestiono Hermes a nadie en particular)_

 _Recibió encogimientos de hombros en respuesta de los dioses… e indiferencia de los semidioses que ya sabían…_

 ** _-¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios? (Cuestione sarcástica)_**

 ** _Me miró duramente… -Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. (Me espeto) No es demasiado. (Admitió con indiferencia) Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia pero nos interrumpieron. Le verdad es que ya tendría que impedirle a ella que organice esas estúpidas citas… ella sirve mejor en la cama… (Dijo groseramente como si hablara de un objeto)_**

 _Afrodita se tensó al oírlo… he hiso una meuca de desagrado… Ares era despreciable ahora y al parecer empeoraba en el futuro… además la verdad es que estos últimos días ha estado observando a su marido atentamente… se dio cuenta de que es un hombre bueno, respetuoso y mucho más atento que Ares… el dios de la forja siempre recordaba sus aniversarios… Ares apenas y recordaba sus citas… tal vez ya era tiempo de darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio… lo miro y sonrió coquetamente al encontrarse con su mirada… el dios se coloreo, apartando la mirada..._

 ** _-En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él. (Me ordeno)_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no vas tú? (Pregunte irritada)_**

 ** _El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad._**

 ** _-También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. (Contesto brusco) La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece._**

 ** _-Has llegado tarde… (Espete con aburrimiento) ya me han amenazado con convertirme en animal… (Bostece) Prueba otra cosa… (Lo alenté con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _Entrecerró los ojos. -Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Persi Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como una cobarde? (Se inclinó hacia mí) O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papito te proteja. (Se burló de mí)_**

 _-No caigas en su provocación… (Rogo Hera por lo bajo) por favor…_

 ** _Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto._**

 _La diosa del matrimonio suspiro con alivio…_

 ** _-No estamos interesados (Repuse irritada) Ya tenemos una misión._**

 ** _Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla._**

 _Poseidón, Hera, Sally y Hestia miraron molestos al dios…_

 ** _-Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, princesa. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. (Sonrió con suficiencia) Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa… (Se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre) pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. (Suspiro) Porque tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto._**

 _-Qué raro que ese idiota no ande buscando que haya guerra… (Murmuro Hermes a Apolo, el dios del sol asintió)_

 ** _-¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo? (Cuestione con rabia)_**

 ** _-Claro. (Sonrió) Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. (Hablo satisfecho)_**

 _Atenea bufo con exasperación… sus estrategias siempre fueron horribles… no le extrañaría que le saliera todo mal esta vez también…_

 ** _-En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión. (Dijo alegremente… para después mirarme expectante, como esperando mi agradecimiento)_**

 ** _Puse los ojos y murmure con sarcasmo. -Gracias…_**

 _Leo sonrió… definitivamente Persi tenía mucho que enseñarle en ese tema… amaba su sarcasmo…_

 ** _-Eh, ya ves que soy un primo generoso. (Tomo mi mano sobre la mesa, Annabeth se tensó, apretando el agarre en su daga, le sonreí para tranquilizarla, no quería que se metiera en problemas por este tipo) Tú hazme ese trabajito (Continuo Ares) y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Les prepararé el resto del viaje. (Aseguro)_**

 _Los dioses aun intentaban saber porque tanta insistencia de parte de Ares para que Persi buscara su maldito escudo…_

 _Los semidioses que sabían lo que pasaría esperaban ansiosos…_

 _Annabeth y Grover deseaban desaparecer…_

 ** _-Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta. (Le conteste duramente)_**

 ** _-Sí, seguro. (Dijo sarcástico) Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué se enfrentan. (Luego me miro con malicia) Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre. (Susurro)_**

 ** _Intente mantener la cara seria… pero se hacía difícil… Ares sabia por donde atacarme…_**

 _Sally suspiro… si hubiese sido más inteligente… tantas cosas se podrían haber evitado…_

 ** _-¿Mi madre? (Cuestione lo más firme que pude… pero se notaba mi ansiedad)_**

 ** _Sonrió. -Eso te interesa, ¿eh? (Rio burlonamente, mis palmas picaban para golpearlo) El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. (Instruyo) No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor._**

 ** _Me reí sin humor. -¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? (Cuestione divertida) ¿Te asustó algo acaso?_**

 ** _Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Claris. Ya había aprendido a lidiarla. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo._**

 ** _-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, princesa, y no a algún otro Olímpico. (La verdad me hubiese encantando ver a Artemisa… esa si habría sido una visita agradable… pensé distraídamente)_**

 _A Artemis se le tiñeron de oro las mejillas y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios… Annabeth le sonrió con complicidad cuando sus miradas se encontraron… se estaban llevando bien, además sabían que sus relaciones con Persi eran totalmente separadas… según su esposa ellas nunca hicieron un trio… e increíblemente era Persi la que había rechazado la idea, diciendo que era incómodo para ella… y le verdad no les importaba… al menos ahora…_

 ** _-Con las maleducadas no son tan comprensivos como yo. (Espeto) Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes. (Me advirtió amenazadoramente, me encogí de hombros)_**

 _Los semidioses sonrieron a las travesuras de su líder…_

 ** _Después de eso, parpadee y Ares había desaparecido. Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Annabeth y Grover me indicaron lo contrario._**

 ** _-No me gusta (Dijo Grover nervioso) Ares ha venido a buscarte, Persi. No me gusta nada de nada. (Annabeth asintió en acuerdo con él)_**

 ** _Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido. ¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo?_**

 _-Yo no creo que sepa nada… (Murmuro Atenea frunciendo el ceño) Pero tampoco creo que este jugando contigo… (Admitió) debe tener un plan… uno estúpido que seguro sale mal… (Dijo con diversión) pero un plan…_

 _Ares la miro asesinamente y bufo… Atenea solo se encogió de hombros…_

 ** _En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba mezclar las emociones de la gente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar._**

 _El dios de la guerra asintió en acuerdo…_

 ** _-Quizá no fue más que un espejismo (Dije indiferente) Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto. (Ofrecí)_**

 ** _-No podemos (Negó Annabeth) Mira, yo detesto a Ares como todos, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor. (Aseguro)_**

 ** _Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible._**

 _-Dilo por ti… (Murmuro Nico sobando su pansa)_

 _Hestia negó… -Acabamos de almorzar no te daré nada… (Dijo con voz maternal… el hijo de Hades asintió)_

 ** _-¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla? (Pregunte confundida)_**

 ** _-A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro (Observó Annabeth divertida) Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia. (Dijo señalándose… fruncí el ceño, pero igual asentí)_**

 ** _-Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado. (Señale con nerviosismo) ¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir? (Cuestione incrédula)_**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover se miraron nerviosos._**

 ** _-Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo (Dijo Annabeth)_**

 ** _El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT R A D»._**

 _-Esto va a estar bueno (Dijo Thalía frotando sus manos maliciosamente)_

 _Los semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo… los dioses los miraban intrigados… Annabeth y Grover tapaban sus caras con las manos avergonzados…_

 ** _La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías. Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos._**

 ** _-Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita (Dije mirando el alambre de espino) no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella. (Concluí divertida)_**

 _Afrodita hiso una mueca ofendida… pero no dijo nada… por ahora…_

 ** _-Persi (Me avisó Annabeth) tienes que ser más respetuosa. (Aconsejo)_**

 _-Es Persi… (Dijo Piper incrédula) eso es igual a pedirle que deje de comer azul… (Ironizo)_

 _Annabeth y los semidioses asintieron… las diosas los miraban enternecidas, pensando "Son una familia"_

 ** _-¿Por qué? (Cuestione) Creía que odiabas a Ares._**

 ** _-Sigue siendo un dios. (Me contesto) Y su novia es muy temperamental. (Advirtió)_**

 ** _-No insultes su aspecto (Me increpo Grover)_**

 ** _-¿Quién es? ¿Equidna? (Pregunte divertida)_**

 ** _-No… (Murmuro) Afrodita… (Repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso) La diosa del amor._**

 _Enebro lo miro interrogante con una ceja arqueada… el sátiro se sonrojo. –Lo siento (Murmuro para luego besar sus labios)_

 _La ninfa del bosque sonrió…_

 ** _-Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien (Dije) ¿Con Hefesto? (Pregunte insegura)_**

 ** _-¿Y qué si fuera así? (Me inquirió Annabeth)_**

 ** _-¿Cómo y que si fuera así?… (Dije irritada) Ares es hermano de Hefesto… eso es desleal y traicionero… (Espete) Afrodita es la diosa del amor… tendría que saber que lo que hace está mal… (Asegure con enfado)_**

 _Afrodita y Hefesto se miraron… le diosa sonrió… pero no era una sonrisa coqueta y falsa… sino una verdadera… el dios de la forja lo noto y le devolvió la sonrisa… la diosa del amor se sonrojo…_

 ** _Annabeth y Grover se encogieron de hombros y se giraron para enfrentar las puertas…_**

 ** _\- ¿Y cómo entramos? (Cuestiono Annabeth)_**

 ** _-¡Maya! (Gritó Grover)_**

 _Todos miraron a Hermes… este sonrió satisfecho… - Las guarde en una caja a prueba de sonido… (Informo)_

 ** _De sus zapatillas surgieron las alas. Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado. Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo._**

 _-Si lo había previsto… (Murmuro sin convicción el sátiro)_

 _-Si claro… (Dijo sarcástico Leo)_

 _La sala rio…_

 ** _-Vamos, chicas. (Nos urgió)_**

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos miramos y bufamos… tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos la una a la otra el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo._**

 ** _Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador._**

 ** _Ningún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido._**

 _-Deja de pensar en monstruos solo los atraes… (Suspiro Artemisa en voz alta)_

 _Los semidioses se sonrojaron… todos siempre piensan en monstruos… creían que decirlo en voz alta era el problema… ahora se enteraban que esta con el pensamiento los llamaban…_

 ** _Encontramos una tienda de regalos que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de…_**

 ** _-Ropa (Dijo Annabeth con alegría) Ropa limpia._**

 ** _-Sí (Murmure) Pero no puedes ir y…_**

 ** _-¿Ah, no? (Me interrumpió)_**

 ** _Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas._**

 ** _-Qué demonios. (Dijo Grover y se encogió de hombros)_**

 _-El lenguaje… (Chillo Hestia)_

 _Grover se sonrojo… -Lo siento… (Murmuro)_

 ** _En pocos minutos estuvimos los tres engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático. Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor._**

 ** _Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración._**

 _Los semidioses se estremecieron…_

 ** _-Así que Hefesto sabe de Afrodita y Ares (Dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente)_**

 ** _-Ese chisme es muy viejo, Persi (Hablo Annabeth) Tiene tres mil años. (Informo) obvio que lo sabe…_**

 ** _-¿Y a ella no lo quiere? (Cuestione)_**

 ** _-Bueno, ya sabes… Hefesto, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo. Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?_**

 _La diosa del amor suspiro con tristeza… iba a llevar tiempo para mejorar su imagen ante los mortales… pero primero le interesaba cambiar ante los ojos de su marido…_

 ** _-Le gustan los motoristas. (Ironice)_**

 ** _-Lo que sea. (Murmuro)_**

 ** _-¿Hefesto los a cachado juntos? (Pregunte lentamente)_**

 ** _-Oh, claro (Repuso Annabeth) Una vez los pilló juntos, quiero decir in franganti. Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos. Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos. Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como… (Se detuvo, mirando al frente) Como ése. (Señalo)_**

 _Los mestizos se acomodaron en sus asientos para oír mejor… querían saber los detalles de esto…_

 ** _Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar._**

 _-¿Te gusta patinar? (Cuestiono Jasón alegremente, para darse cuenta que su prima no estaba allí… suspiro con tristeza)_

 _Al igual que todos en el salón…_

 ** _De por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco. Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar. Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena. Tenía un letrero que rezaba: «EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»_**

 _Las diosas fruncieron el ceño ante el nombre… Los dioses rieron… Los semidioses los miraban confundidos a estos últimos, ya que no sabían que les causaba gracia…_

 ** _Grover se acercó al borde._**

 ** _-Chicas, miren. (Dijo alegremente)_**

 ** _En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones. En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido._**

 ** _-Esto parece demasiado fácil (Dije con escepticismo) ¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está? (Cuestione insegura mirando a Annabeth)_**

 ** _Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana._**

 ** _-Aquí hay una letra griega grabada (Dijo susurrando) Eta._**

 _Hefesto y Leo ojos se abrieron y se miraron asustados… los dioses que sabían también estaban nerviosos... los mestizos estaban impacientes… la rubia y el sátiro negaban con la cabeza…_

 ** _Frunció el ceño en concentración. -Me pregunto… (Murmuro)_**

 ** _-Grover (Pregunté) ¿hueles monstruos?_**

 ** _Olisqueó el viento. -Nada. (Aseguro)_**

 ** _Fruncí el ceño. -¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?_**

 _-Eso fue golpe bajo… (Dijeron riendo los gemelos Stolls)_

 _Grover bufo…_

 ** _Grover pareció molesto._**

 ** _-Aquello estaba bajo tierra (Refunfuñó)_**

 ** _-Bien, olvídalo. (Inspiré hondo) Voy a bajar. (Informe)_**

 ** _-Te acompaño. (Dijo Grover, pero no parecía demasiado entusiasta, me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis)_**

 ** _Sonreí internamente. -No (Repuse) Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal. (Le dije insertándole confianza)_**

 _Hestia sonrió con aprobación a lo hecho por Persi…_

 ** _A Grover se le hinchó el pecho._**

 ** _-Claro. (Acepto) Pero ¿qué puede ir mal? (Cuestiono nervioso)_**

 ** _-No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. (Murmure) Annabeth, ven conmigo. (Le pedí)_**

 ** _-¿Estás de broma? (Me cuestiono horrorizada)_**

 _-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? (La cuestiono Nico burlón)_

 _Annabeth negó avergonzada…_

 ** _-¿Y ahora qué pasa? (Quise saber)_**

 ** _-¿Yo, contigo en… (Se ruborizó levemente) la «emocionante atracción del amor»? Me da vergüenza. (Murmuro) ¿Y si me ve alguien? (Alego débilmente)_**

 _Las chicas rieron cómplices… los chicos murmuraron algo sobre "Chicas que siempre le buscan la quinta pata al gato" a lo cual recibieron miradas de muerte de las mujeres…_

 ** _Bufe exasperada. -¿Quién te va a ver? (Espete, pero yo también me ruboricé un poco) Bien (Le dije irritada al no verla cambiar de opinión) Lo haré sola._**

 ** _Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que siempre lo enredo todo. Sonreí disimuladamente…_**

 _Al igual que todos haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a la rubia hija de Atenea…_

 ** _Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer. También reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos._**

 ** _Recogí el chal._**

 _Afrodita se entusiasmó a eso… tal vez habrá algo de acción romántica después de todo… pensó sonriendo…_

 ** _Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Annabeth me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo._**

 ** _-Ah, no, de eso nada. (Espeto) Apártate de esa magia de amor._**

 _La diosa del amor frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos… suspiro con decepción…_

 ** _-¿Qué? (Cuestione confundida)_**

 ** _-Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí. (Me urgió)_**

 ** _En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos. Una telaraña, pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él._**

 ** _Era una trampa… maldije a Ares mentalmente…_**

 _Hera, Hestia y Sally fruncieron el ceño…_

 ** _-Espera (Dijo Annabeth asustada)_**

 ** _-Demasiado tarde. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. (Anuncio) Esto es una trampa. (Dijo segura)_**

 _-De que sirve… ya está activado… (Informo Leo) debiste notarlo antes Annabeth… (Le reprocho en broma)_

 _La hija de Atenea rodó los ojos divertida…_

 ** _Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante._**

 ** _-¡Cuidado, chicas! (Gritó Grover)_**

 ** _Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo. Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon, pero no hacia nosotras sino unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina. Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red._**

 _Leo miro impresionado a su padre… este le guiño un ojo…_

 ** _-Tenemos que salir de aquí (Dije en pánico)_**

 ** _-No me digas… (Ironizó Annabeth)_**

 ** _Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar._**

 _-Eso es obvio… (Murmuro Claris)_

 _Annabeth la miro mal… la hija de Ares levanto las manos en señal de rendición…_

 ** _-¡Apúrense! (Nos urgió Grover)_**

 ** _Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida, pero cada vez que los tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos. De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse._**

 _-Ho dioses ¿Eso está grabado? (Pregunto Thalía con alegría)_

 _-Definitivamente le pediré una copia a mi padre… (Afirmo Leo maliciosamente)_

 _Annabeth y Grover negaron efusivamente… pero sus amigos asentían de la misma manera…_

 ** _Un altavoz retumbó:_**

 ** _«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto… Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho…»_**

 ** _-¡Hefesto! (Gritó Annabeth) ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales! (Gritó con rabia)_**

 _Los dioses rieron asintiendo… al igual que los semidioses… Quirón negó fingiendo desilusión… -Tienes que centrarte en tu entorno… no te lances en lo desconocido… (Aconsejo)_

 _-Estaba con Persi… (Dijo defendiéndose)_

 _-Claro ella la distraía… (Dijo burlona Thalía)_

 _La ojigris se sonrojo. –Cállate… (Espeto) ella nunca se paraba a pensar y yo tenía que seguirle el ritmo... eso quería decir… (Argumento)_

 _El centauro asintió sonriente…_

 ** _Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas…_**

 ** _Annabeth soltó un grito de horror._**

 _-Ho no… (Se horrorizo Atenea)_

 ** _Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros rápidamente, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos._**

 ** _-¡Arañas! (Exclamó Annabeth, despavorida) ¡A-aaa-raaaaa…!_**

 _-¿Por qué arañas de todas las cosas? (Cuestiono la diosa de la sabiduría)_

 _Hefesto se encogió de hombros…_

 ** _Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico, y las arañas robot casi la cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarla y tirar de ella hacia el bote._**

 _-Su heroína… (Suspiro Drew) siempre salvándola…_

 _Annabeth bufo… ellas se salvaban mutuamente…_

 ** _Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos. Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses._**

 ** _Y nosotros no éramos dioses._**

 _-No… ¿De verdad? (Ironizo Ares)_

 _Nadie le prestó atención…_

 ** _Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Annabeth que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizada y sólo podía gritar._**

 ** _«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…», proseguía el altavoz._**

 ** _Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Annabeth de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas._**

 _-¿Querías asustarlos o ayudarlos a desvestirse? (Murmuro Hera con sarcasmo)_

 _Hefesto murmuro "Yo no sé lo que él quería"…_

 ** _Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía._**

 ** _«Piensa (Me dije) Piensa.»_**

 _-No te vayas a hacer daño sesos de algas… (Murmuro Thalía divertida)_

 _Los semidioses sonrieron…_

 ** _Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot._**

 ** _«Quince, catorce, trece…», contaba sin pausa el altavoz._**

 ** _«Agua… ¿De dónde sale el agua?» (Me pregunte mentalmente)_**

 ** _Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas. Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos._**

 _Atenea sonrió… era un buen plan… si lo sabía ejecutar correctamente…_

 ** _-¡Grover! (Grité) ¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!_**

 ** _Me miro confundido. -Pero… (Quiso protestar)_**

 ** _-¡Hazlo! (Lo interrumpí. Era una esperanza loca, pero nuestra única oportunidad)_**

 ** _Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Annabeth seguía gritando como una poseída. No había dudas. Teníamos que salir allí._**

 ** _Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones desesperado._**

 ** _«Cinco, cuatro…»_**

 ** _Ese conteo comenzaba a irritarme…_**

 ** _Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada._**

 _Todos estaban en el borde de sus asientos expectantes…_

 ** _Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississippi… Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver._**

 _Poseidón y sus hijos sonreían orgullosos…_

 ** _«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»_**

 ** _Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas. Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban._**

 _Hefesto parecía un poco triste de que sus inventos estén siendo destruidos… miro hacia arriba al sentir a alguien mirándolo y se encontró con la mira de la diosa del amor… que le sonreía tiernamente, para luego mandarle un beso… el dios de la forja se sonrojo…_

 ** _Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo._**

 ** _Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder; por lo menos no se hizo añicos. Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red._**

 _Los semidioses rieron levemente… no querían hacer ruido y perderse algo de la historia…_

 ** _Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad._**

 ** _Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se elevó a cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín._**

 _-No son tonterías… (Murmuro Afrodita)_

 _Sus hijas asintieron en acuerdo…_

 ** _En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó hacia la salida._**

 ** _Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapotear sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad._**

 _Todos hicieron una mueca… esto no sonaba bien…_

 ** _-¡Quítate el cinturón! (Le grité a Annabeth)_**

 ** _-¿Estás loca? (Me espeto)_**

 ** _-A menos que quieras morir aplastada. (Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo) Tendremos que saltar._**

 ** _Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial: cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina._**

 ** _Annabeth pareció comprender y se aferró a mi mano._**

 _-Huuuuuuu… (Dijeron las semidiosas)_

 ** _Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad._**

 ** _-Yo doy la señal (dije segura)_**

 ** _-¡No! (Dijo en desacuerdo) ¡La doy yo!_**

 ** _-Pero ¿qué…? (Inquirí confusa)_**

 ** _-¡Física sencilla, amiga! (Me gritó) La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria…_**

 ** _-¡Bien! (Exclamé interrumpiéndola) ¡Tú das la señal!_**

 _El salón entero rio ante sus payasadas…_

 ** _Vaciló… vaciló… y de repente gritó:_**

 ** _-¡Ahora!_**

 ** _Annabeth tenía razón._**

 ** _De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas._**

 _-¿Cuándo no la tengo? (Murmuro la rubia divertida)_

 _Nico y Thalía que fueron los únicos en oírla rodaron los ojos..._

 ** _Consiguió el máximo impulso… más del que necesitábamos: el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidas violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto._**

 _-Eso va a doler… (Murmuro Leo)_

 _Grover sonrió…_

 ** _Algo me agarró por detrás._**

 ** _-¡Ay! (Se quejó Annabeth)_**

 ** _¡Grover! En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Annabeth por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados._**

 ** _-¡Pesan demasiado! (Dijo Grover)_**

 _-Si porque eso es lo que una mujer quiere oír… (Ironizo Piper)_

 _El sátiro se sonrojo…_

 ** _-¡Nos caemos! (Aviso)_**

 ** _Descendimos al suelo en espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como Noo—Noo la ballena simpática. Annabeth y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro, pero estábamos vivos y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo._**

 _-Si eso es lo más importante… (Aseguro Ares)_

 _Los dioses rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas._**

 ** _Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban._**

 ** _-¡La función ha terminado! (Grité con sarcasmo) ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!_**

 ** _Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor._**

 ** _Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia._**

 _La sala estallo en carcajadas…_

 _-Seguro fueron un furor… (Aseguro Apolo)_

 ** _Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran. Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas._**

 ** _Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos._**

 ** _-Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares. (Dije furiosa, ellos asintieron)_**

 _-Eso es todo (Dijo Thalía felizmente)_

 _Nuevamente todos esperaron la llegada de su líder y sus hijos… pero nada paso…_

 _-Me toca… (Murmuro Nico decepcionado)_ _ **Cebra hasta las vegas…**_

 _ **Bien otro cap... 2 en un día... gracias... gracias... se que soy genial... ja**_

 _ **bueno... pregunta... :p**_

 _ **¿traigo a los Jackson en el**_ _ **próximo**_ __ _ **cap? o ¿los retengo un poco más?...**_

 ** _También_** __ _ **¿Quieren que siga los libros?**_

 _ **Espero su respuesta... ;)**_

 _ **Besos Maca...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Okey se que me deben estar odiando un poquito... Pero ya volví... Aquí esta el cap...**

 ** _Cebra hasta las vegas_**

 _-Eso es todo (Dijo Thalía felizmente)_

 _Nuevamente todos esperaron la llegada de su líder y sus hijos… pero nada paso…_

 _-Me toca… (Murmuro Nico decepcionado)_ _ **Cebra hasta las vegas…**_

 ** _El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante._**

 _Poseidón gruño…_

 ** _-Bueno, bueno… No los han matado. (Dijo burlón)_**

 ** _-Sabías que era una trampa (Le espeté irritada)_**

 ** _Ares sonrió maliciosamente._**

 ** _-Seguro que ese herrero lisiado se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de niñas estúpidas. (Rio) Das bien en la tele princesa… (Se burló otra vez)_**

 ** _Le arrojé su escudo._**

 ** _-Eres un cretino. (Hable con rabia)_**

 _Artemis rio… al igual que sus cazadoras…_

 **(En la réplica del palacio de Persi)**

-Mamá estoy aburrida… (Exclamo Zoe. S arrastrando las palabras)

-Lo se amor… (Murmuro la ojiverde mayor) yo también lo estoy… (Suspiro)

-Quiero volver con mamá Artemis… (Pidió Teseo. P haciendo un puchero sentado en el regazo de su madre)

La azabache menor suspiro y froto su cara… -Creo que no lo pensamos bien… (Admitió)

-No (Negó Persi (M) rápidamente) esto es lo mejor… ellos piensan que por nuestro defecto nos pueden hacer lo que sea… (Negó devuelta y suspiro) solo me gustaría ver lo que sucede… (Admitió)

En ese momento la Tv se encendió y ellos pudieron ver en vivo y en directo lo que sucedía en la sala del trono…

Los niños se entusiasmaron, acomodándose mejor en sus lugares… Las ojiverdes se miraron y sonrieron…

-¿Quién quiere palomitas? (Exclamo Persi (M))

Todos levantaron las manos…

 **(En la sala del trono)**

 _Ares miro mal a Artemis y sus cazadoras por reírse… La diosa solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia…_

 ** _Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento._**

 ** _Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda._**

 ** _-¿Ves ese camión de ahí? (Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante) Es su vehículo. Los conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas. (Informo con indiferencia)_**

 ** _El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia:_**

 ** _«Amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»_**

 _-¿Qué? (Exclamaron Artemis y sus cazadoras con rabia)_

 _-Díganme que por lo menos los tenían en buenas condiciones… (Pidió la diosa de plata)_

 _Annabeth y Grover hicieron una mueca… la ojiplata suspiro y bajo la cabeza…_

 ** _-Estás de broma (Dije enojada) Además (Señale el camión) ¿Acaso eso es legal?_**

 ** _Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió._**

 ** _-Billete gratis, princesa. Deja de quejarte. (Murmuro irritado, ignorando mi pregunta) Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo. (Agrego a último momento)_**

 ** _Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble._**

 ** _No sé porque pero a mi mente vinieron las palabras de la mujer del agua "No confíes en los regalos de…" ¿Serian estos regalos?_**

 ** _Negué suspirando… estaba muy paranoica últimamente…_**

 _-Confía en tus instintos… (Murmuro Hera)_

 **(Palacio Persi)**

-Aquí tienen… (Dijo Persi (M) entregando el bol de palomitas a sus hijos, para luego sentarse junto a su mini yo…) ¿Qué me perdí?

-Ares nos dio la mochila (Murmuro Persi (J))

La ojiverde gimió y llevo un puñado de palomitas a la boca…

 ** _(Salón de los tronos)_**

 _-Ahora ha aprendido a hacerlo… (La defendió Annabeth) solo necesitaba más confianza en sí misma… (Admitió con una sonrisa)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron…_

 ** _-No quiero tus mugrosas… (Empecé)_**

 ** _-Gracias, señor Ares (Saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja) Muchísimas gracias. (Repitió, rodé los ojos)_**

 ** _Me rechinaron los dientes._**

 ** _Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios, pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado._**

 _-Si la verdad nadie quiere… (Dijo Hermes divertido)_

 _El dios de la guerra le saco la lengua, luego miro a otro lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos…_

 ** _A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo. Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit, Claris._**

 _La hija de Ares hiso una mueca de tristeza… pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón…_

 ** _Gabe el Apestoso, profesores sarcásticos; todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban._**

 ** _Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño. Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto._**

 _Los mestizos hicieron una mueca…_

 ** _«Genial (Pensé con sarcasmo) Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.»_**

 ** _Ya me imaginaba el titular:_**

 ** _«Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»_**

 _La sala estallo en carcajadas…_

Igual que en el palacio de la ojiverde ya que sus hijos estaban rodando por el suelo a punto de asfixia…

-No fue tan divertido (Dijo la ojiverde mayor rodando las ojos, su yo más joven asintió estando de acuerdo con ella)

-Si lo fue… (Dijo Sophia tratando de recuperar el aliento) Imagínate la escena mamá (La alentó) Tú una niña de 12 años golpeando a un indefenso Ares hasta la inconciencia… (Relato) y la gente viendo todo sintiendo lastima por el frágil motorista… (Finalizo para estallar en carcajadas nuevamente)

Esta vez las Persi´s también se le unieron…

 ** _-Me debes algo más (Le dije a Ares con desconfianza) Me prometiste información sobre mi madre. (Le recordé)_**

 ** _-¿Estás segura de que la soportarás? (Arrancó la moto) No está muerta. (Aseguro)_**

 ** _Todo me dio vueltas._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir? (Cuestione con la voz quebrada)_**

 ** _-Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene. (Dijo bruscamente, abrumándome)_**

 ** _-¿La tienen? ¿Qué quieres decir? (Tenia mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta)_**

 ** _-Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, princesa. Rehenes… (Dijo en tono obvio) Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro._**

 ** _-Nadie me controla. (Dije indignada)_**

 ** _Se rio. El maldito se seguía burlando de mi…_**

 ** _-¿En serio? (Cuestiono con sarcasmo) Mira alrededor, chica. (Me espeto)_**

 ** _Cerré los puños._**

 ** _-Es bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido. (Le dijo con rabia)_**

 _Los dioses comenzaron a reírse fuertemente… Ares estaba morado de rabia…_

 _De un momento a otro las puertas de la sala estallaron abiertas… todos voltearon esperando que los que llegaran fueran las azabaches y sus hijos… pero solo era Hércules… que parecía que se había tomado hasta el agua de las fuentes… las mujeres hicieron una mueca de desagrado… Zeus bajo la cabeza avergonzado… Poseidón lo noto y rápidamente convoco agua helada para bañar a su sobrino y quitarle un poco la borrachera…_

 _Funcionó, aunque aún parecía aturdido…_

 _Hermes y Apolo se acercaron a regañadientes para ayudarlo a acomodarse en su asiento…_

 _Nico continuo… después de soltar un suspiro de decepción… de verdad anhelaba que su prima volviera para pedirle perdón…_

 ** _Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo._**

 ** _-Volveremos a vernos, Persi Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda. (Me advirtió)_**

 ** _Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy._**

 ** _-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Persi (Annabeth me reprocho)_**

 ** _Suspire frotando mi cara. -Me da igual. (Murmure)_**

 ** _-No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios. (Continuo, iba a decirle que me deje en paz por un segundo… pero por suerte Grover me interrumpió… antes de hacer algo de lo que se me iba a arrepentir)_**

 _Annabeth suspiro… sabía que a veces podía ser irritante…_

 ** _-Eh, chicas (Intervino Grover) Detesto interrumpirlas, pero…_**

 ** _Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «amabilidad internacional.»_**

 ** _-Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo (Prosiguió) debemos darnos prisa._**

 ** _No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente de Denver para una vida. Cruzamos la calle corriendo, subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas._**

 ** _Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo._**

 _Annabeth y Grover arrugaron la nariz al recordar lo desagradable que había olido ese camión…_

 _Los demás también lo hicieron al oír la descripción… Afrodita y sus hijas casi vomitaron su almuerzo…_

 ** _El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a Anaklusmos. La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro._**

 _Artemis y sus cazadoras gruñeron…_

 _-¿Los liberaron verdad? (Cuestiono duramente la diosa de la caza al sátiro y a la rubia)_

 _Estos se encogieron de hombros, no querían adelantar nada… Artemis rodo los ojos…_

 **(Palacio Persi)**

Los hijos de la cazadora miraban a su madre interrogante, esperando a que conteste la pregunta de su otra madre… la ojiverde asintió en afirmación un poco intimidada por la intensidad de sus miradas… tal vez no debió permitir a Grover tan cerca de ellos, ni a su mujer dándoles esas charlas interminables del amor a la naturaleza y los animales protección… luego sonrió… a quien quería engañar, adoraba a su familia, no les cambiaria nada…

 ** _Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse. La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada._**

 _-¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido? (Pregunto Hera con desdén)_

 _-Mortales… (Contesto Dionisio con desagrado)_

 _-Hey… (Exclamo Red ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero)_

 ** _Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos. Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de_** _ **los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía:**_

 ** _« ¡Al otro_** _ **lado de la colina! »**_

 _-Esa es una terrible falta de respeto… (Gritó Artemis con irritación) voy a matar a eso despreciables mortales… (Prometió y sus cazadoras asintieron en acuerdo con ella levantando sus arcos al aire)_

 ** _Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban._**

 _-No puedo creer que traten así a unos pobres animales… que no les han hecho nada… (Murmuro Hestia con la voz quebrada… los demás también suspiraron con tristeza)_

 ** _-¿Esto es amabilidad? (Exclamó Grover horrorizado) ¿Transporte zoológico humano? (Cuestiono con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _Quise salir y golpear a eso tipejos que se creían con el derecho de hacer esto._**

 _Artemis sonrió con aprobación… al igual que lo hacían sus hijos en el palacio de su otra madre…_

 ** _Y por como Grover agarraba su flauta, estaba segura de que me acompañaría, pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo._**

 ** _Nos acurrucamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos, intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas._**

 _Grover y Annabeth se estremecieron… esa experiencia no fue nada agradable… claro para Annabeth no era tan malo como Tártaro y su encuentro con la loca de Aracne y para Grover que tener que convivir con Polifemo… pero fue desagradable…_

 ** _Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza. Annabeth estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante, pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara._**

 _-Buen punto… (Admitió Atenea)_

 _Los semidioses y dioses estuvieron de acuerdo…_

 ** _Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos._**

 _-Si definitivamente una gran observación… (Murmuro Leo divertido)_

 ** _Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos, después usé a Anaklusmos para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Les di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope._** _(Artemis inflo el pecho con orgullo sonriendo brillantemente por los cuidados que su esposa les estaba dando a los animales)_ _ **Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Annabeth le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo. Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión.**_

 _-Decisión inteligente queridos… (Concordó Deméter con una sonrisa)_

 _La semidiosa y el sátiro se sonrojaron y Annabeth admitió en voz baja. –Persi rechazo la idea a penas Grover lo sugirió…_

 ** _Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana, después nos preparamos para pasar la noche._**

 ** _Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Annabeth abrió una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Ángeles._**

 ** _A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra._**

 _Annabeth gimió cubriendo su cara, Grover suspiro con cansancio…_

 _-Fue su culpa… (Susurro Annabeth a Grover con irritación, el sátiro se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, eso ya había pasado después de todo)_

 ** _Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo. Por lo menos Hefesto había tenido la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento._**

 _Hefesto se coloreo de oro ante eso… Afrodita lo miro con ternura… Piper que lo vio sonrió con alegría… su madre por fin estaba despertando de su inmadurez…_

 ** _Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada. Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses._**

 _Los dioses suspiraron con tristeza… porque tal vez la semidiosa tiene razón… a lo mejor y eso era lo que estaban haciendo…_

 ** _-Oye (Me llamo Annabeth) siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Persi. (Su tono era tímido como si estuviera avergonzada)_**

 ** _Le sonreí levemente. -No pasa nada. (Admití)_**

 ** _-Es que… (Se estremeció) ¿Sabes?, las arañas…_**

 ** _-¿Por la historia de Aracne? (Supuse) Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Annabeth asintió._**

 ** _-Yo creo que… con todo respeto (Me apresure a decir) tú madre debe dejar de convertir a las personas en monstruos… eso solo les trae problemas a ustedes y a nosotros los otros semidioses… (Dije con voz calmada)_**

 _Atenea abría y cerraba la boca sin poder creer lo que había oído… -Yo no… (Quiso defenderse, pero Apolo la interrumpió)_

 _-Si tú si… (La reprendió) por los monstruos que has creado… muchos de tus hijos y los nuestros (Dijo señalándose y los otros) han muerto… (Espeto) yo te amo Tena eres mi hermana… pero esa no era la forma… (Concluyo)_

 _La diosa de la sabiduría asintió lentamente en comprensión… parecía verdaderamente afectado por esto… por un impulso de valentía o estupidez… que seguro debía de agradecer a Persi… Annabeth se levantó y fue a abrazar a su madre… esta se tensó en un primer momento pero luego se relajó en el abrazo… "Te amo mamá" le murmuro a su madre… se separaron y la semidiosa regreso a su lugar no sin escuchar el "Yo también" de la diosa…_

 ** _Después de una larga pausa ella volvió a hablar. -Lo sé… estoy de acuerdo contigo… (Admitió en un suspiro) Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces. (Murmuro en voz baja) Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos. (Suspiro y me miro) De todos modos, te la debo._**

 ** _Le sonreí amablemente. -Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? (Dije con voz segura) Además, la salvada la ha hecho Grover. (Reí) sin él hubiésemos estado fritas…_**

 ** _Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:_**

 ** _-Somos equipo…_**

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad._**

 _-Awa…. Eso es amor… (Exclamo Leo)_

 _Todos rieron… Annabeth se sonrojo, pero también sonreía…_

 ** _-En el mensaje Iris… ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada? (Me cuestiono lentamente)_**

 ** _Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupada durante toda la tarde._**

 ** _-Luke me dijo que él y tú se conocen desde hace mucho. (Confesé) También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino. (Dije un poco confundida)_**

 _Thalía miro mal a Luke… este trato de sonreírle pero se transformó en mueca ante la frialdad de la mirada de la hija de Zeus…_

 ** _Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones._**

 ** _Grover baló lastimeramente. -Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. (Le tembló la voz) Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado._**

 _Annabeth y Thalía rodaron los ojos…_

 ** _Rodé mis ojos. –Siempre te querré a mi lada G-Man (Admití) Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalía, la hija de Zeus. (Supuse)_**

 _-Solo Thalía… (Exclamo la ojiazul con exasperación)_

 **(Palacio Persi)**

Las ojiverdes reían. –Seguimos molestándola sin estar presentes… (Dijo Persi (J) chocando 5 con su yo mayor)

-A la tía Thalía le encanta que la molestes… (Dijo Sophia con diversión)

Sus otros hijos asintieron en acuerdo… -Además es mucho más divertido cuando está en casa… (Hablo Luke. T riendo) las guerras de bromas entre Tío Nico, Tía Thalía y tú son geniales… (Admitió)

Persi (M) asintió sonriendo. -Si. Son muy divertidas… (Hiso una mueca) bueno no tanto si Annabeth y Artemis se enojan por el desorden…

Sophia, Luke. T, Zoe. S, Teseo. P y Persi (J) se rieron a carcajadas…

 ** _(Gran salón)_**

 _-Es Persi, Thals… ella ama molestarte… (Dijo Nico riendo)_

 _La nueva teniente de Artemis bufo exasperada…_

 ** _Asintió con tristeza._**

 ** _-Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalía, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento… (Miré a Annabeth) Eran tú y Luke, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Annabeth dejó su Oreo sin comer._**

 ** _-Como tú dijiste, Persi, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. (Empezó con cautela) Atenea me guio hacia la ayuda. Thalía tenía doce; Luke, catorce. (Susurro) Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran… (Su voz se quebró) unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. (Su tono mostraba la admiración que les tenía) Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró. (Finalizo en un hilo de voz)_**

 _Thalía que había tomado la mano de la rubia, se la apretó levemente para confortarla… esta le sonrió agradecida…_

 _Enebro abrazaba a Grover mientras frotaba su espalda con ternura… él tomo su mano libre entre las suyas y beso sus nudillos… la ninfa se sonrojo…_

 ** _-Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalía al campamento (Dijo Grover entre sollozos) Sólo a Thalía. (Repitió) Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. (Suspiro) Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé… que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. (Su voz se quebró por un sollozo) Me quedé en el sitio. (Murmuro con amargura) Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido… (Se lamentó cubriendo su cara con las manos)_**

 _-Yo no cambiaría nada… (Admitió Thalía con una sonrisa) Nada. (Repitió) si eso me trae a este maravilloso presente…_

 _Todos sonrieron a lo dicho por la semidiosa de ojos azul eléctricos…_

 ** _-Ya basta (Lo interrumpió Annabeth, sobresaltándonos) Nadie te echa la culpa. (Le dijo a Grover con firmeza) Thalía tampoco te culpaba. (Aseguro)_**

 _Thalía asintió efusivamente en acuerdo con lo dicho… -No te culpo… (Dijo) todo lo contrario (Abrazo a Annabeth) te lo agradezco…_

 ** _-Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados. (Protesto la cabra)_**

 _Los semidioses y dioses rieron… Grover gimió un "Persiiii" lastimeramente… su novia beso su mejilla y le susurro. –Mi cabra…_

 _El sátiro se sonrojo y sonrió como tonto…_

 ** _-¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? (Dije incrédula) Eso es injusto. (Proteste)_**

 ** _-Persi tiene razón (Convino Annabeth conmigo)_**

 **** ** _Asentí, luego me congele al darme cuenta que Annabeth estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, me volví hacia ella sorprendida -¿La tengo? (Cuestione estúpidamente)_**

 _-Si la verdad no es normal que le des la razón a ella… (Murmuro Piper) o a cualquiera en general… (Finalizo en un segundo pensamiento distraída)_

 _Annabeth bufo divertida, pero un poco molesta por el comentario… nadie pareció notar esto último…_

 ** _Rodó los ojos, pero asintió sonriendo. Correspondí a su sonrisa. -Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo. (Dijo con convicción)_**

 ** _Yo asentí. Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad._**

 _La sala reprimió el gemido de frustración… para no incomodar más al sátiro…_

 ** _-¡Gran suerte tengo! (Exclamo exasperado) Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con las dos mestizas más poderosos del siglo, Thalía y Persi. (Dijo con un toque de amargura)_**

 _-Hey y yo… (Se quejó Nico en broma)_

 _-Tú no eres poderoso aliento de muerte… (Se burló Thalía) tú nos saliste defectuoso… (Continuo)_

 _-Si soy poderoso (Aseguro con voz dura poniéndose de pie, su prima rodó los ojos) Persi dijo que lo soy (Dijo haciendo berrinche de nene chiquito, con puchero y todo)_

 _-Si también le dijo a Annabeth que su orgullo la hace sexy y sabemos que no es así… (Contrataco la pelinegra con indiferencia) sino todo lo contrario… (Murmuro)_

 _La hija de Atenea se sonrojo… - Thalía… tú tampoco eres tan poderosa como Persi… (Le espeto) nadie aquí lo es… (Aseguro)_

 _Los dioses la miraron con una ceja arqueada…_

 _-Ni siquiera ustedes… (Les contesto con indiferencia)_

 _Los olímpicos se miraron atónitos… pero antes de poder decir algo Thalía hablo… -Yo nunca dije que lo era Anni… (Dijo como si le hablara a una niña pequeña)_

 _Annabeth bufo…_

En el palacio de Persi (M) todos estaban divertidos por la pelea…

 _-Sigue Nico… (Pidió la rubia, este le saco la lengua a Thalía, para después continuar)_

 ** _-No eres torpe (Insistió Annabeth) Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Persi también se alegra de que estés aquí. (Dijo para luego darme una patada en la espinilla, gemí de dolor)_**

 _-Eso no era necesario… (Espeto Hazel un poco enojada) ella lo habría dicho de todos modos… (Aseguro)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo…_

 ** _-Sí (Contesté mirando mal a Annabeth por un momento, porque esa sería mi respuesta, incluso sin la patada)_**

 _Hazel sonrió con suficiencia…_

 ** _-No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalía y a mí, Grover. (Dije con voz suave) Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan. (Asegure sonriendo a mi mejor amigo, aunque él no me vea)_**

 ** _Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción. Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido._**

 _-¿Enserio te da una súper charla motivacional y te duermes? (Cuestiono con incredulidad Hermes)_

 _Grover agacho la cabeza sonrojado… los semidioses y dioses rieron…_

 ** _-¿Cómo lo hará? (Me asombré)_**

 _-Nos preguntamos lo mismo cabeza de algas… (Murmuro Thalía divertida)_

 ** _-No lo sé (Repuso Annabeth con incredulidad, luego ablando el tono) Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho. (Murmuro con voz suave)_**

 ** _-Hablaba en serio. (Afirme)_**

 ** _Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeadas contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos. El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado._**

 ** _Annabeth se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrada pensando._**

 _-Tal vez porque lo estaba (Murmuro la rubia con burla)_

 _-¿Cuando no? (Susurraron Thalía y Nico con diversión)_

 ** _-Esa cuenta del pino (Le pregunté) ¿es del primer año?_**

 ** _Miró el collar. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._**

 ** _-Sí (Contestó distraída) Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año. Tengo el pino de Thalía, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación…_**

 ** _La mire interrogante y con cierta diversión…_**

 ** _Rio. -Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro… (Admitió)_**

 ** _Asentí en acuerdo… -¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre? (Cuestione lentamente)_**

 ** _-Eso no es asunto… (Hice una mueca, ella se detuvo y suspiro) Sí. Sí que lo es. (Acepto)_**

 ** _-No tienes que contármelo. (Trate de ser amable, veía como le dolía el asunto)_**

 _-Sigo sin creer que ella se lo digas… así de fácil… (Murmuro Luke)_

 _-Es Persi… (Le contesto simplemente)_

 ** _-No… no pasa nada. (Inspiró con dificultad) Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos. El anillo era… (Suspiro) En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea. No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella… (Suspiro tristemente) Bueno, es una larga historia. En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. (Rio sin humor) Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos. (Negó con la cabeza) Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él. (Dijo como si fuera lo más divertido que había oído)_**

 ** _-Eso no suena tan mal. (Hable con cautela)_**

 ** _-Sí, bueno… (Murmuro) El problema es que me lo creí. (Dijo irónica) Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. (Bufo) No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro. Sus palabras… (Murmuro) Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. (Admitió derrotada) Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo._**

 _Annabeth suspiro tristemente… Thalía pasó un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla..._

 ** _-¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez? (Cuestione)_**

 ** _No cumplió con mis ojos. -Por favor. (Dijo con incredulidad) Paso de auto infligirme daño._**

 ** _-No deberías desistir (Aconseje) Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así. (Propuse)_**

 ** _Annabeth bufo despectivamente. -Gracias por el consejo (Me dijo fríamente) pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir. (Sentencio secamente dando por terminada la charla)_**

 ** _Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros._**

 _-De seguro es ella la primera en romperlo… (Aseguro Piper) Odia los silencios…_

 _La hija de Atenea asintió con una sonrisa…_

 ** _-Así que si los dioses pelean (Dije para matar el silencio)_**

 _-JA (Exclamo la semidiosa de Afrodita) Lo sabía…_

 _-Piper… (Hablo Thalía lentamente) nadie te dijo que no…_

 _La castaña se sonrojo… -Ho (Murmuro apenada)_

 ** _-¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón? (Interrogue tranquilamente)_**

 ** _Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos._**

 ** _-No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando. (Aseguro)_**

 _Atenea frunció el ceño… Annabeth la miro con una ceja alzada, desafiándola a decirle algo… la diosa de la sabiduría, hiso uso de su dominio y se quedó callada…_

 ** _Me sorprendí… ¿Annabeth en contra de su madre? … -¿Por qué? (No pude evitar preguntar)_**

 ** _-Porque eres mi amiga, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota? (Dijo con humor)_**

 ** _No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth se había dormida._**

 ** _Si ella supiera que mis intenciones en esta búsqueda no son las de encontrar ese maldito rayo, creo que no me consideraría su amiga, si se enterase de eso…_**

 _-De hecho te hubiese apoyado de todos modos y por supuesto seguiría considerándote mi amiga… (Pensó Annabeth en voz alta) sesos de algas (Murmuro)_

(Palacio Persi)

-Lo se chica sabia… (Murmuro la ojiverde menor con una sonrisa)

-Mamá tengo hambre (Dijo Teseo. P con un mojin adorable)

-Veré que puedo hacer (Hablo Persi (M) dirigiéndose a la cocina)

 ** _Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando y un león albino mirándome hambriento, pero al final cerré los ojos._**

 _Hazel gimió tristemente. –Seguro viene una pesadilla… (No era una pregunta pero Nico asintió)_

 ** _La pesadilla se inició como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza._**

 _Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño…_

 ** _Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio y el profesor no paraba de decir:_**

 ** _«Vamos, Persi. No eres tonta, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»_**

 _-¿Pero si tiene un chaleco de fuerza? (Murmuro Artemis confusa) claro que no es tonta… él lo es… (Espeto)_

 _Como nadie dijo nada más… Nico siguió con la lectura…_

 ** _Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual. Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos azules y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz. De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalía, hija de Zeus._**

 _Los semidioses jadearon…_

 _-¿Por qué agregas el hija de Zeus? (Gritó frustrada Thalía, aún sin notar que su prima había soñado con ella mucho antes de conocerla) Esperen… (Exclamo) Ella me soñó… a mí… (Se señalo)_

 _Annabeth y Nico que tenían sus mandíbulas en el piso asintieron…_

 _-Ja… toma eso aliento de muerte… siempre voy a ser la primera para Persi… (Se burló de su primo)_

 _El hijo de Hades frunció el ceño y bufo. –Lo que sea cara de pino… (Espeto para después continuar leyendo)_

 ** _Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:_**

 ** _-Bueno, jefa alga. Una de las dos tendrá que salir de aquí._**

 ** _Con eso mi mente se activó…_**

 ** _«Tiene razón (Pensaba yo en el sueño) Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle al del foso un pedazo de mi mente»_**

 _-Yo siempre tengo razón… (Murmuro la ojiazul)_

 _-Nop… Thals… esa es Annibeth… (Dijo Leo con voz de reproche)_

 _Annabeth rodó los ojos divertida… Thalía bufo…_

 ** _La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo._**

 ** _-Persi Jackson (Decía) Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado. (Felicito)_**

 ** _Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor._**

 ** _Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba, pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder que entumecía de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar._**

 ** _-¿Y no sospecha nada? (Preguntaba con cautela)_**

 ** _Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida respondía a mi espalda:_**

 ** _-Nada, mi señor. Ella no tiene ni idea… (Hablo con suficiencia)_**

 _Thalía fulmino a Luke con la mirada… este se estremeció…_

 ** _Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible. Pero sabía que conocía a ese chico. Su voz es… es…_**

 ** _-Un engaño tras otro (Musitaba la cosa del foso, sacándome de mis pensamientos) Excelente._**

 _-Excelente… (Repitió Leo en tono burlón)_

 _Luke frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto a su maestro… pero fue inteligente al no decir nada…_

 ** _-En serio, mi señor (Decía la voz conocida a mi lado) hacen bien en llamarlo el Retorcido, pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…_**

 ** _"_** ** _El Retorcido" ¿A quién llamaban así en los mitos? Vamos clases de Quirón no me fallen ahora… "El Retorcido" era… era… Kronos… Titán del tiempo… ¿No?_**

 _Los dioses asentían efusivamente… Quirón tenía una gran sonrisa orgullosa…_

 ** _-¿Tú? (Se burlaba Kronos) Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo. (Le recrimino)_**

 ** _-Pero, mi señor… (Intento protestar)_**

 ** _-Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. (Lo interrumpió con voz dura) Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado._** _(Zeus frunció el ceño)_ _ **Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él.**_ _(El dios mencionado hizo una mueca de tristeza)_ _ **Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… (Se enmudeció abruptamente) Pero espera. Está aquí. (Exclamo sorprendido)**_

 _-Llego ahí sola… (Se sorprendió Atenea) Wow que poder…_

 ** _-¿Qué? (El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse) ¿La convoco, mi señor?_**

 ** _-No. (Kronos centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio) Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. La chica ha venido sola. (Espeto con rabia)_**

 _Poseidón parecía totalmente orgulloso…_

 ** _-¡Imposible! (Gritaba el sirviente)_**

 ** _Kronos rió. -¡Para un débil como tú, puede! (Rugió. Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí) Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestiza? Pues te lo concederé. (Hablo con ironía)_**

 ** _La escena cambiaba._**

 ** _Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados. De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos._**

 _-JA… Intenta que crea que es Hades… (Se burló Atenea) Pero ella ya sabe la verdad…_

 _-Aunque Hades si me tenía… Yo estaba bien atendida… y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre el jardín y la cocina… (Murmuro Sally)_

 ** _Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos. Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel._**

 _Todos en la sala se estremecieron…_

 ** _La voz malvada se echaba a reír. -¡Salve, la heroína salvadora!_**

 ** _Desperté con un sobresalto. Grover me sacudía por el hombro._**

 _Nadie reía… aún estaban en shock por la pesadilla…_

 ** _-El camión ha parado (Dijo) Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales. (Informo)_**

 ** _-¡Escóndete! (Susurró Annabeth)_**

 ** _Ella lo tenía fácil. Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció._**

 _Annabeth se sonrojo…_

 ** _Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos._**

 _-Si porque son tan parecidos… (Ironizo Jasón)_

 ** _Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro._**

 ** _-¡Qué asco! (Rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz) Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. (Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales) ¿Tienes calor? (Le preguntó burlonamente al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara)_**

 ** _Mis manos se cerraron en puños… El león rugió, indignado._**

 ** _-Bien, Bien, tranquilo (Dijo el hombre)_**

 _-Mortales despreciables… (Espeto la diosa de la caza)_

 ** _A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad. Aunque yo estaba igual…_**

 ** _El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra._**

 _-Pero… ¿Cuál es su problema? (Se escandalizo Hestia)_

 _-Son estúpidos, asqueroso y despreciables… (Hablo Artemis con desprecio)_

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo…_

 ** _-¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. (Le informo) ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!_**

 _Las mujeres jadearon… los hombre hicieron una mueca de desagrado…_

 ** _La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente. No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez:_**

 ** _«Por favor, señorita, libéreme.»_**

 ** _Me quedé demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar._**

 _Poseidón rió… -Por supuesto… las cebras son parientes cercanos de los caballos… (Murmuro para los que no entendían)_

 ** _Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión._**

 ** _El camionero gritó:_**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres, Eddie?_**

 ** _Una voz desde fuera (sería la de Eddie) gritó:_**

 ** _-¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?_**

 ** _-¿Para qué das golpes?_**

 ** _Toe, toe, toe._**

 ** _Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:_**

 ** _-¿Qué golpes?_**

 ** _Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil._**

 _-Seguro es Annabeth… (Dijeron Travis y Connor divertidos)_

 ** _Un segundo más tarde, Annabeth apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión._**

 _Los gemelos sonrieron satisfechos…_

 ** _-Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal (Dijo indignada)_**

 ** _-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? (Dije con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _-No me digas (Contestó Grover al mismo tiempo que yo. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco)_**

 ** _Grover se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando. - ¡El león dice que estos tipos son contrabandistas de animales!_**

 ** _«Es verdad», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente._**

 ** _-¡Tenemos que liberarlos! (Sugirió Grover, y tanto él como Annabeth se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera, arquee una ceja)_**

 ** _Mire a los pobres animales…_**

 ** _Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león. ¿Por qué? Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva… Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras._**

 ** _Entrecerré los ojos esforzándome por entender…_**

 _-No te esfuerces tanto sesos de algas… (Se burló Jasón)_

En su palacio las ojiverdes bufaron divertidas…

 ** _Entonces pensé: caballos._**

 ** _¿Qué había dicho Annabeth sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?_**

 _Los semidioses y dioses asintieron distraídamente…_

 ** _La cebra dijo: «Ábrame la jaula, señorita. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»_**

 ** _Suspire… Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales._**

 ** _Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra. El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza._**

 ** _«Gracias, señorita.»_**

 _Hestia, Sally y Hera sonrieron orgullosas…_

 ** _Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una especie de bendición._**

 ** _Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle._**

 ** _Se oyeron gritos y bocinas._**

 ** _Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado._**

 ** _Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas._**

 _Los mestizos rieron…_

 _-Muy Persi… (Exclamo Nico)_

 ** _Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban:_**

 ** _-¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!_**

 _-¿Es enserio? (Cuestiono Artemis incrédula)_

 _-Y peor… (Aseguro Piper)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron…_

 ** _-Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos (Dijo Annabeth)_**

 ** _-Los otros animales primero (Intervino Grover, yo asentí)_**

 ** _Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra._**

 _-No es una "bendición caprina"… (Se quejó Grover)_

 _-Pero… ¿Tú no eres una cabra? (Lo cuestione Leo)_

 _El sátiro asintió desconfiando…_

 _-¿Y los bendijiste? (Inquirió nuevamente)_

 _-¿A dónde quieres llegar? (Pregunto Grover con cautela)_

 _-Contesta… (Demando el hijo de Hefesto)_

 _-Si yo los bendije… (Murmuro)_

 _Los demás miraban atentos la conversación…_

 _-Entonces si es una bendición caprina… (Dijo encogiéndose de hombros) Nico continúa… (Pidió amable al otro semidios)_

 ** _-Buena suerte (Les dije a los animales)_**

 ** _El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle._**

 ** _Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos._**

 _Artemis y sus cazadoras pusieron los ojos divertidas… El futuro parecía demasiado loco y diferente…_

 ** _-¿Estarán bien los animales? (Le pregunté a Grover) Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal…_**

 _-Awa ella siempre preocupándose… (Dijo Piper con ternura)_

 ** _-No te preocupes (Me contestó) Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro._**

 ** _Lo mire con una ceja alzada. -¿Eso qué significa?_**

 ** _-Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo (Dijo en tono obvio) Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo._**

 ** _Asentí… luego fruncí el ceño. -¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? (Inquirí)_**

 ** _-Sólo funciona con animales salvajes. (Dijo divertido)_**

 ** _Asentí…_**

 ** _-Así que sólo afectaría a Persi (Razonó Annabeth con burla)_**

 _Los dioses y semidioses rieron…_

 ** _La mire mal._**

 ** _-Es una broma (Contestó levantando las manos en señal de rendición) Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso. (Nos apresuró)_**

 ** _Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención._**

 _-Les vino genial la distracción… (Pensó Reyna en voz alta)_

 _Annabeth y Grover asintieron…_

 ** _Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza._**

 ** _No estaba segura de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sándwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a Los Ángeles._**

 ** _Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto._**

 _Nico y los dioses palidecieron…_

 _El hijo de Hades miro a la ojigris interrogante y esta asintió positivamente a la pregunta no formulada… el pelinegro trago audiblemente…_

 ** _La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban. Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizás._**

 ** _Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba segura._**

 ** _El portero nos sonrió._**

 ** _-Hey, chicos. Parecen cansados. ¿Quieren entrar y sentarse?_**

 _-Si claro… él tan bondadoso… (Ironizo Hera)_

 _-Pero nuestros niños no caerán en eso… (Aseguro Hestia) ya deben saber que no pueden confiar en nadie…_

 _Annabeth y Grover se sonrojaron… las diosas al ver esto suspiraron exasperadas…_

Las Persi´s también se sonrojaron…

 ** _Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar. Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal. Saltaba a la vista. Además, me sentí tan aliviada al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar._**

 _-No… (Se quejó Hestia)_

 ** _Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó: -¡Wow!_**

 ** _El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante._**

 _Los semidioses suspiraron en sueño._

 _-Ya sé dónde quiero mis vacaciones… (Aseguro Leo, los gemelos Stolls asintieron en acuerdo)_

 ** _Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida._**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas) Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación._**

 ** _Los tres lo miramos confundidos… -Esto, pero… (Mascullé)_**

 ** _-No, no (Dijo sonriendo) La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas Lotus Cash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones._**

 _-¿De verdad ni con eso sospecharon? (Inquirió Poseidón)_

 _La hija de Atenea y el sátiro se encogieron de hombros tímidamente…_

 ** _Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde._**

 ** _Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario. Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:_**

 ** _-¿Cuánto hay aquí?_**

 ** _-¿Qué quiere decir? (Inquirió con ceño)_**

 ** _-Quiero decir que… (Lo pensé mejor) Olvídalo…_**

 ** _Se rió. -Ah, estas bromeando. Bueno, eso está bien. Disfruten de su estancia. (Se despidió con una sonrisa coqueta)_**

 ** _Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad._**

 _-¿Internet? (Cuestionaron los dioses)_

 _-He eso es del futuro… (Dijo Annabeth dando por finalizado el tema)_

 _Los dioses bufaron… pero no preguntaron más…_

 ** _En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podía lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal, pero desde luego estaba genial._**

 ** _La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto eran alucinantes, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla._**

 ** _-¡Madre mía! (Exclamó Annabeth) Este sitio es…_**

 ** _-Genial (Concluyó Grover) Absolutamente genial._**

 ** _Reí ante su entusiasmo… parecían chiquillos con exceso de azúcar…_**

 _-TDHA (Exclamaron los semidioses)_

 ** _Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza._**

 _-Otra razón para desconfiar… (Murmuro Orión)_

 ** _Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla._**

 _Luke frunció el ceño… eso no podía ser así… ella tenía que llevar esa mochila al inframundo…_

 ** _Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento. Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca—Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. En el fondo de mi mente, algún problema seguía incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo… tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba segura de que podía esperar._**

 _-En realidad no puede… (Hablo distraídamente Piper) pero ese lugar la está afectando… (La justifico rápidamente)_

 ** _Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Annabeth y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Annabeth encendía el canal del National Geographic._**

 ** _-Con todos los canales que hay (Le dije sentándome en su regazo) y tú pones el National Geographic. ¿Estás de broma?_**

 _-Espera (Espeto Drew poniéndose de pie) ¿De cuándo acá tanta confianza como para que se siente en tú regazo? (Pregunto verdaderamente intrigada)_

 _-No se la charla del camión nos acercó mucho… (Murmuro la rubia con una sonrisa tonta)_

 ** _Rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura. -Emiten programas interesantes. (Se justificó)_**

 ** _Grover nos miraba divertido y con una ceja arqueada. Le sonreí. -Me siento bien (Comentó Grover) Me encanta este sitio._**

 ** _Annabeth beso mi hombro, donde la musculosa que me había puesto dejaba al descubierto mi piel, la cual se erizo ante el contacto, podía sentirla sonriendo… inconscientemente también lo hice…_**

 _-Wow esa charla sí que las acerco… (Se burló Thalía)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo…_

 ** _Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de las zapatillas de Grover se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo._**

 ** _-¿Y ahora qué? (Preguntó Annabeth ajustando su agarre en mi cintura) ¿Dormimos?_**

 ** _Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde Lotus Cash._**

 ** _-Hora de jugar (Dije con alegría, Annabeth rio ante mi entusiasmo y asintió)_**

 ** _No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. Venía de una familia relativamente pobre. Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar._**

 _Poseidón y Sally suspiraron…_

 _-A ella jamás le importo eso (Aseguro Annabeth) Todo lo contario está feliz y agradecida de todo lo que le diste Sally (Hablo con amabilidad)_

 _Sally asintió con una sonrisa agradecida…_

 ** _Hi ce puenting en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué snowboard en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y otro de tiro al blanco del FBI._**

 ** _Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego. Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños._**

 _-Por supuesto… (Artemis dijo con sarcasmo)_

 ** _Vi a Annabeth jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos. Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero. A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a ella le encantó._**

 _A la diosa de la sabiduría también pareció fascinarle el juego… sus hermanos y hermanas pusieron los ojos divertidos…_

 ** _No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal._**

 _-Hasta que por fin… (Exclamo Hestia aliviada) quien sabe cuánto lleven allí…_

 ** _Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual. Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis. Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso._**

 ** _Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:_**

 ** _-Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar._**

 ** _« ¿Cómo enrolla? » Pensé con diversión…_**

 _Los semidioses rieron…_

 _-No se burlen… (Murmuro Artemis) Así hablamos aquí… (Dijo y sus cazadoras junto con los demás dioses asintieron)_

 ** _Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra. Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla._**

 ** _-Eh, Darrin. (Lo llame)_**

 ** _-¿Qué? (Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla)_**

 ** _-¿En qué año estamos? (Le pregunté, para confirmar mi sospecha)_**

 ** _Puso ceño. -¿En el juego? (Pregunto)_**

 ** _-No. En la vida real. (Aclare)_**

 ** _Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo. -En mil novecientos setenta y siete._**

 _Todos los semidioses salvo Nico, Annabeth y Grover palidecieron… Y se estremecieron al pensar en las personas que están atrapadas allí…_

 ** _Comencé a sentirme mal. -No (Dije, sin aliento y empecé a preocuparme) ¿En serio?_**

 ** _-Oye, chica, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender. (Me espeto)_**

 ** _Después de eso, me ignoró por completo._**

 ** _Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera. Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985; otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas._**

 ** _En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba._**

 _-Si ese es el efecto de los lotófagos… (Murmuro Zeus)_

 ** _Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza:_**

 ** _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí? Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí. Íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo._**

 ** _Mi madre… Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre._**

 ** _Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Kronos causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial._**

 ** _Encontré a Annabeth aun construyendo su ciudad._**

 ** _-Vamos (Le dije jalándola conmigo) Nos marchamos. (Ordene)_**

 ** _No hubo respuesta. La sacudí por los hombros._**

 _-Vamos Anni escúchala… (Imploro Luke pero no por las razones correctas, quería que le llevaran cuanto antes el rayo a su maestro)_

 ** _-¿Annabeth? (Pareció molestarse conmigo)_**

 ** _-¿Qué? (Me espeto furiosa)_**

 ** _-Tenemos que irnos. (Le implore)_**

 ** _-¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres… (Me hablo como si yo estuviera loca)_**

 ** _-Este sitio es una trampa. (Informe)_**

 _-Escúchala… (Pidió Atenea en un susurro)_

 ** _No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirla._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? (Gritó)_**

 ** _-Escucha. (Espete) Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas? (Hable sarcástica, ya irritada)_**

 ** _-Oh, Persi, (Hiso un puchero) sólo unos minutos más. (Me pidió)_**

 ** _-Annabeth, (Regañe) aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre. (Susurro grite para hacerla entender)_**

 ** _-¿Y qué? (Replicó con molestia) ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?_**

 _Los semidioses abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron a la rubia divertidos… esta se sonrojo… -Cállense (Les espeto avergonzada)_

 _Sus amigos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición…_

 ** _Bufe. La agarré de la muñeca y la aparté del juego bruscamente._**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos)_**

 ** _La obligué a mirarme a los ojos._**

 ** _-Arañas. (Grite) Enormes arañas peludas._**

 ** _Eso la estremeció y le aclaró la mirada._**

 ** _-Oh, santo Olimpo (Musitó) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos…?_**

 ** _Suspire. -No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover. (Declare)_**

 ** _Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual._**

 ** _-¡Grover! (Llamamos)_**

 ** _Él contestó: -¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!_**

 ** _-¡Grover! (Volvimos a intentarlo)_**

 ** _Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla._**

 _Ahora era el turno de Grover para sonrojarse como un tomate… ante las risas de sus amigos…_

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, y entre las dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:_**

 ** _-¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!_**

 _Los inmaduros rodaban en el suelo de risa… imaginando la escena…_

 ** _El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso._**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino? (Exclamo con entusiasmo)_**

 ** _-Nos vamos (Le dije)_**

 ** _-Qué lástima (Repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma) Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino._**

 ** _Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos._**

 _-Amen… (Se burló Leo)_

 _Los dioses lo miraron interrogantes._

 _-Es una expresión de los católicos… (Explico con desinterés)_

 _Los dioses se encogieron de hombros… si ahora que lo pensaban bien ya habían oído eso antes…_

 ** _Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, pero Annabeth le pegó un tirón y la rechazó._**

 ** _-No, gracias. (Dijo lo más amable que pudo)_**

 ** _Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez…_**

 ** _Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa tonta idea…_**

 _-Por supuesto que es tonta… (Se escandalizo Hera)_

 ** _Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor._**

 ** _Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, cosa rara, pues estaba seguro de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001._**

 _Todos fruncieron el ceño ante esto…_

 ** _Pero de momento tenía otros problemas de qué preocuparme._**

 ** _Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado._**

 ** _Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio._**

 ** _Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto._**

 _Los dioses gimieron lastimosamente por la mala suerte de estos semidioses…_

 ** _Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión._**

 _-Y eso es todo (Suspiro Nico)_

 _Como ya se les hacía costumbre esperaron unos minutos con la esperanza que la familia Jackson haga acto de presencia pero no sucedió… suspirando Zoe pidió el libro para continuar con la lectura…_

 _-Está bien… (Acepto Hestia) leemos este y luego a cenar… para después ir a dormir…_

 _Todos asintieron…_

 _-_ _ **Probamos camas de agua…**_ _(Dijo Zoe)_

 **BUENO ESPERO NO DEMORAR TANTO PARA EL PROXIMO!**

 _BESOS MACA..._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Probamos camas de agua_**

 _-Y eso es todo (Suspiro Nico)_

 _Como ya se les hacía costumbre esperaron unos minutos con la esperanza que la familia Jackson haga acto de presencia pero no sucedió… suspirando Zoe pidió el libro para continuar con la lectura…_

 _-Está bien… (Acepto Hestia) leemos este y luego a cenar… para después ir a dormir…_

 _Todos asintieron…_

 _-_ _ **Probamos camas de agua**_ _… (Dijo Zoe)_

 ** _En mi defensa…. Fue idea de Annabeth._**

 _Annabeth frunció el ceño sin entender…_

 _Los demás rieron de las ocurrencias de la ojiverde…_

 ** _En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor:_**

 ** _-A Los Ángeles, por favor. (Súper amable)_**

 _-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? (Cuestiono con un ceja alzada Red)_

 _Leo asintió sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…_

 ** _El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso._**

 ** _-Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tienen que pagarme por adelantado. (Nos espetó groseramente)_**

 ** _Suspire… -Nosotros… (Pero fui interrumpida por Annabeth)_**

 ** _-¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? (Pregunto mostrando la Lotus cash)_**

 _-¿Estafa? (Inquirió esperanzado Hermes)_

 _Hestia lo miro con incredulidad y luego le dio una cuestionante a la rubia que rápidamente negó y señalo el libro…_

 ** _Se encogió de hombros. -Algunas. (Murmuro) Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas. (Nos informó con los ojos entrecerrados)_**

 ** _Annabeth le tendió su tarjeta verde Lotus Cash. El taxista la miró con escepticismo._**

 ** _-Pásela (Le animó Annabeth y yo estaba orando a los dioses que funcione)_**

 ** _Él hombre lo hizo. El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito. Al hombre se le cayó el puro de la boca. Volvió a mirarnos, esta vez con los ojos como platos._**

 _-Wow… (Se emocionó Nico) Soy rico… soy rico (Comenzó a gritar corriendo por el salón) Yo tengo esa tarjeta guardada… Soy RICO (Exclamo)_

 _-Em hijo… (Lo llamo Hades incomodo) Tú ya lo eras… En el banco tienes oro como para 500 vidas… (Informo)_

 _-Ho… (Murmuro Nico sonrojado volvió a su asiento tranquilamente y le señalo a Zoe que continúe)_

 _Pero antes que la cazadora comenzara la sala que se había enmudecido durante toda la escena estallo en carcajadas… haciendo que el hijo de Hades pareciera un tomate de tan rojo que estaba…_

En su palacio los Jackson también reían rodando por el suelo…

-Por favor si está grabado quiero una copia de esto… (Hablo recuperando el aliento la ojiverde mayor, su mini yo asintió en acuerdo)

 ** _-¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles… esto, alteza? (Pidió el taxista totalmente respetuoso)_**

 ** _-Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. (Dijo Annabeth irguiéndose en el asiento, muy contenta con lo de «alteza») Si nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio._**

 ** _La mire con los ojos abiertos. No debería haber dicho aquello._**

 ** _El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave._**

 _-Si! (Exclamo Ares con entusiasmo) eso debió ser divertido…_

 _Sus hijos negaron con la cabeza suspirando… los dioses pusieron los ojos… los demás no le dieron importancia… solo es Ares siendo Ares…_

 ** _En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos. El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria. No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba segura de que era alguien que conocía._**

 _Luke suspiro en voz baja… por ahora está a salvo de la ira de los dioses… Pero sabía que su final estaba cerca… al final del libro todo acabaría para él… Los semidioses habían sido bastante buenos en quedarse callados… dándole más tiempo para pensar un plan y escapar… aunque aún no tenía nada… además desde que está aquí no ha oído lo voz de su maestro y eso un poco lo tranquiliza… pero también lo asusta por lo que le puede llegar a hacer cuando regrese… Kronos odia que lo ignore…_

 ** _El sirviente me había revelado sin querer quien era el monstruo del foso, Kronos… pero eso no se los podía decir aun a mis amigos… tenía que estar segura…_**

 ** _-¿El Silencioso? (Sugirió Annabeth, creyendo que yo aún no sé quién es)_**

 ** _-Annabeth esto no es Harry Potter… (Me burle un poco) Aquí no está "Quien no debe ser nombrado"_**

 _La sala rio… Los dioses no entendían nada de lo que estaban hablando… o riendo en este caso…_

 _-Es un libro bastante popular en el futuro… de un mago… (Informo Annabeth)_

 _-Haaaa… (Murmuraron los dioses fingiendo entendimiento)_

 ** _Ella golpeo mi nuca y después soltó una leve risa. –No es por eso sesos de algas… ese y Plutón… Ambos son apodos para Hades. (Me informo)_**

 ** _-No lo creo… (Dije vacilante, me moría por decirle que Hades no tenía nada que ver, pero no tenia pruebas)_**

 ** _-Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades (Intervino Grover, "Si eso es lo que él quiere que creamos" pensé con sarcasmo) Así suelen describirlo._**

 ** _Meneé la cabeza. -Aquí falla algo. (Pronuncie tratando de guiarlos en mi camino) El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso… No sé. Es que no sonaba como la voz de un dios._**

 ** _Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos. Hice un baile de la victoria mentalmente, al parecer Annabeth lo capto…_**

 _-No estés tan segura… (Murmuro Piper) Si Anna se empecino en que el malo es Hades… no cambiara de opinión tan fácil… (Admitió)_

 _Annabeth iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y se encogió de hombros…_

 ** _-¿Qué piensas? (Le pregunté esperanzada)_**

 ** _-Eh… nada. Sólo que… No, tiene que ser Hades. Quizá envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal… (Divago tratando de darle sentido a su teoría, reprimí un gemido de exasperación… ahí se fue mi oportunidad de aclarar todo)_**

 _Piper miro a Annabeth con diversión… la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y bufo… pero una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios…_

 ** _-¿Algo cómo qué? (Inquirí un poco molesta… Annabeth me miro raro pero no dijo nada al respecto)_**

 ** _-No… no lo sé (Tartamudeo) Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo… Me refiero a que pudieron salir mal muchas cosas. (Froto su cara con las manos en señal de cansancio) Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió. En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades. (Supuso) Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó. Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús. Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado. (Annabeth había palidecido)_**

 ** _"_** ** _No Annabeth no… te alejas cada vez más" Pensé. "Has otro intento para ayudarla" Pidió mi mente… Suspire…_**

 _-Solo Persi hablaría con su mente… (Murmuro Thalía a Nico)_

 ** _-Pero si ya hubieran recuperado el rayo (Contesté lentamente) ¿Por qué habrían de enviarme al inframundo? (Inquirí tratando de agarrarla en curva)_**

 ** _-Para amenazar a Hades (Intervino Grover cagando mi ayuda) Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre._**

 _Hestia miro escandalizada al sátiro que murmuro un "Lo siento"_

 ** _Abrí los ojos y dejé escapar un silbido. -Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser una cabra. (Dije divertida)_**

 ** _-Vaya, gracias. (Hablo fingiendo indignación)_**

 ** _-Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos (Repuse omitiendo conscientemente nombrarlo) Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?_**

 _-Vamos hija… tú sabes que lo sabes… (Alentó Atenea mirando el libro, totalmente absorta)_

 _Annabeth rio por lo bajo…_

 ** _Grover meneó la cabeza._**

 ** _Annabeth me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese. Pero necesitaba que entendiera y que juntas la resolvamos…_**

 ** _-Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad? (Le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Vamos, si no es Hades. ¿Es…?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Vamos chica sabia… dilo" Rogaba mi mente…_**

 _La rubia hija de Atenea suspiro… había sido tan ciega…_

 ** _-Persi… (Suspiro apartando la mirada) no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades… (Negó rápidamente, como intentando deshacerse de esa idea) No; tiene que ser Hades. (Sentencio)_**

 ** _Tome aire y lo largue lentamente para calmarme… Tendría que dejar este tema por ahora pero no me rendiría…_**

 ** _Mire por la ventana… Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía:_**

 ** _«FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS.»_**

 ** _Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial. Como saber cuál es el segundo objeto faltante por ejemplo o recordar de donde conozco al sirviente… Kronos estaba detrás de todo de eso ya no tenía dudas…_**

 ** _"_** ** _El Retorcido" quiere volver al poder… ¿Pero solo no puede? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para ayudarlo? Esa era la cuestión…_**

 _Los dioses se estremecieron… eso no seria bueno…_

 _Los semidioses miraron disimuladamente de Ares a Luke…_

 ** _Mi misión parecía un juego de niños en comparación con lo que se estaba armando a mi alrededor…_**

 _Hera suspiro… este libro ya no le estaba gustando… su niña estaba prácticamente cada segundo en peligro…_

 ** _El problema era que estaba dirigiéndome al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, con mis dos amigos convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. Cuando llegáramos allí y descubrieran que no era así, ya no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos. Necesitaba hacer algo, se nos acababa el tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio habría concluido y la guerra empezaría._**

 ** _Kronos obtendría lo que quiere… Negué… Eso no podía pasar…_**

 _-Por supuesto que eso no puede pasar… (Murmuro Zeus) Ese sería el fin para todos… (Palideció)_

 _Los demás olímpicos asintieron estremeciéndose…_

 _Los que sabían el futuro no se preocupan ya sabían lo que pasaba…_

 ** _-La respuesta está en el inframundo (Aseguró Annabeth sacándome de mis pensamientos) Has visto espíritus de muertos, Persi. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso. Estamos en el buen camino. (Hablaba intentando convencernos, pero creo que también convencerse ella misma)_**

 ** _Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme._**

 ** _Kronos ocupaba todos mis pensamientos…_**

 _-Persi… (Se escandalizo Travis)_

 _-Es tú abuelo… (Continuo Connor en el mismo tono)_

 _-Incesto! (Exclamaron al unísono)_

 _Los dioses los miraron con una ceja arqueada…_

 _-¿Eso es algo malo? (Cuestiono Zeus tomando la mano de su esposa/Hermana)_

 _Travis y Connor palidecieron… y negaron efusivamente…_

 _-Eso pensé… (Murmuro el dios de los cielos escondiendo su diversión)_

 ** _El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu. Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna._**

 _Los mestizos se estremecieron… Persi tenía un pensamiento demasiado lúgubre… después de estos libros necesitarían terapia…_

 ** _Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor. Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y un surfero esperando la ola perfecta._**

 ** _Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla._**

 ** _-¿Y ahora qué? (Preguntó Annabeth)_**

 _-Persi espero que tengas traje de baño… (Bromeo Leo) creo que tendrás que darte un chapuzón…_

 _Los otros rodaron los ojos… Leo siempre tenía algo que acotar…_

 ** _El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente. ¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello? Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua. ¿Cómo podía yo ser la hija de alguien tan poderoso?_**

 _Teseo y Orión sonrieron con suficiencia…_

 ** _Me metí en las olas._**

 ** _-¡Persi! (Llamó Annabeth) ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

 ** _Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho._**

 _Los semidioses hombres silbaron apreciativamente…_

 ** _Ella gritaba a mis espaldas:_**

 ** _-¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!_**

 ** _En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua._**

 ** _Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente. Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué… No había duda, respiraba con normalidad._**

 _-Eso sería increíble… (Murmuro Thalía) No como volar…_

 _-Porque tú le temes… (Pero Jasón no pudo terminar ya que Thalía había tapado su boca)_

 _-Cállate… (Espetó)_

 _Jasón asintió asustado…_

 ** _Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo. Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban._**

 _-¿Creen que los hijos de Persi tengan sus poderes? (Cuestiono Piper a nadie en particular)_

 _Nadie supo que contestar… todos se encogieron de hombros…_

En el palacio los niños asentían contentos en respuesta a su tía Piper…

 ** _Sentí una caricia en la pierna. Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil. Junto a mí había un tiburón mako de un metro y medio de longitud._**

 _Poseidón y sus hijos rieron… -Jamás dañarían a su princesa (Aseguro el dios divertido, Orión y Teseo asintieron en acuerdo)_

 ** _Pero el bicho no atacaba. Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito. Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza. Lo hice con las dos manos y el tiburón salió disparado, arrastrándome con él._**

 ** _Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo. Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí._**

 _-Wow que gran reflexión… (Murmuro Artemis impresionada)_

 ** _La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima. Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. Sin embargo… Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico._**

 _Poseidón asintió positivamente… -No hay límites para mis niños… en cuanto a agua se refiere claro… (Aclaro)_

 ** _Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:_**

 ** _-Persi Jackson._**

 ** _Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba._**

 _-Sesos de alga (Murmuro Annabeth cariñosamente)_

 ** _Desmontó._**

 ** _El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. La dama submarina me sonrió._**

 ** _-Has llegado lejos, Persi Jackson. Bien hecho. (Me felicito)_**

 ** _No estaba muy segura de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia._**

 ** _-¿Eres la mujer que me habló en el río Mississippi? (Inquirí respetuosamente)_**

 ** _-Sí, princesa. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. (Aclaro) No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. (Sonrió) Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte. (Informo acercándose a mí)_**

 ** _-¿Y tú sí le sirves en su corte? (Pregunte)_**

 ** _Asintió. Extendió su mano y acaricio mi cara con la yema de sus dedos… Mi piel se erizo…_**

 _Annabeth y Artemis bufaron molestas…_

 ** _-Hacía mucho que no nacía una niña del dios del mar. (Suspiro como en sueño) Te hemos observado con gran interés. (Dijo coqueta besando la comisura de mis labios)_**

 _-¿Es necesario que haga eso? (Inquirió Annabeth furiosa)_

 _Poseidón solo se encogió de hombros levantando las manos en señal de rendición… ni loco les decía que no lo era… y que al parecer a la nereida le gusto su hija…_

 ** _Con el contacto recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era una niña, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello._**

 ** _-Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí (Dije volviendo de mi shock) ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?_**

 _Poseidón suspiro…_

 ** _Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades._**

 ** _-No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente (Me aconsejó la nereida, pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros, acercándome)_**

 _-¿Hay alguien en este maldito libro que no quiera algo con ella? (Pregunto Artemis con rabia)_

 _Nadie le contesto… Nadie quería enfrentar a una diosa de la caza molesta…_

Persi (M) suspiro aliviada de no estar presente en esa sala… Artemis es en extremo celosa… seguro no le gustara lo que sigue… y ella no quiere ser el blanco de su furia…

 ** _-Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. (Beso mi mejilla) Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. (Beso la otra) Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. (Beso mi mandíbula, y la verdad me estaba gustando la sensación) Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos. (Beso mi cuello, me estremecí ligeramente)_**

 _-Está acosando a mi bebe… (Exclamo Sally indignada)_

 _-A ella no parecía molestarle que lo haga… (Murmuro Apolo divertido, por desgracia fue escuchado por su gemela y la hija de Atenea, quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada haciéndolo estremecer)_

 ** _-¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos? (Hable entrecortadamente, con la voz ronca)_**

 ** _-Especialmente con ellos. (Susurro en mi oído para luego chupar mi lóbulo, gemí, aunque no la veía sabía que estaba sonriendo, por el efecto que tenía en mi)_**

 _Artemis y Annabeth tenían agarrados fuertemente los apoyabrazos de sus asientos por la impotencia… no era para nada agradable oír aquello… Persi es suya… no de esa zorra nereida…_

 ** _-Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. (Hablaba repartiendo besos por mi cuello) Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo. (Se alejó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos)_**

 ** _Mostro la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas._**

 ** _-Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades (Prosiguió, acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, para después besarme castamente)_**

 _-Si hubiese sabido que era tan fácil besarla no habría esperado tantos años… (Se quejó Annabeth)_

 _-Si… (Estuvo de acuerdo Thalía) La verdad es que fuiste muy lenta Anni…_

 _Annabeth bufo… pero no la contradijo…_

 _Artemis ni siquiera sabía cómo había iniciado su relación… ni cuando… así que por eso no podía hablar… eso la mataba…_

 ** _-Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. ¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos? (Cuestiono con sus labios en mi frente)_**

 _-Mi bebe… (Se lamentaron Sally y Hera al unísono)_

 _-Es muy joven para esas cosas… (Finalizo Hestia en el mismo tono)_

 ** _-Yo… pues no, señorita. (Admití con timidez)_**

 ** _-Ah, pero tienes algo más, Persi. (Dijo jugando con los cabellos de mi nuca) Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. (Sonrió) Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. (Aseguro, se alejó del abrazo y coloco las perlas en mi mano) Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasará? (Inquirí mirando detalladamente las perlas)_**

 ** _-Eso dependerá de la necesidad. (Se encogió de hombros) Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar._**

 ** _Asentí. -¿Qué hay de la advertencia? (Pregunte)_**

 ** _Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes. Sonrió. -Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. (Reprimí un gemido de exasperación… "Hades no es el malo" quise gritarle) Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. (Suspiro) Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Persi Jackson. (Dijo para después besarme apasionadamente, beso que correspondí)_**

 _Annabeth bufo molesta, en su mente ya estaban surgiendo ideas para torturar a su novia… Artemis llevaba estos últimos 15 minutos de lectura afilando la punta de una flecha como si su vida dependiera de ello… cosa que ya estaba perturbando a los presentes…_

En su palacio Persi (M) estaba sudando frio al interpretar el porqué de las acciones de su esposa… va a estar tan muerta cuando vuelva a ese salón…

-Niños ¿verdad que ustedes protegerán a mamá cuando volvamos? (Pregunto la pelinegra con voz suave)

Teseo. P y Zoe. S negaron… -Tú te metiste en problemas… tú sola te sales (Reprendió Zoe a su madre)

-Pero… (Intento protestar)

-Pero nada… (La interrumpió Teseo) Te aguantas…

Persi miro a Sophia y a Luke en busca de apoyo… pero también negaron y volvieron su vista a la pantalla… Persi (J) rio por lo bajo…

-No sé de qué te ríes… puede que te salves de Artemis… pero no de Annabeth… (Le recordó… La menor palideció) eso pensé…

 ** _Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío._**

 ** _-¡Espera! (Grité) En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos? (Inquirí)_**

 ** _-¡Adiós, princesa! (Se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades) ¡Escucha tu corazón! (Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció)_**

 ** _Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón._**

 _-¿Quién no si te tratan tan cariñosamente? (Dijo Connor divertido)_

 _-PERSEPHONE JACKSON! (Gritaron Artemis y Annabeth al unísono con furia)_

Las ojiverdes se estremecieron al oír su nombre completo…

-No lo dije en ese sentido (Se defendieron las azabaches al recibir una mirada helada de cuatro pares de ojos)

 ** _Pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo…_**

 ** _Nadé hasta la superficie._**

 ** _Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido, claro que evite los besos, también les enseñé las perlas._**

 ** _Ella hizo una mueca._**

 ** _-No hay regalo sin precio. (Advirtió)_**

 ** _Me sonroje… tal vez los besos fueron su pago… aunque no estaba segura._**

 ** _-Éstas son gratis. (Asegure, Annabeth me miro raro)_**

 ** _-No. (Sacudió la cabeza) «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. (Aseguro) Ya lo verás._**

 ** _Suspire pesadamente y las guarde en el bolsillo de mis shorts… y con una gran positividad, le dimos la espalda al mar._**

 _-Ya he dicho que amo su sarcasmo (Suspiro Leo felizmente) Porque de verdad lo hago… (Exclamo)_

 ** _Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood. Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme, pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio._**

 _-Niebla… (Se quejaron los semidioses)_

 ** _-Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión (Me dijo) ¿Eres un niña actriz o algo así? (Cuestiono con algo de interés)_**

 ** _Me puse levemente nerviosa, pero conteste lo más normal que pude. -Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas… para un montón de niñas actrices… (Confesé)_**

 ** _Sonrió. -¡Oh! Eso lo explica. (Dijo alegremente)_**

 _-Eso es pensar rápido… (Felicito Hermes)_

 ** _Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada. Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Tampoco aparecía en la guía. En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para evitar los coches de policía._**

 _-Todo eso solo los retrasa más… (Se quejó Piper)_

 _-Esa es la suerte de nuestra Persi. (Repuso Hazel)_

 _Todos los semidioses asintieron en acuerdo…_

 ** _Me quedé atónita delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: en la televisión estaban emitiendo una entrevista con alguien que desgraciadamente me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, Gabe el Apestoso. Estaba hablando con la célebre presentadora Bárbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso. Ella estaba entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento, en medio de una partida de póquer, y a su lado había una mujer joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano._**

 _Poseidón gruño y apretó el agarre en su tridente… Sally frunció el ceño con enojo… pero solo eso, a ella le costaba soltar totalmente su ira… pero ya estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo… Paul la estaba aconsejando a no retener todo, porque después eso le haría daño._

 ** _Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. Estaba diciendo:_**

 ** _«De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría hundido. Mi hijastra se llevó todo lo que me importaba. Mi esposa… mi Camaro… Lo.. lo siento. (Sollozo) Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»_**

 ** _«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores. (Bárbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara) Un hombre destrozado. Una adolescente con serios problemas. Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la última foto que se tiene de la joven y perturbada fugitiva, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»_**

 ** _Mi sangre hirvió… mis nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión que ejercía al mantenerlos cerrados… En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Grover, Annabeth y yo de pie fuera del restaurante Colorado, hablando con Ares._**

 _-Mierda… sí que tienen mala suerte… (Maldijo Jasón)_

 _-El vocabulario señorito… (Regaño Hestia)_

 _-Lo siento… (Murmuro el rubio)_

 ** _« ¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto? (Preguntó Bárbara Walters dramáticamente) ¿Quién es el hombre que está con ellos? ¿Es Persi Jackson una delincuente, una terrorista o la víctima de un lavado de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta? Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado psicólogo infantil. Sigan sintonizándonos.»_**

 _-Véanle el lado positivo… (Comenzó Leo)_

 _Pero al ver que no continuaba Thalía demando. -¿Qué lado positivo?_

 _-O no… yo no lo veo… (Murmuro) estaba esperando que ustedes dijeran algo… (Admitió)_

 _Todos en la sala pusieron los ojos divertidos ante las payadas del hijo de Hefesto…_

 ** _-Vamos (Me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo)_**

 ** _Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. A ver, que no se me malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente. Pero Los Ángeles es muy distinto de Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas partes sin perderte. La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las cosas funcionen._**

 ** _En Nueva York, una niña está a salvo mientras no sea idiota._**

 _-No digan nada… (Se apresuró a callar Sally antes de que se burlaran de su bebe)_

 _Thalía que era la que iba a hablar cerró la boca asintiendo…_

 ** _Los Ángeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. Me recordaba a Ares. No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, rara y difícil de navegar._**

 _Los dioses, semidioses, centauros, sátiros, náyades y loba rieron de la comparación que su heroína favorita hizo del dios de la guerra…_

 ** _No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día siguiente, para el solsticio de verano._**

 ** _Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar si valía la pena atracarnos. Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad llamó._**

 ** _-Eh, tú. (Como una idiota, me paré)_**

 _Los semidioses y los dos dioses inmaduros rieron… los demás estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría…_

 ** _Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos._**

 _-Idiotas… (Simplifico Thalía con molestia)_

 ** _Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo, y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente, porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja automática._**

 _-Por favor no ataques… (Rogo Claris)_

 _Todos la miraron raro… ella rodo los ojos… -Si ataca la hoja solo los atravesará sin daño alguno… entonces no tendrán nada que los intimide… (Explico calmadamente, observo como asentían en entendimiento)_

 ** _Cometí el error de atacar._**

 _-Sesos de algas… (Murmuro irritada la hija de Ares)_

 ** _El chico gritó._**

 ** _Debía de ser ciento por ciento mortal, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno._**

 ** _Se miró el pecho._**

 ** _-¿Qué demo…?_**

 ** _Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira._**

 ** _-¡Corran! (Grité a Annabeth y Grover)_**

 ** _Apartamos a dos chicos de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adónde nos dirigíamos. Giramos en una esquina._**

 ** _-¡Allí! (Exclamó Annabeth)_**

 ** _Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima de la puerta ponía algo como:_**

 ** _«Alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»_**

 _-¿Qué? (Cuestiono Apolo)_

 _-Dislexia… (Solo dijeron los semidioses al unísono como explicación)_

 ** _-¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty? (Tradujo Grover)_**

 _-Ho no ahí no… (Murmuro Hades horrorizado)_

 _Poseidón que fue el único que lo oyó lo miro interrogante, este solo señalo el libro…_

 ** _No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, pero de eso se trataba precisamente. Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de agua. Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera._**

 _Hestia sonrió levemente. –Están a salvo… (Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para todos oír)_

 _-Ni tanto… (Dijeron en un susurro inaudible Annabeth, Grover y Hades)_

 ** _-Los hemos despistado (Susurró Grover)_**

 ** _Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas. -¿A quién han despistado?_**

 ** _Los tres dimos un respingo. Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje de los años setenta. Medía por lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa reptiloide y fría. Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era preciso._**

 _Los dioses fruncieron el ceño les sonaba esa descripción…_

 ** _El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello._**

 _Atenea rápida de pensamiento como siempre, unió las piezas enseguida… y se horrorizo con su descubrimiento…_

 ** _-Soy Crusty (Gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro)_**

 _-¿Crusty? (Susurro Artemis para sí misma) No es ese el loco de las… (Se enmudeció abruptamente y abrió los ojos como platos) Ho dioses… deben salir de allí… (Rogó)_

 _Los semidioses estaban confundidos… al igual que los dioses que aún no habían descubierto la identidad del monstruo._

 ** _-Perdone que hayamos entrado abruptamente a su local (Le dije respetuosamente) Sólo estábamos… mirando._**

 ** _Rio. -Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos canallas (Chasqueo la lengua) Merodean por aquí todas las noches. Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. (Admitió muy quitado de la pena) Díganme, ¿les interesa una cama de agua?_**

 _-No son tan cómodas… (Informo Afrodita al ver a los semidioses masculinos asentir)_

 ** _Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una mano en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición. Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño súper grande, tamaño emperador del universo…_**

 _-Eso lo invento ¿Verdad? (Pregunto Nico)_

 _Annabeth y Grover negaron… -Eso decía el cartel (Admitió la rubia)_

 ** _-Éste es mi modelo más popular. (Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal. El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina) Masaje a cien manos (Informó sonriente) Vengan, pruébenlo. Tírense de plancha, échense una cabezadita. (Alentó) No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes._**

 _Para este momento todos los dioses sabían de quien se trataba y negaron con la cabeza…_

 _-No lo hagan… (Imploro Hera)_

 _Grover fue el primero en sonrojarse…_

 ** _-Pues… (Musité buscando las palabras más amable para rechazar la oferta) no creo que…_**

 ** _-¡Masaje a cien manos! (Exclamó Grover interrumpiéndome y se lanzó en picado) ¡Eh, chicas! Esto está muy bueno._**

 _Los dioses palidecieron… Grover balo lastimosamente…_

 ** _-Hum (Murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla) Casi, casi._**

 ** _-Casi ¿qué? (Pregunté con una ceja arqueada)_**

 ** _Miró a Annabeth._**

 ** _-Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. (Pidió demasiado amable) Podría irte bien._**

 ** _-Pero ¿qué…? (Respondió Annabeth confundida)_**

 ** _Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo._**

 _-No mi Annabeth (Murmuro Atenea)_

 ** _Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó._**

 _-Maldito… (Espeto la diosa de la sabiduría, Annabeth sonreía tímidamente, le hacía sentir todo calentita por dentro ese afecto que su madre le estaba demostrando)_

 ** _-¡Eh, oiga! (Protestó ella)_**

 ** _Crusty chasqueó los dedos._**

 ** _-Ergo!_**

 _-Y ahora todo se pone feo… (Murmuro Hefesto)_

 ** _Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón. Grover intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron._**

 ** _-¡N… n… no es… esta… bi… bi… bien… n… n…! (Aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos) ¡N… n… no es… esta… na… a… a… nada… bi… bien!_**

 ** _El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes._**

 ** _-Casi, solo faltaba poco. (Lamentó)_**

 ** _Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca._**

 _Sally, Poseidón, Hera y Zeus gruñeron…_

 ** _\- ¡Venga, chica! No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo. (Me animo)_**

 ** _-Suelte a mis amigos. (Espete con rabia, intentando dejar de caminar)_**

 ** _-Oh, desde luego. (Asintió) Pero primero tienen que caber. (Dijo en tono obvio)_**

 ** _Lo mire confundida. -¿Qué quiere decir?_**

 ** _-Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. (Me informo) Tus amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar. (Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa)_**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover seguían forcejeando._**

 _-Es inútil… tiene que liberarlos él… (Murmuro el dios de la forja con pena)_

 ** _-No soporto las medidas imperfectas (Musitó Crusty) Ergo!_**

 ** _Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos extremos._**

 ** _Mi mente comenzó a pensar en un plan para liberarlos… tenía que apurarme no parecía tener mucho tiempo…_**

 _-Si! (Exclamo Red) Amo los planes locos de Persi… (Admitió sonrojada)_

 ** _-No te preocupes (Me dijo Crusty) Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas… Puede que incluso sobrevivan ¿sabes? (Murmuro distraídamente) Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste. (Hablo con renovado entusiasmo)_**

 ** _-¡Persi! (Gritó Grover que se notaba estaba en el dolor)_**

 ** _La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme sola a aquel grandulón. Me rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase._**

 ** _"_** ** _Distracción" Pensé._**

 ** _-En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad? (Cuestione fingiéndome completamente interesada en su respuesta)_**

 ** _-Legalmente es Procrustes (Admitió)_**

 ** _-El Estirador (Dije tratando de sonar emocionada)_**

 ** _El asintió orgulloso…_**

 _-Puede que funcione… (Murmuro Atenea ya entendiendo el plan de la semidiosa)_

 ** _Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas._**

 _-Si no me lo recuerdes princesa… (Dijo el mencionado con una mueca de dolor)_

 ** _-Exacto (Respondió el vendedor) Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty». (Razono)_**

 ** _Asentí sonriendo. -Tiene razón. Suena bien. (Admití)_**

 ** _Se le iluminaron los ojos. -¿Eso crees?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Te tengo" canto mi mente._**

 ** _-Oh, desde luego (Contesté alegremente) Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca… (Alague)_**

 ** _Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello._**

 ** _-Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. (Se quejó) ¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú? (Inquirió con exasperación)_**

 ** _-No demasiados. (Hable dándole la razón)_**

 ** _-¡Pues ahí lo tienes! (Exclamo con entusiasmo)_**

 ** _-¡Persi! (Vociferó Annabeth) ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Cuestiono con la voz entrecortada)_**

 ** _Bufe fingiendo molestia. -No le hagas caso (Le dije a Procrustes) Es insufrible._**

 _-Por favor ¿Dime que te diste cuenta que era todo parte de una plan? (Cuestiono Hazel a la rubia hija de Atenea)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo… Hazel no necesito ninguna respuesta después de eso…_

 ** _El gigante se echó a reír._**

 ** _-Todos mis clientes lo son. (Informo divertido) Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. (Negó con la cabeza tristemente) Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste._**

 ** _-¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta? (Cuestione para mantener la conversación)_**

 _Los dioses hicieron una mueca…_ __

 ** _-Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil. (Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero) Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado. (Contesto sonriendo mostrando sus dientes amarillos)_**

 ** _-Ya (Dije tragando saliva) Muy práctico._**

 ** _-¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con una clienta sensata! (Exclamo feliz)_**

 ** _Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Annabeth había enrojecido. Grover hacía ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hora del show" Me alenté.._**

 _-Esto se va a poner bueno… (Murmuro Leo frotando sus manos)_

 ** _-Bueno, Crusty… (Comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de la cama especial Luna de Miel)_**

 _-De todas ¿Justo esa? (Cuestiono Nico divertido, lego se dio cuenta que su prima no estaba para contestar y suspiro triste)_

En su palacio la ojiverde menor bufo. –Era la que tenía más cerca aliento de muerte…

 ** _-¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante? (Cuestione con una ceja alzada)_**

 ** _-Desde luego. (Aseguro) Pruébala._**

 ** _Chasque la lengua. -Sí, puede que lo haga. (Suspire desinteresada) Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un hombre grande como tú? ¿No se forma ni una sola onda? (Inquirí con tono neutro)_**

 _Los presentes en la sala sonrieron al entender su plan…_

Sus hijos miraban a los azabaches totalmente orgullosos…

 ** _-Garantizado. (Asintió efusivamente)_**

 ** _Lo mire desafiante. -Vamos, hombre. (Dije mostrando duda)_**

 ** _-Que sí. (Insistió)_**

 ** _-Enséñamelo. (Pedí con voz dura)_**

 ** _Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón._**

 ** _Sonrió. -Ni una onda, ¿ves?_**

 ** _Chasqueé los dedos. -Ergo._**

 ** _Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón._**

 ** _Reí al ver la expresión de su cara…_**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Chilló)_**

 ** _-Céntrenlo bien (Ordené)_**

 ** _Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y sus pies por la de abajo._**

 ** _-¡No! (Dijo) ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!_**

 _Los semidioses rieron…_

 ** _Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó._**

 ** _-Bien, prepárate… (No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer. Si Crusty era humano, no podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo)_**

 _Todos asintieron en acuerdo con ella…_

 ** _-Eres una regateadora dura, ¿eh? (Dijo con nerviosismo) ¡Bien, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos especiales!_**

 ** _Levanté la espada._**

 ** _-¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!_**

 _-Ese tipo no sabe cuándo parar ¿Verdad? (Ironizo Chris)_

 ** _Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas._**

 ** _Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Annabeth y Grover se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y maldiciones._**

 ** _-Parecen más altos (Comenté con diversión)_**

 ** _-Uy, qué risa (Resopló Annabeth) La próxima vez date un poquitito más de prisa, ¿Si? (Pidió con sarcasmo)_**

 _Los semidioses negaron…_

 _-¿Te cuesta tanto decir "Gracias"? (Cuestiono Katie a su amiga)_

 _-Eso era antes Katie… (Se defendió la semidiosa)_

 ** _Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes, y otro de la nueva y completa guía de la Zona Monstruo de Los Ángeles:_**

 ** _«¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!»_**

 ** _Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes._**

 ** _«¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!»_**

 ** _La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa._**

 ** _-Vamos (Dije marchando a la puerta)_**

 ** _-Danos un minuto (Se quejó Grover) ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!_**

 ** _-Vamos, no sean quejosos. (Regañe) El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí._**

 _-Eso es todo… (Dijo Zoe en un suspiro)_

 _-Hora de la cena (Hablo alegremente Hestia)_

 _Todos se dirigieron al palacio de la diosa del hogar, caminando a paso lento… deseando que su castigo terminara y las Persi´s junto con sus hijos regresen…_

 _Ni Artemis, ni Annabeth querían dormir solas…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón… Sé que me fui por un tiempo, no tengo justificación, bueno en realidad si, estuve en la organización de un evento, pero eso no importa… De verdad perdón… ahora todo ya paso y voy a comenzar a subir capítulos más seguido… Espero que disfruten de este y en máximo 2 días subo la segunda parte…**

 **Besos Maca**

 _-Eso es todo… (Dijo Zoe en un suspiro)_

 _-Hora de la cena (Hablo alegremente Hestia)_

 _Todos se dirigieron al palacio de la diosa del hogar, caminando a paso lento… deseando que su castigo terminara y las Persi´s junto con sus hijos regresen…_

 _Ni Artemis, ni Annabeth querían dormir solas…_

 **¿Buenas niñas? (Parte 1)**

 ** _Pov Parcas_**

 _El trio de edad miraba con pena a Annabeth y Artemis, mientras hacían su camino al palacio de la diosa del hogar con pasos desganados. Realmente la habían jodido, pero talvez pudieran darles un pequeño acto para levantar el ánimo. Cloto miro a sus hermanas para la confirmación, cuando la recibió una pequeña sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, luego se desvaneció en un flash para tener todo listo._

 _Esta noche sería muy interesante…_

 **Después de la cena…**

 ** _Pov Persi (M)_**

 _Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación con la espalda pegada al cabecero, los ojos cerrados, mientras me concentraba en algo más que el sentimiento de nostalgia y vacío que sentía al no tener a mis mujeres conmigo._

 _Después de comer la exquisita lasaña que prepare_ _ **(JaJaJa ¿Modestia dónde?**_ _) lleve a mis preciosos hijos a su habitación, como cada vez que nos quedamos aquí ellos eligieron compartir la misma, al igual que sus camas, Luke tiene una debilidad para Teseo con ellos ser los machos de la casa, al igual que Sophia la tiene con Zoe al ser las princesas de mamá, puedo pasar horas solo viéndolos acurrucándose entre sí, aferrándose el uno al otro como una línea de vida._

 _Ellos son el mayor regalo que mis bellas esposas pudieron haberme dado._

 _Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por un flash que da una patada a mis instintos y en menos de 2 segundos tengo mis dagas en las manos, mi cuerpo tomando rápidamente una posición de ataque._

 _-Calma Persephone… (Habla Cloto tranquilamente)_

 _Me estremezco al oír mi nombre, pero mi cuerpo se relaja al sonido de la voz familiar de la anciana._

 _-Cloto (Digo simplemente desterrando mis dagas, poniéndome de pie recta frente ella)_

 _-Directo al punto (Dice secamente, tomando asiento en la cama) ¿Qué tanto quieres ver a tus mujeres? (Cuestiona con indiferencia)_

 _La miro con una ceja alzada, Cloto me mira fríamente esperando mi respuesta. –Mucho. (Admito con voz neutra, tratando de jugar suave, al ver la sonrisa sádica que aparece en su rostro, me estremezco, "_ Esto no puede ser bueno" _pienso gimiendo internamente)_

 ** _Pov Artemis_**

 _Me desplomo en mi cama con pesadez, el frio de las sabanas dándome piel de gallina, hago una mueca, extraño el calor de mi Persi. Me meto bajo los cobertores y abrazo fuertemente la almohada que la ojiverde uso la noche anterior, respiro y puedo sentir su aroma impregnado en ella, sonrió en sueños, al menos no voy a sentirme tan sola._

 _Con ese pensamiento, caigo a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes orar a las Destinos pidiéndole el regreso de mi amada._

 ** _Pov Annabeth_**

 _Despues de una breve charla con Thalía, donde ella intentaba sin éxito distraerme de la ausencia de mis sesos de algas, me despedí y camine al palacio de mi madre, esta noche estaría durmiendo allí._

 _Al entrar fui recibida por mi madre, quien me esperaba para decir buenas noches, me disculpe por mantenerla despierta, pero ella dijo que no tenía porque, ya que no sabía que ella me estaría esperando, nos sonreímos, ella vinculo nuestros brazos y me acompaño a la que sería mi habitación._

 _En la puerta nos abrazamos una última vez, nos deseamos buenas noches y yo entre en la alcoba, luego de verla desaparecer dentro de la puerta contigua._

 _Observe que sobre la cama había un conjunto de pijama, que consistía en shorts de seda color gris y una camiseta de tiritas, mismo color y material. Fui al baño, hice mis necesidades, me cambie y volví a la habitación._

 _Suspire con tristeza mientras observaba la cama, era tan grande para mi sola, se veía tan fría, "Si mi Persi estuviera aquí". Pensé con nostalgia mientras me metí bajo las sabanas, me acomode lo mejor que pude, pero sin los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, era bastante incómodo para mí, simplemente no se sentía bien._

 _Me dormí deseando poder estar en los brazos de mi azabache._

 ** _Pov Persi (M)_**

 _-Mmm ¿Qué tienen en mente? (Me queje mientras me apoyaba en un escritorio que Annabeth puso en la habitación)_

 _Cloto me miro fingiendo inocencia. –Solo queremos darles un poco de ánimo. (Admito levantando las manos en señal de rendición) Las vimos muy tristes después de la lectura._

 _La mire entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Cómo quieren darle este "Poco de ánimo"? (Cuestione con desconfianza, agregándole unas comillas a mi pregunta)_

 _La anciana se puso de pie. –Ho no es nada del otro mundo Persephone… (Dijo despreocupada acercándose a mí, puso sus huesudas manos en mis hombros y los apretó ligeramente, sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que puso mis pelos de punta en el pánico) Queremos que las folles hasta que se olviden de su tristeza (Ordeno con alegría)_

 _Cuando mi mente registró las palabras ya era demasiado tarde, mi visión se oscureció totalmente, lo último que vi fue a Cloto sonriéndome maniacamente._

 _Volví a la conciencia poco a poco, mis ojos de a poco ajustándose a la luz de la habitación, cuando estuvo en mis cinco sentidos me pare con cuidado, tome en mi entorno y no pude evitar un pulso de excitación al observar donde estaba._

 _El cuarto era de color rojo pasión con luces que le daban un ambiente que gritaba SEXO, en las paredes colgando como exhibición eran todo tipo de látigos, cuerdas, esposas, cadenas, paletas y otras cosas que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero que se veían bastante divertidos para usar, también había armarios y mesas, fui a las mesas y pude ver consoladores, pinzas para los pezones, para el clítoris, tapones para el ano, mordazas, antifaces, velas, etc. En los armarios había disfraces bastante provocativos, la mayoría hechos de cuero._

 _Sofás de cuero negro, sillas con formas extrañas, que ya descubriré para que sirven, una gran cruz y cadenas que cuelgan del techo, completaban la habitación._

 _La verdad sea dicha para el momento en que me fije en las camas King-Side con dosel que estaban cubiertas con sabanas de seda rojas yo ya estaba totalmente encendida y ver los manguitos en los cabeceros no ayudo, solo podía imaginar a Annabeth y Artemis retenidas en esas camas. Como si las hubiera convocado ellas aparecieron, exactamente como las imagine, las dos hermosas mujeres están siendo retenidas en las camas completamente desnudas y ellas estaban dormidas._

 _Sonreí ampliamente, prometiéndome mentalmente agradecer a las Parcas después._

 _Gire la cabeza hacia la pared con los látigos y el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba allí llamo mi atención, sonreí más aun al ver mi atuendo, llevaba puesto un corsé de cuero negó con los cordones y detalles en rojo, un tanga de encaje con ligueros de color negro, medias de red, botas con tacón de aguja que llegaban hasta la rodilla, mis rizos azabache caían en cascada por mi espalda, como es natural en mi llevaba poco maquillaje, solo delineador, rubor y labial color rojo, en pocas palabras estaba jodidamente caliente._

 _Hubo un flash y una nota apareció en mis manos._

 ** _Persephone_**

 ** _No te contengas, puedes hacerles lo que quieras, estas en sus sueños, esto no traerá consecuencias en la línea del tiempo._**

 ** _Las Parcas_**

 _"_ _Bien esto va a ser divertido" pensé con malicia._

 _Si esto es un sueño, supongo que puedo controlarlo. Me concentre y desee que ellas despertaran, hice mentalmente un baile feliz al ver que funciono._

 ** _Pov Artemis_**

 _Lentamente abrí los ojos, estaba un poco perdida al principio, no reconocía mi entorno y sabia claramente que no estaba en mi palacio, al intentar sentarme me di cuenta que no podía, estaba retenido por mis muñecas y tobillos a los cabezales de la cama, con horror también me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, ya que sentir el aire frio en mi entrepierna y como mis pezones se ponían duros._

 _Intente concentrar mi poder divino y liberarme pero no estaba funcionando, de repente oigo un gemido de frustración a mi izquierda, giro rápidamente mi cabeza para ver de qué se trata, me congelo en shock al reconocer los rubios rizos de princesa de Annabeth._

 _-¿Annabeth? (Cuestiono con voz temblorosa)_

 _Ella deja de forcejear y me mira, sus ojos se abren en shock también. -¿Artemis? (Pregunta con voz incrédula y pánico)_

 _Asiento o por lo menos eso intento, abro la boca para hablar cuando una melodiosa voz me interrumpe. –Veo que las princesas despertaron… (Dice alegremente)_

 _Annabeth y yo giramos bruscamente le cabeza en la dirección de la voz y allí viéndose increíblemente caliente en esa lencería de cuero es nuestra esposa_ _ **Persephone Jackson.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_-¿Annabeth? (Cuestiono con voz temblorosa)_

 _Ella deja de forcejear y me mira, sus ojos se abren en shock también. -¿Artemis? (Pregunta con voz incrédula y pánico)_

 _Asiento o por lo menos eso intento, abro la boca para hablar cuando una melodiosa voz me interrumpe. –Veo que las princesas despertaron… (Dice alegremente)_

 _Annabeth y yo giramos bruscamente le cabeza en la dirección de la voz y allí viéndose increíblemente caliente en esa lencería de cuero es nuestra esposa_ _ **Persephone Jackson.**_

 ** _¿Buenas Niñas? (Parte 2)_**

 ** _Punto De Vista Annabeth_**

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué carajo estoy retenida en esta cama? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué mierda estoy desnuda? Estas eran todas las preguntas que estaban en mi cabeza, mientras trataba de liberarme. Con un gemido de frustración me rendí._

 _-¿Annabeth? (Una voz temblorosa cuestiono a mi derecha)_

 _Rápidamente mire en esa dirección y no podía creer lo que veía. Artemis de todas las personas estaba en la misma posición que yo, un pensamiento llego rápido a mi mente "Estoy tan jodida" si ella que es una diosa no puede liberarse, yo una simple semidiosa menos._

 _-¿Artemis? (Pregunte incrédula, rogando que no fuera ella)_

 _La diosa parecía que iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por una voz que podría reconocer en donde fuera…_

 _-Veo que las princesas despertaron (Dijo alegremente)_

 _Mire en la dirección que la voz venia y confirme mi sospecha… Allí en tan solo un corsé de cuero, bragas de encaje y una mirada llena de lujuria estaba mi sesos de algas…_

 ** _pov Persi_**

 _-Veo que las princesas despertaron. (Dije alegremente)_

 _-PERSI… (Grito Annabeth, que al parecer fue la primera en reaccionar, Artemis me estaba dando una mirada entre incrédula y lujuriosa) ¿QUÉ CARAJO? (Cuestiono/Grito)_

 _-Shhhhh (Mande llevando mi dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio, ellas me dieron una mirada airada)_

 _-No te atrevas a callarnos Persephone… (Bramo Artemis que al parecer recupero su habla)_

 _Solo me limite a mirarla con una ceja alzada, me devolvió la mirada desafiante, traslade a mí misma cerca de su cama y con la yema de los dedos roce los manguitos que la mantenían sujeta. –No veo que puedas hacer algo para impedírmelo. (Dije arrogante con una sonrisa satisfecha)_

 _La diosa ojos de plata cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente para colmarse, pero igual se estremeció de rabia, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para retener mi risa al verla tan impotente por primera vez._

 _-Chica Sabia… (Hable con calma mirándola desde mi posición junto Artemis) Por ser una buena niña en este momento y quedarte callada (Informe dándole una dura mirada a la diosa junto a mí) Voy a responder a una de tus preguntas (Ofrecí con una sonrisa inocente, pero me puse seria rápidamente) Piensa bien tu pregunta, solo tienes esta oportunidad… (Aconseje)_

 _Ella lo considero por un momento, claro al ser la hija de Atenea era obvio que analizaría bien la situación, su rostro adquirió este adorable ceño de concentración que me encanta, cuando llego a una resolución relajo sus rasgos y me miro a los ojos. -¿Me perdonas por reír? (Dijo con la voz entrecortada, admito eso me agarro en curva, creo que mi cara lo demostró, mi actitud confiada se fue a la mierda) Te extraño (Admitió sinceramente)_

 _-Ho chica sabia (Susurre en tono dulce, me acerque a su cama y me senté junto a ella, acaricie su mejilla con mi mano, ella cerro los ojos y se apoyó en el toque, dando un suspiro feliz) Por supuesto que te perdono bebe… (Confesé y me incline para besar castamente sus labios) Pero eso no va a salvarte de todo lo que voy a hacerte… (Informe poniéndome de pie nuevamente entre medio de sus camas) Bien… (Las mire de ida y vuelta) quiero que se queden calladas hasta que termine de hablar, no me obliguen a amordazarlas (Amenace, asintieron) Estamos como muy cursi que suena en sus sueños (Informe y sonreía malvadamente lo que las hiso estremecer) Lo que pasa aquí (Abrí mis manos como para mostrar la habitación sonriendo sádicamente) se queda aquí._

 _-¿Eso qué significa? (Cuestiono Annabeth con temor, olvidando mi orden, la mire con los labios apretados)_

 _-Creí haberte dicho que no hablaras hasta que termine… (Dije en tono frio, ella trago audiblemente, chasquee los dedos y una mordaza apareció en su boca, mire a Artemis) ¿Tienes algo que decir? (Cuestione, ella negó sin soltar una palabra) Buena niña (Alabe, me acerque y la besa castamente) Estamos aquí por obra de las Parcas (Continúe con mi monologo anterior) me dijeron que las vieron muy tristes durante la lectura y querían levantarles el ánimo… (Confesé con calma, me reí) aunque no sé si después de que termine con ustedes querrán agradecerles o maldecirlas… (Admití con alegría, ellas me miraron con los ojos abiertos en shock, deje unos minutos de silencio donde las miraba de ida y vuelta) Pueden hablar (Dije y casquee los dedos desapareciendo la mordaza de Annabeth por ahora)_

 _-¿Qué vas a hacernos? (Cuestiono Artemis tentativamente)_

 _Reí con malicia. –Quizás sería más fácil enumerar lo que no les hare… (Conteste con arrogancia fingida) lo que les puedo asegurar es que las follare de todas las maneras que se me ocurran… (Asegure con suficiencia)_

 _-Persiiii (Murmuro/Gimió Annabeth)_

 _-Pero… (Quiso objetar Artemis)_

 _La interrumpí. –Como dije… lo que hacemos aquí, se queda aquí. (Repetí) Nada de lo que hagamos va a afectar la línea de tiempo… (Afirme mirando atentamente a Artemis)_

 _Ella asintió. Sonreí salvajemente y aplaudí mis manos con entusiasmo. –Comencemos._

 _Annabeth y Artemis se estremecieron._

 _Fui a la pared de los látigos, pero ninguno me llamo la atención, por ahora. Puse mi atención en las mesas, he inmediatamente visualice las pinzas, sonreí y tome dos juegos para los pezones. Volví a las camas, sintiendo todo el tiempo la mirada de mis esposas en mí._

 _Me acerque a Annabeth, decidiendo que ella sería la primera, rápidamente se los coloque, asegurándome que apretaran, pero que no le hicieran daño, se lo sensibles sus pezones son. Artemis fue la siguiente, a ella se la ajuste un poco más, ya que puede aguantar y le encanta áspero. Frote y masaje un poco sus tetas, excitándome al oír sus gemidos de satisfacción._

 _Para el momento que volví a las mesas ellas estaban húmedas, sonreí. Chasquee los dedos y pensé en vendar sus ojos, ya habían visto suficiente. Oí bufidos de protesta._

 _Recorrí con las yemas de los dedos las fustas, látigos y todos los elementos sobre la mesa, hasta que llegue a una pluma blanca, la tome. Continúe con mi recorrido y seleccione una loción que calienta la piel al frotarla. Decidiendo que por ahora era suficiente volví a la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible._

 _Artemis dio un respingo cuando mis manos que ya tenían untada la loción se posaron en su vientre plano, cuando comencé a esparcir la loción ella jadeaba y gemía incontrolablemente, frote sus senos con un poco de rudeza, que por los gemidos ruidosos le encantaron, me traslade al sur, pero esquive a propósito su coño, cosa que la frustro, ya que corcoveo sus caderas en busca de mi mano. Apenas y roce mis palmas por sus muslos internos, desde la rodilla, hacia el centro, nuevamente esquivando donde más me quería ella. Acerque mi cara a su centro y sople aire frio sobre su clítoris hinchado, sus manos se resistieron y lucharon por liberarse de sus ataduras, gimió de frustración al no poder mover sus manos donde quería. Me imaginaba que al estar vendada sus sentidos se intensificaban por mil, haciéndola disfrutar el doble o más. Puse la punta de mi lengua en contacto con su clítoris, sus manos volvieron a resistirse. Sonreí levemente, esto es muy divertido. Me aparte de su centro de goteo, dando una última exhalación, esta vez caliente._

 _-Persii… deja de burlarte… (Gimió/Grito Artemis)_

 _Me acerque a su oído, lo chupe y mordí. –Ahora Artemis… ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en ir tan rápido? (Susurre burlonamente, ella bufo)_

 _Me baje de su cama y me acerque a la de Annabeth. –Chica Sabia (Susurre muy cerca de sus labios, mi aliento chocando con el suyo) has sido una niña muy buena… (Murmure en su oído jugando con las pinzas en su pezón derecho, haciéndola gemir) Estas aquí toda juiciosa… esperando tu turno… (Continúe, bese y mordí su cuello, pase mi lengua por su mandíbula, mordí su mentón) creo que mereces una recompensa… (Dije con voz ronca, para luego besar sus labios con hambre, ella dudo un poco al principio, pero luego devolvió el beso con igual o más pasión)_

 _Agarre la pluma y comencé a hacer cosquillas por su cuerpo, el cual se estremecía ante mis cuidados, ella se mordía el labio inferior intentando retener los gemidos, me acerque con mi mano y lo libere. –Quiero oírte. (Murmure contra la piel de su cuello, ella soltó un gemido gutural, ya que mientras mi boca no le daba tregua a su cuello, entre besos, chupones y mordidas, mi mano había encontrado su camino en su hendidura climatizada, separando sus labios, recogiendo su cum para luego frotar su botón de amor) Así tan mojada (Gemí en su oído) Toda para mi ¿Verdad? (Pregunte fingiendo inocencia en mi voz, mientras mi dedo medio se hundía en su cavidad, ella jadeo, pero no respondió) Dime bebe, es esto (Hable ahuecando su sexo con mi palma) ¿Para mí?_

 _Ella seguía sin responder, solo se limitaba a oscilar sus caderas contra mi palma, anhelando más fricción, aparte mí mano rápidamente, Annabeth gimió frustrada. –No me has contestada. (Dije con voz dura)_

 _Annabeth parecía confundida. –No recuerdo… (Murmuro en voz baja, mientras su cuerpo se sonrojaba)_

 _Sonreí a su ternura. Me acerque a su oído. –Te pregunte, si esto (Volví a ahuecar su sexo con mi palma) ¿Es por mí?_

 _Ella inhalo bruscamente en el contacto, pero asintió en afirmación. –Tks tks (Chasquee la lengua y negué con la cabeza, aunque ella no podía verme) Habla. (Ordene)_

 _-Si (Susurro con voz ronca, luego se quedó sin aliento, porque en ese momento decidí frotar su clítoris hinchado)_

 _-Eso pensé. (Murmure con alegría)_

 _Cuando sus paredes se contraían anunciando el inminente orgasmo me aparte._

 _-Persiiii (Gimió frustrada)_

 _-No se puede llegar hasta que yo lo diga chica sabia… (Cante con diversión)_

 _Me levanté y rápidamente fui a la pared de los látigos, analice cada uno y opte por un flogger, volví junto a Artemis. Pase los hilos de cuero por el cuerpo de mi bella esposa que se retorcía y gemía._

 _-Aunque las perdone a ambas por lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, es mí deber castigarlas, para que no vuelva a suceder. (Informe, ellas tragaron audiblemente) voy a darles 15 azotes a cada una en su culo con un flogger (Dije con voz neutra) quiero que los cuenten en voz alta. (Respire hondo, chasquee los dedos y sus cuerpo se pusieron boca abajo, los brazos aun retenidos, la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, su culo presentado al aire) vas primero Artemis. (Avise) recuerda contar en voz alta, por cada azote que no cuentes comenzare de nuevo. ¿Entendido? (Pedí, ella asintió) Habla ¿Entendiste? (Pedí de nuevo)_

 _-Si Persi (Confirmo)_

 _-Si crees que es demasiado y quieres que pare di Mar… si quieres que aminore la fuerza di Luna… esas son tus palabras de seguridad. (Informe) ¿Dime cuáles son tus palabras de seguridad? (Ordene)_

 _-Mar para parar, Luna para aminorar. (Recito con voz ronca)_

 _-Perfecto… Buena niña… (Felicite mientras acariciaba y exprimía su culo, ella gimió) aquí va nada (Murmure)_

 _Levante el látigo y lo baje con fuerza en su mejilla izquierda._

 _Tortazo !_

 _Mire su mejilla y una hermosa marca roja la adornaba._

 _-UNO... (Chillo)_

 _TORTAZO! (En la mejilla derecha)_

 _–_ _DOS…_

 _Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo !_

 _-DIEZ (Gimió)_

 _Para este momento Artemis estaba totalmente chorreando fluidos por sus mulos. Sus mejillas eran de un tono rojo potente, pero no había heridas, eso era lo bueno de este tipo de látigos._

 _Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo !_

 _-QUINCE (Grito/Gimió por ultimo)_

 _Me acerque y acaricie tiernamente sus mejillas, ella se tensó por un momento, pero luego se relajó y suspiro contenida, me incline y le di un beso a cada una. Atraída por el aroma de su excitación, me acerque he inhalé profundo en su sexo, la diosa de la casa jadeo y gimió al sentir mi aliento allí. Bese sus labios inferiores y capture uno entre mis labios chupándolo. Artemis se retorcía, moliendo su sexo en mi cara. Gemí enviando vibraciones a su centro. Di una larga lamida a su raja y llegue a su clítoris que chupe y lamí con lujuria, con cada gota que tomaba de su esencia más adicta me volvía, ella sabía a la ambrosia misma, no podía tener suficiente… la ojiplata seguía moliendo su arrancada caliente en mi boca, enganche su clítoris entre mis labios y lo chupe por todo lo que valía la pena, inserte 2 dedos en su cavidad lentamente, ya que ella seguía siendo virgen, no quise ir todo el camino queriendo romper su himen con la polla que me dieron las parcas, así lo disfrutaríamos ambas. Me concentre en hacer su clímax y por el vicio control que sus paredes tenían a mis dedos, sabía que estaba cerca. Ni dos minutos después ella vino con un gran gemido ronco. Continúe el bombeo lento, dejándola montar su orgasmo, mientras devoraba su cum como una adicta. Cuando acabo permití que sus piernas para dar a cabo y las extendí en la cama, su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se hiso lenta… se había dormido. Sonreí con ternura y bese su nuca._

 _Volví mi atención a Annabeth que estaba ya en posición para los azotes. Me acerque y acaricie su culo como lo había hecho con Artemis. Ella dio un respingo y se tensó, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente su cuerpo se relajó con mis caricias._

 _-Es tú turno chica sabia… (Informe con voz suave) Como Artemis son 15 azotes… quiero que los cuentes en voz alta… por cada azote que no cuentes, comenzare de cero… (Continué mientras seguía frotando su culo) tus palabras de seguridad son…_

 _Ella me interrumpió. –Mar para parar, Luna para aminorar (Contesto con voz entrecortada)_

 _Le di una palmada dura, ella chillo de sorpresa y algo de dolor. –Déjame terminar (Regañe) Tus palabras de seguridad son Mar para parar y Búhos para aminorar… (Finalice) ese lo escogiste tú… (Informe como una ocurrencia tardía) ahora dime tus palabras de seguridad… (Mande)_

 _-Mar para parar… Búhos para aminorar… (Contesto con voz ronca)_

 _-Bien… (Acepte) debes aprender a ser paciente chica sabia… esta será tú única advertencia… la próxima habrá castigo. (Advertí, ella asintió) comencemos._

 _Tortazo !_

 _-Uno… (Conto tratando de sonar normal, pero su voz era ronca por la excitación)_

 _Tortazo !_

 _-Dos… (Medio Hablo/Chillo)_

 _Mire sus mejillas que iban poco a poco adquiriendo un tono rojo, las frote un momento y continúe._

 _Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo !_

 _-DIII… DIIEZZZ (Gimió Annabeth, que con cada azote parecía disfrutar más, su arrancada era todo goteo de su cum)_

 _Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo ! Tortazo !_

 _-QUIIINNCEEEEEEE (Chillo con un gemido gutural como vino todo por sus muslos y en las sabanas)_

 _Deje caer la Flogger al suelo y me trepe a la cama con ella, frote suavemente sus mejillas y las bese. Aplane mi lengua por su raja recogiendo su jugo de amor, gemí ante el sabor delicioso, Annabeth jadeo y se estremeció con cada lamida. Chupe su clítoris, traje mi mano y lo frote con delicadeza, aun parecía sensible de su reciente orgasmo. Convoque mi polla artificial, me desnude quedando solo en mis botas de tacón, no me moleste en hacerlo lento, si total Artemis dormía y Annabeth seguía vendada. Me ensamble rápidamente el consolador y rápido se adhirió a mi cuerpo, la frote en su entrada, recubriéndolo con su lubricante natural, ella se tensó._

 _-¿Persi? (Cuestiono con aprensión)_

 _-Tranquila… (Llegue al nudo de la venda y lo solté, permitiéndole ver una vez más, me traslade para estar en su frente, ella fijo su mirada en mi entrepierna y se estremeció)_

 _-¿Qu.. Queeeé e…esooo? (Pregunto con temor, tartamudeando)_

 _Reí. –Umm una polla… (Conteste en tono obvio)_

 _Ella me miro duramente. Levante mis manos en señal de redención. -¿Cómo crees que tuviste a los gemelos? (Le pregunte con ironía, ella abrió los ojos por un momento y luego sonrió)_

 _Me moví de nuevo para estar detrás de ella, alinee a mí misma en su entrada resbaladiza y bromee un poco sus labios y clítoris con la cabeza de mi polla, ella gimió y me miro sobre el hombro. –Persi no te burles y follame… (Mando con voz llena de lujuria)_

 _-Por supuesto princesa (Conteste burlona, ella abrió la boca, para tirar algún comentario inteligente seguramente, pero me estrelle en ella de una y se transformó en un gemido gutural, Annabeth hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo su espalda en el placer)_

 _-Ho dioses! (Gimió) así como así bebe… (Cantaba con voz sensual)_

 _-Tan apretada… (Murmure con alegría)_

 _-Me llenas tan bien… (Contraataco) Esto se siente bien… (Informo con voz lujuriosa)_

 _-Y se pone mejor… (Asegure, llegue alrededor de ella y encontré su clítoris, lo frote y apreté, Annabeth gimió y se estremeció)_

 _-Estoy cerca… así tan cerca… (Murmuro en voz suave)_

 _Gire un poco mis caderas para golpear el punto que se la lanzara por el borde, un gemido gutural, me informo que lo había hallado._

 _-Así justo ahí… golpea ese punto de nuevo…. Persiiii (Gritó cuando se orgasmo la golpeo con fuerza, sus paredes me exprimieron tanto, que no podía casi moverme, mis bolas se tensaron, un nuevo espasmo de las paredes de Annabeth me hizo sonar mi carga en su interior, lo que desencadeno otro orgasmo de ella)_

 _Me salí con cuidado de su interior, oí un quejido de protesta ante la pérdida, pero no le hice caso, me desplome a su lado, libere el retén de las piernas permitiéndole estirarlas, ambas nos relajamos en el colchón._

 _Escuche un gruñido de la cama de al lado, al parecer la bella durmiente ha despertado. Me levante rápidamente, tal parece que al estar en el sueño, no hay agotamiento. Sonreí ante mi nuevo descubrimiento. Volví la cabeza para ver a Annabeth que ya había pasado. Camine a la otra cama, chasquee los dedos y puse la vende de nuevo en Annabeth y quite la de Artemis. Ella me miro aturdida por un momento, pero luego todo pareció ponerse al día con ella. Me miro de arriba abajo deteniéndose por varios minutos en mi pene erecto._

 _Chasquee los dedos y la hice poner nuevamente en su espalda con la piernas abiertas para mí, los brazos aun retenidos. Me arrastre sobre ella poniéndome entre sus piernas, mi polla cepillar su sexo, Artemis jadeo y se estremeció, su entrada ya comenzaba a lubricarse por sí misma, le sonreí y ella correspondió la sonrisa. La bese con ternura y amor en un principio, pero rápidamente escalo a uno lleno de hambre y lujuria. Comencé a bajar por su garganta dejando beso de boca abierta, de vez en cuando morder._

 _-Suelta mis brazos por favor… (Pidió) quiero tocarte… (Prácticamente rogo)_

 _Lo pensé por un momento mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pude ver la súplica silenciosa en ellos, sonreí y asentí, chasquee los dedos y los manguitos la soltaron, ella envolvió rápidamente sus brazos en mi cuello, trayendo mis labios a los suyos para otro beso desesperado. Acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo que pude llegar con mi manos, masajee sus muslos, jugué con las pinzas en sus peones tirándolas, recibiendo gruñidos de éxtasis de su parte. Pase la lengua en el valle de sus pechos, raspee mis dientes en la carne suave de sus tetas, en fin adore su cuerpo por completo._

 _-Por favor… te necesito dentro de mí… (Gimió con verdadera necesidad, decidiendo que fueron suficientes juegos previos, frote mi miembro en su raja para lubricarlo, ella corcoveo sus caderas queriendo forzarme a entrar, sonreí a su impaciencia, pero igualmente le di una bofetada a su coño difícil, Artemis chillo y me miro entre confundida y enojada)_

 _-Tienes que aprender a ser paciente… (Informe con voz dura) esta es una advertencia la próxima habrá castigo… (Asegure, ella asintió)_

 _Poco a poco fui rellenando su túnel de amor con mi polla caliente, ella gemía, jadeaba y se retorcía, tanto así que tuve que sostener sus caderas para que no se lastime. Decidí hacerlo como la curita de un tirón para que no duela tanto, tome un respiración profunda y acaricie su clítoris con ternura, cuando la tuve completamente distraída, me enterré en ella hasta la empuñadura, Artemis clavo sus uñas en mis omoplatos y sus talones en mi culo, pero no le di importancia, a pesar de que dolía como la mierda. La deje adaptarse a mí, tomarse su tiempo, mientras yo besaba su frente, parpados, mejillas, nariz y por último la boca. Mi diosa de plata balanceo sus caderas, dándome a entender de que estaba lista, lentamente comencé a entrar y salir, bombear poco a poco, la verdad se me estaba haciendo algo difícil contenerme de la liberación ella era tan jodidamente apretada…_

 _-Ho si Persiii (Gimió al tiempo que se acoplaba a mi ritmo y se encontraba con mis envestidas, pero pronto necesito más) más rápido Persi… más (Pidió y así lo hice aumente mi ritmo con penetraciones más profundas, molí mi pelvis en la suya para frotar su clítoris al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de mi polla encontraba su punto G) HAAAA SIIIIII! Eso es todo… ese es el lugar amor… (Alabo con voz ronca)_

 _Lleve mi mano a su botón de nervios, lo frote y exprimí, ella jadeo y se aferró a mí más apretado, sus paredes apretar mí miembro, tratando de convencerlo a explotar, di unos golpes más sintiéndome tan cerca como presentía que la ojiplata era. Me incline y capture uno de sus pezones con pinzas en la boca tirando de el con cierta rudeza, eso hiso el truco, en ese momento Artemis gimió o más bien gritó mi nombre y vino en chorros recubriendo mi pene y ambos de nuestros muslos, las contracciones de su concha estimularon mi orgasmo y así vine en su interior, desencadenando otro mini orgasmo por parte de ella, me derrumbe sobre ella y Artemis rápidamente envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuellos reteniéndome allí, dio inicio a un suave masaje en mi cuero cabelludo que me relajo por completo… al parecer si puedo agotarme, ya que mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y me dormí en un sueño pacifico…_

 _Pero esa paz iba a durarme poco…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow hay comentarios que llegan a mi corazón 3**

 **No quise traer a Persi (J) a la escena hasta que esté más cómoda con Artemis… pero ya tendrá su oportunidad y Persi (M) no va estar presente…**

 **Aquí el siguiente capituló… en el próximo volveremos a la lectura…**

 **Besos Maca…**

 ** _Anteriormente en Los dioses leen Persi Jackson…_**

 _Pov Persi_

 _Me derrumbe sobre ella y Artemis rápidamente envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuellos reteniéndome allí, dio inicio a un suave masaje en mi cuero cabelludo que me relajo por completo… al parecer si puedo agotarme, ya que mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y me dormí en un sueño pacifico…_

 _Pero esa paz iba a durarme poco…_

 ** _Ahora…_**

 ** _Pov Artemis_**

 _Sentí que el cuerpo de Persi se relajaba sobre mí poco a poco, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo._

 _Sonreí. Era hora de la venganza._

 _Con el mayor cuidado, para que no se despierte, la tumbe junto a mí. Mientras había estado inconsciente después de mi primer orgasmo Láquesis me visito, en pocas palabras me ofreció a Persi en bandeja de plata, solo tenía que dormirla, así el sueño pasaría a estar en mis manos y podría controlarlo._

 _Cuando pude ponerme de pie, después de obligar a los manguitos de los tobillos a soltarme, mire a mi ojiverde, estaba tan adorable y pacífica, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Bien… veamos… (Pensé en la voz alta, cerré los ojos y me concentre en lo que quería que pase, Láquesis me dijo que no hacía falta chasquear los dedos, podía hacerlo si eso me hacía más cómoda, pero no era necesario)_

 _Cuando los abrí la azabache estaba completamente desnuda, ni siquiera los zapatos llevaba también estaba retenida en la gran cruz de madera que se encontraba no muy lejos de las camas. Asentí satisfecha y me volví para ir a la cama de Annabeth, ella iba a ser mi socia en esto._

 _La sacudí levemente para despertarla, poco a poco gimió y se retorció, pero se despertó._

 _-Hum ¿Persi? (Cuestionó con voz ronca)_

 _-Nop… (Dije divertida, ella abrió los ojos rápidamente)_

 _-¿Artemis? ¿Qué? (Pregunto desorientada, pensé en liberarla y los manguitos lo hicieron, rápidamente se irguió masajeando sus brazos y piernas, para relajar los músculos) ¿Cómo te liberaste? (Inquirió)_

 _-Cuando Persi se durmió, me hice cargo de su sueño (Sonreí con malicia) ahora mandamos nosotras (Afirme, haciendo una seña con la cabeza a la gran cruz donde Persi estaba, Annabeth miró y una sonrisa idéntica a la mía apareció en su cara)_

 _-Esto va a ser divertido (Aseguro, asentí en acuerdo)_

 _Se puso de pie lentamente y con una mueca, la verdad es que yo también estaba un poco dolorida, había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pero eso no quita que duela como el Hades._

 _Annabeth comenzó a tomar los pinzas de sus pezones, copie su acción, aunque a mí no me molestaran, siendo honesta, hasta había olvidado que las tenía. Caminamos por la habitación, viendo todos los juguetes que teníamos a nuestra disposición._

 ** _Pov Annabeth_**

 _Evalué cada objeto que veía, algunos llamaban mi atención como los vibradores otros como los tapones para el culo, no._

 _Mire a Artemis que tenía un anillo pene martillo en las manos, pero por la forma en que lo miraba ella no sabía para que servía esa cosa, yo mire del juguete al pene de Persi con malicia._

 _-¿Quieres saber para qué sirve? (Pregunte acercándome a ella, Artemis asintió entregándome el objeto) ven sígueme… (Pedí caminando a la inconsciente azabache) esto (Hable mostrando el accesorio) es un anillo pene martillo y sirve para evitar la liberación del miembro en el que este colocado (Me arrodillo frente al pene flácido, por ahora, de Persi y comencé a masturbarlo) para ponerlo al menos necesitamos que este semi erecto… (Aclare al verla mirarme seria, a pesar de saber que ambas somos esposas de Persi, Artemis no parece poder evitar sentir celos de mí, bueno, lo admito, yo también me muero de celos al verlas juntas, pero jamás lo voy a decir en voz alta, continúe con mi tarea, hasta que lo obtuve como quería) ahora lo colocamos aquí (Dije señalando la base) y lo ajustamos…. Bien (Sonreí poniéndome de pie) ahora no importa cuánto quiera sesos de algas correrse, no podrá. (Informe, Artemis también sonrió)_

 _Volvimos a las mesas para buscar todo lo que usaríamos antes de despertar a Persi, no queríamos estar yendo y viniendo._

 _Hablamos y acordamos que Artemis iría primero, yo solo voy a ser una espectadora. Nuestro tiempo no sería cronometrado, pero solo podíamos tener 3 orgasmos, como máximo, al tercer orgasmo, así Persi haya llegado o no, comenzaría mi turno._

 _Vi que Artemis tomo un pote de crema batidad, que había en una de las mesas, también agarro una fusta, como la que utilizan con los caballos, los puso sobre una mesa transportable y camino a donde Persi. Por mi parte seguí mirando, total aún faltaba para mi turno._

 ** _Pov Artemis_**

 _Después de reunir todo lo que me gusto para usar, me traslade junto a la gran cruz con una mesa transportable en mi remolque. La verdad que la idea de jugar con Persi de esta manera me excitaba un montón, la sensación de tener el control por completo de una persona y una tan poderosa como mi esposa es estimulante._

 _Una vez lista, pensé en una forma de despertarla, aunque no hiso falta, ella comenzó a retorcerse en incomodidad, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, para revelar sus increíbles verde mar. Me miro por un momento y me sonrió, pero se borró cuando quiso avanzar hacia mí y las retenciones se lo impidieron, fue entonces que se puso totalmente sería._

 _-Artemis libérame o… (Intento amenazar, pero la interrumpí)_

 _-¿O qué? (Cuestione con burla, me acerque y acaricie las retenciones) como yo lo veo no creo que puedas hacer algo… (Informe totalmente divertida, por poder devolverle sus palabras)_

 _-Artemis lo digo en serio. (Dijo con seria)_

 _Reí. –Vamos a jugar. (Exclame ignorando totalmente sus palabras, ella bufo frustrada)_

 _Me gire dándole la espalda y enfrentándome a la mesa que contenía mis utensilios. Frote mi mentón, mientras decidía con que comenzaría, recordé el anillo que Persi tiene puesto y una sonrisa del mal se apodero de mi cara, agarre la crema batida, me gire de nuevo para hacerle frente a la ojiverde, mientras agitaba el embace._

 _-¿Estas lista? (Cuestione con alegría)_

 _-No. (Contesto con voz fría)_

 _Hice un puchero. –Ahora Persi… yo fui una buena niña, mientras tú jugabas… (Le recordé usando voz de bebe)_

 _Me miro y sus rasgos se relajaron, suspiro y asintió._

 _-Habla. (Mande)_

 _Me miro con una ceja alzada. –Si. (Obedeció)_

 _Me puse de rodillas frente a su polla, que pareció revivir con los últimos minutos de conversación. Persi me miro desde su posición sobre mi interrogante, le sonreí inocentemente, para después comenzar con mi plan. Eche una poco de la crema para recubrir su miembro, ella siguió mis movimientos, nunca saco sus ojos de mí y fue por esto que vio el anillo que su pene tan honoríficamente llevaba, trago audiblemente, al parecer ya habiendo sido usuaria de ese juguete._

 _-¿Algún problema bebe? (Cuestione fingiendo preocupación, ella rodo los ojos al parecer ya saber qué fingía)_

 _-No. (Dijo recordando que tiene que contestarme)_

 _-Bien. (Asentí)_

 _Me moví lentamente, tome la cabeza de la polla en mi boca y gemí al sabor de la combinación de Persi y la crema, chupe, arremolinando la lengua en su circunferencia, tomando cada bit de la deliciosa mezcla. Estaba tan concentrada y enviciada que apenas oía a Persi gemir mi nombre o maldecir._

 _-Mierda Artemis… (Gimió cerrando los ojos, resistiendo sus caderas para que la lleve más profundo en mí boca)_

 _-Nu nu… (Hable alejándome de su miembro palpitante) quieta… esto lo haremos a mi ritmo. ¿Entendiste? (Cuestione fríamente, Persi gimió frustrada, pero asintió) Habla. (Mande)_

 _-Si. (Contesto con voz ronca)_

 _-Así está mejor (Felicite volviendo a mi tarea)_

 _Después de varios chupa y lame a su miembro y caricias a sus bolas, podía sentirlo espasmos, su orgasmo estaba cerca, era hora de probar si de verdad ese anillo funciona, seguí chupando y masturbándola un poco más. Persi dio un gemido ronco pero sonaba frustrada, mire su pene y era de color purpura, sus bolas parecían que estaban por explotar. Definitivamente el anillo funciona._

 _-Artemis por favor… (Rogó con voz adolorida)_

 _Mire su rostro y de verdad parecía estar en el dolor, iba a liberarla del juguete pero me detuve en el último momento, lo pensé mejor, me puse de pie y fui a la mesa por la fusta. Volví a enfrentarla con el objeto en mis manos, fue cómico como sus ojos se abrieron._

 _-Vamos Persi… No le tendrás miedo a un poco de dolor ¿Verdad? (Inquirí con diversión)_

 _La ojiverde me miro entrecerrando los ojos. –Por supuesto que no. (Dijo en tono desafiante)_

 _Reí. –Bien… (Acepte)_

 _Comencé a trazar la punta de la fusta por su cuerpo, empezando por sus piernas, subiendo y burlándome de su pene, continúe por su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a sus senos, me encontré con sus ojos en el mismo momento en el que la fusta golpeo la carne blanda de su mama izquierda con un poco de dureza._

 _-Ow (Se quejó por lo bajo)_

 _No le di importancia y seguí trazando sus hombros, clavícula, garganta, rostro, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse en anticipación, volví a bajar esta vez golpee su teta derecha, tal vez ya lo esperaba por que no dio ninguna indicación de que lo sintió. Sonreí internamente a su desafió silencioso. Hice círculos en su vientre, cuando me percibí que ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo y cerró los ojos, traje la fusta con fuerza en su bajo vientre a centímetros de su miembro endurecido._

 _-Mierdaaaa (Chillo Persi, sus brazos se resistieron, queriendo llegar para frotar la zona dolorida)_

 _Solté la fusta y me acerque lentamente a ella, frote su piel para aminorar el dolor, me incline y bese sus labios con ternura. – ¿Solo 3? (Murmure contra su boca con burla) Yo soporte 15… (Dije satisfecha)_

 _Persi bufó. –A ti te encanta el dolor… (Reprocho)_

 _-Lo que sea… (Desestime volviendo a besar sus labios, enganche mi pierna derecha en su cintura, tome su miembro erecto y lo guie a mi entrada, lo frote por mi raja recubriéndolo con mi cum, ambas gemimos en lo increíble que se sentía, sin querer golpee mi clítoris con su cabeza, un estremecimiento y un gemido ronco demostraron lo cerca que estaba de mi propio orgasmo) Umm eso se siente bien… (Murmure en éxtasis, Persi gimió su acuerdo y me beso con más pasión)_

 _La introduje en mí y comencé un bombeo lento, enrede mis manos en su cabello azabache tirando levemente de el para inclinar su cabeza, bese y mordí su cuello recién expuesto. Cuando comencé a sentir que el fuego en mi bajo vientre iba a estallar aumente el ritmo, torcí mis caderas buscando el punto que Persi había usado antes, jadee y gemí con cada golpe a ese lugar._

 _-Artemis… por favor… el anillo (Dijo Persi entrecortadamente, ya que su voz se perdía entre gemidos, estaba demasiado ida para entenderle)_

 _-Ho dioseeeessss (Gemí derramándome por toda su polla, mis brazos aferrándose más fuerte a su cuello y mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello)_

 _Cuando mi respiración se calmó, saque mi cara de su cuello para encontrar la suya, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era muy rápida, sonreí, salí de ella lentamente, fui al anillo, lo desajuste y quite, volví a engancharme introduciéndola rápidamente, la oí suspiro de satisfacción y alivio, abrió los ojos, nos miramos y sonreímos, me aferre otra vez a su cuello y comencé de nuevo el bombeo, aunque ella no duro mucho, 5 penetraciones y ella exploto dentro de mí, al parecer aún estaba sensible de mí último orgasmo por que sentir su esperma caliente llenándome disparo otro increíble orgasmo._

 _A pesar de haber llegado recién, ella todavía era dura. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y mover lentamente sus caderas penetrándome, incline mi cabeza exponiendo más piel para besar, me encontré con sus embestidas ayudándola a llevarnos a otro clímax, sabía que este sería mi último por mucho tiempo teniéndola en mi interior, quise disfrutarlo al máximo._

 _-Artemissss /Persiiiiiii (Gemimos en nuestra liberación)_

 _Me baje de ella con las piernas temblorosas. Reí al ver su sonrisa satisfecha ante mi estado. Mire en la dirección de Annabeth, ella ya me miraba, le asentí y me fui a la cama a sentarme. Mi turno había acabado._

 ** _Pov Annabeth_**

 _Nunca creí que ver al amor de mi vida jodiendo a otra persona me prendiera de esta manera. En algún momento durante su escena mi mano había encontrado el camino a mi sexo, mis dedos frotaban mi clítoris sin ningún cuidado, con la otra mano me sostuve de la mesa, mis piernas parecían gelatinas. Me concentre en la búsqueda de los juguetes que voy a usar y trate de ignorar los gemidos que me distraían, palabra clave "Trate", no pude hacerlo, era demasiado tentador girar la cabeza y ver qué era lo que hacían._

 _Cuando ya había terminado de agarrar lo que usaría, me quede allí mirando como Artemis y Persi lo hacían por lo que, si mi cuenta no falla, última vez. Efectivamente ni in minuto después Artemis se apartó, me miro, asintió y se fue a su cama._

 _Cerré los ojos y me concentre en la forma en la que quería que Persi se presentara para mí. Los abrí y la vi sentada en una silla, por supuesto estaba amarrada, con sus brazos esposados en su espalda y los pies atados a las patas de la silla. Me acerque a ella caminando sensualmente, poniéndole un poco más de movimiento a mis caderas de lo necesario. Persi me miraba con ojos lujuriosos, paso la lengua por sus labios mientras miraba mi coño de goteo._

 _-¿Quieres? (Pregunte inocentemente, después de haber pasado un dedo por mi raja recogiendo cum y acercarlo a su boca, ella asintió inclinándose para chupar mi dedo, me hice para atrás) Ha Ha… (Regañe) Dime cuanto lo quieres… (Pedí burlona)_

 _Persi gimió mirando mi dedo con deseo. –Mucho… Por favor… lo deseo tanto chica sabia… (Murmuro sin perder de su vista mi dedo)_

 _Sonreí. –Bueno… (Dije y deje que su boca tomara mi dedo, ella lo chopo como si su vida dependiera de ello) Wow de verdad lo deseabas ¿No? (Inquirí asombrada)_

 _Persi sonrió inocentemente. –Eres deliciosa. (Me informo)_

 _Reí. –Si tú lo dices… (Dije alejándome para recuperar el primer objeto)_

 _Tome un vibrador que parece una réplica de la longitud y espesor de Persi, convoque una silla para mi justo enfrente de ella. Me senté con el vibrador en la mano y me abrí de piernas, dándole una vista completa de mi sexo húmedo, la mire y por supuesto su vista estaba fija en mi coño, su boca ligeramente abierta. Sonreí. Comencé a masturbarme con mi mano libre, me burle de mi entrada y frote mi clítoris, Persi gemía y sus manos luchaban por liberarse. Cuando el consolador hiso el primer contacto con mi entrada gemí y eche la cabeza hacia atrás._

 _-Persiiii (Jadee con voz ronca a medida que lo introducía en mí)_

 _-Annabethhhhh (Ella gimió frustrada)_

 _-Ha por los dioses bebe… que se siente bien… (Susurre lo suficientemente fuerte para ella oír)_

 _-Hum… (Bufó) Se sentiría mejor conmigo en tu interior (Espeto con voz ronca, su vista no se apartaba de mi sexo, ella miraba el vibrador como si lo quisiera romper en mil pedazos por atreverse a tomar su lugar)_

 _-Mmm ¿Tú crees? (Cuestione inocentemente) Joder estoy tan cerca bebe… (Jadee cuando el vibrador toco mi punto G)_

 _-Claro bebe… (Aseguro con un borde de desesperación en su voz) Déjame demostrártelo… ven aquí (Me invito a su regazo)_

 _Yo podía oírla, pero no podía ponerle sentido a sus palabras ya… estaba demasiado ida y fue por eso que cuando mi otra mano pellizco mi teta lo perdí._

 _-Persiiii (Gemí/Grite)_

 _Poco a poco fui volviendo de mi alta, abrí los ojos, que en algún momento se habían cerrado y me encontré con la mirada vidriosa de Persi. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de lujuria y desesperación, me apiade de ella y me acerque. Subí a caballo en su cintura y comencé a moler en su entre pierna, mientras nos besábamos, Persi estaba devorando mi boca, chupa y mordía mis labios, su lengua invadía cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal. Yo molía cada vez más rápido, me apreté contra su pecho para que se frotaran con los míos, ambas gemíamos en las bocas de las demás._

 _-Déjame entrar (Rogó sin aliento)_

 _Metí mi mano entre nosotras y encontré su miembro, que ya tenía fugas de pre-semen escapándose, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada para ser totalmente resbaladiza, así que solo me empale, fui bajando lentamente tomando pulgada a pulgada, cuando nuestras pelvis tocaron me quede allí un momento, ajustándome a su llenándome, comencé a montarla lentamente, Persi jadeaba y gemía, inclino su cabezo y tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca, chupando y lamiendo, mis manos fueron a su cabello para mantenerla allí. Empecé a montarla más rápido, sentía mis paredes apretarse a su alrededor, también la podía sentir espasmos, ambas estábamos cerca, libere una mano de su cabello y la sumergí entre nosotras para buscar mi clítoris, lo frote y pellizque, Persi giro sus caderas de una manera que cuando baje su cabeza golpeo mi punto dulce, comencé a temblar, mis ojos fueron a la cabeza y mi cuerpo se arque contra ella, vine a chorros por toda su longitud, La ojiverde dio un par de penetraciones más y también se liberó en mi interior con un gemido ronco._

 _-Libérame… (Ordeno) quiero follarte contra una de estas paredes… (Informo, aturdida por mi reciente orgasmo, hice lo que mi pidió)_

 _Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y me empujo contra una pared, mis piernas aún estaban envueltas en su cintura, su pene todavía enterrado en mí. No perdió tiempo y empezó a empujar, yendo tan profundo, esto se sentía tan bien._

 _-Ho dioses Persiiii (Grite, mis uñas clavándose en su espalda)_

 _-Joder Annabeth… así apretada bebe (Jadeo con satisfacción)_

 _Persi enredo su mano en mis rizos y los tiro con fuerza hacia tras para exponer mi cuello, gruñí por el breve momento de dolor, pero pronto el placer era lo único que sentía. Su boca mordía y chupaba, que si no hubiésemos estado en este sueño, seguro hubiese dejado marcas._

 _Demasiado pronto las sanciones no llevaron nuevamente cerca del final. Mi azabache puso sus manos en mi cintura y me penetro con más fuerza, Persi gruño algo que no entendí y la verdad no podía importarme menos, en este momento mi mente estaba nublada con el placer._

 _Unas embestidas rápidas y profundas después ambos explotamos. Podía sentir como la conciencia iba reclamándome poco a poco y la bese con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, quien sabe cuándo la vuelva a ver. Artemis debe haberlo sentido también porque se acercó y también la beso con pasión._

 _Me desperté con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro._

 _-Que gran noche (Pensé en voz alta alegremente)_

 _Me levante y comencé mi rutina de la mañana._

 ** _Pov Artemis_**

 _Me desperté sintiéndome mejor de lo que podía recordar alguna vez haberlo hecho y todo gracias a mi increíble esposa._

 _-Gracias parcas. (Exclame feliz)_

 _Me puse en pie y camine al baño, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y un cambio de sabanas._

 ** _Pov Persi (M)_**

 _Wow eso es todo lo que puedo decir en este momento. Anoche fue increíble. No hay palabras para describirlo, la sonrisa satisfecha que tengo en mi cara, creo que va a estar ahí una larga temporada._

 _-Muchas gracias mis señoras… (Exclame felizmente, mientras hacia mi camino al baño)_

 ** _Desayuno (Palacio de Hestia)_**

 ** _Pov Nadie_**

 _Todos se habían reunido a desayunar como siempre en el palacio de Hestia, que estaba totalmente encantada de tener invitados._

 _Thalía miraba de su señora a Annabeth con recelo, desde que se presentaron esta mañana ambas tenían una sonrisa como mierda en sus rostros, aunque en su tiempo tenía una gran relación con Artemis aquí no la conocía, así que no podría cuestionarla, pero su amiga, ella si iba a sufrir un interrogatorio._

 _Zoe también estaba intrigada con la actitud de su señora. Anoche se había ido a dormir preocupada, porque Artemis estaba muy deprimida por la ausencia de los Jackson y ahora ella parecía muy feliz y contenta, además había notado que la semidiosa de Atenea estaba en el mismo estado de ánimo. Definitivamente iba a investigar lo que sucedía aquí._

 _Pero ellas no eran las únicas, tanto dioses como semidioses se dieron cuenta del cambio radical de ambas mujeres en cuanto a su estado de ánimo._

 _Las susodichas eran las únicas que estaban felizmente ignorantes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los recuerdos de la última noche, repitiéndose en su mente._

 _Desayuna (Palacio Persi)_

 _Pov Persi (J)_

 _"_ _Esto es raro" pensó Persi (J)_

 _Su otro yo se había levantado con demasiada alegría, había preparado el desayuno para todos silbando alegremente, nuestros hijos también lo habían notado y me daban miradas cuestionante. Solo me encogí de hombros, la verdad no tenía idea. Pero obviamente iba a preguntarle más tarde._

 _Volvimos a la sala, justo a tiempo para ver a todos entrar al gran salón y tomar sus lugares para la lectura. ¿Lo extraño? Annabeth y Artemis tenían la misma sonrisa que mi yo de más edad. Ahora definitivamente quería saber._

 _Mire a Persi (M) cuestionante y ella me hiso señas de hablar más tarde, asentí._

 ** _En la gran sala…_**

 _Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos… Sally pidió leer el siguiente capítulo…_

 _-_ _ **Annabeth escuela de adiestramiento para perros**_ _(Leyó no en absoluta extrañada de las ocurrencias de su bebe)_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Annabeth escuela de adiestramiento para perros_**

 ** _En la gran sala…_**

 _Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos… Sally pidió leer el siguiente capítulo…_

 _-_ _ **Annabeth escuela de adiestramiento para perros**_ _(Leyó no en absoluto extrañada de las ocurrencias de su bebe)_

 ** _Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro:_**

 ** _«ESTUDIOS DE GRAVACIÓN EL OTRO BARRIO.»_**

 ** _Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía:_**

 ** _«Abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»_**

 _-¿Ese cartel pueden leerlo los mortales? (Cuestiono Jasón a su tío)_

 _Hades asintió con la cabeza. –Pueden leerlo, pero la niebla los convence de que no hay nada raro. (Informo casualmente, Jasón asintió conforme)_

 ** _Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad había un guardia con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto de hombre duro._**

 ** _Me volví hacia mis amigos._**

 ** _-Muy bien. ¿Recuerdan el plan? (Cuestione con entusiasmo)_**

 ** _-¿El plan? (Grover tragó saliva) Sí. Me encanta el plan. (Dijo pero no parecía muy convencido)_**

 _-¿Qué plan? (Pregunto Thalía confundida, no habían leído ningún plan)_

 _-Espera… (Murmuro Annabeth)_

 ** _-¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona? (Preguntó Annabeth)_**

 _-¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativa Anna? (Inquirió Piper a su mejor amiga)_

 _-Yo no soy negativa Piper… (Aseguro Annabeth dándole fin a la conversación)_

 ** _-No pienses en negativo. (Le pedí/Suplique)_**

 ** _-Vale… Vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo. (Dijo con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _La ignore._**

 ** _Saqué las perlas de mi bolsillo, las tres que la nereida me había dado en Santa Mónica._**

 _-La nereida claro… (Se burló Annabeth con celos)_

 _Los semidioses rieron por lo bajo._

En su palacio las ojiverdes reían de las payasadas de su novia/esposa.

 ** _Si algo iba mal, no parecían de mucha ayuda._**

 _Todos en la sala miraron a Annabeth esperando un comentario sarcástico, ella solo los ignora centrando su mira en Sally._

 ** _Annabeth me puso una mano en el hombro._**

 ** _-Lo siento, Persi, los nervios me traicionan. (Admitió sonando verdaderamente apenada)_**

 _-¿Tú te disculpaste? (Cuestiono Luke mirándola sorprendido)_

 _-Desde que Persi llegó a mi vida cambie mucho Luke… (Contesto Annabeth con voz seca)_

 _-Y para mejor… (Agrego Thalía sonriendo)_

 _Luke solo se limitó a asentir, sabía que otro comentario no sería bien recibido por las semidiosas._

 ** _-Pero tienes razón, lo conseguiremos. (Aseguro sonriendo brillante) Todo saldrá bien. (Y le dio un codazo a Grover)_**

 ** _Él sátiro se sobo las costillas adoloridas, le envió una mirada de muerte a Annabeth, después hablo. -¡Oh, claro que sí! (Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza) Hemos llegado hasta aquí. (Señalo su espalda donde el estudio estaba) Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problema. (Aseguro palmeando mi hombro)_**

 ** _Los miré y me sentí agradecida. Sólo unos minutos antes, por poco habían muerto en unas lujosas camas de agua, y ahora intentaban hacerse los valientes por mí, para infundirme ánimos._**

 _-Espera… (Gritó Annabeth) ¿Hacernos? (Cuestiono con molestia) Somos valientes… ¿Verdad Grover? (Le pidió al sátiro, que asintió enérgicamente, sacando pecho)_

 _Los semidioses y dioses se quedaron callados, se formó un silencio incomodo en la sala…_

 _-Mmm Sally… continúa por favor… (Alentó Hazel, ya no soportar el silencio)_

 _La madre de la azabache asintió enviándole una sonrisa dulce a la semidiosa adorable._

 ** _Me metí las perlas en el bolsillo._**

 ** _-Vamos a golpear un poco al dios de los muertos… (Dije con convicción, comenzando a caminar)_**

 _Hades levanto una ceja cuestionante a los únicos dos integrantes del trio de oro que estaban presentes, estos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada._

 ** _Entramos en la recepción de EOB._**

 ** _Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos._**

 ** _La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactus como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes._**

 ** _Veía a través de sus cuerpos._**

 _-Eso fue escalofriante… (Murmuro Grover)_

 _Todos los que habían estado en presencia de algún fantasma asintieron._

 ** _El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo._**

 _-Pulgas… (Murmuro Heracles, para su suerte nadie lo oyó)_

 ** _Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación._**

 _-Al parecer el sigue teniendo un gusto por cosas caras aun en el futuro… (Murmuro Hades con diversión)_

 _Nico asintió y bufo con falso fastidio, en verdad le gradaba Caronte…_

 ** _Intenté leer su nombre._**

 ** _-¿Se llama Quirón? (Dije, confundida)_**

 _Él dios de los muertos cerró los ojos y suspiró sabiendo lo que venía…_

 ** _Él se inclinó hacia delante desde el otro lado del mostrador. En sus gafas sólo vi mi reflejo, pero su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de comerte._**

 _-Buena analogía jefa alga… (Aprobó Thalía)_

 _Nico asintió en acuerdo._

 ** _-Mira qué preciosidad de jovencitos tenemos aquí. (Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna) Dime, ¿te parezco un centauro? (Cuestiono con sarcasmo frio)_**

 ** _-N… n… No. (Tartamudeé)_**

 ** _-Señor (Añadió con suavidad, pero severo, sin lugar a quejas)_**

 ** _-Señor (Repetí automáticamente)_**

 _-Hey está intimidando a mi bebe… (Hera y Sally se quejaron a coro, totalmente indignadas)_

 _Hades se encogió de hombros. –No puedo hacer nada… (Dijo indiferente)_

 _Las mujeres resoplaron… Sally continúo leyendo…_

 ** _Agarró su tarjeta de identificación con dos dedos y pasó otro bajo las letras._**

 ** _-¿Sabes leer esto, princesa? Pone C… A… R… O… N… T… E. Repite conmigo: Ca… ron… te._**

 ** _Hablo lentamente como si estuviera enseñándole a un bebe, un poco me irrito. -Caronte. (Dije duramente)_**

 _Los semidioses fruncían el ceño un poco irritados también por la actitud del tipo._

 ** _-¡Impresionante! (Dijo ignorando mi tono) Ahora di: señor Caronte. (Mando nuevamente con la voz irritante)_**

 ** _Apreté los dientes. -Señor Caronte. (Masculle)_**

 ** _-Muy bien. (Volvió a sentarse) Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón._**

 _Quirón frunció el ceño indignado. Lupa rio._

 ** _-Y bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, pequeños muertecitos? (Cuestiono con facilidad)_**

 ** _La pregunta me golpeó en el estómago como un puño. Miré a Annabeth, vacilante._**

 ** _-Queremos ir al inframundo (Intervino ella)_**

 _Nico negó con la cabeza. –Va a sospechar. (Aseguro)_

 _Annabeth y Grover asintieron._

 ** _Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro. -Vaya, niña, eres toda una novedad. (Admitió)_**

 ** _-¿Sí? (Annabeth cuestiono vacilante)_**

 ** _-Directa y al grano. (Dijo) Nada de gritos. Nada de «tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte». (Se nos quedó mirando, evaluándonos) ¿Y cómo murieron, pues? (Inquirió)_**

 _-Les dije… (Hablo Nico con suficiencia)_

 _Thalía lo golpeo en la cabeza. -Nadie dijo lo contrario aliento de muerte. (Se burló)_

 ** _Le solté un codazo a Grover._**

 ** _-Bueno… Esto… ahogados… en la bañera. (Respondió él)_**

 ** _Annabeth y yo lo miramos incrédulos… ¿Eso era lo mejor que pudo reunir?_**

 ** _-¿Los tres? (Cuestiono incrédulo y no lo culpo)_**

 ** _Sin otra opción asentimos._**

 ** _-Gran bañera. (Caronte parecía impresionado) Supongo que no tendrán monedas para el viaje. Verán, cuando se trata de adultos puedo cargarlo a una tarjeta de crédito, o añadir el precio del ferry a la factura del cable. Pero los niños… Vaya, es que nunca se mueren preparados. Supongo que tendrán que esperar aquí sentados unos cuantos siglos. (Dijo no sonando lo siento en absoluto, es más parecía divertido)_**

 _Los dioses miraron a Hades con una ceja azada cuestionante, este se encogió en su trono. –Hablare con él al respecto… eso es desconsiderado… (Admitió. Hestia asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, al igual que los demás, el rey del inframundo suspiro aliviado)_

 ** _Bufe por lo bajo. -Si tenemos monedas. (Dije y puse tres dracmas de oro en el mostrador, parte de lo encontrado en el despacho de Crusty)_**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno… (Caronte se humedeció los labios) Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas… (Sus dedos acariciaron codiciosos las monedas)_**

 _-¿De verdad? (Inquirió Nico exasperado) ¿No quieren mejor colgar un cartel en su cuello que diga "semidiosas"?_

 _Annabeth se encogió de hombros indiferente, Sally lo tomo como señal para continuar._

 ** _Entonces Caronte me miró fijamente y su frialdad pareció atravesarme el pecho._**

 ** _-A ver (Dijo) No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxica, princesa?_**

 ** _¿Por qué ese empeño de todos en llamarme princesa? Pensé con molestia._**

 ** _-No (Mentí entre dientes) Soy una muerta._**

 ** _Caronte se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó._**

 ** _-No eres ningún muerto. (Arrugo la nariz) Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres una diosecilla._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos y frote mi cara con cansancio, no llegue hasta aquí para ser detenida ahora. -Tenemos que llegar al inframundo (Insistí)_**

 _-No lo hagas enojar… (Murmuro Artemis)_

 ** _Caronte soltó un profundo rugido. Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o consultar los relojes._**

 ** _-Márchense mientras puedan (Nos advirtió Caronte) Me quedaré las monedas y olvidaré que los he visto. (Hizo ademán de guardárselas, pero yo se las arrebaté)_**

 _-¿Por qué no escuchas? (Suspiro la diosa de la caza con frustración)_

 _-Es Persi… (Contesto Piper casualmente)_

 ** _-Sin servicio no hay propina. (Intenté parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía)_**

 ** _Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez un sonido profundo que helaba la sangre._**

 ** _Los espíritus de los muertos empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor._**

 ** _-Es una pena (Suspiré) Teníamos más que ofrecer. (Comente con falsa tristeza)_**

 ** _Le enseñé la bolsa llena con las cosas de Crusty. Saqué un puñado de dracmas y dejé que las monedas se escurrieran entre mis dedos._**

 _Hades sonrió satisfecho. –Ho esa es una buena idea sobrina… (Alabó)_

 ** _El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león._**

 ** _-¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? (Pregunto con sarcasmo, luego miro la bolsa con avidez) Oye… sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?_**

 _-Si… Curiosidad… (Se burló Leo)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses rieron._

 ** _-Mucho (Contesté con confianza) Apuesto a que Hades no le paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro._**

 _Hades que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua se atraganto y tosió. –Ella no pudo haber dicho eso… (Espetó cuando se recuperó) Sabes cómo va molestarme… ya de por si lo hace… no me imagino si le dan la "razón" (Se quejó como un niño)_

 _-Hades compórtate. (Lo regaño Hestia)_

 _El dios de los muertos iba a protestar, pero una mirada de su hermana lo hizo echarse para atrás._

 ** _-Uf, si te contara… (Murmuro frotando su cara) Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con «por favor, no dejes que muera», o «por favor, déjame cruzar gratis». Estoy harto. Hace tres mil años que no me aumentan el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos? (Informo señalado su traje)_**

 ** _-Te merece algo mejor (Coincidí) Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga. (A cada palabra, apilaba otra moneda de oro en el mostrador)_**

 _El señor del inframundo bufo y gimió de frustración con cada palabra._

 ** _Caronte le echó un vistazo a su chaqueta de seda italiana, como si se imaginara vestido con algo mejor._**

 ** _-Debo decir, princesa, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. (Estuvo de acuerdo) Sólo un poco, ¿eh? (Espeto al ver mi sonrisa)_**

 ** _Apilé unas monedas más. -Yo podría mencionarle a Hades que usted necesita un aumento de sueldo…_**

 _-¿Está siendo seria en esto? (Se quejó/cuestiono el dios de los muertos a Annabeth y Grover)_

 _Los semidioses rieron. Annabeth y Grover se encogieron de hombros divertidos para irritar al dios._

 ** _Suspiró. -De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meterlos con calzador, ¿Bien? (Se puso en pie, recogió las monedas y dijo) Síganme._**

 ** _Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras._**

 _La hija de Atenea hizo una mueca de tristeza al recordar a una niña que no parecía más de 5 años rogarle que la llevara con ella y como tuvo que dejarla allí, aun cuando el corazón le dolía por ayudarla._

 ** _Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí, gorrones.»_**

 _Hestia estaba cada vez más indignada con Caronte, los muertos también merecen respeto. Pero ya se había hecho una promesa de bajar a los bajos fondos y enseñarle a ese hombre unas cuantas lecciones ni bien la lectura termine._

 ** _Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde._**

 ** _Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción._**

 _La diosa del hogar bufo. Los otros dioses temían por la salud del portero si alguna vez se cruzaba con su hermana/tía._

 ** _-Bien. Escuchen: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia (Anunció a la sala de espera) Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que pase aquí mil años más. ¿Entendido?_**

 ** _Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender._**

 ** _-¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? (Preguntó Annabeth con preocupación)_**

 _La diosa del hogar miro a Annabeth cariñosamente y le sonrió, a lo que la hija de Atenea correspondió._

 ** _-Nada (Repuso Caronte indiferente)_**

 ** _Fruncí el ceño, abrí la boca para hablar, pero Annabeth me interrumpió, robando las palabras de mi boca…_**

 ** _-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? (Inquirió un poco irritada por la actitud de Caronte)_**

 _-No es la única… (Murmuraron varios en la sala)_

 ** _-Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso. (Dijo con aire de suficiencia)_**

 ** _-Vaya (Hablo Annabeth con dureza) Eso no parece… justo._**

 ** _Caronte arqueó una ceja. Miro a Annabeth de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, mientras se lamia los labios. Mi ceño se profundizo y mi sangre hirvió._**

 ** _"_** ** _Él no tiene derecho a verla de esa manera…" Mi mente gritó con rabia._**

 ** _Tome aire y te de controlar mi ira._**

 _-Alguien esta celosa… (Canto Piper con malicia)_

 _Afrodita y Drew tanto chillaron en acuerdo._

 _Annabeth se sonrojo, pero sonrió contenta por la información._

 ** _-¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña? (Inquirió con brusquedad) Espera a que llegue tu turno. (Rio con sarcasmo) Yendo a dónde vas, morirás pronto._**

 ** _Grover palideció, Annabeth cerró los ojos y suspiro._**

 ** _-Saldremos vivos (Respondí con firmeza)_**

 ** _-Ja. (Se burló)_**

 _-Realmente está poniendo aprueba mi paciencia… (Murmuro Sally con molestia)_

 _Las diosas y semidiosas asintieron en acuerdo._

 ** _De repente me sentí mareada._**

 ** _No bajábamos, sino que íbamos hacia delante. El aire se tornó neblinoso. Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha. El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; como las de Ares pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación._**

 _Los semidioses hicieron una mueca._

 _-Gracias por las imágenes Persi… (Dijo Leo con sarcasmo)_

 _Jasón y Franck asintieron a lo dicho por su amigo._

 ** _Advirtió que lo miraba:_**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? (Pregunto con molestia)_**

 ** _-No, nada (Conseguí decir sin que mi voz se quiebre)_**

 ** _Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y podía verle el cráneo._**

 _-EW PERSI… (Chillo/Quejó Drew)_

 _Los semidioses y dioses hicieron una mueca a su tono alto, ya que daño sus oídos. Las semidiosas y diosas rieron por lo bajo._

 ** _El suelo seguía bamboleándose._**

 ** _-Me parece que me estoy mareando (Dijo Grover arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera ebrio)_**

 ** _Hubiese reído, si no estuviese mareada también._**

 ** _Volví a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos el ascensor ya no era un ascensor. Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados._**

 _-El río Estige… (Dijo Atenea en su tono de maestra)_

 ** _-El río Estige (Murmuró Annabeth bajo aliento)_**

 _Poseidón rió. – ¿Por qué no me sorprende? (Hablo divertido) De tal madre tal hija… (Miro a Atenea) Tienes que estar orgullosa…_

 _-Lo estoy… (Asintió la diosa de la sabiduría, sonriendo a su hija, que se sonrojo por el tono de orgullo en la voz de su madre)_

 ** _-Está tan… (Comencé solo para cerrar la boca sin saber que decir)_**

 ** _-Contaminado (Me ayudó Caronte, asentí) Durante miles de años, ustedes los humanos han ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzaban: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad. Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso._**

 ** _La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno._**

 ** _El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Toda aquella gente alrededor… estaba muerta._**

 _Thalía estallo en una gran carcajada, seguida poco después por todos los demás._

 _-Ho dioses… ella es algo más… (Resoplo la hija de Zeus entre jadeos)_

 _Annabeth estaba rodando por el piso, agarrando sus costados, su cuerpo convulsionando por el ataque de risa masivo._

 _En ese momento hubo un resplandor y la familia Jackson se quede allí en el medio de la sala, sonrisas divertidas al ver el estado de los presentes, ya que hasta los dioses estaban riendo._

 _Nadie había notado su llegada aun._

 _-Wow… Feliz de que mi mini ataque de pánico les de gracia… (Ironizo la azabache mayor con sarcasmo)_

 _Artemis y Annabeth se quedaron sin aliento al sonido de su voz, notando ahora su repentina presencia._

 _-Persi… (Gritaron ambas mujeres y se lanzaron para abrazar, primero a sus hijos y luego a las ojiverdes)_

 _Poco después los demás también notaron su presencia, corrieron a besar y abrazar a los recién llegados con entusiasmo._

 _Comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a las azabaches, las cuales negaron con la cabeza y levantaron las manos en señales de stop._

 _-Hablaremos cuando se termine el capítulo. (Sentencio la ojiverde mayor, retomando su trono, Persi (J) y sus hijos sentándose al rededor)_

 _Asintiendo a regañadientes y regresaron a sus lugares para continuar la lectura…_

 ** _Annabeth me agarró de la mano. En circunstancias normales, me habría dado vergüenza, pero entendía cómo se sentía. Quería asegurarse de que alguien más estaba vivo en el barco._**

 _-¿Seguro que era? (Se burló Piper)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo. –Uff Pip… (Se quejó, pero no lo negó)_

 _Las azabaches sonrieron con malicia, pero no dijeron nada._

 ** _Me descubrí murmurando una oración, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a quién se la rezaba. Allí abajo, sólo un dios importaba, y era el mismo al que había ido a enfrentarme._**

 ** _La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista._**

 ** _Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño._**

 _-Cerberos… (Murmuro Nico con cariño)_

 ** _-El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento (Comentó Caronte. Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde) Mala suerte, diosecillas._**

 ** _La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano._**

 ** _Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris._**

 _-Qué pena por esas personas… (Se apiado Hestia)_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo hermana… (Concordó Hera)_

 ** _-Te desearía suerte, princesa (Dijo Caronte) pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. (Rió) Pero oye, no te olvides de comentar lo de mi aumento. (Dijo con burla)_**

 _Persi (J) bufó. -¿Enserio? ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en llamarme princesa? ¿Me veo como una? (Pregunto con molestia)_

 _Todos en la sala la miraron de pies a cabeza evaluadoramente. Pero nadie dijo nada y volvieron a mirar a Sally, alentándola a continuar._

 ** _Contó nuestras monedas de oro en su bolsa y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado._**

 ** _-Estamos solos… (Suspiro Grover cuando la barca desapareció)_**

 _-Que deprimente Grov… (Dije Jasón divertido, intentando aligerar el ambiente)_

 _Grover se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente, los demás rieron, confirmándole al rubio que había logrado desesterarlos un poco._

 ** _Nos dimos vuelta y seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino._**

 ** _No estoy muy segura de qué esperaba encontrar: puertas nacaradas, una reja negra enorme o algo así. La verdad es que la entrada a aquel mundo subterráneo parecía un cruce entre la seguridad del aeropuerto y la autopista de Nueva Jersey._**

 ** _Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía:_**

 ** _«Está entrando en erebo.»_**

 ** _Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte._**

 ** _El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de dónde procedía. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, que supuestamente guardaba la puerta del Hades, no estaba por ninguna parte._**

 _-Solo espera… (Susurro Hazel con una sonrisa, pensando en el perro adorable)_

 ** _Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas._**

 ** _-¿Qué te parece? (Le pregunté a Annabeth)_**

 ** _-La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos (Dijo en su tono de "Yo lo sé todo") No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados._**

 _-Por supuesto… Nadie quiere ir a los campos de castigo… (Espeto Hades con indiferencia)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron en acuerdo, los dioses ni se preocupaban y ellos no tenían, total jamás morirían._

 ** _Fruncí el ceño sin entender. -¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos? (Pegunte con curiosidad)_**

 ** _-Sí. (Asintió) Tres jueces. Se turnan los puestos. El rey Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare; gente de esa clase. (Enumero con simpleza) A veces estudian una vida y deciden que esa persona merece una recompensa especial: los Campos Elíseos. (Sonrió) Espero ir allí algún día. (Confeso) En otras ocasiones deciden que merecen un castigo. Pero la mayoría… (Se encogió de hombros) en fin, sencillamente vivieron, son historia. Ya sabes, nada especial, ni bueno ni malo. Así que van a parar a los Campos de Asfódelos._**

 ** _Mire las líneas y luego de nuevo a ella. -¿A hacer qué? (Inquirí)_**

 ** _-Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre (Contestó Grover)_**

 ** _Me estremecí. -Qué agobio (Respondí con lastima viendo la fila rápida)_**

 _Deméter frunció el ceño. –No es tan malo… (Regaño)_

 _Persi (M) y Persi (J) levantaron las manos en señal de rendición._

 ** _-Tampoco es para tanto (Murmuró Grover) Mira. (Un par de fantasmas con hábitos negros habían apartado a un espíritu y lo empujaban hacia el mostrador de seguridad. El rostro del difunto me resultaba vagamente familiar) - Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?_**

 ** _-Claro, sí. (Ya me acordaba. Lo había visto en la televisión un par de veces, en el dormitorio de la academia Yancy. Era un telepredicador pelmazo que había recaudado millones de dólares para orfanatos y después lo habían sorprendido gastándose el dinero en cosas como una mansión con grifos de oro y un minigolf de interior. Durante una persecución policial su Lamborghini se había despeñado por un acantilado)_**

 _Hestia chillo escandalizada. – Que hombre más desagrádale… (Miro a Hades) Espero que hagas que se arrepienta de todo lo que hizo… (Espeto con molestia)_

 _-Por supuesto hermana… (Se apresuró a contestar Hades, no queriendo estar en el lado malo de su hermana)_

 _La diosa del hogar asintió satisfecha._

 ** _-Castigo especial de Hades (Supuso Grover) La gente mala, mala de verdad, recibe una atención personal en cuanto llegan. Las Fur… Las Benévolas prepararán una tortura eterna para él._**

 _-Bien merecido. (Mascullo Hestia aun molesta)_

 ** _Pensar en las Furias me hizo estremecer. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que en aquel momento me hallaba en su territorio. La buena de la señora Dodds estaría relamiéndose de la emoción._**

 _-Eso ni lo dudes… (Aseguro Nico) De hecho aún me pregunta si puede matarte…_

 _Persi (M) se encogió de hombros. –En mi tiempo Alecto es una gran amiga para hablar. (Informo despreocupada)_

 _Nico, Hazel y Hades la miraban atónitos._

 _-Dices que mi furia… Alecto… es tu ¿Amiga? (Hablo el dios de los muertos, choque evidente en su voz)_

 _La azabache puso los ojos. –Si tío eso es lo que dije… (Contesto fingiendo exasperación, la verdad es que le divertía, sus reacciones)_

 _-Ni se porque me sorprendo… (Hazel dijo pareciendo decepcionada de ella misma, por no recordar lo especial que es su prima/hermana)_

 ** _-Pero si es predicador y cree en un infierno diferente… (Objeté confundida)_**

 ** _Grover se encogió de hombros. -¿Quién dice que esté viendo este lugar como lo vemos tú y yo? (Pregunto con indiferencia, mirando a ningún lugar) Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver. Son muy cabezotas… quiero decir, persistentes. (Reformulo al ver el ceño de Annabeth)_**

 _-No eres el único que le tiene miedo Grov… (Lo compadeció Travis)_

 _-Por lo menos no fue la mirada helada… (Complemento Connor)_

 _-Esa sí que asusta… (Retomo Travis)_

 _En ese momento Annabeth les dio la mirada. -¿Perdón? (Inquirió en voz peligrosamente tranquila)_

 _-Ven… (Chillo Connor y se escondió tras su hermano, que parecía que el color se había esfumado de su rostro)_

 _-Cállate… (Espeto Travis a su gemelo, no queriendo enojarla más) Puede continuar Sally… (Pidió muy amable, después de todo, Sally también era como una madre a ellos)_

 _Sally le sonrió y asintió._

 ** _Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían._**

 ** _Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció._**

 ** _Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras. No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos._**

 ** _Y estaba mirándome._**

 _Persi (J) se estremeció, aunque ahora se llevaba bien con Cerbero, en ese momento esa mirada le helo la sangre._

 ** _Casi se me desencajó la mandíbula. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:_**

 ** _-Es un rottweiler. (En voz pánico)_**

 _La sala que estaba en un silencio tenso, de repente estallo en carcajadas. Las ojiverdes se sonrojaron y miraron el suelo, aunque estaban sonriendo._

 _-¿Rottweiler? (Inquirió Thalía entre jadeos)_

 _-Lo que sea… (Murmuro Persi (M) cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho) mamá sigue…_

 ** _Siempre me había imaginado a Cerbero como un enorme mastín negro. Pero evidentemente era un rottweiler de pura raza, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que también era el doble de grande que un mamut, casi del todo invisible, y tenía tres cabezas._**

 _-¿Pequeños detalles? (Le pregunto Artemis divertida)_

 _Las Persi´s solo le sacaron la lengua._

 _-Muy madura… (Se burló la diosa de la caza)_

 _Las azabaches solo se encogieron de hombros._

 ** _Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo. Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse._**

 _-No digas nada… (Advirtió Persi (J) a Nico que iba a abrir la boca, este la cerro he hizo un puchero)_

 ** _-Ya lo veo mejor (Murmuré) ¿Por qué pasa eso? (Pregunte dudando de si quería saber la respuesta)_**

 ** _-Creo… (Annabeth se humedeció los labios y por alguna razón ese movimiento me fascino tanto que me dieron ganas de besarla tan mal)_**

 _–_ _Persabeth… (Chillo Piper con alegría)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo, pero aun así sonreía como tonta. Las Persi´s solo sonreían satisfechas._

 ** _-Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos. (Continúo y así como el deseo de besarla vino, murió)_**

 _-Uff… ¿Por qué?… (Se quejó la hija de la diosa del amor)_

 ** _La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó._**

 ** _-Huele a los vivos (Dije sin procesar aun cuan malo es eso para nosotros)_**

 ** _-Pero no pasa nada (Contestó Grover, temblando a mi lado) Porque tenemos un plan._**

 _-¿Eso fue sarcasmo Grover? (Inquirió Leo curioso)_

 _Grover negó rápidamente. –No lo decía de verdad. (Contesto con una mueca)_

 ** _-Ya (Musitó Annabeth) Eso, un plan._**

 _Leo la miro intentando arquear una ceja, Annabeth resoplo y negó con la cabeza. –No era sarcasmo… (Respondió a la pregunta no formulada)_

 ** _Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear._**

 ** _-¿Lo entiendes? (Le pregunté a Grover)_**

 ** _-Sí lo entiendo, sí. (Se estremeció) Vaya si lo entiendo._**

 ** _No haciendo caso a su cuerpo tenso cuestione. -¿Qué dice?_**

 ** _-No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente. (Murmuro con pánico)_**

 _Los semidioses hicieron una mueca, pero nadie dijo nada, todos querían saber que pasa a continuación._

 ** _Saqué un palo de mi mochila: el poste que había arrancado de la cama de Crusty modelo safari. Lo sostuve en alto, intentando canalizar hacia Cerbero pensamientos perrunos felices: anuncios de exquisiteces para perro, huesos de juguete, piensos apetitosos. Traté de sonreír, como si no estuviera a punto de morir._**

 _Annabeth rodo los ojos. –Sesos de algas… (Murmuro con cariño)_

 ** _-Hey, grandullón (Lo llamé) Seguro que no juegan mucho contigo._**

 _-Si lo hago… (Espeto Hades) una vez al mes… (Dijo satisfecho de sí mismo)_

 _Persi (M) lo miro con una ceja alzada. -¿Y eso te parece mucho tío? (Inquirió con voz peligrosamente suave) juego con la señorita O'Leary por lo menos 2 horas al día. (Informo) y a veces no es suficiente._

 _Hera y Sally miraban a su hija con ternura. Hestia miraba a su hermano con desaprobación._

 _-Gracias por hacerme quedar mal sobrina. (Murmuro el dios de los muertos)_

 _-No hay de que tío… (Contesto Persi (M) alegremente)_

 ** _-¡GRRRRRRRRR!_**

 ** _-Buen perro (Contesté débilmente)_**

 ** _Moví el palo. Su cabeza central siguió el movimiento y las otras dos concentraron sus ojos en mí, olvidando a los espíritus. Toda su atención se hallaba puesta en mí. No estaba muy segura de que fuera algo bueno._**

 _Nico negó. –No es para nada bueno primita… (Se burló)_

 _-Soy mayor que tu primito… (Le recordó Persi (J) sabiendo cómo le molestaba al pelinegro)_

 _Nico bufó. –Lo que sea._

 ** _-¡Agárralo! (Lancé el palo a la oscuridad, un buen lanzamiento. Oí el chapoteo en el río Estige)_**

 ** _Cerbero me dedicó una mirada furibunda, no demasiado impresionado._**

 ** _Tenía unos ojos temibles y fríos._**

 ** _Bien por el plan._**

 _-¿Ese era todo tu plan? (Pregunto Hera con preocupación)_

 _Las azabaches tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzadas y murmuraron un "Si" tranquilo._

 ** _Cerbero emitió un nuevo tipo de gruñido, más profundo, multiplicado por tres._**

 ** _-Esto… (Musitó Grover) ¿Persi?_**

 ** _-¿Sí? (Inquirí sin sacar la vista de Cerbero)_**

 ** _-Creo que te interesará saberlo. (Dijo entrecortadamente)_**

 ** _-¿El qué? (Cuestione con cautela, ya imaginando lo que viene)_**

 ** _-Cerbero dice que tenemos diez segundos para rezar al dios de nuestra elección. (Informo) Después de eso… bueno… el pobre tiene hambre._**

 _-Ho mi bebé… (Susurro Sally angustiosamente)_

 _-Estoy bien mamá… (Le aseguro con una sonrisa)_

 ** _Trague audiblemente._**

 ** _-¡Esperen! (Dijo Annabeth, y empezó a hurgar en su bolsa)_**

 ** _«Oh—oh», pensé. «Esto no es bueno»_**

 ** _-Cinco segundos (Informó Grover, comenzando a ir hacia atrás) ¿Corremos ya? (Pidió con urgencia, negué con la cabeza levemente y mire a Annabeth)_**

 ** _Ella sacó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo. En ella ponía: «waterland, Denver, co.» Antes de que pudiera detenerla, levantó la pelota y se encaminó directamente hacia Cerbero._**

 ** _-¿Ves la pelotita? (Le gritó con voz severa) ¿Quieres la pelotita, Cerbero? ¡Siéntate!_**

 ** _Cerbero parecía tan impresionado como nosotros._**

 _Artemis también miraba a la semidiosa impresionada, al igual que varios en la sala._

 ** _Inclinó de lado las tres cabezas. Se le dilataron las seis narinas._**

 ** _-¡Siéntate! (Volvió a ordenarle Annabeth)_**

 ** _Yo estaba preocupada, me daba terror que aquel perro le hiciera daño. Quería tomar la mano de Annabeth y sacarla de allí lo antes posible._**

 _-Awa… (Arrullaron todas las mujeres)_

 _Annabeth y las ojiverdes se sonrojaron._

 ** _Estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en la galleta de perro más grande del mundo._**

 _La hija de Atenea la miro con fingida ofensa. –Gracias por el apoyo amor. (Falsa reprocho)_

 _-Te amo bebe… (Contesto Persi (J))_

 _Persi (M) solo le guiño un ojo._

 ** _En cambio, Cerbero se relamió los tres pares de labios, desplazó el peso a los cuartos traseros y se sentó, aplastando al instante una docena de espíritus que pasaban debajo de él en la fila de muerte rápida. Los espíritus emitieron silbidos amortiguados, como una rueda pinchada._**

 _Los semidioses y dioses inmaduros rieron a carcajadas, los demás solo sonreían, pero era debido a las payasadas de los presentes y no a lo que decía el libro._

 ** _-¡Perrito bueno! (Alabo Annabeth, y le tiró la pelota)_**

 ** _Él la cazó al vuelo con las fauces del medio. Apenas era lo bastante grande para mordisquearla siquiera, y las otras dos cabezas empezaron a lanzar mordiscos hacia el centro, intentando hacerse con el nuevo juguete._**

 ** _-¡Suéltala! (Le ordenó Annabeth)_**

 ** _Las cabezas de Cerbero dejaron de enredar y se quedaron mirándola. Lo mismo hicimos Grover y yo._**

 ** _¿Acaso estaba loca?_**

 _La ojigris miro a la Persi (J) con el ceño fruncido. Esta solo le sonrió con inocencia._

 ** _Tenía la pelota enganchada entre dos dientes, como un trocito de chicle. Profirió un lamento alto y horripilante y dejó caer la pelota, ahora toda llena de babas y mordida casi por la mitad, a los pies de Annabeth._**

 ** _-Muy bien. (Recogió la bola, haciendo caso omiso de las babas del monstruo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros) Vayan ahora. La fila de muerte rápida es la más rápida. (Ordeno)_**

 ** _-Pero… (Quise protestar)_**

 ** _-¡Ahora! (Mando con el mismo tono que usaba para el perro)_**

 ** _Me estremecí._**

 _-Hey Persi ¿Es Annabeth así en la cama también? (Cuestiono Connor con malicia, Travis lo miro como si estuviera loco y lo golpeo en la nuca)_

 _La ojigris se debatía entre sentirse furiosa o mortificada por las palabras del hijo de Hermes._

 _En cambio las Persi´s fruncieron el ceño. –No es de tu negocio Connor. (Contesto Persi (M) con voz dura)_

 _Connor se estremeció y asintió, dándose cuenta de que había ido muy lejos. –Lo siento… (Murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oigan)_

 ** _Grover y yo avanzamos poco a poco y con cautela._**

 ** _Cerbero empezó a gruñir._**

 ** _-¡Quieto! (Ordenó Annabeth al monstruo) ¡Si quieres la pelotita, quieto!_**

 ** _Cerbero gruño, pero permaneció inmóvil._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasará contigo? (Le pregunté a Annabeth con preocupación, cuando cruzamos a su lado)_**

 ** _-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Persi (Murmuró) Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura… (Me guiño un ojo y le sonreí)_**

 ** _Grover y yo pasamos entre las patas del monstruo._**

 ** _«Por favor, Annabeth (Recé en silencio) No le pidas que vuelva a sentarse.»_**

 _Annabeth rió. –Admito que lo pensé… (Confeso divertido)_

 _Grover y Persi parecieron escandalizados. La sala rió por sus payasadas._

 ** _Conseguimos cruzar. Cerbero no daba menos miedo visto por detrás._**

 _-Eres rara Persi… (Dijo Claris con diversión)_

 _-Pero es mi rara… (Murmuro Annabeth con dulzura sonriendo a sus novias)_

 _-Y la mía… (Hablo Artemis en voz alta también)_

 _-De ambas… (Contestaron los azabaches guiñándoles un ojo)_

 ** _-¡Perrito bueno! (Le dijo Annabeth)_**

 ** _Agarró la pelota roja machacada, y probablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: si recompensaba a Cerbero, no le quedaría nada para hacer otro jueguecito. Aun así, se la lanzó y la boca izquierda del monstruo la atrapó al vuelo, pero fue atacada al instante por la del medio mientras la derecha gruñía en señal de protesta._**

 ** _Así distraído el monstruo, Annabeth pasó con presteza bajo su vientre y se unió a nosotros en el detector de metales._**

 _-Bien hecho hija… (Felicitó Atenea a su hija con orgullo)_

 _-Gracias mamá. (Contesto Annabeth radiante ante el elogio de su madre)_

 ** _-¿Cómo has hecho eso? (Le pregunté alucinada)_**

 ** _-Escuela de adiestramiento para perros (respondió sin aliento, y me sorprendió verla hacer un puchero, nuevamente las ganas de besarla vinieron) Cuando era pequeña, en casa de mi padre teníamos un doberman…_**

 ** _Miraba como sus labios se movían y cuando comencé a inclinarme para estrellarlos con los míos…_**

 _Piper, Afrodita y Drew estaban en el borde de sus asientos…_

 ** _-Eso ahora no importa (Interrumpió Grover, tirándome de la camisa) ¡Vamos!_**

 _-¿Por qué Grover? (Cuestiono/Quejo Piper) Solo faltaba tan poco…_

 _Afrodita y Drew parecían igual de indiganadas._

 _-Pip sabes que no va a pasar… (Admitió Persi (J) sonrojándose) por lo menos no todavía…_

 _-Uff si lo sé… solo porque eres una lenta… (La regaño) años… Persi… años te tomo…_

 _-Tranquilízate amor… (Le pidió Jasón al ver su respiración desigual)_

 _-Lo que sea… (Murmuro cruzándose de brazos)_

 ** _Nos disponíamos a adelantar la fila a todo gas cuando Cerbero gimió lastimeramente por las tres bocas. Annabeth se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al perro, que se había girado hacia nosotros. Cerbero jadeaba expectante, con la pelotita roja hecha pedazos en un charco de baba a sus pies._**

 _-Awa pobrecito… (Arrullo Hazel)_

 ** _-Perrito bueno (Le dijo Annabeth con voz ahogada)_**

 ** _Las cabezas del monstruo se ladearon, como preocupado por ella._**

 _Annabeth sonrió pensando en el adorable perrito. Una visita al Hades está pendiente ni bien termine la guerra._

 ** _-Pronto te traeré otra pelota (Prometió Annabeth) ¿Te gustaría?_**

 ** _El monstruo aulló. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que Cerbero se quedaría esperando la pelota. Sonreí con ternura a la interacción._**

 ** _-Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te… te lo prometo. (Annabeth se volvió hacia nosotros) Vamos. (Mando tratando de sonar normal, pero antes de que la secara pude ver una lagrima correr por su mejilla)_**

 ** _Me acerque a ella y la abrace, Annabeth se aferró a mí por unos segundo y luego me soltó, recomponiéndose rápidamente._**

 _-Persabeth… (Suspiro Afrodita en sueños)_

 ** _Grover y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas._**

 ** _«¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!»_**

 ** _Cerbero empezó a ladrar._**

 ** _Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo._**

 ** _Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias._**

 ** _-Bueno, Persi (Murmuró Grover con voz maestro, que era muy parecida a la de Quirón) ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?_**

 ** _-¿Que los perros de tres cabezas prefieren las pelotas rojas de goma a los palos? (Inquirí con esperanza)_**

 _Grover rodo los ojos a su amiga, quien se encogió de hombros. –Valía la pena el intento… (Admitió)_

 _-Lo que tú digas jefa alga… (Se burló Thalía)_

 ** _-No (Contestó Grover serio) Hemos aprendido que tus planes son perros, ¡perros de verdad! (Espeto con falsa irritación, ya que estaba sonriendo)_**

 ** _Hice un puchero._**

 ** _Yo no estaba tan segura. Creía que Annabeth y yo habíamos tenido una buena idea. Incluso en ese mundo subterráneo, todos, incluidos los monstruos, necesitaban un poco de atención de vez en cuando._**

 _-Tiene razón… (Admitió Annabeth) Si ella hubiese sido firme con él, su plan hubiese funcionado… (Informo)_

 _Las ojiverdes levantaron a barbilla y sacaron pecho en una pose de arrogancia. Artemis y Annabeth rodaron los ojos divertidas. Sus hijos rieron de las payadas de sus madres._

 ** _Pensé en ello mientras esperaba a que los demonios pasaran. Fingí no darme cuenta de que Annabeth nuevamente se enjugaba una lágrima de la mejilla mientras escuchaba el lastimero aullido de Cerbero en la distancia, que echaba de menos a su nueva amiga._**

 _-Awa… Pobre perrito… tenemos que ir a verlo Anna… (Pidió Piper a su mejor amiga)_

 _-Por supuesto… (Estuvo de acuerdo Annabeth rápidamente)_

 _-Aquí termina el capítulo… (Informo Sally)_

 _-Bien… (Acepto Hera y se volvió para mirar a su hija) Ahora ustedes nos dirán ¿Dónde estuvieron?_

 _-Bueno verán… (Comenzó Persi (M) con cautela)_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Aclaraciones_**

 _-Aquí termina el capítulo… (Informo Sally)_

 _-Bien… (Acepto Hera y se volvió para mirar a su hija) Ahora ustedes nos dirán ¿Dónde estuvieron?_

 _-Bueno verán… (Comenzó Persi (M) con cautela) como recuerdan, realmente nos molestamos por sus burlas… (Dijo la ojiverde y todos asintieron avergonzados) Pues hable con las Parcas y les pedí que nos tomaran a mí, a mi mini-yo y a los niños a alguna parte para tranquilizarnos y lo hicieron, nos mandaron a una réplica de mi palacio y desde allí veíamos todo lo que sucedía aquí a través de una pantalla. (Explico simplemente)_

 _-Umm Persi con respecto a la causa de que se fueran… queríamos decir que lo sentimos… (Informo Thalía) No nos dimos cuenta que estábamos siendo crueles… ¿Perdónenos?_

 _Las Persi´s los miraron serias por un minuto y luego sonrieron. –Por supuesto que los perdonamos… si no lo hubiésemos hecho, no estaríamos aquí tonta… (Explico la ojiverde menor)_

 _Habiendo aclarado las cosas compartieron un abrazo grupal, abrazo al que se quisieron unir Apolo y Hermes, pero los semidioses previendo sus planes se apartaron rápidamente. Los dioses inmaduros se miraron y ya que ambos tenían los brazos abiertos se abrazaron entre sí, para risa de todos._

 _-Te quiero hermano… (Dijo Apolo entre fingido llanto)_

 _-No más que yo hermano… (Contraataco Hermes entre sollozos)_

 _Apolo se apartó y lo miro con falsa molestia. – No más que yo ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes decir te quiero? Acaso no me quieres… acaso no soy nada para ti… (Reprocho con voz ahogada) sabes que Hermes estoy cansado de ti… terminamos… (Espeto he hizo una corrida dramática hasta su trono y se tiró en el sollozando)_

 _Hermes se encogió de hombros y volvió a su propio trono. –Volverás a mí Apolo… soy irremplazable…. (Se jacto)_

 _Todo los miraron atónitos por unos segundo, hasta que Zeus de todas los presentes estallo en carcajadas… Como si eso lo hubiese sacado de su shock, todos comenzaron a reír también._

 _-Eso… Eso fue divertido… (Acepto el rey de los dioses cuando se calmó) ¿Ahora quién va a leer? (Pidió)_

 _-¿Por qué no lees tú hermano? (Inquirió Hades a su hermano más joven)_

 _Zeus se encogió de hombros y convoca al libro. Todos lo miraron asombrados, pero el dios no les dio importancia y abrió el libro en la página correcta._

 ** _Descubrimos la verdad, más o menos_**

 _-_ _ **Descubrimos la verdad, más o menos…**_ _(Leyó con voz clara el dios del rayo)_

 ** _Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans._**

 ** _Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente, e imagina que se ha ido la electricidad y no hay ruido, ni luz, ni globos gigantes rebotando sobre el gentío. Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras el escenario._**

 _Leo fingía horrorizarse en cada palabra descriptiva, para risa de Jasón y Franck que estaban junto a él._

 ** _Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará._**

 _-Ojala que les devuelvan su dinero… (Hablo Leo con preocupación falsa)_

 _Piper rió. –Leo… (Lo llamo)_

 _-¿Sí reina de belleza? (Inquirió a su mejor amiga)_

 _-Te quiero mucho… (Informo con ternura)_

 _A Leo se le aguaron los ojos y sonrió brillantemente a su primer amiga. –Yo te quiero mucho más Pip… (Admitió con voz ahogada)_

 _Piper se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo, abrazo que Leo recibió con entusiasmo._

 _Después del momento emotivo Zeus continúo…_

 ** _Si puedes imaginarte eso, te harás una buena idea del aspecto que tenían los Campos de Asfódelos. La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos._**

 ** _El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas._**

 ** _Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento, aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse. Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades como que te despanzurrara una estalactita tamaño misil._**

 _-No, la verdad es que no… (Admitió Hazel con diversión a su prima)_

 _-Poco Sis te estas juntando demasiado con Nico y Thalía… (Se quejó Persi (J)) Dejen de corromper a mi princesa… (Regaño a sus primos)_

 _-Haremos lo que se nos dé la gana… (Desafío Nico, a lo que Thals asintió en acuerdo)_

 _Persi solo les frunció el ceño y los ignoro, por ahora._

 ** _Annabeth, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad._**

 ** _No pude evitar buscar rostros familiares entre los que deambulaban por allí, pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar. Sus rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan._**

 _-Groseros… (Murmuro Hestia inaudiblemente)_

 ** _Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes._**

 ** _Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba:_**

 ** _«Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»_**

 _-Bueno por lo menos son bien recibidos… (Admitió Deméter)_

 _Los dioses asintieron en acuerdo, los semidioses los miraban como si les hubiesen salido 3 cabezas. Para ellos ese cartel era como una burla…_

 ** _Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas._**

 ** _A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura._**

 ** _Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactus o a escuchar ópera. Vislumbré más que vi una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre. Y vi torturas peores; cosas que no quiero describir._**

 _Los dioses en excepción de Hades estaban pálidos y agradecidos de que Persi no haya dado más detalles._

 ** _La fila que llegaba del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor. Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo._**

 ** _Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas._**

 _-La arquitectura era increíble… (Interrumpió Annabeth con entusiasmo y admiración)_

 _Atenea asintió consiente de esto, ya que ella misma era la encargada de las construcciones en Eliseo._

 ** _Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa._**

 ** _El Elíseo._**

 ** _En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo. De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quería ir cuando muriera._**

 _-Ya no podrás… (Le susurro Artemis a la Persi (M), esta asintió con un poco de tristeza)_

 ** _-De eso se trata (Me dijo Annabeth como si me leyera el pensamiento) Ése es el lugar para los héroes._**

 ** _Pero entonces pensé que había muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas._**

 ** _Era deprimente._**

 _Hera asintió. -Deprimente… Pero la triste verdad… (Concordó con pesar)_

 ** _Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar._**

 ** _Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra._**

 ** _Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: Las Furias. Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban._**

 _-Estoy seguro de que por lo menos Alecto te olió desde que pusiste un pie en el desembarcadero. (Informo Hades)_

 _-Con mi suerte… no lo dudo… (Admitió Persi (J))_

 ** _-Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta (Comentó Grover, esperanzado)_**

 _-Era una broma… (Se defendió Grover)_

 _Thalía y Nico lo miraron incrédulos. –Si claro… (Dijeron con sarcasmo)_

 _Grover se sonrojo._

 ** _-No va a pasarnos nada. (Intentaba aparentar seguridad)_**

 ** _-A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero (Sugirió Grover) Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo…_**

 ** _-Vamos, pedazo de cabra. (Annabeth lo agarró del brazo)_**

 ** _Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Annabeth. Aterrizó dándose una buena sacudida._**

 _Todos en la sala fruncieron el ceño en confusión, todos menos los 4 de la misión y el traidor, que estaba tratando de hacerse pequeño en su asiento y buscando en todas partes por una salida. Pero Persi (M) no le quitaba la vista de encima y en cuanto intentara algo lo detendría._

 ** _-Grover (Lo regañó Annabeth) Basta de hacer el tonto._**

 ** _-Pero si yo no… (Intento defenderse Grover)_**

 ** _Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo._**

 ** _-Maya! (Gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto) Maya! ¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro!_**

 _Leo miraba con curiosidad a Hermes, ya que sus zapatillas no empezaron a volar._

 _-Están desactivadas Leo… (Informo el dios de los ladrones al ver la expresión del chico)_

 _-Ho. (Fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a prestar atención)_

 ** _Evité que su brazo me noqueara e intenté agarrarle la mano, pero llegué tarde. Empezaba a cobrar velocidad y descendía por la colina como un trineo._**

 ** _Corrimos tras él._**

 ** _-¡Desátate los zapatos! (Vociferó Annabeth preocupada)_**

 ** _Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad. Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones._**

 _-Bueno… pero por lo menos tuve una idea… (Se defendió la rubia)_

 _-Por supuesto amor… (Concedió la Persi mayor)_

 _Annabeth rodo los ojos divertida a las payasadas de su futura esposa._

 ** _Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que lo miraban molestos. Estaba seguro de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta._**

 _Hades frunció el ceño en concentración y cuando la realización de a donde se dirigía el sátiro le llego, se horrorizo._

 _-Por Caos… (Jadeo)_

 _-¿Qué sucede? (Inquirió Hera, preocupada por el amigo de su hija)_

 _-Lo está arrastrando al Tártaro… (Mascullo con torpeza)_

 _Jadeos y chillidos se oyeron en la sala._

 _-Continúa… (Mando Hestia a su hermano con urgencia)_

 ** _La ladera se volvió más empinada. Grover aceleró. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo. Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel. Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima._**

 _Nadie hablaba todos estaban demasiado preocupados para articular palabras._

 ** _-¡Grover! (Grité, y el eco resonó) ¡Agárrate a algo!_**

 _-Buena idea… (Murmuro Atenea casi inaudiblemente)_

 ** _-¿Qué? (Gritó él a su vez)_**

 ** _Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo._**

 ** _El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino._**

 _Los semidioses se estremecieron._

 ** _Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavada en el sitio._**

 ** _El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter._**

 ** _Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde._**

 ** _-¡Vamos, Persi! (Chilló Annabeth en pánico, tirándome de la muñeca)_**

 ** _-Pero eso es… (Intente advertirle)_**

 ** _-¡Ya lo sé! (Grito) ¡Es el lugar que describiste en tu sueño! Pero Grover va a caer dentro si no lo alcanzamos. (Informo con urgencia)_**

 _-Ho dioses esto es tan estresante… (Se quejó Claris con preocupación)_

 _-Tranquila… ellos están bien… (La arrullo Chris para tranqulizarla)_

 ** _Tenía razón, por supuesto. La situación de Grover me puso otra vez en movimiento._**

 ** _Gritaba y manoteaba el suelo, pero las zapatillas aladas seguían arrastrándolo hacia el foso, y no parecía que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo._**

 ** _Lo que lo salvó fueron sus pezuñas._**

 ** _Las zapatillas voladoras siempre le habían quedado un poco sueltas, y al final Grover le dio una patada a una roca grande y la izquierda salió disparada hacia la oscuridad del abismo. La derecha seguía tirando de él, pero Grover pudo frenarse aferrándose a la roca y utilizándola como anclaje._**

 ** _Estaba a tres metros del borde del foso cuando lo alcanzamos y tiramos de él hacia arriba. La otra zapatilla salió sola._**

 _Un suspiro de alivio se oyó en el gran salón y todos se relajaron en sus asientos._

 ** _Nos rodeó enfadada y, a modo de protesta, nos propinó un puntapié en la cabeza antes de volar hacia el abismo para unirse con su gemela._**

 ** _Nos derrumbamos todos, exhaustos, sobre la gravilla de obsidiana. Sentía las extremidades como de plomo. Incluso la mochila me pesaba más, como si alguien la hubiese llenado de rocas._**

 _-¿Eso es normal? (Inquirió Afrodita)_

 _Los semidioses negaron confundidos._

 ** _Grover tenía unos buenos moratones y le sangraban las manos. Las pupilas se le habían vuelto oblongas, estilo cabra, como cada vez que estaba aterrorizado._**

 ** _-No sé cómo… (Jadeó) Yo no…_**

 ** _-Espera (Interrumpí) Escuchen. (Les pedí) Oí algo: un susurro profundo en la oscuridad._**

 ** _-Persi, este lugar… (Dijo Annabeth al cabo de unos segundos)_**

 ** _-Chist. (Me puse en pie)_**

 ** _El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante que surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso._**

 _-No puede ser_ _ **él**_ _… (Se horrorizo Zeus con temor de seguir leyendo, no le había creído a la semidiosa cuando lo menciono antes, pero ahora no había dudas)_

 _-Sigue… (Mando Hera)_

 _Dando un trago audible, Zeus siguió._

 ** _Grover se incorporó._**

 ** _-¿Q… qué es ese ruido?_**

 ** _Annabeth también lo oía._**

 ** _-El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al Tártaro._**

 ** _Destapé Anaklusmos. La espada de bronce se extendió, emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió por un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía palabras, palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego. Como si…_**

 ** _-Magia (Dije)_**

 ** _-Tenemos que salir de aquí (Repuso Annabeth con impaciencia)_**

 ** _Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel. Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. La mochila me pesaba. A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada._**

 ** _Echamos a correr._**

 ** _Y no nos sobró tiempo._**

 ** _Un viento frío tiraba de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo. Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla._**

 ** _Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado._**

 _Sally, Hera y Hestia jadearon con horror. Artemis se aferraba a los apoyabrazos de su trono con mucha fuerza. La tensión era tangible en el aire. Los dioses estaban seguros ya de quien era esa voz y eso los estaba poniendo al borde de un ataque de pánico._

 _Persi tenía razón Cronos estaba al asecho._

 ** _Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos. El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado._**

 _-Por supuesto que no… (Espeto Hera aireada) maldito y mil veces maldito (Maldijo con rabia)_

 ** _-¿Qué era eso? (Musitó Grover, cuando nos derrumbamos en la relativa seguridad de una alameda) ¿Una de las mascotas de Hades?_**

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Si yo tenía dudas, ahora estaba segura, es él, Cronos. Estaba claro que Annabeth tenía alguna idea, probablemente la misma que se le había ocurrido en el taxi que nos había traído a Los Ángeles, pero le daba demasiado miedo para compartirla._**

 ** _Me dio rabia. Pero mantuve la boca cerrada._**

 _-Tenía miedo bien… Decirlo lo hubiera hecho más real (Annabeth despotrico)_

 _-Lo se amor… ¿Por qué crees que yo no lo admitía? (Confeso la ojiverde menor) ven… (La invito, Annabeth se acercó a la azabache y se sentó entre sus piernas, los brazos de Persi la rodearon rápidamente y la rubia se relajó en su pecho)_

 ** _Cerré la espada y me guardé el bolígrafo._**

 ** _-Sigamos. (Miré a Grover) ¿Puedes caminar?_**

 ** _Tragó saliva. -Sí, sí, claro (Suspiró) Bah, nunca me gustaron esas zapatillas._**

 ** _Intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero temblaba tanto como nosotros. Saber quién era no me hacía temerle menos. No era tonta, sabía que él era inenarrablemente arcaico y poderoso. Ni siquiera Equidna, a la cual me había enfrentado cara a cara, me había dado aquella sensación. Casi me alivió darle la espalda al túnel y encaminarme hacia el palacio de Hades._**

 ** _Casi._**

 ** _Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte._**

 ** _Algunas eran de tiempos modernos "Una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano" pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años._**

 ** _Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad._**

 _Hades miro a su sobrina sonriendo con complicidad y asintió. Persi (M) le devolvió la sonrisa._

 ** _En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida._**

 _-Menos mal que Perséfone no está, ella te hubiese desollado por criticar su jardín… (Hades dijo con un estremecimiento)_

 ** _Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas._**

 ** _En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad._**

 ** _-Éste es el jardín de Perséfone (Explicó Annabeth) Sigan andando. (Mando)_**

 ** _Entendí por qué quería avanzar. El aroma ácido de aquellas granadas era casi embriagador. Sentí un deseo repentino de comérmelas, pero recordé la historia de Perséfone: un bocado de la comida del inframundo y jamás podríamos marcharnos. Tiré de Grover para evitar que agarrara la más grande._**

 _Nico y Thalía miraron al sátiro con diversión, este rodo los ojos con falsa irritación._

 ** _Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia._**

 _-¿De verdad? (Inquirió Artemis con burla)_

 _-Lo que sea… (Respondió Persi (M) en el mismo tono)_

 ** _Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M—16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo._**

 ** _Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho._**

 ** _-¿Saben? (Murmuró Grover) apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta._**

 _Leo, Travis y Connor rieron para cortar un poco de tensión._

 ** _La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento._**

 _-Sigue tus instintos. (Se quejó Hera)_

 ** _-Bueno, chicos (Dije) Creo que tendríamos que… ¿llamar? (Salió como una pregunta, aunque no quería que)_**

 ** _Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par._**

 ** _Los guardias se hicieron a un lado._**

 ** _-Supongo que eso significa entren (Comentó Annabeth, pero no parecía divertida)_**

 ** _La sala era igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades estaba ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conocía, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino._**

 _-Awa gracias sobrina… me vas a hacer sonrojar. (Se burló Hades con voz falsa avergonzada)_

 _Las Persi´s se sonrojaron. –Cállate. (Le espetaron con voz molesta, pero sonreían)_

 ** _Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado. Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache. No estaba musculoso como Ares, pero irradiaba poder. Estaba repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta._**

 ** _Tan peligroso como una pantera._**

 _Hades inflo el pecho con arrogancia. Las diosas se burlaron._

 ** _Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía dar las órdenes: sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo._**

 _-Estabas jugando con su mente… (Le reprocho Hera)_

 _Hades se encogió de hombros, no mostrándose culpable en absoluto._

 ** _Y a continuación me dije que cortase el rollo. El aura hechizante de Hades me estaba afectando, como lo había hecho la de Ares. El Señor de los Muertos se parecía a las imágenes que había visto de Adolph Hitler, Napoleón o los líderes terroristas que teledirigen a los hombres bomba. Hades tenía los mismos ojos intensos, la misma clase de carisma malvado e hipnotizador._**

 _-Bueno quizás es porque son mis hijos. (Espeto el dios de los muertos)_

 _-Eso ya ni me sorprende. (Lo desestimo Persi (J))_

 ** _-Eres valiente para venir aquí, hija de Poseidón (Articuló con voz empalagosa) Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad… O puede que seas sólo muy insensata. (Hablo con tono condescendiente)_**

 ** _El entumecimiento se apoderó de mis articulaciones, tentándome a tumbarme en el suelo y echarme una siestecita a los pies de Hades._**

 ** _Acurrucarme allí y dormir para siempre._**

 ** _Luché contra la sensación y avancé. Sabía qué tenía que decir._**

 ** _-Señor y tío, vengo a haceros dos peticiones. (Hable con calma)_**

 ** _Hades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar. La parte de mí afectada por el THDA se preguntó, distraída, si el resto de su ropa estaría hecho del mismo modo._**

 ** _¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?_**

 _Todos estallaron en carcajadas, salvo Hades que su cara se convirtió en brillante de oro._

 _-¿Por qué? (Inquirió quejumbroso, tapándose la cara con las manos) Sigue hermano… por favor… (Pidió)_

 _Zeus se apiado y siguió con la lectura._

 ** _-¿Sólo dos peticiones? (Preguntó Hades) Niña arrogante… Como si no te hubieras llevado ya suficiente… (Espeto) Habla, entonces… (Sonrió con malicia) Me divierte no matarte aún._**

 ** _Tragué saliva. Aquello iba tan mal como me había temido._**

 ** _Miré el trono vacío, más pequeño que el que había junto al de Hades._**

 ** _Tenía forma de flor negra ribeteada en oro. Deseé que la reina Perséfone estuviese allí. Recordaba que en los mitos sabía cómo calmar a su marido._**

 ** _Pero era verano._**

 ** _Claro, Perséfone estaría arriba, en el mundo de la luz con su madre, la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter. Sus visitas, no la traslación del planeta, provocan las estaciones._**

 ** _Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y me hincó un dedo en la espalda._**

 ** _-Señor Hades (Dije) Verá, señor, no puede haber una guerra entre los dioses. Sería… malo._**

 ** _-Muy malo. (Añadió Grover para echarme una mano)_**

 ** _-Sabemos que no tiene el rayo maestro de Zeus (Dije) Pero yo tampoco…_**

 ** _Los ojos de Hades adquirieron un brillo peligroso._**

 ** _-¿Y qué quieres de mí? (Inquirió con una mala actitud) ¿Después de lo que me has hecho? ¿Esperas mi ayuda?_**

 ** _Miré a mis amigos, parecían confusos como yo, pero también me miraban como si estuviera loca, por mi declaración._**

 ** _-Esto… tío (Hable) No paras de decir «después de lo que has hecho». ¿Qué he hecho exactamente?_**

 _-Eso ¿Qué hiciste? (Inquirió Apolo)_

 _Persi (J) solo señalo el libro._

 ** _El salón del trono se sacudió con un temblor tan fuerte que probablemente lo notaron en Los Ángeles. Cayeron escombros del techo de la caverna. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en todos los muros, y los guerreros esqueléticos entraron, docenas de ellos, de todas las épocas y naciones de la civilización occidental. Formaron en el perímetro de la sala, bloqueando las salidas._**

 ** _-¿Crees que puedes tomarme por tonto, diosecilla? (Espetó Hades) ¿Crees que quiero la guerra?_**

 ** _Quería contestarle «bueno, estos tipos tampoco parecen activistas por la paz» Pero la consideré una respuesta peligrosa._**

 _-Bueno por lo menos tienes un poco de temor por tu vida… (Suspiro Hestia)_

 ** _-Eres el Señor de los Muertos (Dije con cautela) Una guerra expandiría su reino, ¿no?_**

 ** _-¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? ¿Es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos? (Espetó con rabia)_**

 ** _-Bueno… (Susurre con calma)_**

 ** _-¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir?_**

 ** _Abrí la boca para responder, pero Hades ya se había lanzado._**

 ** _-Más demonios de seguridad (Se lamentó) Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio... Jornada doble para todo el personal… Antes era un dios rico, Persi Jackson… Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos!_**

 _-Y después yo soy él dramático… (Murmuro Zeus entre dientes)_

 _-Ni siquiera nos compares… (Le advirtió Hades) Tú (Señalo a su hermano más joven) Eres por eones… peor que yo… (Espeto)_

 _El rey de los dioses lo miro, abrió la boca con la intención de darle una respuesta mordaz, pero Hera no tendría nada ello._

 _-Cállense… (Les ordeno con voz dura) Todos aquí sabemos que los tres grandes son unas reinas del drama… (Informo con burla)_

 _Todos los semidioses y dioses, incluido Poseidón asintieron; Claro, hasta que el dios de los mares se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana había dicho._

 _-Hey… (Se quejó él dios con voz de niño)_

 _-Sabes que es verdad… (Sentencio la reina de los dioses, dando por finalizada la cuestión) Continúa… (Mando a su marido)_

 _Poseidón y Hades se cruzaron de brazos y se recostaron sobre su trono con poca gracia, ceños fruncidos en su rostro. Zeus siguió con la lectura, no queriendo molestar a su esposa._

 ** _-Caronte quiere que le subas el sueldo (Aproveché para decirle, porque me acordé en ese instante. Aunque deseé haber tenido la boca cosida, al ver su expresión agria)_**

 _-¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho, no tienes ni un poco de temor por tu vida… (Exclamo Hestia con pesar)_

 _Las azabaches tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse._

 ** _-¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte! (Bramó Hades) ¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos! (Se quejó)_**

 _Hades también se quejó por lo bajo, algo sobre "Trajes italianos, lo que me faltaba"_

 ** _-Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente. (Me informo con tono duro) ¡Sólo el tiempo que tardó en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco! (Gritó) Y los muertos no paran de llegar. No, diosecilla. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra. (Hablo con seguridad)_**

 ** _-Pero… Si no quieres el rayo… ¿Por qué intentas matarme? (Cuestione curiosa) ¿Qué hice yo para ti? (Inquirí) Tío yo no tengo el rayo. (Dije sinceramente)_**

 ** _Se burló. – ¡Mentiras! (Más temblores. Hades se levantó del trono y alcanzó una enorme estatura) Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus, princesa, pero yo no soy tan tonto. Veo su plan._**

 _-Uf odio la palaba "Princesa" ya… (Se quejó Persi (M) con voz de niña)_

 _Los semidioses y dioses rieron._

 ** _\- ¿Princesa? ¿De verdad tío? Y ¿Su plan? ¿Qué plan? (Hable ya cansada de tantos enredos, si no podía hacerle creer a Hades que era inocente, Zeus me carbonizaría ni bien este en su presencia, sin una oportunidad de hablar. Aunque era curiosa de su hipótesis)_**

 ** _-Tú robaste el rayo durante el solsticio de invierno (Dijo como materia de hecho) Tu padre pensó que podría mantenerte en secreto. Te condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco. De no haber enviado a mi furia a descubrirte a la academia Yancy, Poseidón habría logrado ocultar su plan para empezar una guerra. Pero ahora te has visto obligado a salir a la luz. ¡Tú confesarás ser la ladrona del rayo, y yo recuperaré mi yelmo! (Soltó todo en un aliento… me quede allí en shock tratando de procesar todo lo dicho)_**

 _-¿Qué mente retorcida Hades? (Dijo Poseidón con el ceño fruncido) Me conoces… sabes que no haría algo como eso… (Hablo el rey de los mares con voz tranquila)_

 _Aunque técnicamente aun no lo había dicho, Hades no pudo evitar sentirse culpable._

 ** _-Pero… (Terció Annabeth, desconcertada) Señor Hades, ¿Su yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido? (Inquirió con temor)_**

 ** _-No te hagas la inocente, niña. (Le espeto) Tú y el sátiro han estado ayudando a la princesa… han venido aquí para amenazarme en nombre de Poseidón, sin duda han venido a traerme un ultimátum. ¿Cree Poseidón que puede chantajearme para que lo apoye? (Pregunto con burla)_**

 ** _-¡No! (Repliqué inmediatamente) ¡Poseidón no ha… él no puede…! (Intente encontrar algo que decir pero las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta)_**

 ** _-No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo (Gruñó Hades) porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda. (Espeto con rabia)_**

 _-¿Tan mal esta nuestra relación? (Inquirió Zeus con pesar)_

 _Persi (M) suspiro. – No te desanimes tío. (Alentó) Estamos aquí para cambiar las cosas…_

 ** _-No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido. Así que te busqué, y cuando quedó claro que venías a mí para amenazarme, no te detuve. (Informo satisfecho)_**

 ** _Quise burlarme. -¿No nos detuvisteis? (Pregunte con sarcasmo) Pero…_**

 ** _-Devuélveme mi casco ahora, o abriré la tierra y devolveré los muertos al mundo (Amenazó Hades interrumpiéndome) Convertiré sus tierras en una pesadilla. Y tú, Persi Jackson, tu esqueleto conducirá mi ejército fuera del Hades._**

 _-Por lo menos no es tonto… hacer a Persi su general, seguro lo haría ganar la guerra… (Dijo Leo en tono reflexivo)_

 _-Me das demasiado crédito Leo… (Dijo Persi (J) sonrojándose)_

 _-No. Tú no te das demasiado… (Contraataco el semidios)_

 ** _Los soldados esqueléticos dieron un paso al frente y prepararon sus armas. En ese momento supongo que debería haber estado aterrorizada. Lo raro fue que me ofendió. Nada me enoja más que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso._**

 _-Ho… Esto no es bueno… (Suspiro Hera y se masajeo las cienes, se supone que los dioses no pueden tener dolores, pero la vida de su hija le estaba dando varios)_

 ** _-Eres tan terco como Zeus (Le espete) ¿Crees que te he robado? ¿Por eso enviasteis a las Furias por mí?_**

 _-Miel… harás que el idiota de mi hermano te mate. (Se quejó la reina de los dioses)_

 _-Yo no la mataría… (Aseguro Hades) La torturaría primero… mucho… (Dijo con malicia)_

 _-Eso no es divertido Hades… (Espeto Afrodita)_

 _El dios se encogió de hombros._

 ** _-Por supuesto. (Asintió)_**

 ** _-¿Y los demás monstruos? (Pregunte)_**

 ** _Hades torció el gesto. -De eso no sé nada. (Negó) No quería que tuvieras una muerte rápida: quería que te trajeran viva ante mí… para que sufrieras todas las torturas de los Campos de Castigo. ¿Por qué crees que te he permitido entrar en mi reino con tanta facilidad? (Informo con aire satisfecho)_**

 ** _-¿Tanta facilidad? (Cuestione con sarcasmo)_**

 ** _-¡Devuélveme mi yelmo! (Rugió, haciendo temblar todo el lugar)_**

 ** _-Pero yo no lo tengo. Yo no he robado nada. (Grite con rabia) ni siquiera tengo el maldito rayo. (Asegure)_**

 ** _Hades me miro con desprecio. -¡Pero si ya lo tienes! (Bramo Hades, acercándose a mí) ¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeña insensata, pensando que podrías amenazarme!_**

 _-¿Qué? (Gritó Zeus) Eso no es posible… ellos no lo tienen… (Aseguro, olvidando que le hablaba a un libro)_

 ** _Sacudí mi cabeza en negación. -¡No lo tengo! (Espete con los dientes apretados)_**

 ** _-Abre la bolsa que llevas. (Me espeto con malicia)_**

 ** _Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Mi mochila pesaba como una bala de cañón… No podía ser. Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro había un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumbaba por la energía que contenía._**

 _-¿Cómo es eso posible? (Pregunto Atenea horrorizada)_

 _Las Persi´s, Annabeth y Grover miraron disimuladamente al dios de la guerra._

 _-¿Quién les dio esa mochila? (Inquirió Hera dándole una mirada de muerte a Ares) en un acto de ayuda desinteresada… (Se burló con sarcasmo)_

 _-Ares… (Susurro Afrodita con mayor decepción, de verdad estaba lamentando terriblemente tener una relación con él)_

 _Todos los dioses se volvieron a ver al dios con rabia y decepción._

 _-Aun no lo hago… (Se defendió) ¿No estamos aquí para cambiar las cosas? (Inquirió con cautela)_

 _Nadie le respondió, todos miraron a Zeus en una petición silenciosa de que continuara._

 ** _-Persi (Dijo Annabeth) ¿cómo…?_**

 ** _-N…no lo sé. No lo entiendo. (Masculle con incredulidad)_**

 ** _-Todos los semidioses son iguales (Apostilló Hades) Su orgullo los vuelve necios…_**

 _Annabeth se estremeció recordando como su orgullo la llevo a ella y a Persi al Tártaro._

 ** _-Mira que creer que podías traer semejante arma ante mí. (Rió con frialdad) No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus, pero, dado que está aquí (Me miro con rabia) me lo entregarás. (Se tocó la babilla con un dedo como en el pensamiento) Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente herramienta de negociación. (Aplaudió sus manos, con entusiasmo) Y ahora… mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está?_**

 _-Que ella no lo tiene… (Se quejó Piper)_

 ** _Me había quedado sin habla. No tenía ningún yelmo. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado el rayo maestro en mi mochila. Esperen. Maldito y mil veces maldito. Maldije en mi mente. Esta me la iba a pagar, ese idiota engreído._**

 _-Wow lo descifraste rápido… (Alabo Atenea)_

 _-No lo suficiente… (Murmuro Persi (J) por lo bajo)_

 ** _-Ares… (Gruñí por lo bajo) Señor Hades, espere… (Intente calmarlo) Todo esto es un error._**

 ** _-¿Un error? (Rugió)_**

 ** _Los esqueletos apuntaron sus armas. Desde lo alto se oyó un aleteo, y las tres Furias descendieron para posarse sobre el respaldo del trono de su amo._**

 ** _La que tenía cara de la señora Dodds me sonrió, ansiosa, e hizo restallar su látigo._**

 ** _Mierda._**

 ** _Crono lo había hecho bien. Tengo que darle el crédito al vejestorio._**

 _La sala estallo en carcajadas nerviosas. Solo Persi podía romper la tensión tan bien._

 ** _Aliarse con un dios, aunque sea uno tan idiota como Ares es una buena estrategia. Pero aun así, no creo que solo sean ellos dos. No, claro, también está el sirviente. Sacudí mi cabeza, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo._**

 _-Tienes razón, tienes que centrarte… (Admitió Artemis)_

 ** _-No se trata de ningún error (Prosiguió Hades) Sé por qué has venido; conozco el verdadero motivo por el que has traído el rayo. Has venido a cambiarlo por ella._**

 ** _De la mano de Hades surgió una bola de fuego. Explotó en los escalones frente a mí, y allí estaba mi madre, congelada en un resplandor dorado, como en el momento en que el Minotauro empezó a asfixiarla._**

 _-No hagas nada tonto… (Pidió Hera con preocupación)_

 ** _Aunque ya sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que estuviera viva. No podía hablar. Me acerqué para tocarla, pero la luz estaba tan caliente como una hoguera._**

 ** _-Sí (Dijo Hades con satisfacción) Yo me la llevé. Sabía, Persi Jackson, que al final vendrías a negociar conmigo. Devuélveme mi casco y puede que la deje marchar. Ya sabes que no está muerta. Aún no. Pero si no me complaces, eso puede cambiar._**

 _-Hades eso es bajo… incluso para ti. (Protesto Hestia)_

 _Hades asintió en acuerdo. No sabía por qué su yo del futuro estaba actuando de esta manera._

 ** _Pensé en las perlas en mi bolsillo. A lo mejor podrían sacarme de ésta. Si pudiera liberar a mi madre…_**

 ** _-Ah, las perlas (Prosiguió Hades, y se me heló la sangre) Sí, mi hermano y sus truquitos. Tráemelas, Persi Jackson._**

 _-¿Pueden leernos la mente? (Pregunto horrorizado Leo, cubriendo la cabeza con las manos, como si eso ayudara)_

 _-Sip… (Dijo Afrodita haciendo estallar la "p") pero no se preocupen, tratamos de no hacerlo… a menos que sea necesario. (Aseguro)_

 _Eso no los dejaba más tranquilos, pero de igual manera los semidioses asintieron._

 ** _Mi mano se movió en contra de mi voluntad y sacó las perlas._**

 ** _-Sólo tres (Comentó Hades) Qué pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada perla sólo protege a una persona? Intenta llevarte a tu madre, pues, diosecilla. (Me miro con malicia) Pero ¿A cuál de tus amigos dejarás atrás para pasar la eternidad conmigo? (Sonrió oscuramente) Venga, elige. O dame la mochila y acepta mis condiciones._**

 ** _Miré a Annabeth y Grover. Sus rostros estaban sombríos._**

 _-Para no estarlo… (Argumente Nico) la posibilidad de una eternidad con mi padre no es muy encantadora… (Informo divertido)_

 _Hades lo miro haciendo un puchero._

 _-Papá no es tan malo… (Argumento Hazel)_

 _-Gracias princesa. (Sonrió el rey de los muertos)_

 ** _-Nos han engañado (Les dije en tono angustioso) Ares nos han tendido una trampa._**

 ** _-Sí, pero ¿por qué? (Preguntó Annabeth) Y la voz del foso…_**

 ** _Cerré los ojos y suspire. —Ahora no… pero te lo explicare luego (Contesté, Annabeth pareció querer protestar, negué con la cabeza y cerro lo boca)_**

 ** _-¡Decídete, chica! (Me apremió Hades)_**

 ** _-Persi (Grover me puso una mano en el hombro) no puedes darle el rayo._**

 ** _Lo mire como si estuviera loco. -Eso ya lo sé. (Espete con dureza)_**

 ** _-Déjame aquí (Dijo con seguridad) Usa la tercera perla para tu madre._**

 _Los semidioses se burlaron._

 _-Si como si eso fuera a pasar… (Espeto Thalía)_

 _-Persi no deja a nadie atrás… (Hablo Nico con orgullo) al menos no intencionalmente. (Susurro)_

 _-Tan malditamente leal… (Maldijo Claris)_

 _-Mmm chicos… (Dijeron las Persi´s sonrojadas) Continúa Zeus…_

 ** _Negué efusivamente -¡No! Estás loco… jamás te dejaría…_**

 _Los semidios se miraron satisfechos y orgullosos de su líder._

 ** _-Soy un sátiro (Repuso Grover) No tenemos almas como los humanos. (Informo) Puede torturarme hasta que muera, pero no me tendrá para siempre. Me reencarnaré en una flor o en algo parecido. Es la mejor solución. (Dijo como si de verdad creía que había una posibilidad de que acepte esto)_**

 ** _Abrí la boca para volver a negar pero…_**

 ** _-No. (Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce) vallan ustedes dos. (Mandó) Grover, tú debes proteger a Persi. Además, tienes que sacarte la licencia para buscar a Pan. Saquen a su madre de aquí. Yo los cubriré. Tengo intención de caer luchando._**

 ** _¿Es que se habían vuelto estúpidos ambos o qué?_**

 _Los presentes rieron a pesar de la tensión._

 ** _-Ni hablar (Respondió Grover) Yo me quedo._**

 ** _Negué con la cabeza he intente hablar pero nuevamente…_**

 ** _-Piénsatelo, pedazo de cabra (Replicó Annabeth)_**

 ** _-¡Basta ya! (Grite con los ojos llorosos)_**

 ** _Me sentía como si me partieran en dos el corazón. Ambos me habían dado mucho. Recordé a Grover bombardeando a Medusa en el jardín de estatuas, y a Annabeth salvándonos de Cerbero; habíamos sobrevivido a la atracción de Waterland preparada por Hefesto, al arco de San Luis, al Casino Loto. Había pasado cientos de kilómetros preocupado por un amigo que me traicionaría, pero aquellos amigos jamás podrían hacerlo. No habían hecho otra cosa que salvarme, una y otra vez, y ahora querían sacrificar sus vidas por mi madre._**

 _Miraron a las Persi´s con ternura y admiración._

 _-Eres una gran chica… (Arrullo Hestia)_

 _-La mejor hija… (Aseguraron Sally y Hera)_

 _-Basta… (Chillaron las ojiverdes sonrojadas)_

 _Todos rieron a su vergüenza._

 ** _-Sé qué hacer (Dije con la voz quebrada) Toman estas dos. (Les di una perla a cada uno)_**

 ** _-Pero Persi… (Protestó Annabeth)_**

 ** _Me volví y miré a mi madre. Quería sacrificarme y usar con ella la última perla, pero ella jamás lo permitiría. Me diría que mi deber era devolver el rayo al Olimpo, contarle a Zeus la verdad y detener la guerra. Nunca me perdonaría si yo optaba por salvarla a ella. Pensé en la profecía que me habían hecho en la colina Mestiza, parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años:_**

 **** ** _«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_**

 ** _-Lo siento (Susurré, lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro) Volveré. Encontraré un modo. Lo prometo… te amo…_**

 _-Ho mi bebe… (Chillo Sally y corrió a sus dos hijas para abrazarlas)_

 _Persi (M) cedió su trono a su madre y las dos azabaches se sentaron en el regazo de su madre._

 ** _La mirada de suficiencia desapareció del rostro de Hades._**

 ** _-¿Diosecilla…?_**

 ** _-Encontraré tú yelmo, tío (Le dije) Se lo devolveré. No se olvide de aumentarle el sueldo a Caronte._**

 _-¿Seriamente? (Se quejó Hades)_

 _Dioses y semidioses rieron._

 ** _-No me desafíes… (Advirtió)_**

 ** _-Y tampoco pasaría nada si jugaras un poco con Cerbero de vez en cuando. Le gustan las pelotas de goma roja. (Agregue recordando el nuevo amigo de Annabeth)_**

 ** _-Persi Jackson, no vas a… (Gritó con rabia)_**

 ** _-¡Ahora, chicos! (Grité)_**

 ** _-¡Destrúyanlos! (Exclamó Hades)_**

 ** _El ejército de esqueletos abrió fuego, los fragmentos de perlas explotaron a mis pies con un estallido de luz verde y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Quedé encerrado en una esfera lechosa que empezó a flotar por encima del suelo._**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover estaban justo detrás de mí. Las lanzas y las balas emitían inofensivas chispas al rebotar contra las burbujas nacaradas mientras seguíamos elevándonos. Hades aullaba con una furia que sacudió la fortaleza entera, y supe que no sería una noche tranquila en Los Ángeles._**

 _-Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió… (Dijo Piper recordando el temblor que sacudió se ciudad ese año, los daños fueron inimaginables y ni hablar de las muertes)_

 _Hades pareció apenado._

 ** _-¡Mira arriba! (Gritó Grover) ¡Vamos a chocar!_**

 ** _Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad hacia las estalactitas, que supuse pincharían nuestras pompas y nos ensartarían como brochetas._**

 ** _-¿Cómo se controlan estas cosas? (Preguntó Annabeth a voz en cuello)_**

 ** _-¡No creo que puedan controlarse! (Admití)_**

 ** _Gritamos a medida que las burbujas se estampaban contra el techo y… de pronto todo fue oscuridad._**

 ** _¿Estábamos muertos?_**

 _-Por supuesto que no… (Aseguro el dios de los mares) Jamás te daría algo que te hiciera daño._

 ** _No, aún tenía sensación de velocidad. Subíamos a través de la roca sólida con tanta facilidad como una burbuja en el agua. Caí en la cuenta de que ése era el poder de las perlas:_**

 ** _«Lo que es del mar, siempre regresará al mar.»_**

 ** _Por un instante no vi nada fuera de las suaves paredes de mi esfera, hasta que mi perla brotó en el fondo del mar. Las otras dos esferas lechosas, Annabeth y Grover, seguían mi ritmo mientras ascendíamos hacia la superficie. Y de pronto… estallaron al irrumpir en la superficie, en medio de la bahía de Santa Mónica, derribando a un surfero de su tabla._**

 ** _-¡Eh, chicos! (Exclamo indignado)_**

 ** _Agarré a Grover y tiré de él hasta una boya de salvamento. Fui por Annabeth e hice lo propio. Un tiburón de más de tres metros daba vueltas alrededor, muerto de curiosidad._**

 ** _-¡Largo! (Le ordené con cansancio)_**

 ** _El escualo se volvió y se marchó a todo trapo._**

 ** _El surfero gritó no sé qué de unos hongos en mal estado y se largó, pataleando tan rápido como pudo._**

 ** _De algún modo, sabía qué hora era: primera de la mañana del 21 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano._**

 ** _En la distancia, Los Ángeles estaba en llamas, columnas de humo se alzaban desde todos los barrios de la ciudad. Había habido un terremoto, y había sido culpa de Hades._**

 _El rey de los muertos se encogió en su asiento por las miradas heladas que estaba recibiendo…_

 ** _Probablemente acababa de enviar a un ejército de muertos detrás de mí. Pero de momento el inframundo era el menor de mis problemas._**

 ** _Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Tenía que devolverle el rayo maestro a Zeus en el Olimpo. Y sobre todo, tenía que mantener una conversación importante con el dios que me había engañado._**

 _-Ho… Esto se pone bueno… (Exclamaron Connor y Travis excitados)_

 _-Se acabó… (Suspiro Zeus) ¿Quién sigue?_

 _-Yo... Yo… (Pidió Apolo saltando ligeramente en su trono con la mano hacia arriba)_

 _Artemis se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiro. –Idiota. (Murmuro)_

 _-Claro toma… (Hablo el rey del rayo pasándole el libro)_

 _Apolo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. –_ _ **Me peleo con mi familiar cretino…**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Me peleo con mi familiar cretino…_**

 _-Ho… Esto se pone bueno… (Exclamaron Connor y Travis excitados)_

 _-Se acabó… (Suspiro Zeus) ¿Quién sigue?_

 _-Yo... Yo… (Pidió Apolo saltando ligeramente en su trono con la mano hacia arriba)_

 _Artemis se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiro. –Idiota. (Murmuro)_

 _-Claro toma… (Hablo el rey del rayo pasándole el libro)_

 _Apolo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. –_ _ **Me peleo con mi familiar cretino…**_

 ** _Una lancha guardacostas nos recogió, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para retenernos mucho tiempo o preguntarse cómo tres chicos vestidos con ropas de calle habían aparecido en medio de la bahía. Había que ocuparse de aquel desastre. Las radios estaban colapsadas con llamadas de socorro._**

 _-Ese desastre fue terrible… Según habían dicho en ese entonces… el peor en los últimos 50 años… (Informo Piper)_

 _-Piper… (Llamo Hades)_

 _-¿Si? (Inquirió la semidiosa hija de Afrodita)_

 _-¿Estas tratando de que me calcinen? (Pregunto con tono serio/divertido, mientras miraba disimuladamente a las diosas, quienes lo miraban con reproche)_

 _Piper negó. –Nop… (Contesto despreocupada, haciendo estallar la "p")_

 _El dios de los bajos fondos puso los ojos y sonrió ante las payasadas de la semidiosa._

 ** _Nos dejaron en el embarcadero de Santa Mónica con unas toallas en los hombros y botellas de agua en las que se leía:_**

 ** _«¡Soy aprendiz de guardacostas!»_**

 ** _Luego se marcharon a toda prisa para salvar a más gente._**

 ** _Teníamos la ropa empapada. Cuando la lancha guardacostas había aparecido, recé en silencio para que no me sacaran del agua con la ropa perfectamente seca, lo que habría provocado incredulidad y preguntas._**

 _Poseidón, Teseo y Orión golpearon sus frentes con la palma de sus manos y bufaron._

 _-Si. Lo sé. Yo puedo controlarlo… (Se quejó Persi (J) al mismo tiempo que Persi (M) rodaba sus ojos ante el dramatismo de su padre y hermanos)_

 ** _Así que me esforcé en empaparme, y vaya si mi resistencia mágica al agua me abandonó. También iba descalza, pues le había dado mis zapatos a Grover._**

 _-Awa… (Chillaron burlonamente los semidioses) Ella le cedió las zapatillas que robo del parque… (Exclamaron divertidos)_

 _-Por lo menos lo hice… (Argumento la más joven mirando a Annabeth) no como otras que alegaron tener pies sensibles… (Ironizo)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo. –Los tengo sesos de algas y lo sabes… (Le espeto)_

 _-Lo que sea… (Murmuro en voz baja)_

 ** _Mejor que los guardacostas se preguntaran por qué uno de nosotros iba descalza a por qué tenía pezuñas._**

 _Los presentes rieron ante las ocurrencias de Persi, aunque admitían que tenía un punto._

 ** _Nos desplomamos sobre la arena y observamos la ciudad en llamas, recortada contra el precioso amanecer. Me sentía como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos; cosa que había hecho literalmente._**

 _-Ni siquiera vamos a comentar sobre eso… (Murmuro Artemis sin gracia)_

 ** _La mochila me pesaba por el rayo maestro, pero el corazón aún me pesaba más después de haber visto a mi madre._**

 ** _-No puedo creerlo (Comentó Annabeth) Hemos venido hasta aquí para…_**

 ** _-Fue una trampa (Dije con desgana)_**

 ** _Yo lo sabía, pero aun así los guie hasta allí. Me sentía culpable, pudimos morir allá abajo._**

 ** _¿Y todo para qué?_**

 ** _Nada. No había podido hacer nada._**

 ** _-Una estrategia digna de Atenea. (Musite en concentración)_**

 _-¿Perdón? (Pidió Atenea indignada)_

 _Las azabaches levantaron las manos en señal de rendición._

 ** _-Eh (Me advirtió)_**

 ** _-Pero ¿es que no entiendes?_**

 ** _Bajó la mirada y se sosegó._**

 ** _-Sí. Lo entiendo. (Murmuro)_**

 ** _-¡Bueno, pues yo no! (Se quejó Grover) ¿Va a explicarme alguien…?_**

 ** _-Persi (Dijo Annabeth) Siento lo de tu madre. No te puedes imaginar cuánto…_**

 ** _Fingí no oírla. Si me ponía a hablar de mi madre, me echaría a llorar como una niña._**

 _-Fuiste muy grosera. (Se quejó la rubia de ojos grises)_

 _-Lo siento bebe… (Se disculpó la ojiverde mayor)_

 ** _-La profecía tenía razón (Añadí) «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Pero no era Hades. Hades no deseaba una guerra entre los Tres Grandes. Alguien más ha planeado el robo. Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, y me ha inculpado a mí por ser hija de Poseidón. (Suspire y me frote la cara) Le echarán la culpa a Poseidón por ambas partes. (Reí sin humor) Al atardecer de hoy, habrá una guerra en tres frentes. Y la habré provocado yo._**

 ** _Grover meneó la cabeza, alucinado. Luego preguntó:_**

 ** _-¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿Quién desearía una guerra tan letal?_**

 ** _No dije nada. ¿Qué podía decir? "Ho Grover ya sabes el rey de los titanes, el señor del tiempo. Él quiere traer la edad de oro a nuestro tiempo. Hacernos sus esclavos por la eternidad"_**

 _Los dioses se estremecieron. Los semidioses no estaban mejor._

 ** _Negué con la cabeza y mire a la calle._**

 ** _Y ahí estaba, esperándonos._**

 _-¿Cronos estaba allí? (Pregunto Hera con temor)_

 _-No, no mamá… no era él. (Le aseguro Persi (M))_

 ** _Enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena._**

 _-Ares… (Gruñeron varios en la sala)_

 ** _-Eh, princesa (Me llamó Ares, al parecer complacido de verme) Deberías estar muerta._**

 ** _Gruñí ante el apodo. -Me has engañado (Le dije con desprecio) Has robado el yelmo y el rayo maestro._**

 ** _Ares sonrió._**

 ** _-Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. (Informo despreocupado) ¿Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? (Negó con la cabeza) De eso nada. (Sonrió) Pero tú no eres la única heroína en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos. (Se burló)_**

 _Los semidioses lo miraron con dagas en sus ojos. No les parecía agradable ser llamados sus niños del mandado, cuando más de una vez les salvaron el culo._

 ** _-¿A quién utilizaste? ¿A Claris? Estaba allí en el solsticio de invierno. (Pedí con un poco de demasiada curiosidad)_**

 ** _La idea pareció divertirle._**

 ** _-No importa. (Negó) Mira, princesa, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. (Me dijo en tono de regaño) Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. (Informo) Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún seguiría buscando esto… (Se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas, del tipo que usan los atracadores de bancos, y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en un elaborado casco guerrero de bronce)_**

 _-Ese no es tú plan… (Aseguro Atenea con convicción) eres demasiado idiota para algo tan elaborado… seguro y fue obra del retorcido del abuelo… (Acuso la diosa de la sabiduría)_

 _Ares se encogió de hombros. –No me importa tú opinión. (Aseguro despreocupado)_

 ** _-El yelmo de oscuridad (Dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación)_**

 ** _-Exacto (Repuso Ares) A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo. Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de lucha. (Celebro)_**

 ** _-¡Pero si son tu familia! (Protestó Annabeth)_**

 _-Si como si eso le importara… (Espeto Afrodita con frialdad)_

 ** _Ares se encogió de hombros._**

 ** _-Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre. (Hablo en tono de conferencia)_**

 ** _-Me diste la mochila en Denver (Dije en busca de más información) El rayo maestro ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. (Espete)_**

 ** _-Sí y no (Contestó Ares) Quizá es demasiado complicado para tu pequeño cerebro mortal, pero debes saber que la mochila es la vaina del rayo maestro, sólo que un poco metamorfoseada. (Informo encogiéndose de hombros) El rayo está conectado a ella, de manera parecida a esa espada tuya, princesa. Siempre regresa a tu bolsillo, ¿no? (Inquirió)_**

 _-Ni siquiera te acerques a contracorriente… (Amenazo Zoe N, hablando en voz alta por primera vez desde que llego)_

 _Ares solo rodo los ojos._

 ** _No estaba seguro de cómo Ares sabía aquello, pero supongo que un dios de la guerra suele estar informado sobre las armas._**

 _Él dios asintió satisfecho con la observación._

 ** _-En cualquier caso (Prosiguió Ares) hice unos pequeños ajustes mágicos a la vaina para que el rayo sólo volviera a ella cuando llegaras al inframundo._**

 _-¿Hice? (Murmuro Luke con sarcasmo en voz baja, nadie lo oyó, por suerte para él)_

 ** _-De ese modo, si hubieses muerto por el camino no se habría perdido nada y yo seguiría en posesión del arma. (Dijo con arrogancia)_**

 ** _-Pero ¿por qué simplemente no conservaste el rayo maestro? (Pregunté curiosa) ¿Para qué enviarlo a Hades?_**

 ** _De repente Ares se quedó absorto y pareció estar escuchando una voz interior._**

 _-Cronos… (Murmuraron los dioses)_

 ** _-¿Por qué no…? Claro… con ese poder de destrucción… (Seguía absorto. Intercambié una mirada con Annabeth, pero de pronto Ares salió de su extraño trance) Porque no quería problemas. Mejor que te atraparan a ti con las manos en la masa, llevando el trasto._**

 _-No es un trasto… (Murmuro Zeus con un tono helado)_

 ** _-Mientes (Dije, dándome cuenta a quien pertenecía esa "voz interior") Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya. (Asegure)_**

 _-Lo que dije… (Se regodeo Atenea)_

 ** _-¡Claro que sí! (De sus gafas de sol salieron hilillos de humo, como si estuvieran a punto de incendiarse)_**

 _-Lo cabreaste… (Se burló Hermes) Ahora va a ir en modo tren de vapor… (Rió)_

 ** _-Tú no ordenaste el robo (Insistí, probando su paciencia) Alguien más envió a un héroe a robar los dos objetos. (Asegure) Entonces, cuando Zeus te envió en su búsqueda, diste con el ladrón. (Proseguí) Pero no se lo entregaste a Zeus. (Negué) Algo te convenció de que lo dejaras ir. ¿No? (Acuse) Te dijo que te quedes los objetos hasta que alguien llegara y completara la entrega. (Reí con sarcasmo ante la mirada de asombro y nerviosismo de Ares, miraba el suelo, como si temiera que alguien salga a matarlo) La cosa del foso te está mangoneando. (Me burlé)_**

 ** _-¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡No tengo sueños! (Se defendió)_**

 _-Idiota… (Se burló Artemis) Nadie hablo nada de sueños… (Dijo con diversión)_

 ** _Vacilé. Entonces me di cuenta de su desliz y mi confianza regreso._**

 ** _-¿Quién ha hablado de sueños? (Inquirí con arrogancia)_**

 ** _Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa._**

 ** _-Volvamos a lo nuestro, princesa. (Mis puños se cerraron por la rabia, odiaba cada vez más ser llamada princesa) Estás viva y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. (Aseguro) Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro. (Informo satisfecho de sí mismo)_**

 _-Ponle un dedo encima y Cronos será el menor de tus problemas. (Amenazo Poseidón)_

 _Los demás dioses asintieron en acuerdo con el dios de los mares._

 ** _Chasqueó los dedos._**

 ** _La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo. El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme._**

 ** _De inmediato me metí en el agua._**

 ** _-Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares (Lo desafié)_**

 _Los dioses estaban al borde de sus asientos, expectantes. Los semidioses solo esperaban a que comience el show de la humillación de Ares. Y Ares, digamos que el dios tenía una sonrisa satisfecha que hacía muy poco para ocultar._

 _Claro, eso es por ahora…_

 ** _Se rió con cierta incomodidad._**

 ** _-Sólo tienes un talento, princesa: salir corriendo. (Se burló) Huiste de Quimera. Huiste del inframundo. No tienes lo que hace falta. (Quiso humillarme)_**

 ** _-¿Asustado? (Inquirí inocentemente, haciendo oídos sordos a su comentario)_**

 ** _Frunció el ceño. -Qué tonterías dices. (Dijo queriendo parecer relajado, pero las gafas habían comenzado a fundírsele por el calor que despedían sus ojos) No me implico directamente. Lo siento, princesa, no estás a mi nivel. (Hablo arrogante)_**

 _-¿Le tienes miedo a una tonta semidiosa? (Inquirió Hércules incrédulo en voz alta)_

 _Ares solo le dedico una mirada despectiva y volvió a prestar atención a la lectura, por primera vez quedarse tranquilo._

 ** _-¡Persi, corre! (Exclamó Annabeth con pánico)_**

 ** _El jabalí gigante cargó con sus afilados colmillos. Pero yo ya estaba harta de correr delante de monstruos. O de Hades, o de Ares, o de quien fuera. Así que destapé el boli y me aparté a un lado un segundo antes de que la bestia me atropellase, al tiempo que le lanzaba un mandoble. El colmillo derecho del jabalí cayó a mis pies, mientras el desorientado animal chapoteaba en el agua._**

 _-Y así comienza… (Exclamo Leo entusiasmado, rebotando en su asiento)_

 ** _-¡Ola! (Grité)_**

 ** _Una ola repentina surgió de ninguna parte y envolvió al jabalí, que soltó un mugido y se revolvió en vano. Al instante desapareció engullido por el mar._**

 _Nadie hablaba, todos demasiado envueltos en la lectura._

 ** _Me volví hacia Ares._**

 ** _-¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora? (Le espeté con burla) ¿O vas a esconderte detrás de otro de tus cerditos?_**

 _Los dioses rieron. Los semidioses los hicieron callar con una mirada, no querían interrupciones._

 ** _Ares estaba morado de rabia._**

 ** _-Ojo, princesa. Podría convertirte en… (Comenzó a amenazarme, pero yo estaba cansada de eso)_**

 ** _-…¿una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy segura. Eso evitaría que pateara tu divino trasero, ¿verdad? (Interrumpí hablando condescendientemente)_**

 _Los semidioses sonrieron y se miraron divertidos, pero ninguno hizo ni un sonido. Los dioses inmaduros estaban tapando sus bocas para impedir que salga su risa, no querían enojar a los mestizos._

 ** _Las llamas danzaban por encima de sus gafas._**

 ** _-No te pases, niña. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa. (Gruño)_**

 ** _-Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo (Propuse, Annabeth parecía querer arrancar mi cabeza) Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y tú te apartas de mi camino. (Finalice tratando de sonar confiada)_**

 ** _Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol._**

 _Poseidón, Teseo y Orión cerraron los ojos suspirando._

 _-Vamos abuelo, tíos téngale un poco de fe a mamá… (Hablo Sophia en voz alta)_

 _El rey de los mares y sus hijos asintieron._

 ** _-¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Combate clásico o moderno? (Inquirió curioso)_**

 ** _Le mostré mi espada._**

 ** _-Para estar muerta tienes mucha gracia (Contestó, levante una ceja y bostece en señal de que su charla me aburría, un gruñido bajo escapo de lo profundo de su garganta) Probemos con el clásico. (Acepto con rabia)_**

 ** _Entonces el bate se convirtió en una enorme espada cuya empuñadura era un cráneo de plata con un rubí en la boca._**

 _-Presumido… (Mascullo Afrodita con molestia)_

 ** _-Persi, no lo hagas… (Me rogó Annabeth) Es un dios. (Recordó)_**

 ** _-Es un cobarde (Repuse con voz segura)_**

 ** _Ella tragó saliva y dijo:_**

 ** _-Por lo menos lleva esto, para que te dé suerte. (Se quitó el collar de cuentas y el anillo de su padre y me lo puso al cuello)_**

 _Luke miro a Annabeth incrédulo._

 _-Ho por los dioses Luke… Es obvio que Persi fue desde el principio más importante para Annabeth que tú… Supéralo… (Gimió frustrada Thalía)_

 _El hijo de Hermes se cruzó de brazos y murmuro. –Lo que sea…_

 ** _-Reconciliación (Añadió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla) Atenea y Poseidón juntos._**

 ** _Me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír._**

 ** _-Gracias. (Dije con sinceridad, frotando el anillo con cariño, mientras miraba a Annabeth intensamente, casi podía jurar que estábamos inclinándonos hacia la otra)_**

 _Piper estaba al borde de su asiento, expectante a las próximas palabras._

 ** _-Y toma este amuleto de la suerte (Terció Grover, haciéndonos saltar de distancia y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo) Los sátiros estamos contigo._**

 _-GROVER… (Grito un frustrada Piper) eres un…. Eres… Ugh… (No pudo terminar, demasiado irritada para hilar un pensamiento)_

 _El sátiro se encogió en su asiento y escondió la cabeza detrás de Enebro… -Lo siento. (Grito en pánico aun detrás de su novia)_

 ** _-Grover… no sé qué decir. (Hable un poco confundida, pero agradecida)_**

 _Piper bufó, aun molesta._

 ** _Me dio una palmada en el hombro, mientras me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero._**

 ** _-¿Ya has terminado de despedirte? (Ares avanzó hacia mí. El guardapolvo negro ondeaba tras él, su espada refulgía como el fuego al amanecer) Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. ¿Tú que tienes?_**

 ** _«Menos ego», pensé, pero no dije nada._**

 _-Gracias a los dioses… (Exclamo exageradamente Nico) Por fin tienes un poco de conciencia…_

 _Las azabaches se encogieron de hombros._

 ** _Mantuve los pies en el agua y me adentré un poco hasta que me llegó a los tobillos._**

 ** _Volví a pensar en lo que Annabeth me había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo: «Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.»_**

 _-Ese es uno de los secretos de mi éxito en tú contra… (Atenea se jacto, al ver un brillo de oportunidad en Ares, se apresuró a aclarar) Dije uno… aún tengo varios…_

 _-Sabe lo todo insoportable… (Mascullo con molestia)_

 _Atenea lo despidió como si no le importara su comentario._

 ** _Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí. El agua me hizo botar y me catapultó hacia mi adversario, y cuando bajaba descargué mi espada. Pero Ares era igual de rápido: se retorció y desvió con su empuñadura el golpe que debería haberle dado directamente en la cabeza._**

 ** _Sonrió socarrón._**

 ** _-No está mal, no está mal. (Dijo con aprobación)_**

 _Los semidioses estaban entusiasmados, rebotando en sus asientos. Los dioses estaban demasiado tensos para darse cuenta de nada, aparte de la lectura._

 ** _Volvió a atacar y me vi obligada a volver a la orilla. Intenté regresar al agua, pero Ares me cortó el paso y me atacó con tal fiereza que tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no acabar hecha trizas. Seguí retrocediendo, alejándome del agua, mi único territorio seguro. No encontraba ningún resquicio para atacar, pues su espada era más larga que Anaklusmos._**

 ** _«Acércate (Me había dicho Luke una vez en nuestras clases de esgrima) Cuando tu espada sea más corta, acércate.»_**

 _Luke sonrió con aprobación._

 ** _Me metí en su campo de acción con una estocada, pero Ares estaba esperándolo. Me arrancó la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble y me dio un golpe en el pecho. Salí despedida hacia atrás, ocho o diez metros. Me habría roto la espalda de no haber caído sobre la blanda arena de una duna._**

 _Todos con excepción de Ares y Heracles hicieron una mueca de apatía. Los dioses mencionados anteriormente sonrieron con suficiencia._

 ** _-¡Persi! (Chilló Annabeth) ¡La policía!_**

 ** _Veía doble y sentía el pecho como si acabaran de atizarme con un ariete, pero conseguí ponerme en pie._**

 ** _No dejé de mirar a Ares por miedo a que me partiera en dos, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi luces rojas parpadear en el paseo marítimo. Se oyeron frenazos y portezuelas de coche._**

 ** _-¡Están allí! (Gritó alguien) ¿Lo ve?_**

 ** _Una voz malhumorada de policía:_**

 ** _-Parece esa niña de la tele… ¿Qué mierda…?_**

 _-Uff… seguro y solo van a empeorarlo todo… (Se quejó Will)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron en acuerdo._

 ** _-Va armada (Dijo otro policía) Pide refuerzos._**

 _-Lo que dije… (Murmuro el semidios de Apolo)_

 _-Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo contigo Will. (Se burló Connor)_

 _Will se volvió un profundo tono de rojo._

 ** _Rodé a un lado mientras la espada de Ares levantaba arena._**

 ** _Corrí hacia mi espada, la recogí y volví a lanzar una estocada al rostro de Ares, quien volvió a desviarla. Parecía adivinar mis movimientos justo antes de que los ejecutara._**

 ** _Corrí hacia el agua, obligándolo a seguirme._**

 ** _-Admítelo, princesa (Gruñó Ares) no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Sólo estoy jugueteando contigo._**

 ** _Mis sentidos estaban haciendo horas extra. Entendí entonces lo que Annabeth me había dicho sobre que el THDA te mantenía viva en la batalla._**

 ** _Estaba totalmente despierta, reparaba en el más mínimo detalle. Veía cómo se tensaba Ares e intuía de qué modo atacaría. Asimismo, en todo momento era consciente de que Annabeth y Grover se hallaban a diez metros a mi izquierda. Un segundo coche de policía se acercaba con la sirena aullando. Los espectadores, gente que deambulaba por las calles a causa del terremoto, habían empezado a arremolinarse. Entre la multitud me pareció ver algunos que caminaban con los movimientos raros y trotones de los sátiros disfrazados._**

 _-Eso es estar demasiado alerta… (Dijo Hera frunciendo el ceño)_

 _-Guerrera natural. (Confirmo Artemis)_

 ** _También distinguía las formas resplandecientes de los espíritus, como si los muertos hubieran salido del Hades para presenciar el combate. Oí un aleteo coriáceo por encima de mi cabeza._**

 ** _Más sirenas._**

 _-Tus sentidos van a abrumarte… (Advirtió Atenea)_

 _-No. (Negó Annabeth) ha Persi eso solo la hace concentrarse más. Estar más alerta… (Informo con orgullo)_

 ** _Me metí más en el agua, pero Ares era rápido. La punta de su espada me rasgó la manga y me arañó el antebrazo._**

 _Teseo y Orión fruncieron el ceño, sus manos se agarraron a los apoya brazos de sus asientos._

 ** _Una voz ordenó por un megáfono:_**

 ** _-¡Tirad las escopetas! ¡Tiradlas al suelo! ¡Ahora!_**

 ** _¿Escopetas?_**

 ** _Miré el arma de Ares, que parecía parpadear: a veces parecía una escopeta, a veces una espada. No sabía qué veían los humanos en mis manos, pero estaba segura de que, fuera lo que fuese, no iba a ganarme muchas simpatías._**

 _-¿Cuándo las tuviste? (Se burló Thalía con malicia)_

 _Persi (M) le saco la lengua._

 _-Muy madura… (Murmuro la ojiazul)_

 _La azabache mayor se encogió de hombros._

 ** _Ares se volvió para lanzar una mirada de odio a nuestro público, lo que me dio un respiro. Había ya cinco coches de policía y una fila de agentes agachados detrás de ellos, apuntándonos con sus armas._**

 ** _-¡Esto es un asunto privado! (Aulló Ares) ¡Lárguense!_**

 ** _Hizo un gesto con la mano y varias lenguas de fuego hicieron presa en los coches patrulla. Los agentes apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse antes de que sus vehículos explotaran. La multitud de mirones se desperdigó al instante._**

 _-Eso fue totalmente innecesario Ares. (Exclamo escandalizada Hestia)_

 _Ares asintió con renuencia y bajo la cabeza._

 ** _Ares estalló en carcajadas._**

 ** _-Y ahora, heroína de pacotilla, vamos a añadirte a la barbacoa. (Amenazo)_**

 _-Si claro… como si pudieras… (Mascullo Leo con burla)_

 ** _Atacó. Desvié su espada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intenté engañarlo con una finta, pero paró el golpe. Las olas me golpeaban en la espalda. Ares estaba ya sumergido hasta las rodillas._**

 ** _Sentí el vaivén del mar, las olas crecer a medida que subía la marea, y de repente tuve una idea._**

 _Thalía y Nico gimieron y se estremecieron._

 _-No soy tan mala. (Se quejaron las azabaches al unísono)_

 ** _«¡Retrocede y aguanta!», pensé, y el agua detrás de mí así lo hizo._**

 ** _Estaba conteniendo la marea con mi fuerza de voluntad, pero la presión aumentaba como la de una botella de champán agitada._**

 ** _Ares se adelantó, sonriendo y muy ufano de sí mismo._**

 ** _Bajé la espada fingiendo agotamiento._**

 ** _«Espera, ya casi está», le dije al mar._**

 _-Ahora habla con el mar… (Se burló Jasón divertido)_

 _-Tú estás celoso de que mi poder es más fresco. (Dijo Persi (M) con suficiencia)_

 _-No… (Negó) mi poder es más fresco. (Se jacto el rubio)_

 _-¿Thals verdad que mi poder es más fresco? (Pidió la azabache a su prima con una sonrisa de hoyuelos)_

 _-No, Thalía dile… (Dijo mirando a su hermana)_

 _La teniente de Artemisa le envió una mirada de disculpa a su hermano, que suspiro con resignación al imaginar la respuesta._

 _-El poder de Persi es más fresco Jessi… (Hablo Thalía con seriedad)_

 _Persi celebro exageradamente he hizo un baile de la victoria frente a Jasón que en un principio frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente sonrió divertido ante las payasadas de su prima._

 ** _La presión ya parecía incontenible. Ares levantó su espada y en ese momento dejé ir la marea. Montado en una ola, salí despedida bruscamente por encima del dios._**

 ** _Un muro de dos metros de agua le dio de lleno y lo dejó maldiciendo y escupiendo algas. Aterricé detrás de él y amagué un golpe a su cabeza, como había hecho antes. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de levantar la espada, pero esta vez estaba desorientado y no se anticipó a mi truco. Cambié de dirección, salté a un lado y hendí Anaklusmos por debajo del agua. Le clavé la punta en el talón._**

 _Los dioses y semidioses rieron._

 _-Ouch… (Gimieron Apolo y Hermes con burla)_

 _-Cállense… (Espetó con rabia)_

 ** _El alarido que siguió convirtió el terremoto de Hades en un hecho sin relevancia. Hasta el mismo mar se apartó de Ares, dejando un círculo de arena mojada de quince metros de diámetro. Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses, brotó como un manantial de la bota del dios de la guerra. Su expresión iba más allá del odio. Era dolor, desconcierto, imposibilidad de creer que lo habían herido._**

 _-Vamos no es tan difícil de creer… es mi hija… (Se jacto Poseidón)_

 _-Guarda que tú cabeza no se haga más grande Poseidón… (Advirtió Atenea con malicia)_

 _El dios de los mares la despidió con la mano despectivamente como si su comentario nunca hubiese salido de los labios de la diosa._

 ** _Cojeó hacia mí, murmurando antiguas maldiciones griegas, pero algo lo detuvo. Fue como si una nube ocultase el sol, pero peor. La luz se desvaneció, el sonido y el color se amortiguaron, y entonces una presencia fría y pesada cruzó la playa, ralentizando el tiempo y bajando la temperatura abruptamente._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cronos" pensé como un escalofrío me recorrió y sentí que en la vida no había esperanza, que luchar era inútil._**

 _Los dioses hicieron una mueca y se estremecieron, como si también lo hubiesen sentido._

 ** _La oscuridad se disipó._**

 ** _Ares parecía aturdido._**

 ** _Los coches de policía ardían detrás de nosotros. La multitud de curiosos había huido. Annabeth y Grover estaban en la playa, conmocionados, mientras el agua rodeaba de nuevo los pies de Ares y el icor dorado se disolvía en la marea._**

 ** _Ares bajó la espada._**

 ** _-Tienes un enemigo, diosecilla (Me dijo) Acabas de sellar tu destino. Cada vez que alces tu espada en la batalla, cada vez que confíes en salir victoriosa, sentirás mi maldición. Cuidado, Persephone Jackson. Mucho cuidado. (Advirtió)_**

 _-Maldito desgraciado… (Bramo Poseidón, enviando una ola del ártico al dios de la guerra) te conviene no hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro Ares… esa maldición es una sentencia de muerte para una semidiosa._

 _-Lo prometo tío. (Aseguro Ares temblando un poco por el frío)_

 ** _Su cuerpo empezó a brillar._**

 ** _-¡Persi, no mires! (Gritó Annabeth, cerrando sus propios ojos)_**

 ** _Aparté la cara mientras el dios Ares revelaba su auténtica forma inmortal._**

 ** _De algún modo supe que si miraba acabaría desintegrado en ceniza._**

 _Los dioses asintieron en acuerdo._

 ** _El resplandor se extinguió._**

 ** _Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí._**

 ** _La furia del medio, la que había sido la señora Dodds, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora._**

 ** _Más bien parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera previsto comerme aquella noche y luego hubiese decidido que podía resultar indigesto._**

 _-Seguro era decepcionada de no poder tenerte en sus garras… (Pensó Nico en voz alta)_

 ** _-Lo hemos visto todo (Susurró) Así pues, ¿de verdad no has sido tú?_**

 ** _Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo, sorprendida._**

 ** _-Devuélvele eso al señor Hades (Dije con voz segura) Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que desconvoque la guerra. (Ordene)_**

 ** _Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en mis regiones privadas demasiado tiempo. Me estremecí, un poco disgustada._**

 _-¿Seriamente? ¿Incluso una furia? (Pidió Artemis con rabia, chispas de plata destellando de sus dedos, cosa extraña)_

 _-Créeme no podía creerlo tampoco y yo estaba allí. (Dijo Annabeth de mala gana)_

 ** _-Vive bien, Persi Jackson. Conviértete en una auténtica heroína. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras… (Volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta)_**

 ** _Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron._**

 _Artemis y Annabeth tenían los ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada. Las azabaches se movieron un poco más lejos de sus amantes, por miedo a represarías._

 ** _Grover y Annabeth me miraban aturdidos._**

 ** _-Persi… (Dijo Grover) Eso ha sido alucinante…_**

 ** _-Ha sido terrorífico (Terció Annabeth temblando)_**

 ** _-¡Ha sido genial! (Se obstinó Grover)_**

 ** _Yo no me sentía aterrorizada, pero tampoco me sentía genial. Estaba agotada y me dolía todo._**

 _-Usaste una gran cantidad de poder para retener el agua, bebe una botella de agua y estarás mejor. (Aconsejo Teseo)_

 _Las azabaches así como sus hijos asintieron._

 ** _-¿También sintieron eso…? (Pregunté con curiosidad)_**

 ** _Los dos asintieron, inquietos._**

 ** _-Deben de haber sido las Furias (Dijo Grover)_**

 ** _Pero yo estaba segura de que no. Cronos había evitado que Ares me matara._**

 ** _Observé a Annabeth, y cruzamos una mirada de comprensión. Supe entonces qué ella se había dado cuenta, tendría que hablar con ella más tarde._**

 ** _Le pedí la mochila a Grover y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí._**

 ** _Vaya aparatijo que casi provoca la Tercera Guerra Mundial._**

 _-No es un aparatijo… (Se quejó Zeus abrazando se rayó)_

 _-Claro… (Murmuro Hera con burla)_

 ** _-Tenemos que volver a Nueva York (Dije) Esta noche._**

 ** _-Eso es imposible (Contestó Annabeth) a menos que vayamos…_**

 ** _-… volando (Completé)_**

 ** _Se me quedó mirando. -¿Volando?… ¿Estás loca? ¿Te refieres a ir en un avión, sabiendo que así te conviertes en un blanco fácil para Zeus si éste decide reventarte, y además transportando un arma más destructiva que una bomba nuclear? (Inquirió con incredulidad)_**

 ** _-Sí (Conteste simplemente y comencé a caminar hacia la carretera) Más o menos eso. Vamos. (Alenté)_**

 ** _-Esto es una mala idea… (Se quejó Annabeth pero me siguió de todos modos)_**

 _-Eso es todo… (Finalizo Apolo) Tengo hambre… (Exclamo poniéndose de pie)_

 _-Siéntate… (Ordeno Hera) solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar el primer libro… (Informo) luego almorzamos…_

 _-Uff… bien... ¿Quién sigue? (Pidió con impaciencia)_

 _-Yo quiero… (Pidió Will a su padre, quien rápidamente le mando el libro) Mmm bien… el título es…_ _ **Saldando cuentas pendientes…**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Saldando cuentas pendientes_**

 _-Eso es todo… (Finalizo Apolo) Tengo hambre… (Exclamo poniéndose de pie)_

 _-Siéntate… (Ordeno Hera) solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar el primer libro… (Informo) luego almorzamos…_

 _-Uff… bien... ¿Quién sigue? (Pidió con impaciencia)_

 _-Yo quiero… (Pidió Will a su padre, quien rápidamente le mando el libro) Mmm bien… el título es…_ _ **Saldando cuentas pendientes…**_

 ** _Es curioso cómo los humanos ajustan la mente a su versión de la realidad._**

 ** _Quirón ya me lo había dicho hacía mucho. Como de costumbre, en su momento no aprecié su sabiduría._**

 _Quirón sonrió suavemente a su estudiante favorita._

 ** _Según los noticiarios de Los Ángeles, la explosión en la playa de Santa Mónica había sido provocada por un secuestrador loco al disparar con una escopeta contra un coche de policía. Los disparos habían acertado a una tubería de gas rota durante el terremoto._**

 _Los semidioses rodaron sus ojos y soltaron un bufido en perfecta sincronía, un poco asustando a los dioses ante su conexión entre sí._

 ** _El secuestrador (alias Ares) era el mismo hombre que nos había raptado a mí y a otros dos adolescentes en Nueva York y nos había arrastrado por todo el país en una aterradora odisea de diez días._**

 ** _Después de todo, la pobrecita Persi Jackson no era una criminal internacional. Había causado un buen revuelo en el autobús Greyhound de Nueva Jersey al intentar escapar de su captor (a posteriori hubo testigos que aseguraron haber visto al hombre vestido de cuero en el autobús: «¿Por qué no lo recordé antes?»)._**

 _Los siete de la profecía bufaron y pequeños murmullos de burla se oyeron, tales como "¿Por qué no lo recordé antes?" o "Mortales idiotas"_

 ** _El psicópata había provocado la explosión en el arco de San Luis; ninguna niña habría podido hacer algo así. Una camarera de Denver había visto al hombre amenazar a sus secuestrados delante de su restaurante, había pedido a un amigo que tomara una foto y lo había notificado a la policía._**

 ** _Al final, la valiente Persi Jackson (empezaba a gustarme aquel hombre) se había hecho con un arma de su captor en Los Ángeles y se había enfrentado a él en la playa. La policía había llegado a tiempo. Pero en la espectacular explosión cinco coches de policía habían resultado destruidos y el secuestrador había huido. No había habido bajas. Persi Jackson y sus dos amigos estaban a salvo bajo custodia policial._**

 ** _Fueron los periodistas quienes nos proporcionaron la historia. Nosotros nos limitamos a asentir, llorosos y cansados (lo cual no fue difícil), y representamos los papeles de víctimas ante las cámaras._**

 _-Y todos sabemos lo bien que Persi y Annabeth quedan en cámara juntas… (Hablo Leo alegremente, recibiendo una mirada helada de Annabeth y un guiño divertido de Persi (M))_

 ** _-Lo único que quiero (Dije tragándome las "lágrimas") es volver con mi querido padrastro. Cada vez que lo veía en la tele llamándome una delincuente juvenil, algo me decía que todo terminaría bien. Y sé que querrá recompensar a todas las personas de esta bonita ciudad de Los Ángeles con un electrodoméstico gratis de su tienda. Éste es su número de teléfono. (Ofrecí con una pequeña sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba muriéndome de la risa)_**

 _Los dioses y semidioses celebraron el ingenio de Persi, ninguno sintió lastima o pena por el asqueroso de Gabe Ugliano, que si estaba en las manos de las diosas estaría en los campos de castigo pronto._

 ** _La policía y los periodistas, conmovidos, recolectaron dinero para tres billetes en el siguiente vuelo a Nueva York. No tenía otra elección que volar, así que confié en que Zeus aflojara un poco, dadas las circunstancias. Pero aun así me costó subir al avión._**

 ** _El despegue fue una pesadilla. Las turbulencias daban más miedo que los dioses griegos._**

 _Los dioses la miraron en estado de shock he incredulidad._

 _-Ustedes no parecían tan malos… (Se encogió de hombros descuidadamente la azabache menor) además solo me había reunido con Hades y Ares… Y admitámoslo (Miro a los dioses mencionados) No dan tanto miedo. (Luego miro a las diosas) Por lo menos los hombres, ¿Ahora las mujeres? (Negó con la cabeza y se estremeció)_

 _Los dioses la miraron indignados, pero no dijeron nada. Artemis solo miro a su futura esposa con una sonrisa. Mientras las otras diosas la miraban con aprobación._

 ** _No solté los reposabrazos hasta que aterrizamos sin problemas en La Guardia. La prensa local nos esperaba fuera, pero conseguimos evitarlos gracias a Annabeth, que los engañó gritándoles con la gorra de los Yankees puesta:_**

 ** _«¡Están allí, junto al helado de yogur! ¡Vamos!»_**

 ** _Y después volvió con nosotros a recogida de equipajes._**

 ** _Nos separamos en la parada de taxis. Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado._**

 _-¿Qué? ¿Todo lo que pasaron y cuando llega la mejor parte los corres? (Exclamo indignada Reyna la pretor romana)_

 _Las ojiverdes levantaron las manos en señal de rendición, pero no dijeron nada para justificarse, esperando que el libro lo hiciera por ellas._

 ** _Protestaron, y fue muy duro verlos marchar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero debía afrontar sola aquella última parte de la misión. Si las cosas iban mal, si los dioses no me creían… quería que Annabeth y Grover sobrevivieran para contarle la verdad a Quirón._**

 _-HO! (Mascullo tímidamente la hija de Belona)_

 _Las Persi´s le sonrieron haciéndola sonrojar._

 _Annabeth que sabía del enamorado que tenía la romana en su chica, frunció el ceño, Sophia que estaba sentada junto a su madre, tomo su mano y la apretó._

 _-Ella te eligió mamá… (Le susurro la semidiosa con una sonrisa, a la cual la rubia devolvió y asintió)_

 ** _Subí a un taxi y me encaminé a Manhattan._**

 ** _Treinta minutos más tarde entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State._**

 ** _Debía de parecer una niña de la calle, vestida con prendas ajadas y con el rostro arañado. Hacía por lo menos veinticuatro horas que no dormía. Me acerqué al guardia del mostrador y le dije:_**

 ** _-Quiero ir al piso seiscientos. (Con voz clara)_**

 _-Él no te hará caso… (Murmuro Deméter ya imaginando lo que venía)_

 _Persi (J) que la oyó asintió en acuerdo._

 ** _Leía un grueso libro con un mago en la portada. La fantasía no era lo mío, pero el libro debía de ser bueno, porque le costó lo suyo levantar la mirada._**

 _-Harry Potter! (Exclamaron los semidioses divertidos)_

 _Los dioses los miraron confundidos._

 _-Ya lo habíamos mencionado antes. (Explico Annabeth) es una ficción… Esperen… ¿Existió Merlín? Ya saben gran mago… o para el caso ¿Existen en realidad los magos y brujas que hacen magia con varita? (Inquirió la rubia habida por el conocimiento)_

 _Los dioses compartieron una mirada pero parecían estar comunicándose entre sí, cosa que no extrañaba a los mestizos. Después de unos minutos todos asintieron en acuerdo. Atenea fue la de aclararse la garganta, llamando la atención de todos._

 _-Bien… para responder a tu primera pregunta… Sí… si existió Merlín… (Annabeth abrió la boca en un intento de vocalizar sus preguntas nuevas, pero su madre continuo hablando, callándola eficazmente) Existió, pero fue hace milenios… ahora ¿los magos y brujas que hacen magia con varita? (Suspiro) También existen… pero como nosotros están ocultos, como nosotros no quieren a los mortales o Mogguls como ellos los llaman, husmeando en su mundo, me parece raro que hayan permitido libros. (Pensó Atenea en voz alta)_

 _-Wow (Exhalo Annabeth) ¿Creen que nos permitirían en su mundo? Me encantaría conocer Hogwarts… (Hablo la ojigris saltando en su asiento con entusiasmo)_

 _Las diosas sonrieron y miraron a Zeus interrogantes, el rey de los dioses suspiro. –Por supuesto que pueden… Hablare con Dumbledore cuando terminemos los libros… el viejo me debe algunos favores…_

 _Los semidioses celebraron alegremente, algunos "Coff coff Leo Coff Coff" bailaron el "Baile de la alegría"…_

 **(Nota: La verdad estoy leyendo Ficcs de Harry Potter… Además de que estoy, como algunos deben saber, escribiendo uno sobre Harry/Lily… Me pareció divertido agregarlo en este Ficc y pienso, tal vez, escribir uno especial con la visita de nuestros semidioses a la escuela de Magos, no lo sé… por ahora quiero acabar con este…)**

 ** _-Ese piso no existe, princesa. (Espeto en un tono demasiado parecido a Caronte)_**

 ** _Apreté los puños._**

 ** _¿Ya mencione que odio que me llamen princesa?_**

 ** _-Necesito una audiencia con Zeus. (Espete no muy agradablemente y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte)_**

 ** _El hombre se estremeció, pero aun así, me dedicó una sonrisa vacía y negó con la cabeza. -¿Una audiencia con quién?_**

 ** _-Ya me ha oído. (Gruñí)_**

 ** _Estaba a punto de noquear a este hombre exasperante y buscar el piso por mi misma, cuando dijo:_**

 ** _-Sin cita no hay audiencia, princesa. El señor Zeus no ve a nadie que no se haya anunciado. (Hablo con condescendencia)_**

 ** _-Bueno… (Suspire con dramatismo) me parece que hará una excepción. (Me quité la mochila y la abrí)_**

 ** _El guardia miró dentro el cilindro de metal y, por un instante, no comprendió qué era._**

 ** _Después palideció._**

 _Los dioses y semidioses miraron a Hestia, pensando que la regañaría por ser grosera y asustar al hombre, pero la diosa solo se encogió de hombros. –Él se lo merecía… (Informo dándole poco importancia)_

 ** _-¿Esa cosa no será…? (Inquirió con temor)_**

 ** _-Sí lo es, sí (Le dije con suficiencia) ¿Quiere que lo saque y…?_**

 ** _-¡No! ¡No! (Brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta) Insértala en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie más contigo en el ascensor. (Advirtió)_**

 ** _Así lo hice._**

 ** _En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600». Lo apreté y esperé, y esperé. Se oía música ambiental y al final «ding»._**

 ** _Las puertas se abrieron._**

 ** _Salí y por poco me da un infarto._**

 _Los dioses sonrieron, era bastante normal esa primera impresión._

 _-Y ahora tiene su propio palacio aquí. (Murmuro Luke. T con diversión a sus hermanos, los cuales rieron y asintieron)_

 ** _Estaba de pie sobre una pequeña pasarela de piedra en medio del vacío._**

 ** _Debajo tenía Manhattan, a altura de avión. Delante, unos escalones de mármol serpenteaban alrededor de una nube hasta el cielo. Mis ojos siguieron la escalera hasta el final, y entonces no di crédito a lo que vi._**

 ** _«Vuelve a mirar», decía mi cerebro._**

 ** _«Ya estamos mirando (Insistían mis ojos) Está ahí de verdad.»_**

 _-Genial… Ahora habla con su cerebro y ojos… (Dijo Jasón riendo con Leo)_

 _Las Persi´s solo rodaron los ojos con diversión, no dijeron nada ya que les gustaba como relajado parecía su primo._

 ** _Desde lo alto de las nubes se alzaba el pico truncado de una montaña, con la cumbre cubierta de nieve. Colgados de una ladera de la montaña había docenas de palacios en varios niveles. Una ciudad de mansiones: todas con pórticos de columnas, terrazas doradas y braseros de bronce en los que ardían mil fuegos. Los caminos subían enroscándose hasta el pico, donde el palacio más grande de todos refulgía recortado contra la nieve. En los precarios jardines colgantes florecían olivos y rosales. Vislumbré un mercadillo al aire libre lleno de tenderetes de colores, un anfiteatro de piedra en una ladera de la montaña, un hipódromo y un coliseo en la otra. Era una antigua ciudad griega, pero no estaba en ruinas. Era nueva, limpia y llena de colorido, como debía de haber sido Atenas dos mil quinientos años atrás._**

 _-Atenas era aún más hermosa… (Se jacto Atenea)_

 _Poseidón bufó divertido._

 ** _«Este lugar no puede estar aquí», me dije. ¿La cumbre de una montaña colgada encima de Nueva York como un asteroide de mil millones de toneladas? ¿Cómo algo así podía estar anclado encima del Empire State, a la vista de millones de personas, y que nadie lo viera?_**

 _-Es la niebla amor… (Informo Artemis) Además como ya dijimos, los mortales tienden a ignorar lo que no pueden explicar… (Explico)_

 _Las Persi´s asintieron, la ojiverde menor un poco sonrojada por la palabra "amor" que la diosa de la caza había dicho, desde que volvieron se encuentro robando miradas en su dirección y sintiendo una revolución de mariposas en el estómago, sabiendo ya lo que significa, porque es el mismo que siente cuando está cerca o piensa en Annabeth, se encontraba un poco nerviosa._

 ** _Pero allí estaba. Y allí estaba yo._**

 ** _Mi viaje a través del Olimpo discurrió en una neblina. Pasé al lado de unas ninfas del bosque que se reían y me tiraron olivas desde su jardín._**

 _-Coquetas… (Murmuraron Annabeth y Artemis al unísono)_

 ** _Los vendedores del mercado me ofrecieron ambrosía, un nuevo escudo y una réplica genuina del Vellocino de Oro, en lana de purpurina, como anunciaba la Hefesto Televisión. Las nueve musas afinaban sus instrumentos para dar un concierto en el parque mientras se congregaba una pequeña multitud: sátiros, náyades y un puñado de adolescentes guapos que debían de ser dioses y diosas menores._**

 ** _Nadie parecía preocupado por una guerra civil inminente. De hecho, todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta. Varios se volvieron para verme pasar y susurraron algo que no pude oír._**

 _-Es lo mejor… (Dijo Hera algo incomoda) Nunca dicen nada interesante… (Murmuro)_

 ** _Subí por la calle principal, hacia el gran palacio de la cumbre. Era una copia inversa del palacio del inframundo. Allí todo era negro y de bronce; aquí, blanco y con destellos argentados._**

 _Zeus y Hades parecieron de repente interesados en cualquier cosa menos los presentes en la sala, parecía que el momento iba a pasar y Will iba a continuar con su lectura pera Atenea hablo con cierta burla en su voz._

 _-Porque Zeus tiene ese lujo y yo vivo en un cuchitril… No Atenea hazme algo igual o mejor y no quiero ver blanco aquí… (Hablo la diosa intentando imitar la voz de su Tío, luego se aclaró la garganta y continúo) Nea esto es un ultraje, Hades es un copión… ¿Porque me haces esto? (Volvió a imitar pero esta vez la voz de su padre)_

 _-Yo no hablo así… (Se quejaron los dioses mayores con un gruñido)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses restantes se rieron y Will pensando que fue demasiada distracción continúo._

 ** _Hades debía de haber construido su palacio a imitación de éste. No era bienvenido en el Olimpo salvo durante el solsticio de invierno, así que se había construido su propio Olimpo bajo tierra. A pesar de mi mala experiencia con él, lo cierto es que el tipo me daba un poco de pena. Que te negaran la entrada a aquel sitio parecía de lo más injusto._**

 ** _Amargaría a cualquiera._**

 _Hades frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada._

 ** _Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono._**

 ** _«Sala» no es exactamente la palabra adecuada. Aquel lugar hacía que la estación Grand Central de Nueva York pareciera un armario para escobas._**

 _Atenea tenía esa expresión satisfecha y orgullosa que tantas veces los semidioses vieron en Annabeth._

 ** _Columnas descomunales se alzaban hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban las constelaciones de oro. Doce tronos, construidos para seres del tamaño de Hades, estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo. Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central._**

 ** _Todos los tronos estaban vacíos salvo dos: el trono principal a la derecha, y el contiguo a su izquierda. No hacía falta que me dijeran quiénes eran los dos dioses que estaban allí sentados, esperando que me acercara._**

 ** _Avancé con piernas temblorosas._**

 ** _Como había hecho Hades, los dioses se mostraban en su forma humana gigante, pero apenas podía mirarlos sin sentir un cosquilleo, como si mi cuerpo fuera a arder en cualquier momento._**

 _Las diosas se miraron confundidas, luego pareció haber una realización en sus rostros y al unísono se volvieron para fulminar a Zeus con la mirada, este se encogió en su trono, como si quisiera desaparecer._

 ** _Zeus, el señor de los dioses, lucía un traje azul marino de raya diplomática. El suyo era un trono sencillo de platino._**

 ** _Llevaba la barba bien recortada, gris, veteada de negro, como una nube de tormenta. Su rostro era orgulloso, hermoso y sombrío al mismo tiempo, y tenía los ojos de un gris lluvia. A medida que me acerqué a él, el aire crepitó y despidió olor a ozono._**

 ** _Sin duda el dios sentado a su lado era su hermano, pero vestía de manera muy distinta. Me recordó a uno de esos playeros permanentes de Cayo Hueso._**

 _Los presentes sonrieron al ver que al parecer el dios de los mares siempre fue así de sencillo._

 ** _Llevaba sandalias de cuero, pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta de las Bahamas con estampado de cocos y loros. Estaba muy bronceado y sus manos se veían surcadas de cicatrices, como un viejo pescador. Tenía el pelo negro, como el mío. Su rostro poseía la misma mirada inquietante que siempre me había señalado como rebelde. Pero sus ojos, del verde del mar, también como los míos, estaban rodeados de arrugas provocadas por el sol, lo que sugería que solía reír._**

 _Padre e hijos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, que hizo a las mujeres presentes arrullar con cariño._

 ** _Su trono era una silla de pescador. Ya sabes, el típico asiento giratorio de cuero negro con una funda acoplada para afirmar la caña. En lugar de una caña, la funda sostenía un tridente de bronce, cuyas puntas despedían una luminiscencia verdosa. Los dioses no se movían ni hablaban, pero había tensión en el aire, como si acabaran de discutir._**

 _-Es lo más probable… (Informo con desinterés Deméter)_

 ** _Me acerqué al trono de pescador y me arrodillé a sus pies._**

 ** _-Padre. (No me atreví a levantar la cabeza. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. Sentía la energía que emanaba de los dos dioses. Si decía lo incorrecto, me fulminarían en el acto)_**

 _Poseidón frunció el ceño. –Jamás te haría daño Persi… eres mi princesa… (Hablo el dios con dolor en su tono, al escuchar lo que su hija pensaba)_

 _-Lo se papá… (Tranquilizo la azabache menor con dulzura)_

 ** _A mi izquierda, habló Zeus:_**

 ** _-¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, princesa? (Espetó)_**

 ** _Apreté los puños por el apodo, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y esperé._**

 ** _-Paz, hermano (Dijo por fin Poseidón. Su voz removió mis recuerdos más lejanos: el brillo cálido que había sentido de bebé, su mano sobre mi frente) La niña respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto._**

 ** _-¿Sigues reclamándola, pues? (Preguntó Zeus, amenazador) ¿Reclamas a este hija que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento?_**

 ** _-He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírlo hablar. (Espetó)_**

 _Las diosas y Sally se estremecieron a lo dicho por el dios. El dios no era mejor, se veía bastante cabizbajo por lo que dijo._

 ** _«Haber obrado mal…» Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Eso es todo lo que yo era? ¿Una mala obra? ¿El resultado del error de un dios?_**

 _-No (Negó Sally rápidamente y se levantó a abrazar a sus bebes, Hera no muy lejos, las madres se abalanzaron y envolvieron a sus hijas, en sus cálidos brazos)_

 _-Eso no es lo que quise decir… (Se disculpó el rey de los mares)_

 _-Lo sabemos papá… (Admitieron las azabaches aun envueltas en el abrazo con sus madres)_

 ** _-Ya le he perdonado la vida una vez (Rezongó Zeus) Atreverse a volar a través de mi reino… ¡Bueno! Debería haberla fulminado al instante por su insolencia._**

 ** _-¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo maestro? (Replicó Poseidón con calma) Escuchémosla, hermano._**

 ** _Zeus refunfuñó un poco más y decidió:_**

 ** _-Escucharé. Después me pensaré si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no._**

 ** _-Persephone (Dijo Poseidón, me estremecí) Mírame. (Pidió)_**

 ** _Lo hice, y su rostro no me indicó nada. No había ninguna señal de amor o aprobación, nada que me animase. Era como mirar el océano: algunos días veías de qué humor estaba, aunque la mayoría resultaba ilegible y misterioso._**

 _Hestia miraba desaprobatoriamente a su hermano. Sally y Hera se establecieron en abrazar a sus respectivas Persi´s, aunque Sally se veía un poco desgarrada por estar lejos de su otra hija._

 ** _Tuve la impresión de que Poseidón no sabía realmente qué pensar de mí. No sabía si estaba contento de tenerme como hija o no. Aunque resulte extraño, me alegré de que se mostrara tan distante. Si hubiese intentado disculparse, o decirme que me quería, o sonreír siquiera, habría parecido falso, como un padre humano que buscara alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia._**

 _Poseidón se veía desgarrado. Los dioses y semidioses lo miraban con lastima, pero ninguno hizo un movimiento para hablar o acercarse a él, las Persi´s a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron salir de las garras de sus madres y se resignaron con solo enviar una sonrisa de comodidad a su padre._

 ** _Podía vivir con aquello. Después de todo, tampoco yo estaba muy segura de él._**

 ** _-Dirígete al señor Zeus, niña (Me ordenó Poseidón) Cuéntale tu historia._**

 _-Sabes que solo estás haciendo todo peor ¿Verdad? (Inquirió Afrodita imitando el tono de sabelotodo de Atenea)_

 _Poseidón desplomo sus hombros y suspiro._

 ** _Suspire ante su tono plano, pero igualmente conté todo lo ocurrido, con pelos y señales. Luego saqué el cilindro de metal, que empezó a chispear en presencia del dios del cielo, y lo dejé a sus pies._**

 ** _Se produjo un largo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera._**

 ** _Zeus abrió la palma de la mano. El rayo maestro voló hasta allí. Cuando cerró el puño, los extremos metálicos zumbaron por la electricidad hasta que sostuvo lo que parecía más un relámpago, una jabalina cargada de energía sonora que me erizó la nuca._**

 ** _-Presiento que la chica dice la verdad (Murmuró Zeus) Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así… es impropio de él. (Pensó en voz alta)_**

 _Los dioses bufaron en voz alta con bastante incredulidad._

 ** _-Es orgulloso e impulsivo (Comentó Poseidón) Le viene de familia._**

 ** _-¿Señor? (Tercié)_**

 ** _Ambos respondieron al unísono:_**

 ** _-¿Sí?_**

 ** _-Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro… (Me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar el nombre de Cronos)_**

 ** _Decidí que solo le daría las pistas que yo tuve para saber quién era y que ellos lo interpreten como quieran, así que describí mis sueños y aquella sensación experimentada en la playa, aquel fugaz aliento maligno que pareció detener el mundo y evitó que Ares me matara._**

 ** _-En los sueños (Proseguí, ya que vi un aspecto de reconocimiento en Poseidón) la voz me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Ares sugirió que él también había soñado. Creo que estaba siendo utilizado, como yo, para desatar una guerra._**

 ** _-¿Acusas a Hades, después de todo? (Preguntó Zeus con incredulidad)_**

 ** _Quise golpear mi cabeza contra una pared, esto estaba resultando mucho más difícil._**

 _En el salón del trono varios tenían el mismo impulso._

 ** _-No (Contesté rápidamente) Quiero decir, señor Zeus, que he estado en presencia de Hades. La sensación de la playa fue diferente. Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerqué al foso. Es la entrada al Tártaro, ¿no? Algo poderoso y malvado se está desperezando allí abajo… algo más antiguo que los dioses._**

 ** _"_** ** _Vamos no pueden ser que gruesas… ¿Pueden? ¿Dónde está Atenea cundo la necesito? o cualquier diosa para el caso… seguro tienen más inteligencia que los Prats frente a mí" Pensé con sarcasmo._**

 _Zeus y Poseidón parecieron ofendidos y el rey de los dioses pareció querer despotricar, pero una dura mirada de su esposa lo apaciguo rápidamente._

 ** _Poseidón y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Sólo capté una palabra:_**

 ** _«Padre.»_**

 ** _Mi mente hizo su famosa baile de la victoria y suspire internamente… esto era… por fin comenzaban a entender._**

 ** _Poseidón hizo alguna sugerencia, pero Zeus cortó por lo sano. Poseidón intentó discutir. Molesto, Zeus levantó una mano._**

 ** _"_** ** _Idiota" Grite en mi mente._**

 ** _-Asunto concluido (Dijo) Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal. (Se levantó y me miró. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente) Me has hecho un buen servicio, chica. Pocas heroínas habrían logrado tanto. (Informo solemne)_**

 ** _-Tuve ayuda, señor (Respondí) Grover Underwood y Annabeth Chase…_**

 ** _Me interrumpió. -Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonaré la vida. No confío en ti, Persephone Jackson. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejaré vivir._**

 _-Si solo por eso… (Murmuro Hermes con sarcasmo) No tiene nada que ver que Tío P lo hubiera mando al Tártaro, por tocarle un solo rizo._

 _Zeus fingió no oírlo y miro a Will con demasiado interés para ser real._

 ** _-Esto… gracias, señor. (Masculle)_**

 ** _-Ni se te ocurra volver a volar. (Advirtió) Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación._**

 ** _Pude ver a Poseidón poner los ojos con fastidio._**

 ** _El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador, Zeus desapareció._**

 ** _Me quedé sola en la sala del trono con mi padre._**

 ** _Incomoda. Así me sentía, no sabía si esperar o marcharme, mi terea ya estaba hecha después de todo._**

 ** _-Tu tío (Suspiró Poseidón) siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro._**

 ** _Un silencio, aún más incómodo._**

 ** _-¿Señor? (Pregunté tentativamente) Usted sabe lo que había en el foso. ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _-Tú también lo sabes… ¿O me equivoco? (Inquirió con complicidad)_**

 ** _-¿Cronos? ¿El rey de los titanes? (Pregunte, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto)_**

 ** _Incluso en la sala del trono del Olimpo, muy lejos del Tártaro, el nombre «Cronos» oscureció la estancia, haciendo que la hoguera a mi espalda no pareciera tan cálida._**

 _Hestia se estremeció, al igual que lo demás dioses, los semidioses ya no temían al nombre ¿Para qué si ya lo habían vencido?_

 ** _Poseidón agarró su tridente._**

 ** _-En la primera guerra, Persi, Zeus cortó a nuestro padre Cronos en mil pedazos, justo como Cronos había hecho con su propio padre, Urano. Zeus arrojó los restos de Cronos al foso más oscuro del Tártaro. El ejército titán fue desmembrado, su fortaleza en el monte Etna destruida y sus monstruosos aliados desterrados a los lugares más remotos de la tierra. Aun así, los titanes no pueden morir, del mismo modo que tampoco podemos morir los dioses. Lo que queda de Cronos sigue vivo de alguna espantosa forma, sigue consciente de su dolor eterno, aún hambriento de poder._**

 ** _Suspire entrecortadamente. -Se está curando (Dije con resignación) Está volviendo._**

 ** _Poseidón negó con la cabeza. Lo mire incrédula._**

 ** _-De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los eones, Cronos se despereza. Se introduce en las pesadillas de los hombres e inspira malos pensamientos. Despierta monstruos incansables de las profundidades. Pero sugerir que puede levantarse del foso es otro asunto. (Hablo con seguridad)_**

 _-Si claro… lo que luchamos fue solo una pesadilla… (Se burló Thalía en voz baja)_

 _Nico rió y empujo a su prima con el hombro, haciendo una seña de silencio divertido. La pelinegra puso los ojos._

 ** _-Eso es lo que pretende, padre. Es lo que dijo. (Afirme con exasperación)_**

 ** _Poseidón guardó silencio durante un largo momento._**

 ** _-Zeus ha cerrado la discusión sobre este asunto. No va a permitir que se hable de Cronos. Has completado tu misión, niña. Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer. (Dijo con voz fría)_**

 _Sally miro a Poseidón como si quisiera incinerarlo. –Ni siquiera un "gracias por salvar mi divino trasero"… (Hablo con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a todos por su lenguaje) eres un… un… (Negó con la cabeza) ni siquiera voy a perder el tiempo contigo. (Informo y volvió a mirar a Will que continuo con la lectura rápidamente)_

 _Poseidón se quedó allí con la mandíbula casi por el piso… las diosas y semidioses miraron a Sally con aprobación, los dioses le dedicaron una mirada de lastima al dios de los mares, por su suerte._

 ** _-Pero… (Me interrumpí. Discutir no iba a servir de nada. Él no iba a escucharme) Como… desee, padre. (Hable apretando los dientes)_**

 ** _Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos._**

 ** _-La obediencia no te surge de manera natural, ¿verdad? (Inquirió divertido)_**

 ** _-No… señor… (Asentí rígidamente) a menos que seas mi madre… (Masculle por lo bajo)_**

 _La sala estallo en carcajadas, las Persi´s se sonrojaron y miraron a su madre tímidamente, articulando un "Lo siento". Ella negó con la cabeza y les sonrió con ternura._

 ** _-En parte es culpa mía, supongo. Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan. (Se irguió en toda su estatura y recogió su tridente. Entonces emitió un destello y adoptó el tamaño de un hombre normal) Debes marcharte, niña. (Me despidió sin más)_**

 _Alguno oyeron un "Aun no hay un gracias" de una exasperada Sally Jackson. El rey de los mares se encogió en su asiento, pera diversión de sus hijos._

 ** _-Pero primero tienes que saber que tu madre ha vuelto. (Informo con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _Impresionada, lo miré fijamente y pregunté: -¿Mi madre? (Inquirí con esperanza)_**

 ** _-La encontrarás en casa. Hades la envió de vuelta cuando recuperaste su yelmo. Incluso el Señor de los Muertos paga sus deudas. (Aseguro con orgullo)_**

 ** _El corazón me latía desbocado. No podía creérmelo. -¿Vas a… querrías…? (Tartamudee, pero me interrumpí yo misma. Quería preguntarle a Poseidón si le apetecía venir conmigo a verla, pero entonces reparé en que eso era ridículo. Me imaginé al dios del mar en un taxi camino del Upper East Side. Si hubiese querido ver a mi madre durante todos éstos años, lo habría hecho. Y también había que pensar en Gabe el Apestoso)_**

 _-He estado en taxis antes ¿Sabes? (Pregunto el dios de los mares un poco ofendido de que su hija lo pensara de esa manera)_

 _-Bien padre… (Concedió Persi (M) con diversión) ¿Sabes padre? Debes dejar de tomar tan a pecho este libro… (Dijo con fingida gravedad)_

 _Poseidón se sonrojo._

 ** _Los ojos de Poseidón adquirieron un tinte de tristeza._**

 ** _-Cuando regreses a casa, Persi, deberás tomar una decisión importante. Encontrarás un paquete esperándote en tu habitación. (Informo con gravedad)_**

 ** _-¿Un paquete? (Cuestione curiosa)_**

 ** _-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Nadie puede elegir tu camino, Persi. Debes decidirlo tú. (Hablo en tono de sabiduría)_**

 ** _Asentí, aunque no sabía a qué se refería._**

 _-¿Qué raro? (Se burló Annabeth)_

 _Persi (J) le saco la lengua._

 _-Muy madura Jackson… (Dijo Annabeth poniendo los ojos)_

 _-Me amas Annabeth… (Se jacto la ojiverde con suficiencia)_

 _-Seguro… (Asintió Annabeth como fingida incredulidad)_

 _Persi (J) le guiño un ojo y le dedico su sonrisa moja bragas, lo que la hizo sonrojar._

 ** _-Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres (Declaró Poseidón con añoranza) No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años. Aun así… lamento que nacieras, niña. Te he deparado un destino de heroína, y el destino de las heroínas nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones. (Hablo con pesar)_**

 _Afrodita suspiro. –Eres una causa perdida… (Espeto con resignación)_

 _Poseidón se volvió un profundo tono de oro._

 ** _Intenté no sentirme herida. Allí estaba mi propio padre, diciéndome que lamentaba que yo hubiese nacido._**

 _-No es así… (Se quejó el dios como si fuera un niño)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses pusieron los ojos ante el dramatismo del dios._

 ** _-No me importa, padre. (Hable tratando de no mostrar mi tristeza en la voz)_**

 ** _-Puede que aún no (Dijo) Aún no. Pero aquello fue un error imperdonable por mi parte._**

 _-¿Por qué no te detienes? (Grito Sally) No te das cuenta de que la lastimas. (Espeto con frustración)_

 _-Yo no… no… no se lo… Perdón… (Mascullo el dios con nerviosismo)_

 ** _-Te dejo, pues. (Hice una reverencia incómoda) N… no te molestaré otra vez._**

 ** _Me había alejado cinco pasos cuando me llamó._**

 ** _-Persephone. (Me volví, con un estremecimiento. Había un fulgor en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo fiero) Lo has hecho muy bien, Persephone. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hija mía. Eres una auténtica hija del dios del mar. (El mismo orgullo era notable en sus palabras y aunque no lo quisiera esas palabras me llenaron de calidez, era mil veces mejor que esa caricia que recibí de niña)_**

 ** _Cuando regresé caminando por la ciudad de los dioses, las conversaciones se detuvieron. Las musas interrumpieron su concierto. Todos, personas, sátiros y náyades, se volvieron hacia mí con expresiones de respeto y gratitud, y cuando pasé junto a ellos se inclinaron como si yo fuera una heroína de verdad._**

 _-Lo eres… (Aseguraron los semidioses)_

 ** _Quince minutos más tarde, aún en trance, ya estaba de vuelta en las calles de Manhattan._**

 ** _Fui en taxi hasta el apartamento de mi madre, llamé al timbre y allí estaba: mi preciosa madre, con aroma a menta y regaliz, cuyo cansancio y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro al verme._**

 ** _Sonreí. Por primera vez en días me sentí como si el peso del mundo se levantó de mis hombros._**

 ** _-¡Persi! Oh, gracias al cielo. Oh, mi niña. (Me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos en el pasillo, mientras ella sollozaba y me acariciaba el pelo. Lo admitiré: también yo tenía los ojos llorosos. Temblaba de emoción, tan aliviada me sentía)_**

 _-Awa! (Arrullaron las mujeres de la sala, haciendo sonrojar a las ojiverdes quienes se escondieron tras sus hijos)_

 ** _Me dijo que sencillamente había aparecido en el apartamento aquella mañana y Gabe casi se había desmayado del susto. No recordaba nada desde el Minotauro, y no podía creerse lo que le había contado Gabe: que yo era una criminal buscada, que había viajado por todo el país y había estropeado monumentos nacionales de incalculable valor. Se había vuelto loca de preocupación todo el día porque no había oído las noticias. Gabe la había obligado a ir a trabajar, puesto que tenía un sueldo que ganar._**

 _Gruñidos y quejidos de molestia se oyeron por todos lados. Incluso el aura de algunos semidioses (Thalía, Nico, Jasón, Piper, Annabeth y Leo) comenzaban a expandirse por la rabia._

 _-Tranquilos el ya no puede molestarnos más… (Se apresuró a informar Sally para calmar a sus niños)_

 _Después de un abrazo colectivo, todos se colmaron._

 ** _Me tragué la ira y le conté mi historia. Intenté suavizarla para que pareciera menos horrible de lo que en realidad había sido, pero no era tarea fácil. Estaba a punto de llegar a la pelea con Ares cuando la voz de Gabe me interrumpió desde el salón._**

 ** _-¡Eh, Sally! ¿Ese pastel de carne está listo o qué?_**

 ** _Cerró los ojos._**

 ** _-No va a alegrarse de verte, Persi. La tienda ha recibido hoy medio millón de llamadas desde Los Ángeles… Algo sobre unos electrodomésticos gratis. (Dijo confundida)_**

 ** _-Ah, sí. Sobre eso… (Hable tratando de ocultar mi diversión)_**

 _Annabeth, Persi (J) y Grover compartieron una sonrisa cómplice._

 ** _Consiguió lanzarme una sonrisita._**

 ** _-No lo enfades más, ¿Sí? Venga, pasa. (Invito con alegría)_**

 ** _Durante mi ausencia el apartamento se había convertido en Tierra de Gabe. La basura llegaba a los tobillos en la alfombra. El sofá había sido re tapizado con latas de cerveza y de las pantallas de las lámparas colgaban calcetines sucios y ropa interior._**

 _Las mujeres arrugaron la nariz con asco. Sally se estremeció recordando como tuvo que limpiar todo eso._

 ** _Gabe y tres de sus amigotes jugaban al póquer en la mesa._**

 _-¿Es que acaso solo eso hace? (Inquirió Apolo con irritación)_

 _Persi (M) bufó con sarcasmo. –Ni siquiera eso… el tipo perdía todo el tiempo… (Informo la ojiverde con alegría)_

 _-Idiota… (Mascullo el dios del sol, negando con la cabeza divertido)_

 _-Tú lo sabes… (Concedió Persi y le guiño un ojo a su cuñado, lo que lo hizo reír)_

 ** _Cuando Gabe me vio, se le cayó el puro y la cara se le congestionó._**

 _-Ho esto va a ser bueno… (Exclamo Leo rebotando en su asiento)_

 ** _-¿Cómo… cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí, pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía… (Se apagó sin saber que más decir)_**

 ** _-No es un fugitivo (Intervino mi madre sonriendo con suficiencia, para mayor furia de Gabe) ¿No es maravilloso, Gabe? (Inquirió con voz dulce)_**

 ** _La mire con un nuevo respeto. Ella si sabe cómo meterse bajo su piel, quise chocar cinco con ella en ese mismo momento._**

 _Lo mismo ocurría en la sala. Los semidioses la miraban como si fuera la mayor diosa que pudo haber existido, con tanto respeto y admiración, que hicieron sonrojar a la mortal, quien les dedico una sonrisa de amor y afecto._

 ** _Nos miró boquiabierto. Estaba claro que mi vuelta a casa no le parecía tan maravillosa._**

 ** _-Ya es bastante malo que tuviera que devolver el dinero de tu seguro de vida, Sally (Gruñó y mis manos se apretaron en puños. "¿Él idiota prefería a mi hermosa madre muerta?" el mero pensamiento de aquello, me hizo hacer el agua de los jarrones y el líquido de sus bebidas en ebullición) Dame el teléfono. Voy a llamar a la policía. (Gritó sin notar como furiosa yo estaba)_**

 ** _-¡Gabe, no! (Chillo mi madre escandalizada y podía ver en sus ojos azules como preocupada estaba, eso me hacía odiar más al apestoso)_**

 ** _Él arqueó las cejas. -¿Dices que no? ¿Crees que voy a aguantar a este monstruo en ciernes en mi casa? Aún puedo presentar cargos contra él por destrozarme el Camaro. (Espetó con la cara purpura de tanta rabia)_**

 ** _-Pero… (Intento mi madre)_**

 ** _Él Levantó la mano y mi madre se estremeció._**

 ** _La mire y entonces comprendí todo: Gabe le había pegado a mi madre. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Quizá llevaba años haciéndolo sin que yo me enterase. La ira empezó a expandirse en mi pecho._**

 _En la gran sala nuevamente comenzaron a expandirse las auras, por la rabia. Esta vez sin embargo eran todos, salvo Hércules y las Persi´s. Hércules porque no le veía nada de malo a la acción del mortal, según él a veces las mujeres necesitan una llamada de atención para mantenerlas en línea. Las ojiverdes porque ya sabían lo que venía y también estaban frente a sus hijos y madre para protegerlos de cualquier cosa que pueda venir a ellos._

 _-Bastardo! (Gritó Thalía con rabia, una nueve de tormenta con rallos crepitantes sobre su cabeza)_

 _-¿Cómo… Como se atreve ese intento de Mortal a tocarla? (Espeto Nico, quien había convocado varios zombis a su alrededor)_

 _Y así como ellos varios tenían sus poderes se activaron inconscientemente. Jasón no estaba lejos de su hermana y por eso su rabia alimento la tormenta de Thalía transformándola en un huracán. Piper, Annabeth y Drew tenía convocaron Palomas y búhos a quienes parecían estar ordenando joderle la vida a Gabe Ugliano. Hazel tenía pilas y pilas de joyas malditas a sus pies, las cuales luego metía en cajas que se destinaban al oloroso. Franck se estaba transformando, buscando el animal que le haría mayor daño al mortal. Claris estaba convocando todas las espadas cercanas y las iba entregando a quienes las quisieran. Travis, Connor y Chris fueron de los primeros en tomar espadas y ahora entrenaban. Katie hacia crecer vides y las utilizaban para entrenar sus espadas. Will había soltado el libro y había comenzado a disparar flechas a las dianas a que había hecho Leo, las cuales se mantenía siempre en movimiento. Pero no solo eso es lo que Leo había creado, si no que estaba tratando de hacer una réplica rápida del Argo para poder ir a buscar al mortal ahora mismo._

 _Esto era suficiente para Persi (M) quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de enumerar las destrezas que estaban haciendo los dioses, quienes tenían el poder de sus amigos multiplicados por 20 o 30, así que imagínense el desastre. La azabache como medida de seguridad envió a su familia, junto con su mini yo a su palacio. Luego se volvió y creció a su altura divina, utilizo su poder del tiempo y los congelo, pero les permitió ser conscientes, para que puedan oírla._

 _-Es suficiente… ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Se volvieron locos? Había niños presentes aquí, no sé si recuerdan… Artemis (Dijo mirando a la diosa, a la cual se le habían vuelto de oro las mejillas) Teseo se fue llorando, completamente aterrado, incluso Zoe no estaba lejos y mi niña es muy valiente… (Suspiro) entiendo su molestia y rabia, pero chicos les puedo asegurar que a Gabe le va a llegar su merecido… Ahora ¿Pueden ordenar la sala, para que pueda traer a mi familia de nuevo? (Inquirió con una ceja alzada)_

 _Parpadearon en acuerdo y los descongelo. Zeus chasqueo los dedos y todo estaba como antes. Persi cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió su familia estaba de vuelta. Artemis corrió a sus bebes y por primera vez los abrazo adecuadamente. Annabeth hizo lo propio con los suyos. Se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos, las madres con sus hijos cerca._

 _Will se aclaró la garganta y continuó._

 ** _Me acerqué a Gabe, él me miro condescendientemente, como si estuviera seguro de que no podía hacerle daño._**

 ** _Mi primer instinto vino tratando saca a contracorriente, pero aunque Gabe era un cerdo, eso no lo hacía un monstruo. Con mi mano en puño le di de lleno en la nariz, rompiéndosela con gran efectividad._**

 _Semidioses y dioses vitorearon, felicitando a Persi por su acción. Hestia se debatía entre felicitarla o regañarla a pesar de saber todo lo que Gabe ha hecho, hacerlo no la hizo mejor que él, se decidió por quedarse en silencio. Por ahora. Hera y Sally solo sonrieron levemente._

 ** _-Maldita perra… (Gimió sosteniendo su nariz ensangrentada, hizo un movimiento de pegarme pero Eddie tomo su brazo)_**

 ** _-Vale ya, Gabe… (Trato de calmarlo) Es una niña… (Advirtió)_**

 ** _Gabe lo fulminó con la mirada e imitó con voz de falsete:_**

 ** _-Es una niña… (Bufó) Le perra rompió mi nariz… (Le recordó con rabia)_**

 ** _Sus otros colegas rieron como idiotas, aunque no estaba segura de que les divertía, que yo le haya roto la nariz o que se burlara de Eddie._**

 ** _-Está bien. Seré amable. (Gabe me enseñó unos dientes manchados de tabaco y sangre) Tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas y largarte. Si no, llamaré a la policía. (Amenazo)_**

 ** _-¡Gabe, por favor! (Suplicó mi madre, le hice un gesto de silenció no queriendo que se humille frente a este tipo, que no merecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella)_**

 ** _-Prefirió huir de casa (Repuso él) Muy bien, pues que siga huida._**

 ** _Me moría de ganas por golpearlo de nuevo, pero mi mano dolía de la última vez._**

 _-Débil… (Se burló Heracles por lo bajo)_

 _-Cállate idiota… (Le espeto un Perseo harto de escucharlo)_

 _Hércules puso los ojos._

 ** _Mi madre me agarró del brazo._**

 ** _-Por favor, Persi. Vamos. Iremos a tu cuarto. (Me pidió con urgencia)_**

 ** _Permití que me apartara. Las manos aún me temblaban de ira._**

 ** _Mi habitación estaba abarrotada de la basura de Gabe: baterías de coche estropeadas, trastos y chismes de toda índole, e incluso un ramo de flores medio podridas que alguien le había enviado tras ver su entrevista con Bárbara Walters._**

 ** _-Gabe sólo está un poco disgustado, cariño (Me dijo mi madre) Hablaré con él más tarde. Estoy segura de que funcionará._**

 ** _Mi mandíbula se tensó, negué con la cabeza efusivamente. -Mamá, nunca funcionará. No mientras él siga aquí. (Dije con los dientes apretados)_**

 ** _Ella se frotó las manos, nerviosa. -Mira… te llevaré a mi trabajo el resto del verano. En otoño a lo mejor encontramos otro internado… (Se aventuró tratando de sonar alegre, pero sus ojos no me mentían)_**

 ** _Cerré los ojos, no soportando ver el dolor en los suyos. -Déjalo ya, mamá. (Pedí con impotencia)_**

 ** _Bajó la mirada. -Lo intento, Persi. Sólo… que necesito algo de tiempo. (Hablo con la voz quebrada, me acerque a abrazarla)_**

 ** _De pronto apareció un paquete en mi cama. Por lo menos, habría jurado que un instante antes no estaba allí. Era una caja de cartón del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. La dirección estaba escrita con mi caligrafía:_**

 ** _Los Dioses_**

 ** _Monte Olimpo_**

 ** _Planta 600_**

 ** _Edificio Empire State_**

 ** _Nueva York, NY_**

 ** _Con mis mejores deseos,_**

 ** _PERSI JACKSON._**

 _Los semidioses comenzaron a rebotar en sus asientos con entusiasmo. Incluso Will parecía leer más rápido._

 ** _Encima, escrita con la letra clara de un hombre, leí la dirección de nuestro apartamento y las palabras:_**

 ** _«Devolver AL remitente.»_**

 ** _De repente comprendí lo que Poseidón me había dicho en el Olimpo: un paquete y una decisión._**

 ** _«Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hija mía. Eres un auténtica hija del dios del mar.»_**

 ** _Miré a mi madre._**

 ** _-Mamá, ¿quieres que desaparezca Gabe? (Inquirí con curiosidad sincera, esta no solo era mi decisión)_**

 ** _-Persi, no es tan fácil. Yo… (Suspiro, la interrumpí)_**

 ** _-Mamá, contesta. Ese cretino te ha pegado. ¿Quieres que desaparezca o no? (Pregunte con urgencia)_**

 ** _Vaciló, y después asintió levemente. -Sí, Persi. Quiero, e intento reunir todo mi valor para decírselo. Pero eso no puedes hacerlo tú por mí. No puedes resolver mis problemas. (Dijo en su tono "Esto es así y se acabó")_**

 ** _Miré la caja._**

 ** _Sí podía resolverlos. Si la llevaba a la mesa de póquer y sacaba su contenido, podría empezar mi propio jardín de estatuas justo allí, en el salón._**

 _-Hazlo… (Ínsito Claris)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron en acuerdo. Incluso Franck estaba esperando que lo hiciera._

 ** _Eso es lo que una heroína griega habría hecho, pensé. Era lo que Gabe se merecía. Pero la historia de una heroína siempre acaba en tragedia, como había dicho Poseidón._**

 ** _Recordé el inframundo. Pensé en el espíritu de Gabe vagando eternamente en los Campos de Asfódelos, o condenado a alguna tortura terrible tras la alambrada de espino de los Campos de Castigo: una partida de póquer eterna, sumergido hasta la cintura en aceite hirviendo y escuchando ópera. ¿Tenía yo derecho a enviar a alguien allí, incluso tratándose de alguien tan despreciable como Gabe?_**

 _-Por supuesto que sí… eres mi sobrina… (Asintió Hades con orgullo)_

 _Hestia presiono sus labios juntos._

 ** _Un mes antes no lo habría dudado. Ahora…_**

 ** _Mire a mi madre a los ojos. -Puedo hacerlo (Le asegure) Una miradita dentro de esta caja y no volverá a molestarte. (Prometí)_**

 ** _Mi madre miró el paquete y lo comprendió._**

 ** _-No, Persi (Dijo apartándose de mis brazos) No puedes._**

 ** _Tome su mano. -Poseidón te llamó reina (Le dije) Me contó que no había conocido a una mujer como tú en mil años. (Confesé)_**

 ** _-Persi… (Musitó ruborizándose)_**

 ** _Ahueque su cara entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme. -Mereces algo mejor que esto, mamá. Deberías ir a la universidad, obtener tu título. Podrías escribir tu novela, conocer a un buen hombre, vivir en una casa bonita. Ya no tienes que protegerme quedándote con Gabe. Deja que me deshaga de él. (Implore secando una lágrima de su mejilla y besando su frente)_**

 ** _-Hablas igual que tu padre (Dijo con una sonrisa) Una vez me ofreció detener la marea y construirme un palacio en el fondo del mar. Creía que podía resolver mis problemas con un simple ademán. (Se burló)_**

 _Poseidón se ruborizo. Zeus y Hades se burlaron de él, haciendo sonidos de besos._

 ** _-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? (Pregunte confundida, aunque creía saber)_**

 ** _Sus ojos multicolores parecieron indagar en mi interior. -Creo que lo sabes, Persi. Te pareces lo bastante a mí para entenderlo. (Hablo en un susurro suave) Si mi vida tiene que significar algo, debo vivirla por mí misma. No puedo dejar que un dios o mi hija se ocupen de mí… Tengo que encontrar yo sola el sentido de mi existencia. Tu misión me lo ha recordado. (Confesó con voz enérgica)_**

 ** _Oímos el sonido de las fichas de póquer e improperios, y el canal deportivo ESPN en el televisor del salón._**

 ** _Asentí en acuerdo. -Dejaré la caja aquí (Dije casualmente) Si él te amenaza…_**

 ** _Ella asintió con aire triste._**

 _-Eres una gran persona… (Le susurro Artemis a Persi (M) y luego beso su mejilla)_

 _Persi negó. –No… ella la es… (Dijo señalando a su madre) la más grande del mundo… (Aseguro con una sonrisa)_

 ** _-¿Adónde piensas ir, Persi? (Cuestiono con tristeza, creo que ya sabía la respuesta)_**

 ** _-A la colina mestiza. (Informe)_**

 ** _-¿Para el verano… o para siempre? (Pregunto con miedo, la abrace con fuerza)_**

 ** _-Sally! (Llamo Gabe)_**

 ** _Mire la puerta y ella siguió mi mirada. -Supongo que eso depende. (Dije sin necesidad de aclaran más nada. Porque en ese momento nos miramos y tuve la sensación de que habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo)_**

 ** _Ya veríamos cómo estaban las cosas al final del verano._**

 ** _Me besó en la frente._**

 ** _-Serás una heroína, Persi. La mayor heroína de todas. (Aseguro con orgullo)_**

 _-Y no me equivoque… (Murmuro Sally con el mismo orgullo)_

 ** _Volví a mirar mi habitación e intuí que ya no volvería a verla. Después fui con mi madre hasta la puerta principal._**

 ** _-¿Te marchas tan pronto perra? (Me gritó Gabe por detrás) ¡Hasta nunca!_**

 ** _Tuve un último momento de duda. ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de darle su merecido a aquel bruto?_**

 ** _Me iba sin salvar a mi madre._**

 ** _-¡Sally! (Gritó él) ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel de carne?_**

 ** _Una mirada de ira refulgió en los ojos de mi madre y pensé que, después de todo, quizá sí estaba dejándola en buenas manos._**

 ** _Las suyas propias._**

 _Sally sonrió a sus hijas y asintió. Les articuló un "Las amo" a lo que las azabaches contestaron de igual manera._

 ** _-El pastel de carne llega en un minuto, cariño (Le contestó) Pastel de carne con sorpresa._**

 ** _Me miró y me guiñó un ojo._**

 ** _Lo último que vi cuando la puerta se cerraba fue a mi madre observando a Gabe, como si evaluara qué tal quedaría como estatua de jardín._**

 _-Eso es todo. (Asintió Will)_

 _-No podemos comer ahora… (Pidió Apolo)_

 _-Solo un capítulo más Apolo… (Regaño Artemis a su hermano) como un poco de ambrosia si tienes tanta hambre… (Aconsejo)_

 _El dios frunció el ceño, hizo aparecer la ambrosia y la miro como si fuera la culpable de que no tendría su comida._

 _-¿Quién va a leer el siguiente? (Pidió Hefesto con impaciencia, quería acabar con el libro, él también tenía hambre)_

 _-Luke amigo ¿Podrías leerlo? (Pidió Persi (M) con amabilidad)_

 _Luke pareció sorprendido por el pedido, pero igualmente asintió a regañadientes. –Si claro Persi… (Dijo con una sonrisa, tomó el libro ofrecido por Will y leyó)_ _ **La profecía se cumple…**_ _(Leyó y trago con fuerza, esto no va a ser bueno para él)_


	30. Chapter 30

**_La profecía se cumple_**

 _-Eso es todo. (Asintió Will)_

 _-No podemos comer ahora… (Pidió Apolo)_

 _-Solo un capítulo más Apolo… (Regaño Artemis a su hermano) como un poco de ambrosia si tienes tanta hambre… (Aconsejo)_

 _El dios frunció el ceño, hizo aparecer la ambrosia y la miro como si fuera la culpable de que no tendría su comida._

 _-¿Quién va a leer el siguiente? (Pidió Hefesto con impaciencia, quería acabar con el libro, él también tenía hambre)_

 _-Luke amigo ¿Podrías leerlo? (Pidió Persi (M) con amabilidad)_

 _Luke pareció sorprendido por el pedido, pero igualmente asintió a regañadientes. –Si claro Persi… (Dijo con una sonrisa, tomó el libro ofrecido por Will y leyó)_ _ **La profecía se cumple…**_ _(Leyó y trago con fuerza, esto no va a ser bueno para él)_

 ** _Habíamos sido las primeras heroínas en regresar vivas a la colina Mestiza desde Luke, así que todo el mundo nos trataba como si hubiéramos ganado algún reality show._**

 _-No es para menos… Su tarea había sido mucho más importante… de ella dependía nuestra vida… (Informo Travis fingiendo ser horrorizado de que Persi no notara la importancia de su cruzada)_

 _Las Persi´s rodaron los ojos divertidas. Luke bufó por lo bajo y continuo._

 ** _Según la tradición del campamento, nos ceñimos coronas de laurel en el gran festival organizado en nuestro honor, y después dirigimos una procesión hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas habían confeccionado en nuestra ausencia._**

 ** _La mortaja de Annabeth era tan bonita (Seda gris con lechuzas de plata bordadas) que le comenté que era una pena no enterrarla con ella. Me dio un puñetazo y me dijo que cerrara el pico._**

 _Los semidioses rieron. Persi (J) se sonrojo._

 _-Sesos de algas… (Murmuro Annabeth con exasperación)_

 ** _Como era hija de Poseidón, no había nadie en mi cabaña, así que la de Ares se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer la mía._**

 _En esto Claris se sonrojo y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de u novio._

 ** _A una sábana vieja le habían pintado una cenefa con caras sonrientes con los ojos en cruz, y la palabra PRINCESA bien grande en medio._**

 _Las diosas y Sally fruncieron el ceño, cuando Apolo y Hermes comenzaron a reír histéricamente._

 _-¿Qué es lo que les resulta tan gracioso? (Inquirió Sally con una voz peligrosamente dulce y curiosa)_

 _Los dioses inmaduros tragaron saliva y tartamudearon un… -Nada…_

 ** _Me encanto quemarla._**

 ** _Mientras la cabaña de Apolo dirigía el coro y nos pasábamos sándwiches de galleta, malvaviscos y chocolate, me senté rodeada de mis antiguos compañeros de la cabaña de Hermes, los amigos de Annabeth de la cabaña de Atenea y los colegas sátiros de Grover, que estaban admirando la recién expedida licencia de buscador que le había concedido el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados. El consejo había definido la actuación de Grover en la misión como:_**

 ** _«Valiente hasta la indigestión. Nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora le llega a la base de las pezuñas.»_**

 _Leo rió, luego frunció el ceño al ver como lo miraban. -¿De verdad? ¿O sea cómo? ¿Realmente decir eso? (Pregunto incrédulo, como respuesta solo recibió la mirada de Grover que parecía como si acabara de patear al caniche rosa del libro)_

 _-Ese es el mayor elogio que un sátiro nunca recibió por parte del consejo. (Le confesó Quirón)_

 _Leo ojos se ampliaron y miro a Grover. –Lo siento Grov… no tenía idea… (Se disculpó rápidamente, el sátiro asintió y le sonrió)_

 ** _Los únicos que no tenían ganas de fiesta eran Claris y sus colegas de cabaña, cuyas miradas envenenadas me indicaban que jamás me perdonarían por haber avergonzado a su padre._**

 _-Mmm en realidad… (Hablo la voz vacilante de la hija de Ares) Era envidia, nosotros también queríamos patear el trasero de nuestro padre… (Aclaro para consternación del dios que la miraba con tristeza, que rápidamente intento cubrir fingiendo rabia, pero todos lo habían notado)_

 ** _Por mí, bien. Ni siquiera el discurso de bienvenida de Dionisio iba a amargarme el ánimo._**

 ** _-Sí, sí, vale, así que la mocosa no ha acabado matándose, y ahora se lo tendrá aún más creído. Bien, pues hurra. Más anuncios: este sábado no habrá regatas de canoas… (Mascullo el dios, para luego hacer fondo blanco a su lata de Coca-Cola de dieta)_**

 ** _Regresé a la cabaña 3, pero ya no me sentía tan sola. Tenía amigos con los que entrenar por el día. De noche, me quedaba despierta y escuchaba el mar, consciente de que mi padre estaba ahí fuera. A lo mejor aún no estaba muy seguro de mí, o de verdad prefería que no hubiese nacido, pero vigilaba. Y hasta el momento, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho._**

 _-Siempre estoy orgulloso… (Mascullo el dios de los mares por lo bajo)_

 **"** **Lo se padre"** _hablo Persi (M) a través del enlace mente._

 ** _Y en cuanto a mi madre, tenía la ocasión de empezar una nueva vida._**

 ** _Recibí la carta una semana después de mi llegada al campamento. Me contaba que Gabe había desaparecido misteriosamente; de hecho, que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo había denunciado a la policía, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que jamás lo encontrarían._**

 _Sally se sonrojo por las miradas de diversión y orgullo que recibía de sus niños y algunos dioses._

 ** _En otro orden de cosas, mamá acababa de vender su primera escultura de hormigón tamaño natural, titulada El jugador de póquer, a un coleccionista a través de una galería de arte del Soho. Había obtenido tanto dinero que había pagado la fianza para un piso nuevo y la matrícula del primer semestre en la Universidad de Nueva York. La galería del Soho le había pedido más esculturas, que definían como_**

 ** _«Un gran paso hacia el neorrealismo superfeo»._**

 _-Ho Mamá Sally ¿He dicho cuanto te amo el día de hoy? (Inquirió Thalía con voz de niña)_

 _-Yo también te amo cariño… a todos (Agrego mirando a todos los semidioses)_

 _Los mestizos sonrieron felizmente. Luke sintió una punzada de pesar, porque ya imaginaba lo que haría en este capítulo y más cuando Sally agrego, con toda seguridad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –A todos…_

 _Luke cerró los ojos, suspiro, los abrió y continuó, una nueva determinación en sus ojos, él afrontaría lo que sea que diga el libro que hizo, pero sabía que cuando volvieran tenía el poder para cambiarlo, ya no le temería al vejete._

 ** _«Pero no te preocupes (Añadía mi madre) La escultura se ha acabado. Me he deshecho de aquella caja de herramientas que me dejaste. Ya es hora de que vuelva a escribir… (Al final incluía una posdata) Persi, he encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad. He dejado un depósito, por si quieres matricularte en séptimo curso. Podrías vivir en casa. Pero si prefieres quedarte interna en la colina Mestiza, lo entenderé.»_**

 _-Buena estrategia… (Susurro Atenea a Sally con complicidad)_

 _La mortal solo le guiño un ojo sonriendo._

 ** _Doblé la carta con cuidado y la dejé en mi mesita de noche. Todas las noches antes de dormirme, volvía a leerla e intentaba decidir cómo responderle._**

 ** _El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña 9. Dado que eran los hijos de Hefesto, no se conformarían con unas cutres explosioncitas rojas, blancas y azules._**

 _-Por supuesto que no… Ho Persi tendrías que haber visto las que creamos cuando… (Pero lo que iba a decir fue cortado por Piper quien le tapó la boca con la mano)_

 _-Spoilers… (Regaño la hija de Afrodita a su mejor amigo, quien tuvo lo decencia de parecer avergonzado)_

 ** _Habían anclado una barcaza lejos de la orilla y la habían cargado con cohetes tamaño misil. Según Annabeth, que había visto antes el espectáculo, los disparos eran tan seguidos que parecerían fotogramas de una animación. Al final aparecería una pareja de guerreros espartanos de treinta metros de altura que cobrarían vida encima del mar, lucharían y estallarían en mil colores._**

 ** _Mientras Annabeth y yo extendíamos la manta de picnic._**

 _-Awa una cita… (Chillo Piper con alegría)_

 _-No solo 2 amigas disfrutando de un picnic Pip… (Le informo Annabeth a su excitable amiga)_

 _-Si claro Anna lo que digas… (Desestimo Piper sin darle importancia, la rubia puso los ojos)_

 ** _Apareció Grover para despedirse._**

 _La belleza morena miro al sátiro, quien rápidamente levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Piper rodo los ojos._

 ** _Vestía sus vaqueros habituales, una camiseta y zapatillas, pero en las últimas semanas tenía aspecto de mayor, casi como si fuera al instituto. La perilla de chivo se le había vuelto más espesa. Había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido tres centímetros, así que ahora tenía que llevar la gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano._**

 ** _-Me voy (Informo con una media sonrisa) Sólo he venido para decir… Bueno, ya saben. (Dijo con tristeza)_**

 ** _Intenté alegrarme por él. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días un sátiro era autorizado a partir en busca del gran dios Pan. Pero costaba decir adiós. Sólo conocía a Grover desde hacía un año, pero era mi amigo más antiguo._**

 ** _Annabeth le dio un abrazo y le recordó que no se quitara los pies falsos._**

 _-Beth debes darle más crédito a Grover, es decir, él no podría olvidar algo tan simple… (Defendió Jasón)_

 _Annabeth solo se limitó a mirarlo seriamente por un momento. Luego hablo. –Primero… (Comenzó) mi nombre es Annabeth… (Recordó a lo que el rubio asintió rápidamente) segundo… (Miro a Grover para verlo sonrojándose) Confió en Grover tanto que pondría mi vida en sus manos sin un segundo pensamiento (Informo con voz segura, a lo que el sátiro inflamo el pecho con orgullo) Y tercero… él (Apunto a Grover con la mirada) sabe porque se lo recuerdo… (Termino. Dejando a un Jasón que busca perplejo y unos semidioses divertidos) Me caes bien Jasón y por eso te lo explique, otro tendría mi daga incrustada entre sus ojos… no me gusta que pongan palabras en mi boca que yo no pronuncie, menos si pueden ofender a mis amigos, con dichas palabras… (Explico Annabeth fríamente)_

 _El romano asintió en entendimiento, un poco temeroso. Persi (M) llamo su mirada y le sonrió reconfortante, a lo que su primo devolvió con agradecimiento._

 ** _Yo le pregunté dónde buscaría primero._**

 ** _-Es… ya sabes, un secreto (Me contestó con abatimiento) Ojalá pudieran venir conmigo, chicas, pero los humanos y Pan…_**

 ** _-Lo entendemos (Le aseguró Annabeth) ¿Llevas suficientes latas para el camino? (Cuestiono sonando muy parecida a mi madre)_**

 _-¿Eso que tiene de malo? (Inquirió Sally fingiendo estar ofendida, mientras Annabeth se sonrojaba, prefiriendo quedarse en silencio)_

 _-Nada mamá… Absolutamente nada malo… (Aseguraron las Persi´s al unísono, nerviosismo en su voz)_

 _Sally asintió satisfecha y se relajó en su asiento junto a Hera._

 ** _-Sí. (Asintió efusivamente)_**

 ** _-¿Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta? (Inquirió Annabeth nuevamente en tono maternal, yo comenzaba a divertirme con la escena, ya que Grover parecía un niño pequeño en este momento)_**

 ** _-Jo, Annabeth (Protestó el sátiro, pateando una piedra con su pie falso) Pareces tan controladora como mamá cabra. (Comparó)_**

 _-No vuelvo a preocuparme por ti más… (Dijo Annabeth fingiendo estar ofendida, aunque le salía bastante bien, Grover se había puesto pálido)_

 _-No Annabeth… no lo quise decir de esa manera lo juro… me encanta que se preocupen por mí… son una amigas increíbles… lo siento Annabeth… por favor… dime algo… (Hablo rápidamente el sátiro con preocupación)_

 _La hija de Atenea no pudo retener la risa más y estallo en carcajadas, junto con los dioses y semidioses. Grover los miro en estado de shock._

 _-G-Man hasta yo me di cuenta de que era una broma… (Informo Persi (J) sosteniendo sus costados)_

 _-Te quiero mucho Grover. (Hablo Annabeth sonando totalmente sincera, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se habían escurrido de sus ojos, por la risa)_

 _El sátiro se sonrojo pero igualmente sonrió. –Yo también Annabeth… yo también…_

 ** _Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier autoestopista de los que se ven por las carreteras: no quedaba nada del pequeño sietemesino al que yo defendía de los matones en la academia Yancy._**

 ** _-Bueno (Dijo en un suspiro) deséenme suerte._**

 ** _Abrazó otra vez a Annabeth. Luego se acercó a mí, me levanto en sus brazos y me hizo girar alrededor, me aferre a él riendo, pero con un sentimiento de nostalgia que ya se iba formando en mi pecho. Después me bajo._**

 ** _-Te voy a extrañar G-Man… (Confesé con tristeza)_**

 ** _Él sonrió y beso mi frente. –Yo también Pers… (Informo) Pero no veremos de nuevo… te lo juro… (Él aseguro sabiendo que yo estaba preocupada, por las historias que él mismo me había contado)_**

 ** _-Cumple tú promesa Grover… vuelve… (Advertí con lágrimas en los ojos)_**

 _Los dioses y semidioses miraban al trio, ya que durante la lectura, se habían trasladado cerca del otro y ahora estaban sentados hombro con hombros y tomados de las manos, con Persi (J) siendo en el medio._

 ** _Entonces se alejó entre las dunas._**

 ** _Me volví y me abrase a Annabeth en la necesidad de constatar que por lo menos aún me quedaba ella. Por suerte ella correspondió a mi abrazo._**

 _-Awa… así tan tiernas… (Chillo Afrodita, Piper y Drew aplaudieron con entusiasmo)_

 ** _Los fuegos artificiales surgieron entre explosiones en el cielo: Hércules matando al león de Nemea,_**

 _El dios levanto la barbilla y saco pecho con orgullo. Poseidón chasqueo los dedos y una ola de agua helada le cayó encima al arrogante de Hércules. –Humildad sobrino… Humildad… (Aconsejo el rey de los mares)_

 _Heracles miro a su padre en busca de ayuda, Zeus se encogió de hombros. –Harías bien en oír a ti tío. (Dijo casualmente sin darle demasiada importancia)_

 ** _Artemis tras el jabalí, George Washington (que, por cierto, era hijo de Atenea) cruzando el río Delaware._**

 ** _-¡Eh, Grover! (Le grité. Se volvió en la linde del bosque) Dondequiera que vayas, (Sonreí) espero que hagan buenas enchiladas._**

 ** _Él sonrió y al punto desapareció entre los árboles._**

 ** _-Volveremos a verlo (Dijo Annabeth, apretando mi hombro)_**

 ** _Intenté creerlo. El hecho de que ningún buscador hubiera regresado antes tras dos mil años… En fin, decidí que prefería no pensar en aquello. Grover sería el primero._**

 ** _Sí, tenía que serlo._**

 _Persi (M) miró a Grover con orgullo y eso no pasó desapercibido por cierta diosa de la caza._

 _"_ _Lo encuentra" pensó con una sonrisa y miro al sátiro con un nuevo respeto. "Él de verdad lo hace"_

 ** _Transcurrió julio._**

 ** _Pasé los días concibiendo nuevas estrategias para capturar la bandera y haciendo alianzas con las otras cabañas para mantener las zarpas de la cabaña de Ares lejos del estandarte._**

 _Claris bufó._

 ** _Conseguí subir por primera vez el rocódromo sin que me quemara la lava._**

 ** _De vez en cuando pasaba junto a la Casa Grande, miraba las ventanas del desván y pensaba en el Oráculo. Intentaba convencerme de que su profecía se había cumplido._**

 ** _«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»_**

 ** _Había estado allí, y lo había hecho: aunque el dios traidor había resultado Ares en vez de Hades._**

 ** _«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»_**

 ** _Hecho. Marchando una de rayo maestro. Marchando otra de yelmo de oscuridad para la cabeza grasienta de Hades._**

 _-Hey… (Se quejó el dios de los muertos acariciando su cabello) No es grasoso…_

 _-Lo siento… (Mascullo Persi (J) divertida)_

 _-Uff lo que sea… (Gimió el dios)_

 ** _«Serás traicionada por quien se dice tu amigo.»_**

 ** _Este vaticinio seguía preocupándome. Ares había fingido ser mi amigo y después me había traicionado. Eso debía de ser lo que quería decir el Oráculo…_**

 _-No lo creo… (Negó Atenea) Las profecías no mencionan dos veces a una persona… es alguien más… (Miro a la azabache mayor y al notar el pesar en sus ojos verdes hablo) Pero por supuesto eso ya lo sabes… (Concluyo sin convicción)_

 _Persi (M) asintió._

 ** _«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»_**

 ** _Había fracasado en salvar a mi madre, pero sólo porque había dejado que se salvara ella misma, y sabía que eso era lo correcto._**

 ** _Así pues, ¿por qué seguía intranquila?_**

 ** _La última noche del curso estival llegó demasiado rápido._**

 ** _Los campistas cenamos juntos por última vez. Quemamos parte de nuestra cena para los dioses. Junto a la hoguera, los consejeros mayores concedían las cuentas de «fin de verano»._**

 ** _Yo obtuve mi propio collar de cuero, y cuando vi la cuenta de mi primer verano, me alegré de que el resplandor del fuego enmascarara mi sonrojo. Era completamente negra, con un tridente verde mar brillando en el centro._**

 ** _-La elección fue unánime (Anunció Luke, con quien no había estado pasando mucho tiempo últimamente) Esta cuenta conmemora a la primera hija del dios del mar en este campamento, ¡y la misión que llevó a cabo hasta la parte más oscura del inframundo para evitar una guerra!_**

 _-Guerra que quisiste comenzar… (Mascullo Thalía con rabia mirando dagas al hijo de Hermes)_

 _-Tranquila Thalía… (Pidió Nico)_

 _La pelinegra tomo varias respiraciones profundas y se calmó._

 ** _El campamento entero se puso en pie y me vitoreó. Incluso la cabaña de Ares se vio obligada a levantarse. La cabaña de Atenea empujó a Annabeth hacia delante para que compartiese el aplauso._**

 ** _No estoy segura de que vuelva a sentirme tan contenta o triste como en aquel momento. Por fin había encontrado una familia, gente que se preocupaba por mí y que pensaba que había hecho algo bien. Pero, por la mañana, la mayoría se marcharía a pasar el año fuera._**

 _-¿Por qué le ve siempre el lado malo a todo? (Se quejó Hazel)_

 _-Yo no lo hago… ¿O lo hago? (Pidió una Persi (J) sonrojada)_

 _La ojiverde mayor asintió. –Si lo haces… pero no te preocupes cambias con el tiempo… o te cambian… (Susurro lo último mirando entre Artemis y Annabeth con temor fingido)_

 ** _A la mañana siguiente encontré una carta formal en mi mesilla de noche._**

 ** _Sabía que la había escrito Dionisio, porque se empeñaba en escribir mi nombre mal:_**

 ** _Apreciado Pita Johnson:_**

 ** _Si tienes intención de quedarte en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, debes notificarlo a la Casa Grande antes de mediodía de hoy. Si no anuncias tus intenciones, asumiremos que has dejado libre la cabaña o has muerto víctima de un final horrible. Las arpías de la limpieza empezarán a trabajar al atardecer. Tienen permiso para comerse a cualquier campista no autorizado. Todos los artículos personales que olvides serán incinerados en el foso de lava._**

 ** _¡Que tengas un buen día!_**

 ** _Sr. D (Dionisio)_**

 ** _Director del Campamento n.° 12 del Consejo Olímpico_**

 _-Vaya pero que amable! (Exclamo Poseidón enviándole una mirada oscura a su sobrino)_

 _Ya un poco acostumbrado a esto Dionisio no se estremeció… mucho…_

 ** _Ese es otro de los problemas del THDA. Las fechas límite no son reales para mí hasta que las tengo encima. El verano había terminado y yo seguía sin informar a mi madre, o al campamento, sobre si me quedaría o no. Y ahora sólo tenía unas horas para decidirlo._**

 ** _La decisión debería haber sido fácil. Quiero decir que se trataba de escoger entre nueve meses entrenando para ser una heroína o nueve meses sentada en una clase…_**

 ** _En fin._**

 _-¿Por qué no nos dan a elegir a nosotros? (Pregunto Sophia a su madre con una ceja arqueada)_

 _-Porque señorita… en nuestro tiempo, los monstruos son tan pocos que los que quedan no son tan idiotas como para enfrentarse a semidioses tan poderosos como ustedes… por eso no corren peligro en la vida mundana… (Informo La ojiverde con severidad)_

 _Los gemelos asintieron y volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura._

 ** _Supongo que debía tener en cuenta a mi madre. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de vivir con ella un año sin la molesta presencia de Gabe. Podría sentirme cómoda en casa y pasear por la ciudad en mi tiempo libre. Recordaba las palabras de Annabeth durante nuestra misión:_**

 ** _«Los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde descubres si sirves para algo o no.»_**

 ** _Pensé en el destino de Thalía, hija de Zeus._**

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? (Pidió Thalía con exasperación) quedo bastante claro para todos durante todo el libro de quien era yo hija… no hace falta la aclaración… (Espeto)_

 _-Está en el libro Thals… ya no lo puedo cambiar… (Informo Persi (M) encogiéndose de hombros)_

 ** _Me preguntaba cuántos monstruos me atacarían si abandonaba la colina Mestiza. Si me quedaba en casa todo el año académico, sin Quirón o mis otros amigos para ayudarme._**

 ** _¿Llegaríamos mi madre y yo vivos al siguiente verano? Eso suponiendo que los exámenes de deletrear y las redacciones de cinco párrafos no acabaran conmigo._**

 _-Eres una exagerada sesos de algas… (Se burló Annabeth)_

 _Las ojiverdes se encogieron de hombros._

 **** ** _Decidí bajar al estadio y practicar un poco con la espada. Quizá eso me aclararía las ideas._**

 ** _Las instalaciones del campamento, casi desiertas, refulgían al calor de agosto. Los campistas estaban en sus cabañas recogiendo, o de aquí para allá con escobas y mopas, preparándose para la inspección final._**

 **** ** _Argos ayudaba a algunas chicas de Afrodita con sus maletas de Gucci y juegos de maquillaje colina arriba, donde el mini autobús del campamento esperaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto._**

 ** _«Aún no pienses en marcharte (Me dije) Sólo entrena.»_**

 _Hera frunció el ceño. –No tienes que exigirte tanto cariño… (Regaño con ternura)_

 _-Lo sé madre… (Acepto Persi (M))_

 ** _Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y descubrí que Luke había tenido la misma idea. Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima._**

 ** _Trabajaba solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto. Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja. Tenía la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor. Su expresión era tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón._**

 _-Backbiter… (Susurro Persi con dolor al recordar el daño que causo esa magnífica espada)_

 ** _Sólo eran maniquíes, pero aun así no pude evitar quedar fascinada con la habilidad de Luke. El chico era un guerrero increíble. Una vez más me pregunté cómo podía haber fallado en su misión._**

 ** _Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance._**

 ** _-Preciosa… (Saludo con una sonrisa)_**

 ** _-Oh… perdona. Yo sólo… (Me disculpe rápidamente)_**

 ** _-No pasa nada amor (Dijo bajando la espada, se acercó a mí y me beso) Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora. (Informo quitándose la camiseta, no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior al verlo)_**

 ** _Él sonrió arrogantemente al verme comiéndomelo con los ojos._**

 ** _-Esos maniquíes ya no molestarán a nadie más. (Dije antes de que pueda decir algo, para avergonzarme, eso solo lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente)_**

 ** _Se encogió de hombros. -Los reponemos cada verano. (Desestimo)_**

 _Leo se burló. –Nosotros los reponemos cada verano… (Informo con brusquedad)_

 _Luke asintió y siguió leyendo._

 ** _Entonces vi en su espada algo que me resultó extraño. La hoja estaba confeccionada con dos tipos de metal: bronce y acero. Luke se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola._**

 ** _-¿Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. (Dijo riendo) Esta es Backbiter. (Informo con orgullo)_**

 _-La espada maldita… (Jadeo Will en el temor)_

 _Quirón suspiro. Él supo de la existencia de esa espada, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo._

 ** _-Vaya. (Dije impresionada)_**

 ** _Luke giró la hoja a la luz de modo que brillara._**

 ** _-Bronce celestial y acero templado (Explicó) Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales. (Confesó en voz baja)_**

 ** _Pensé en lo que Quirón me había dicho al empezar mi misión: que un héroe jamás debía dañar a los mortales a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario._**

 _-Y casi nunca lo es… (Hablo el centauro en tono severo)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron._

 ** _-No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa. (Dije enarcando una ceja cuestiónate)_**

 ** _Luke me beso y antes de alejarse chupo mi labio haciéndome gemir levemente. -Probablemente no se puede (Coincidió Luke) Es única. (Me dedicó una sonrisita coqueta y envainó la espada) Oye, iba a buscarte. ¿Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque? (Pregunto sonriendo y me guiño un ojo)_**

 ** _No sé por qué vacilé._**

 _-Eso es instinto de supervivencia… (Informo Artemis imitando la voz de su hermana)_

 ** _Debería haberme alegrado que Luke se mostrara tan amable. Desde mi regreso se había comportado de forma algo distante. Temía que me guardara rencor por la atención que estaba recibiendo._**

 ** _-¿Crees que es buena idea? (Repuse) Quiero decir…_**

 ** _-Oh, vamos bebe. (Rebuscó en su bolsa de deporte y sacó un pack de seis latas de Coca—Cola) Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta. (Ofreció y paso un brazo sobre mis hombros, clavándome en su costado)_**

 _-No vayas… (Susurro Annabeth aunque sabía que no servía de nada)_

 ** _Miré las Coca—Colas, preguntándome de dónde demonios las habría sacado. No había refrescos mortales normales en la tienda del campamento, y tampoco era posible meterlos de contrabando, salvo quizá con la ayuda de un sátiro. Por supuesto, las copas mágicas de la cena se llenaban de lo que querías, pero no sabía exactamente igual que la Coca—Cola._**

 ** _Azúcar y cafeína. Mi fuerza de voluntad se desplomó._**

 _La rubia suspiro con resignación._

 ** _-Claro (Decidí) ¿Por qué no?_**

 ** _Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata, pero hacía demasiado calor. Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde le había roto la lanza a Claris durante mi primera partida de capturar la bandera. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca—Colas y observamos el paisaje._**

 ** _Al cabo de un rato, Luke se acercó y comenzó a besarme con lujuria. Se inclinó sobre mí y se acomodó entre mis piernas, su longitud bastante contundente moliendo en mi sexo cubierto._**

 _Sally, Hera, Poseidón y Zeus se taparon los oídos y comenzaron a murmurar en voz tan baja que no era posible entenderles._

 ** _Comenzó a besar mi cuello y a amasar mis senos con un poco de rudeza. Gemí por el dolor e intente apartarlo._**

 ** _-Luke para… (Pedí con urgencia, empujándolo)_**

 ** _-Shh todo está bien… (Trato de calmarme mientras intentaba desprender mis pantalones) Te va a gustar te lo prometo. (Aseguro, pero yo no iba a tener nada de eso)_**

 ** _-Luke basta… lo digo de verdad… no quiero esto… (Advertí tratando no sonar todo lo enojada que me sentía, sabía que eso lo haría peor)_**

 _Hera y Sally que ya habían vuelto a escuchar miraron a Luke y gruñeron en voz baja, como advirtiéndole._

 ** _-Pues que lastima muñeca… porque yo si quiero… (Se burló y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers dejando al descubierto se pene erecto)_**

 ** _Quise retroceder pero él me clavo en el piso, bajo con impaciencia mis jeans y bragas. Sonrió al ver mi coño y lo acaricio pasando sus dedos por mis labios inferiores. –Tan hermosa… (Murmuro)_**

 _Luke cerró los ojos horrorizado de sus futuras acciones. Tomo aire y siguió._

 ** _Tomo su longitud y comenzó a frotar la cabeza entre mis pliegues, me retorcí tratando de escapar. Entonces recordé el arroyo, me concentre y llame a un puño de agua, el cual tomó a Luke y lo sostuvo en el aire, hasta que pude ponerme de pie y volver a acomodar mi ropa._**

 ** _-¿Por qué Luke? (Pregunte y me sentí débil, tanto que el puño se deshizo y el rubio cayó al suelo)_**

 ** _-¿Mareada? (Inquirió con diversión)_**

 ** _-¿Qué has hecho? (Pedí)_**

 ** _-Nada importante… (Aseguro sonriendo) Pues Persi. La verdad es que te había traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti. (Informo) Lastima que no puede hacerlo como quería…_**

 ** _Chasqueó los dedos y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió disparado algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano._**

 ** _Un escorpión._**

 _Los semidioses se quedaron sin aliento._

 ** _Hice ademán de agarrar mi boli._**

 ** _-Yo no lo haría (Me advirtió Luke) Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en sesenta segundos._**

 _-Traidor… (Murmuraron Travis y Connor con desprecio)_

 _Los otros semidioses solo negaron con la cabeza en decepción. Persi (M) le dedico a Luke una sonrisa de aliento para continuar. El mestizo de Hermes asintió y continuó._

 ** _-Pero ¿qué…?_**

 ** _Entonces lo comprendí._**

 ** _«Serás traicionada por quien se dice tu amigo.» Más bien novio._**

 ** _-Tú… (Musité ahogadamente)_**

 ** _Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los vaqueros._**

 ** _El escorpión no le prestó atención. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, mientras caminaba hacia mi zapato con el aguijón enhiesto._**

 ** _-He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Persi (Dijo Luke) ¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes y heroínas son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos. (Informo con convicción, queriéndome hacer entender que lo que él hacia estaba bien)_**

 ** _No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando._**

 ** _-Luke… estás hablando de nuestros padres (Le grite)_**

 ** _Soltó una carcajada y luego agregó:_**

 ** _-¿Y sólo por eso tengo que quererlos? Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Persi. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto._**

 ** _-Estás tan loco como Ares. (Escupí con desprecio)_**

 ** _Se le encendieron los ojos._**

 ** _-Ares es un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su auténtico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Persi, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no vivirás tanto._**

 ** _El escorpión empezó a trepar por la pernera de mi pantalón._**

 _Sally y Hera se tragaron un sollozo. Los hijos de Persi se aferraban a su madre como una línea de vida._

 ** _Tenía que haber una salida a aquella situación. Necesitaba tiempo._**

 ** _-Cronos (Dije) Ese es tu amo._**

 ** _El aire se volvió repentinamente frío._**

 ** _-Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias (Me advirtió Luke)_**

 ** _-Cronos hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños. (Hable segura de mis palabras)_**

 ** _Percibí un leve tic en uno de sus ojos._**

 ** _-También te habló a ti, Persi. Tendrías que haberlo escuchado. Podrías haber sido mi reina. (Declaró con decepción)_**

 ** _-Te está lavando el cerebro, Luke. (Grite con desesperación)_**

 ** _-Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado. ¿Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Persi? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. (Dijo con burla)_**

 ** _-No es una misión fácil (Dije con admiración) Lo hizo Hércules._**

 _Zeus miró a su hijo y lo vio cerrando las manos en puños, tal vez para resistir el deseo de jactarse. En su mente sonrió con aprobación._

 ** _-Exacto. Pero ¿dónde está la gloria en repetir lo que otros ya han hecho? Lo único que saben hacer los dioses es repetir su pasado. No puse mi corazón en ello. El dragón del jardín me regaló esto. (Contrariado, señaló la cicatriz) Y cuando regresé sólo obtuve lástima. Ya entonces quise derrumbar el Olimpo piedra a piedra, pero aguardé el momento oportuno. Empecé a soñar con Cronos, que me convenció de que robara algo valioso, algo que ningún héroe había tenido el valor de llevarse. Cuando nos fuimos de excursión durante el solsticio de invierno, mientras los demás campistas dormían, entré en la sala del trono y me llevé el rayo maestro de debajo de su silla. También el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. No imaginas lo fácil que fue. Qué arrogantes son los Olímpicos; ni siquiera concebían que alguien pudiese robarles. Tienen un sistema de seguridad lamentable. Ya estaba en mitad de Nueva Jersey cuando oí los truenos y supe que habían descubierto mi robo._**

 _Los dioses se sonrojaron. Hefesto se comprometió mentalmente a mejorar la seguridad en todo olimpo. Atenea no estaba muy lejos de ese pensamiento._

 ** _El escorpión estaba ahora en mi rodilla, mirándome con ojos brillantes._**

 ** _Intenté mantener firme mi voz._**

 ** _-¿Y por qué no le llevaste esos objetos a Cronos? (Inquirí con curiosidad)_**

 ** _La sonrisa de Luke desapareció._**

 ** _-Me… me confié en exceso. Zeus envió a sus hijos e hijas a buscar el rayo robado: Artemisa, Apolo, mi padre, Hermes. Pero fue Ares quien me pilló. Habría podido derrotarlo, pero no me atreví. Me desarmó, se hizo con el rayo y el yelmo y me amenazó con volver al Olimpo y quemarme vivo. Entonces la voz de Cronos vino a mí y me indicó qué decir. Persuadí a Ares de la conveniencia de una gran guerra entre los dioses. Le dije que sólo tenía que esconder los objetos robados durante un tiempo y luego regocijarse viendo cómo los demás peleaban entre sí. A Ares le brillaron los ojos con maldad. Supe que lo había engañado. Me dejó ir, y yo regresé al Olimpo antes de que notaran mi ausencia. (Luke desenvainó su nueva espada y pasó el pulgar por el canto, como hipnotizado por su belleza) Después, el señor de los titanes… m… me castigó con pesadillas. Juré no volver a fracasar. De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, en mis sueños me dijo que llegaría una heroína, alguien a quien podría engañarse para llevar el rayo y el yelmo al Tártaro._**

 _Annabeth y Grover gruñeron. Ellos también habían sido engañados._

 ** _-Tú invocaste al perro del infierno aquella noche en el bosque. (No era una pregunta, sin embargo contesto)_**

 ** _-Teníamos que hacer creer a Quirón que el campamento no era seguro para ti, así te iniciaría en tu misión. Teníamos que confirmar sus miedos de que Hades iba tras de ti. Y funcionó. (Dijo sonriendo malignamente)_**

 ** _-Las zapatillas voladoras estaban malditas (Dije) Se suponía que tenían que arrastrarme a mí y a la mochila al Tártaro._**

 ** _En eso frunció el ceño molesto. -Y lo habrían hecho si las hubieses llevado puestas. Pero se las diste al sátiro, cosa que no formaba parte del plan. Grover estropea todo lo que toca (Gruñí. Luke miró al escorpión, que ya estaba en mi muslo) Deberías haber muerto en el Tártaro, Persi. Pero no te preocupes, te dejo con mi amigo para que arregle ese error. (Rió)_**

 ** _-Thalía dio su vida para salvarte (Dije, y me rechinaban los dientes) ¿Así es como le pagas?_**

 _Thalía miro a Luke y este ya la estaba mirando. –Lo siento. (Murmuro)_

 _La hija de Zeus aparto la mirada, ella no es como su prima, no puede perdonar tan fácil._

 ** _-¡No hables de Thalía! (Gritó) ¡Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán._**

 ** _-Te están utilizando, Luke. Tanto a ti como a Ares. No escuches a Cronos. (Implore)_**

 ** _-¿Que me están utilizando? (Su voz se tornó aguda) Mírate a ti misma. ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre por ti? Cronos se alzará. Sólo has retrasado sus planes. Arrojará a los Olímpicos al Tártaro y devolverá a la humanidad a sus cuevas. A todos salvo a los más fuertes: los que le sirven. (Se jacto)_**

 ** _-Aparta este bicho (Dije con desafío) Si tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo._**

 ** _Luke sonrió._**

 ** _-Buen intento, Persi, pero yo no soy Ares. A mí no vas a engatusarme. Mi señor me espera, y tiene misiones de sobra que darme._**

 _Hermes no aguanto más y se apareció de distancia, solo dejo una nota._

 _"_ _Vuelvo en unos minutos, necesito aire… continúen sin mi"_

 ** _-Luke… (Pedí en pánico)_**

 ** _-Adiós, Persi. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella._**

 ** _Trazó un arco con la espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad._**

 ** _El escorpión atacó._**

 _Los semidioses y dioses se tensaron._

 ** _Lo aparté de un manotazo y destapé mi espada. El bichejo me saltó encima y lo corté en dos en el aire. Iba a felicitarme por mi rápida reacción cuando me miré la mano: tenía un verdugón rojo que supuraba una sustancia amarilla y despedía humo. Después de todo, el bichejo me había picado._**

 ** _Me latían los oídos y se me nubló la visión._**

 _Annabeth cerró los ojos con fuerza. Artemis enterró la cara en el cuello de Persi (M) y ahí se quedó._

 ** _Agua, pensé. Me había curado antes. Llegué al arroyo a trompicones y sumergí la mano, pero no ocurrió nada. El veneno era demasiado fuerte. Perdía la visión y apenas me mantenía en pie…_**

 ** _«Sesenta segundos», me había dicho Luke._**

 ** _Tenía que regresar al campamento. Si me derrumbaba allí, mi cuerpo serviría de cena para algún monstruo. Nadie sabría jamás qué había ocurrido._**

 ** _Sentí las piernas como plomo. Me ardía la frente. Avancé a tropezones hacia el campamento, y las ninfas se revolvieron en los árboles._**

 ** _-Socorro… (Gemí) Por favor…_**

 ** _Dos de ellas me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Recuerdo haber llegado al claro, un consejero pidiendo ayuda, un centauro haciendo sonar una caracola._**

 ** _Después todo se volvió negro._**

 _-Fue horrible… ella parecía muerta… (Murmuro Will con una mueca)_

 _-Ni lo menciones. (Espeto Annabeth)_

 ** _Me desperté con una pajita en la boca. Sorbía algo que sabía a cookies de chocolate. Néctar._**

 ** _Abrí los ojos._**

 ** _Estaba en una cama de la enfermería de la Casa Grande, con la mano derecha vendada como si fuera un mazo. Argos montaba guardia en una esquina. Annabeth, sentada a mi lado, sostenía mi vaso de néctar y me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente._**

 ** _-Aquí estamos otra vez (Dije)_**

 _-Sesos de algas… (Se burló la rubia)_

 ** _-Idiota (Dijo Annabeth, lo que me indicó lo contenta que estaba de verme consciente) Estabas verde y volviéndote gris cuando te encontramos. De no ser por los cuidados de Quirón… (Se estremeció con amargura)_**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno (Intervino la voz de Quirón) La constitución de Persi tiene parte del mérito._**

 ** _Estaba sentado junto a los pies de la cama en forma humana, motivo por el que aún no había reparado en él. Su parte inferior estaba comprimida mágicamente en la silla de ruedas; la superior, vestida con chaqueta y corbata. Sonrió, pero se le veía pálido y cansado, como cuando pasaba despierto toda la noche corrigiendo los exámenes de latín._**

 ** _-¿Cómo te encuentras? (Preguntó)_**

 ** _-Como si me hubieran congelado las entrañas y después las hubieran calentado en el microondas. (Murmure)_**

 _-Al parecer es difícil para ti hablar en serio… ¿no? (Cuestiono Hestia negando con la cabeza divertida)_

 _Las ojiverdes se sonrojaron y sonrieron tímidamente a la diosa del hogar._

 ** _-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que eso era veneno de escorpión del abismo. Ahora tienes que contarme, si puedes, qué ocurrió exactamente._**

 ** _Entre sorbos de néctar, les conté la historia._**

 ** _Cuando finalicé, hubo un largo silencio._**

 ** _-No puedo creer que Luke… (A Annabeth le falló la voz. Su expresión se tornó de tristeza a enfado) Sí, sí puedo creerlo. Que los dioses lo maldigan… Nunca fue el mismo tras su misión._**

 ** _-Hay que avisar al Olimpo (Murmuró Quirón) Iré inmediatamente._**

 ** _-Luke aún está ahí fuera (Dije) Tengo que ir tras él._**

 ** _Quirón meneó la cabeza._**

 ** _-No, Persi. Los dioses…_**

 ** _-No harán nada (Espeté) ¡Zeus ha dicho que el asunto estaba cerrado!_**

 _-Eso aún no pasa… (Se defendió el rey de los dioses al ver la mirada de reprobación que le estaban dando)_

 ** _-Persi, sé que esto es duro, pero ahora no puedes correr en busca de venganza. Primero tienes que reponerte, y después someterte a un duro entrenamiento._**

 ** _No me gustaba, pero Quirón tenía razón. Eché un vistazo a mi mano y supe que tardaría en volver a usar la espada._**

 ** _-Quirón, tu profecía del Oráculo era sobre Cronos, ¿no? ¿Aparecía yo en ella? ¿Y Annabeth?_**

 ** _Quirón se revolvió con inquietud._**

 ** _-Persi, no me corresponde…_**

 ** _-Te han ordenado que no me lo cuentes, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Sus ojos eran comprensivos pero tristes._**

 ** _-Serás una gran heroína, niña. Haré todo lo que pueda para prepararte. Pero si tengo razón sobre el camino que se abre ante ti… (Un súbito trueno retumbó haciendo vibrar las ventanas) ¡Bien! (Exclamó Quirón) ¡Bien! (Exhaló un suspiro de frustración y añadió) Los dioses tienen sus motivos, Persi. Saber demasiado del futuro de uno mismo nunca es bueno._**

 ** _-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada (Insistí con vehemencia)_**

 ** _-No vamos a quedarnos sentados (Prometió Quirón) Pero debes tener cuidado. Cronos quiere que te deshilaches, que tu vida se trunque, que tus pensamientos se nublen de miedo e ira. No lo complazcas, no le des lo que desea. Entrena con paciencia. Llegará tu momento._**

 _-Wow que palabras Quirón. (Ironizo Lupa)_

 _El centauro tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado._

 ** _-Suponiendo que viva tanto tiempo. (Espete con amargura)_**

 _-No bueno… si ustedes son un montón de luces brillantes… llenos de alegría… (Exclamo Reyna con sarcasmo)_

 _Quirón y la Persi´s se encogieron de hombros._

 ** _Quirón me puso una mano en el tobillo._**

 ** _-Debes confiar en mí, Persi. Pero primero tienes que decidir tu camino para el próximo año. Yo no puedo indicarte la elección correcta… (Me dio la impresión de que tenía una opinión bastante formada, pero que prefería no aconsejarme) Tienes que decidir si te quedas en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, o regresas al mundo mortal para hacer séptimo curso y luego volver como campista de verano. Piensa en ello. Cuando regrese del Olimpo, debes comunicarme tu decisión._**

 ** _Quería hacerle más preguntas, pero su expresión me indicó que la discusión estaba zanjada; ya había dicho todo cuanto podía._**

 ** _-Regresaré en cuanto pueda (Prometió) Argos te vigilará. (Miró a Annabeth) Oh, y querida… cuando estés lista, ya están aquí._**

 ** _-¿Quiénes están aquí? (Inquirí con curiosidad, buscando la mirada de Annabeth. Nadie respondió)_**

 ** _Quirón salió de la habitación. Oí su silla de ruedas alejarse por el pasillo y después bajar cuidadosamente los escalones._**

 ** _Annabeth estudió el hielo en mi bebida._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? (Le pregunté preocupada)_**

 ** _-Nada. (Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa) He seguido tu consejo sobre algo. Tú… ¿necesitas algo? (Intento cambiar de tema)_**

 _Thalía miro a Annabeth cuestionante, la rubia negó con la cabeza y señalo el libro._

 ** _Fruncí el ceño pero asentí. -Sí, ayúdame a incorporarme. Quiero salir fuera._**

 ** _-Persi, no es buena idea. (Regaño)_**

 ** _Saqué las piernas de la cama. Annabeth me sujetó antes de que me derrumbara al suelo. Tuve náuseas._**

 ** _-Te lo he dicho (Refunfuñó Annabeth)_**

 ** _-Estoy bien (Insistí)_**

 _-Necia… (Mascullo Nico)_

 ** _No quería quedarme tumbada en la cama como un inválida mientras Luke rondaba por ahí planeando destruir el mundo occidental. Conseguí dar un paso. Después otro, aun apoyando casi todo mi peso en Annabeth. Argos nos siguió a prudente distancia._**

 _Hera sonrió pensando en Argos. Se recordó que tendría que advertirle de que Persi es su hermana._

 ** _Cuando llegamos al porche, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios. Pero había conseguido llegar a la balaustrada. Estaba oscureciendo. El campamento parecía abandonado. La cabañas estaban a oscuras y la cancha de voleibol en silencio. Ninguna canoa surcaba el lago. Más allá de los bosques y los campos de fresas, el canal de Long Island Sound reflejaba la última luz del sol._**

 ** _-¿Qué vas a hacer? (Me preguntó Annabeth entrelazando nuestros dedos)_**

 ** _-No lo sé. (Dije con voz lejana, apretando el agarre en nuestras manos, mientras miraba el horizonte)_**

 ** _Le dije que tenía la impresión de que Quirón quería que me quedara todo el año para seguir con mi entrenamiento personalizado, pero no estaba segura. En cualquier caso, admití que me sentía mal por dejarla sola, con la única compañía de Claris…_**

 ** _Annabeth apretó los labios y luego susurró. -Me marcho a casa a pasar el año, Persi. (Dijo con nerviosismo, jugando con mis dedos)_**

 ** _Sonreí levemente -¿Quieres decir con tu padre? (Pregunté, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos)_**

 _Piper rebotaba en su asiento por la emoción y los más cercanos creyeron escuchar algo en el sentido de "_ _ **Persabeth"**_

 ** _Señaló con la mano libre, la cima de la colina Mestiza. Junto al pino de Thalía, justo al borde de los límites mágicos del campamento, se recortaba la silueta de una familia: dos niños pequeños, una mujer y un hombre alto de pelo rubio._**

 ** _Parecían estar esperando. El hombre sostenía una mochila que se parecía a la que Annabeth había sacado del Waterland de Denver._**

 ** _-Le escribí una carta cuando volvimos (Me contó Annabeth) como tú habías dicho. Le dije que lo sentía. Que volvería a casa durante el año si aún me quería. Me contestó enseguida. Así que hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad._**

 ** _La abrace y bese su pelo. -Eso habrá requerido valor._**

 ** _Apretó los labios. -¿Verdad que no vas a intentar ninguna tontería durante el año académico? O al menos no sin antes enviarme un mensaje iris._**

 ** _Sonreí y reí levemente. -No voy a buscarme problemas. Normalmente no hace falta. (Informe divertida dejándola ir suavemente)_**

 ** _-Cuando vuelva el próximo verano (Dijo) iremos tras Luke. (Aseguro) Pediremos una misión, pero, si no nos la conceden, nos escaparemos y lo haremos igualmente. ¿De acuerdo? (Inquirió mirándome a los ojos con ferocidad, me estremecí ligeramente y sentí pena por Luke, si Annabeth la hallaba)_**

 ** _Asentí solemnemente. -Parece un plan digno de Atenea. (Hable en tono militar)_**

 ** _Chocamos las manos._**

 ** _-Cuídate, sesos de alga (Me dijo con sinceridad) Mantén los ojos abiertos._**

 ** _-Tú también, listilla. (Pedí)_**

 ** _La vi marcharse colina arriba y unirse a su familia. Abrazó a su padre y miró el valle por última vez. Tocó el pino de Thalía y dejó que la condujeran más allá de la colina, hacia el mundo mortal._**

 ** _Por primera vez me sentí realmente sola en el campamento. Miré el Long Island Sound y recordé las palabras de mi padre:_**

 ** _«Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.»_**

 ** _Tomé una decisión._**

 ** _Me pregunté si Poseidón la aprobaría._**

 ** _-Volveré el verano que viene (Le prometí contemplando el cielo) Sobreviviré hasta entonces. Después de todo, soy tu hija. (Le pedí a Argos que me acompañara hasta la cabaña 3 para preparar mis bolsas y marcharme a casa)_**

 _-Eso es todo el libro… (Susurro Luke sin atreverse a levantar la vista)_

 _En ese momento volvió Hermes y después de una inclinación a su padre se llevó al semidios con él. Cuando vio a Persi (M) ponerse de pie, la detuvo._

 _-El chico está bien… solo está teniendo una charla con su padre… (Persi asintió. El dios miro a los semidioses) no son tan sutiles como creen… desde la mitad del libro sabíamos quién era el traidor… Ahora antes del siguiente libro, vamos a tener un poco de alimentos… ¿Si eres tan amable hermana de abrir el camino? (Pidió mirando a Hestia, quien asintió)_


End file.
